Complicated
by BetterinTexas
Summary: Bella and her boyfriend visit Forks for the summer. Charlie is dating Sue and really likes Bella's boyfriend. Paul imprints on Bella. Leah imprints on Bella's boyfriend. Things are about to get very complicated. Paul X Bella, Leah X OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As always, I have no idea where the hell this is going to go. I don't see too much action in this one. It's more touchy feely with a dash of my fucked up thought processes. Hope you all enjoy. If you don't please don't hurt my feelings too badly. Let me down gently. In other words don't treat me like I treat Edwin.

BPOV

This was it! I have had it! I couldn't do this anymore. I was lying in a sea of glass and blood. The "Family" had taken off. Couldn't stand the smell. At least Carlisle was still here. Patching me up as always. I know it wasn't Jasper's fault. I could see it in Edward's eyes. Eyes that turned from gold to black over a paper cut. The he throws me into a glass table to cover his own blood lust and "holds off" Jasper! I didn't even want this party. I hate birthdays!

"Bella, would you like me to drive you home?" Edward whispered walking in. I guess now that the bleeding had stopped he could stand to be in the same room as I was. I felt bad about this. It really wasn't his fault. It was my fault. I had no business here. Between getting dressed up by Alice constantly and being subjected to parties I didn't want and told what to do and how to act by Edward I couldn't even remember who I was before I met him. I needed to calm down.

"Yes Edward. That would be great."

We didn't talk much on the way home. Edward apologized a few times for Jasper. As if it was his fault. Jasper was around when I got attacked by James and my blood didn't bother him that much. And there was a lot more of it then. To Edward's credit he did save me that day. But if he had just let me turn…

We pulled up and I began to walk inside.

"Bella, can I come up tonight?"

I had to put a stop to this. If we continued he was going to slip and kill me. It was a matter of time. He would feel guilty for eternity and I would feel…dead I guess.

"Edward can I ask you something? And I want complete honesty."

"Of course, love."

"Are you ever planning on turning me into a vampire?"

He was quiet and turned his head away from me. That was all the answer I needed. I turned around and headed into the house. I had to come up with another lie to tell Charlie so he didn't think my boyfriend was abusing me.

"Good night Edward. I will see you tomorrow."

I lay in bed that night and did nothing but think. I couldn't sleep. My arm was killing me. I loved Edward. I loved him a lot. More than anyone in my life. Not that I had any boyfriends up to this point. I guess with him being my first boyfriend and a vampire, I was presented with a whole new set of issues that most girls didn't have to think about. For the first time since I met him, I found myself wishing I hadn't fallen in love with Edward Cullen. But it was too late for that. I loved him. He loved me. But he didn't want me to be a vampire and I was tired of being the weak human who was constantly getting injured. If I couldn't be his equal then I couldn't be with him. It was with this realization that the tears began to fall. I was sobbing. I'm sure he was out there somewhere and could hear me. I buried my head in my pillow. Around 7 AM I heard car horn blaring. It was Saturday morning. Only one person I know would be up at 7 AM on a Saturday. I looked out my window and it was Edward. After my night of epiphanies last night I knew what I had to do. I would be strong enough for the both of us. But not today.

I walked downstairs. Charlie had already left to go fishing of course. Oh Bells, I hate leaving you alone. By the way I'm going fishing with my buddies. I had to get out of this sarcastic mood. I was in my robe and my hair was a rats nest of tangles. Edward was standing at the door when I opened it. He kissed me on the cheek and walked in before I could say anything.

"Good morning love. How is your arm?"

"It hurts Edward."

"I'm so sorry Jasper did that. He feels horrible about that and I promise I won't let him be around you any longer."

"For how long Edward? My whole life?"

"If that's what it takes." He said, nodding his head as if this idea had not occurred to him.

"It wasn't Jasper's fault. He was dealing with the bloodlust of everyone in that room. Stop making him feel guilty." I sighed. "Look Edward, I'm tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. I want to stay home."

"I don't mind that love. Maybe we could read or…"

"Alone Edward."

"Oh. Okay. Can I see you tonight?"

"I think I am going to relax tonight. I just want some me time, ya know?"

I hated to see his face look so crestfallen. I had to be strong though. I just needed some time to figure out what I was going to say to him. I didn't want to hurt him but I didn't want to be hurt either.

"Maybe tomorrow morning you could come over and we could talk? I just need a day to myself okay?"

"Of course love. I will be here in the morning. I will miss you."

"I will miss you too Edward." He had no idea how much I would miss him.

The rest of the day, I was miserable. I kept going over and over in my head what I was going to say. There was no way around this. I was going to hurt him. I was going to have to if I wanted him to move on.

Once I had made my decision though, I felt curiously at peace with myself. I actually slept that night. I may have tossed and turned some but for the most part the night passed easily. At 7:00 Am I heard a knock on the door. I heard Charlie answer the door. I heard Charlie ask what the hell he wanted at 7:00 AM.

"I was asked to come this morning, sir." Edward smoothly said in his calm tone.

"At 7 AM? I know damn well she didn't say at 7 AM. She is still asleep."

"Dad it's okay." I yelled down. "I didn't give him a specific time. I will be down in a second." I hoped that would ward off a potential fight. I didn't want Edward to have a worse day than he was already going to have. Or maybe he would be glad to be free of me. He wouldn't have to be careful all the time. He could be what he was instead of pretending to be something else. And I could stop pretending to be something else as well.

I made it down in 5 minutes. He reached to hug me but I couldn't. This needed to be a clean break. No mixed messages.

"Edward would you take a walk with me?" I wasn't doing this with Charlie in the house.

"Of course love. Where would you like to go?"

"Just follow me." I walked the path behind our house into the woods.

"Bella are you okay?" I took a deep breath. It was time.

"Edward, I am thinking of moving after this year is over. To Florida. To be with Renee and to go to College. Charlie is gone quite a bit. I will finish my senior year out but I am moving in the summer after graduation. I haven't told Charlie yet."

"Bella if this is what you really want, I am behind you. It will be difficult for everyone to move around in the sunshine but if this is what makes you happy…"

"I'm moving Edward. Not you. Not your family. I am going alone."

"Bella is this about the other night? I promise nothing like that will happen again."

"It will though, Edward. You don't want me to change into a vampire. I can understand that. I appreciate your views and your view on protecting my soul, however misguided I feel it is. But this isn't working. I can't be a human dating a vampire. I don't want to. You need someone who understands you. Who is like you. I can't be that person. I can't be the person you want."

"But Bella, I love you."

This was going to suck.

"Edward what we had is passing. You're my first boyfriend. You know how humans are. We aren't vampires. We change our minds constantly. I cannot be with someone who won't grow old with me and won't let me stay young with him. This is for the best Edward."

"But Bella, we love each other." Why can't you just go Edward?

"I don't love you Edward."

Silence. He wasn't moving. God I'm a horrible person. I had to be strong though. It was for the best.

"You don't mean that." He said finally. Why did he have to make this harder? I refused to be cold towards him but I had to get this over with.

"Don't tell me what I mean Edward. Not anymore. I don't love you and I don't want to be your girlfriend, your human, your pet, whatever it is I am."

"You are not a pet!"

"I know Edward. I shouldn't have said that. But it doesn't change anything. I think it best we don't see each other any longer. At school or anywhere else. You will move on. You will find another. Someone who is your equal."

"And what about you Bella?"

I took a deep breath. It hurt me to say these things but they needed to be said. I needed to move on.

"Humans have their distractions Edward. I will move on as well. It's for the best."

The look on his face was breaking my heart.

"I understand Bella. We won't be in school tomorrow. Would you like to say goodbye to the family?"

Yes.

"No." I couldn't do it. If I saw them, I would break down. I couldn't say goodbye to them at the same time I was leaving him. "I think a clean break is best."

"I understand Bella." Edward turned to walk away.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Don't do anything…reckless. You know for Esme and Carlisle's sake. Promise?"

"Of course." He whispered. And he was gone.

I waited for 5 minutes before the tears started to fall. I really wasn't planning on moving to Florida. But I suspected he would be gone before that issue came up. I believed him. I didn't expect to see him in school tomorrow. I didn't expect to see any of them ever again. I walked slowly back to the house, wiping my eyes. I did this and I would stick to it. It was best for both of us.

As I was walking up the porch Charlie was walking out. He noticed the tears in my eyes.

"Where is he? What did he do to you?" He looked around with murder in his eyes.

"Nothing Dad. I broke up with him and I just need a little time."

The look on Charlie's face was shock. "But I thought… I mean I'm glad but… It's just a surprise is all?"

I ran inside. I really didn't want to see the smile I knew he was fighting back.

The next day the rumor mill ran rampant at school. I told Jessica in a moment of weakness that I broke up with Edward and he and his family had left. Nobody really understood why the whole family moved because we broke up. I didn't have an answer I could give them so I simply shrugged my shoulders. I sat with my friends. The friends I had left behind when I got so wrapped up with Edward. Surprisingly I found I missed them. Even Lauren's bitchy remarks. The day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. And a small part of me was relieved. I felt like I got my life back. I felt like me. It was hard to realize who you are when Edward is right next to you 24/7. Maybe this was what was best for both of us and not just him.

_2 years later_

"What's up Jock?" I asked my boyfriend as he walked through the door.

"What's up with you Nerd?"

I met Matt Barker my freshman year at UW. He was a freshman as well. Only he was the prized Texas Schoolboy quarterback UW was so excited about. I was still just me. I was assigned to tutor him since I was tutoring to make extra cash. I found out that all football players were assigned tutors whether they needed it or not. I also soon found out that Matt was nothing I expected him to be and did not need a tutor. He was smart. As smart as I was if not smarter. He didn't need my help. But he was fun to talk to. We started an easy friendship that went from the library to the coffee shop to the restaurants to our bed. I still laugh at how bad I was at sex my first time. I guess it's to be expected but God I was nervous. I was a fast learner though and Matt was a great tutor. We moved in together at the start of the second semester. Charlie didn't know. And God help me if he found out. God help Matt. Charlie really liked him but that little factoid might change his opinion.

Matt was easy to be with. He was funny, sarcastic and didn't take himself seriously. The rest of the campus worshipped the ground he walked on and he acted like he could care less. He grew up poor. He knew better to let crap like that get to his head. I asked him why he didn't soak up the love so to speak. In a roundabout way I asked him what he was doing with me. He just smiled and told me he loved me and that was all that mattered. He then reminded me that the thousands of fans who worshipped him on Saturdays in the fall wouldn't give a crap about him if he took a bad hit to his knee. I loved that about him. He had every reason to not be grounded and yet he still was.

"So nothing I can do to talk you out of this?"

"Nope."

"Bella lets go see your mother in Florida. The sun actually shines out there I hear."

"I promised Charlie. You know he has been wanting to see you again."

"I love Charlie, Bella. But two months? The whole summer? When are we going to have alone time? You know? Sex? That damn fold out hurts. C'mon babe. We could take a trip. I'll take you to Cancun."

"We had this discussion Matt and you can't afford to take you to Cancun, much less take me along with you."

"You can ride in my suitcase?"

I shot the finger at him. "I'm packed jock. Get your shit together and let's go see Daddy."

He smiled at me and went to the bedroom of our small apartment. It is so easy to be with him. We are exactly alike in so many ways despite our obvious differences in athletic ability. I really did love him. It wasn't an all-encompassing love that I would lose myself in. It was nice just to love and be loved.

Paul POV

Another damn night in this forest, wet and bored. The leech hadn't shown herself tonight. Over 6 months and we still hadn't caught her. She was quick. And she only came around once every couple of months. The rest of the time we killed the occasional leech who accidentally wandered into our territory.

/What's up asshole?/

Shit. Leah is patrolling with me.

/Hello bitch. Charming as always Leah./

/You're one to talk. Any sign of leeches?/

/Nope. I thought you were going to be at Sam and Emily's tonight and Seth was patrolling with me./

/I traded. No way was I sticking around the imprint love fest they got going on./

/Lucky me./

/Please. You hate that crap as much as anybody else./

She had me there. I didn't understand it. I didn't understand how someone could become your whole world in a matter of seconds. The whole concept was ridiculous. Soul mates my ass. But still.

/Yeah I know Paul. A part of you wishes it would happen to you right?/

/No! Don't be ridiculous. I like having multiple women on the line at any time. Keeps life fresh and exciting./

/A part of me wishes it would happen to me Paul. I am tired of being alone. I want to forget Sam./

/Damn, hardass alpha bitch is going soft on me huh?/

/Shut it Paul. I'm just saying it may be nice to become zombified. Zombie's don't have to think./

/Whatever. Sam wants us to go by Charlie's. The last time the leech came through Sam had a feeling it was heading for Swan's house for some reason./

/Considering her daughter used to date one, I'm not surprised./ Leah growled.

/Chill. She broke up with him you know? At least she got them to leave. Not that I condone necrophilia. Creepy./

/Yeah it's been two years and we still have leeches coming around. A lot of good it did us./

We reached the woods by Charlie's house. A car was pulling up.

/Is that?/ I asked.

/Yep, that's the little leech lover herself. Back in town. I guess she is here for summer break. I hope she only stays long enough to visit and leaves. We don't need any more leeches./

Maybe not but with Jake having a huge crush on her, things were about to get more interesting. As if she would be interested in a high school junior. Still she dated a dead guy…

/Chill Leah. I can't wait to tell little baby alpha that his crush is here and it looks like she brought a boyfriend./ This was great.

/Quit stalking and let's go LaHote. We got rounds to make./

/I'm coming bitch. No reason to get your thong in a bunch. Oh wait, you don't wear underwear do you?/

She attempted to bite me and I jumped out of the way laughing at her. What was Swan doing back here? I wondered how long she would stay. Then I wondered why I gave a damn. Oh well, from the back she was looking really good.

/NOW Paul!/

/Okay, okay. Let's go./

I didn't know why but I had a feeling life was about to get more interesting. I finished patrol and went straight to my house. I really wasn't in the mood for the imprint love fest. Normally nothing could keep me away from Emily's cooking. But tonight I was just tired. I looked around my house. It was so depressing. I thought about decorating it some but I never got around to it. I didn't see the point. It wasn't like anybody ever saw it. I had nobody and that was fine with me. I didn't need anybody. I only needed me.

Leah POV

I walked into my house to see my Mom cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey Leah. How was patrol?"

"Great."

"Not going to Sam's huh?" She asked with that pity face she gets when she is crossing into Sam territory.

"Nope."

"You will be at the bonfire tomorrow night though right?"

"Nope."

"Leah please. You can't stay in your room all the time."

"And why is that?"

"Please Leah? For me? I miss spending time with you. We live together and I never seem to see you."

Dammit, she is pulling the guilt card.

"Fine I will go to the bonfire tomorrow night. But I am not staying long."

"Great. And Charlie will be there too." She said off handedly. I knew she and Charlie had been getting close. I didn't realize how far it had come until she just mentioned his name.

"I didn't ask if Charlie was coming." I told her raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I think he just wants to show off Bella's boyfriend. Apparently he is a big shot football player."

I rolled my eyes. "Charlie should be in Heaven then."

"He is." She smiled.

"Wait a minute, Bella is going to be there?"

"Don't start Leah. That girl has never done a thing to you."

"She dated a Cullen. The Cullens. The reason I can't have a life." Why didn't anybody get this?

"The Cullen's were here before she was Leah. And they would have been here a lot longer if she hadn't come to her senses and dumped him."

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower."

I relaxed when the warm water hit my skin. A bonfire with Bella Swan and her boyfriend. Oh well. Watching Jake's reaction should make the whole night worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own it. Although I have pretty much destroyed it with my stories. Still getting reviews on Freedom, Destiny and even my first little attempt, The human strikes back. It is so cool to know you guys enjoy my writing. I hope I can keep it up. Like I said, this story won't have much action in it per say but it can't be too boring with the Paul and Leah around, can it?

Chapter 2

BPOV

"BELLA! MATT!" We heard Charlie yell before we ever were able to get completely out of the Matt's car. He drove a black 78 El Camino. It was in probably worse shape than my truck had been before it finally died for good. But Matt at least knew how to fix his car. Kinda reminded me of that Jacob Black kid who rebuilt my Chevy and told me the legends of the cold ones on First Beach a couple years ago. I wonder what he has been up to since then.

"Hey Dad."

"Chief. Good to see you again." Matt told him with a smile.

"I am so glad that you two are spending the summer here. I spoke to the high school coach and he agreed to let you use whatever equipment you need to train this summer." Charlie said with a grin.

"Thanks Chief. I appreciate that."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Charlie son? I mean hell we are practically family."

I rolled my eyes at Matt. Charlie could go so over board. He was so against me getting wrapped up in Edward and now it appears he is wrapped up in my boyfriend. Matt to his credit just stood there and smiled. I guess he was used to this kind of thing.

"I got the fold out all ready for you Matt. I even got a new mattress for it."

"Outstanding sir." Matt said, keeping a smile plastered on his face. He really was gorgeous. Tall, dark black hair. In great shape. And a killer smile that could charm the pants off literally. Worked on my pants anyway. I could feel myself blushing. Looks like I would have to get a summer job to afford the hotel rooms we would be renting. In Port Angeles. Great. Screw that. He's the boyfriend. He can get a job. I am going to relax.

We got out bags into the bedroom. Matt would be keeping his things in my room since he was sleeping in the living room. At least we would have the house alone on days Charlie worked. I knew Matt was annoyed about spending two months here. But we spent Christmas with his family and Spring Break with Renee. It was only right. I agreed that two months maybe a bit long but our lease wouldn't be done with the old tenants until UW move in weekend.

"Hey Bella, there is a bonfire in La Push tomorrow night at First Beach. You guys want to come? It could be fun."

"Since when are you into bonfires Dad?"

"Uh I don't know…"

Weird. "Billy invite you?"

"Uh no actually Sue Clearwater did."

"Sue? Harry's widow?" What the hell was going on here? Is Charlie making the moves on…surely not.

"Yeah, uh we kinda have gotten close lately and…" Holy Hell.

"Are you two going out Dad? Are you in a relationship?"

He turned red, I would guess from embarrassment rather than anger.

"No, I mean we kind of are, but it's not, will it kinda is getting there, I…" I had to put the poor man out of his misery.

"Dad, relax. I think it's' great you and Sue are dating."

"You do?"

"You've been alone to long Dad. It's time to open your heart to someone. Someone besides me." I smiled at him and saw him visibly relax. I don't know why he was nervous. Did he not think I wanted him to be happy?

I sat in the living room that night cuddled next to me boyfriend while he and my dad watched some baseball game. Dad asked Matt about what he thought the Huskies would do next year in football. They had a somewhat successful season but Matt had his ups and downs. Still he had been a freshman. Towards the end of the year he was unstoppable. At least that was the word around campus. I watched his games on TV but didn't really know a whole lot about what was going on. And it didn't seem to matter to Matt so I didn't pursue it. I knew he got hit a lot by really big guys and it was bad if he threw the ball to the other team. And he looked cute on the sidelines when he had his helmet off and he was sweaty and had helmet hair.

Matt POV

Forks. Yay…

The things I do for this girl. She was worth it. I was surrounded 90 % of the time by football crazy people. Even some of the professors at school always wanted to talk about football. I shouldn't complain. I get to go to college because of football. But still. A break would be nice. That's what I loved about Bella. She didn't give a damn about football. She wasn't a football groupie. She loved me for me. And I loved her back. It was simple. Her father on the other hand was a different story. That man loved sports. And he wanted to talk about sports constantly. Mostly my team. I get it. I do. It was worse in Texas. Texas high school football has psychotic fans. Literally. It was one of the reasons I decided on UW when they offered a scholarship. I was tired of being held as the next great Texas football legend. I went from being a hero to a traitor when I left Texas to play in another State. Especially a Pacific coast state. Lofty status changes for an 18 year old kid. You would think people would get over it but I still get dirty looks when I return home. Which is why I wasn't really too annoyed about coming to Forks. Still Bella's mom was a lot more like Bella. Her husband was a baseball coach and she really didn't give a damn about football. It was nice visiting her.

We were preparing to head to the local Indian Reservation to go to a "Bonfire." Apparently a group of people get together, sit around a fire, drink, eat, dance some and just hang out. I could get that. Sounds like pasture Keg parties we had in high school. We arrived behind Charlie. He insisted we follow in case we wanted to stay later and I had no problem with that because I really didn't feel like riding in the back of a police car. I had managed to avoid that experience for most of my life and I would prefer to keep it that way. We walked to the beach. I loved the smell of sea air.

Charlie introduced me to everyone and Bella, since apparently she didn't know everyone out here either. A big guy named Sam walked up and offered his hand. Wouldn't mind him having him protect me on Saturdays. Sam took us around and introduced us to his friends.

"And this is Leah Clearwater, Sue's daughter and Paul LaHote, son of Satan."

I turned and locked eyes with her. Damn she was gorgeous. And she was staring. Okay. This is weird. I shook my head to clear it. Things got foggy for a second. But my God she was beautiful. I looked at Satan's son and noticed he was staring at Bella, like Leah was staring at me. What the hell. Bella was staring back. People in Washington don't know it's rude to stare I suppose. I bumped Bella in the shoulder and it seemed to snap her out of her trance. Maybe these two had some hypnotist act going on. Weird. I felt like turning back to stare at Leah but that would be rude. I'm here with my girlfriend. Not that she seemed to notice. I heard Sam behind me.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." I don't know what the hell he was talking about. I knew that I needed to get me and Bells away from here and I knew I didn't want to leave Leah's sight. This was ridiculous. There was no way I was going to stay here and keep…staring at her gorgeous eyes and long lean body and…stop! I put my arm around Bella.

"You want to go get some food babe?"

Bella shook her head much like I did and looked up at me and smiled. We began to walk away and I heard, growling? I turned and no one was there. Even Paul or Leah. Where did they get off too so fast.

"Did you just hear growling?" I asked her.

"Yeah." Bella had a strange look on her face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just he was kind of weird I guess."

"No kidding, what about her?"

"Who?"

"The girl with him? You didn't notice her? She was staring at us as hard as he was."

"No I guess not. C'mon, let's get some burgers or something."

BPOV

I was glad to come to the Bonfire. Even if Jacob Black wouldn't stop staring at me. He's a sweet kid from what I remember. Maybe I flirted a little too hard when I got information about the Cold Ones from him. He kept figuring out ways to get in front of me and stare into my eyes. He finally seemd to have given up. I'm not sure what that was about. Sam introduced us to Sue's daughter who I knew as a kid and a guy he called the son of Satan. Some guy named Paul. I looked up and our eyes met. And I couldn't pull away. He was staring. But it didn't bother me. God he was gorgeous. He was ripped like Matt. But he had this intensity when he looked at me. It was like he was staring into my soul. The world around me blacked out. What the hell? I'm here with my boyfriend. I couldn't act like this. Stop staring. I felt Matt bump my shoulder. I broke away from Paul's eyes and felt Matt put his arm around me.

"You want to go get some food babe?" I heard him ask. What the hell just happened? We both heard growling I guess because we both turned at the same time to look and saw nothing. Not Sam. Not Paul. Nothing. Weird. I smiled at Matt. He was saying something about some girl who was staring but I didn't notice. I just kept wondering where Paul was. What the hell was going on?

Leah POV

"This sucks."

"Shut up Leah. At least you got me." Paul said grinning.

"Actually Paul, I'm one of the few girls in La Push who hasn't gotten you and I plan to keep it that way."

"Please Leah. You know it's a matter of time. We are too much alike to stay away from each other."

"I am not like you Paul."

"The hell you aren't. We both know what we are. Only difference is I am ready to admit it."

"And what are we Paul?"

"Hey look, there is Swan and her boy toy. Look at Jake trying to imprint on her. He keeps jumping in front of her and staring at her. I told you this would be great. And you didn't want to come." He said ignoring my question.

"Lay off Jake, Paul. He's not that bad."

"Fucking sunshine baby alpha can kiss my ass Leah."

"I'd rather follow him than Sam. Speaking of the asshole." I saw Sam walking up with the special pale faced guests of honor.

"And this is Leah, Sue's daughter…" That was the last I heard Sam say. I was looking into the eyes of the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. I felt this pull to him. I felt my world shift. I couldn't look away. Oh my God did I just? No! But I couldn't look away. And he was staring back. I heard Sam say something. He turned to go. I wanted his eyes back. Where the hell was he going? He put his arm around her! Hell no. I growled involuntarily. She was laying hands on MY mate! I prepared to attack her. I really didn't want to do this but I was reacting more in instinct. I was about to spring when I felt myself carried into the tree line. I tried to get away but two wolves had me by the arms. I had to get to my Mate before the skinny pale faced bitch could take him home! I felt a hand over my mouth muffling my growls. Sam was telling me to calm down. I wasn't the only one growling. Paul was being held by Quil and Embry. What the fuck?

Paul POV

"And what are we Paul?"

We are lonely and pathetic rejects Leah. I didn't say it. She was having a bad enough night and there was no need to put into words what we already knew.

"Hey look, there is Swan and her boy toy. Look at Jake trying to imprint on her. He keeps jumping in front of her and staring at her. I told you this would be great. And you didn't want to come." I told her, completely ignoring her question that did not need to be answered.

"Lay off Jake. Paul. He's not that bad." Yeah right. If you like your alpha's with a dose of sunshine and rainbows up their ass.

"Fucking sunshine baby alpha can kiss my ass Leah."

"I'd rather follow him than Sam. Speaking of the asshole." I saw Sam walking up with Swan and her man.

"And this is Paul Lahote, son of Satan…" That was the last I heard Sam say.

She looked up at me and I knew. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was MINE. She belonged to me. I could feel everything around her go black. Nothing mattered. Not the pretty boy who had been by her side or Sam or leeches. Nothing. She was mine. She wouldn't stop looking in my eyes. She knew she was mine. She knew it and… asshole just touched my Mate! What the fuck? I'm going to kill him! I reached to rip his arm off his shoulder. Embry and Quil tackled me and dragged me into the woods. Leah was struggling with Sam and Jake. What the hell.

"Sam, I have to get to my Mate. That guy is touching my Mate. I have to kill him Sam. Get these assholes off of me Sam." I recognized I wasn't exactly calm right now. But my wolf was at the service and wanted to claim his Mate.

"You won't touch my MATE!" Leah yelled at me and started to struggle to get to me."

"Your Mate! You imprinted on Swan too? I figured you were gay." I growled at her. Bithc was not taking my Mate.

"No, your Mate touched mine and I am going to kill the little bitch. I phased and Leah did as well. The stooges couldn't hold us and we attacked each other. Nobody threatens my Mate."

/CALM DOWN!/ Sam alpha ordered us in a voice so strong we damn near sank to our knees. /Phase back. You are less than 50 yards from a group of people trying to enjoy a bonfire./

I phased and saw Leah do the same.

"Quil, Embry, we got this. Go get them some clothes.

"Listen, you both just imprinted. You both need to calm down. Those two are dating. I would bet they are living together, considering their scents are all over each other's clothes. Now this is a complicated situation. We need to think. And to do that we all need to be calm. Are we calm?"

I looked at Leah, who did appear calm. I nodded my head to Sam.

"Yeah we are calm."

"Good. Okay. When Quil comes back you are both going to get dressed and go back to the bonfire with Jake and I. You are going to act civilized."

Leah POV

"There will be no growling. They are going to touch each other. Neither of you can hurt the other because they are both imprints. You know this."

I had waited for this too long. I needed him. I had found my soulmate. I was not letting him go. I dind't know the guy but I knew he was mine.

"And what do you suggest we do about it? We can't live without them. Isn't that what you told me happened with you and Emily? What would you do if it was Emily in this situation?"

"I sure as fuck wouldn't scare her or her boyfriend Leah."

"This is crazy Sam. We can't let them stay together."

"I know Paul. I know. But they are both going to be a part of this pack. And we don't need any more unnecessary drama. Meaning they are going to have to voluntarily break up and still be friends."

"And how do we accomplish this Sam? Wait them out?" I was going to be damned if that happened.

"No Leah. Talk to your imprint. Get to know him. Do you even know his last name? Do you remember his first? It's Matt in case you were wondering. And Paul you are going to have to do the same with Bella. She knows nothing about you. But she could certainly hear enough to not make her want to be anywhere around you. You are going to have to get to know her. Then, when we can get a better handle on this situation we can tell them the secrets of the tribe and hope they understand."

"They have to." I said in a low voice.

"Leah they can reject the imprint. Unlike us, they aren't bound here."

Reject. That word hurt. Story of my life. Not this time. Please not this time.

Sam POV

What a fucked up situation. The gods must be playing a joke on me. I walked Leah and Paul back to the bonfire where everyone was sitting. At least the Pack was. It looked like Charlie, Sue, Billy and the other elders have gone. Figures they would have taken off when they realized what was going on. The Pack was sitting around the fire with somewhat shocked and somewhat amused expressions on their faces. Jake looked pissed though and Quil couldn't stop smiling. Bella and Matt looked like they had both been hit by truck. She was leaned into him, holding his hand slightly shivering even thought it was warm out. Nobody was talking. I looked at Quil and tried to mouth to him to get the conversation rolling. Fucker is never at a loss for words until you need him to talk.

"So Matt, I saw you play football last year." Quil said. This was good.

"Yeah we saw you play USC." Jake joined in. Good, good.

"They really kicked the shit out of you guys." Jake commented casually. Dammit.

Matt started laughing. "Hey thanks, I was wondering what other's thought of our performance. I wasn't sure if people would be happy with a 56-0 loss or not. Thanks for clearing that up for me."

"Didn't you throw like 4 interceptions?" Quil asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I actually don't remember much past the second. A big Samoan defensive lineman gave me a concussion and I pretty much played the rest of the game in a daze."

"It's probably for the best you don't remember. I mean those guys beat the hell out of you." Quil said with a big smile. Embry had his head in his hands. Jarrod was looking off into the dark, probably wishing he could be anywhere but here. Emily looked concerned. Kim looked like she had just won a prize.

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "You know how it is. Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose, sometimes a big Samoan makes you think you're Batman for a few hours. These things happen."

"I think you did great last year baby." Bella put in, kissing Matt on the cheek. Paul and Leah both growled lowly. But the growls were there. Luckily they were surrounded by pack. I noticed Bella's eyes kept searching out Paul's who was unabashedly staring at Bella. Leah however had her eyes locked on Bella and Matts joined hand. Maybe this getting to know each other is a bad idea. I mean maybe some time apart and getting to know them when they are separated. This was too charged of an atmosphere. I couldn't think of a worse scenario than this.

"Hey we are all going swimming at the beach tomorrow. You and Bella should come."

Apparently Quil could think of a worse scenario. Thank you Quil. I glared at him and he winked at me. He really can be an idiot.

Matt looked at Bella. Please say know. The last thing I need is these two pawing each other in front of their prospective and possessive mates in bathing suits.

"That's a great idea." I heard Matt say. "You can wear that bikini I bought you. Did you bring it?"

"Yes, you mean the blue one right? The one I refused to wear outside of our room?"

"You too live together? That's outstanding!" Quil commented with that huge smile. I am going to make him run patrols until he collapses.

"Uh yeah, Matt and I have lived together for a while. But Charlie doesn't know so I would appreciate it…"

"No problem. I promise nothing will be said." I told her playing the good guy.

"I didn't make any damn promises." Jake mentioned quietly.

"I made a promise for both of us Jake. And you will stick to it." I told him glaring.

"Thanks Sam. I just don't want to listen to Charlie freak out."

"Yeah, he doesn't like to think of his baby girl having sex. Right darlin?" Matt leaned over and nuzzled her neck. She took a deep breath.

"FUCK THIS!" Paul screamed making us all jump. He stormed away. I imagine he phased the minute he was out of sight. Leah just kept staring at Bella. And then at Matt. And then at Bella. The only difference were the looks on her face. I may have to alpha order Leah not to hurt Bella.

Matt looked up at Paul storming off. "What's his problem?"

"Uh…"

"He was dropped on his head a lot as a baby." Jarrod offered. I looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"So Sam what time are we heading to the beach tomorrow?" Bella asked me.

"I don't know that we are…"

"10 AM. Bella. We are going to meet at a large piece of driftwood about 400 yards from here. Just come here and you will be able to see it in the daylight." Thank you Quil.

"And Matt?"

"Yes?"

"Make sure Bella wears that bikini." Quil told him wiggling his eyebrows.

This is not going to be good. Maybe I can keep Paul and Leah away? Yeah right.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own it. Hope you all are enjoying it. Not my usual type of story but I needed to try some different things. Branch out, spread my wings, go outside my circle of comfort, insert cliché here…

I usually don't put out three chapters in a day but I am having so much fun. I figured why hang on to it?

Chapter 3

BPOV

"So last night was kind of weird huh?" I asked Matt. Now that I was away from the Quileutes my head felt much clearer. I don't know what that was last night.

"Yeah. Definitely strange. Must have been the atmosphere. Dark, sitting around a bonfire. That sort of thing. Yeah that must be it. Sue's daughter, Leah was acting really strange. Did you see how she kept staring at us all night?"

She did? Honestly I am ashamed to say I didn't notice anything apart from Paul.

"You kids have fun last night?" Charlie asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, great time. Bella and I are going swimming with that group of people we met last night." Matt responded.

"Great. Glad to see you two are making friends here. Jacob Black is a good kid. And Sam is too. I don't know the others well."

"What's the deal with Paul, Dad?"

"Paul LaHote?"

"Yeah I think that's his last name."

"He's the man whore of LaPush. Been with damn near every pretty girl there. A few ugly ones too. Loves them and leaves them. Hot tempered, been in the back of my car many times for fighting and disorderly conduct. Sam has sort of taken him under his wing and is trying to make a better man out of him. But…he's still trouble. Is he going to be there?"

"I don't know." I admitted. I hated that a part of me wished he was going to be there. What the hell was going on?

"Well if he is stick close to Matt. That guy has a temper. I don't trust him. You kids have fun. I have to get to work. Hey Matt, maybe we can throw the ball around some this afternoon after work?"

"Sure thing Charlie." Matt told him, making Charlie's day.

"So what is with the sudden interest in Paul LaHote?"

"What do you mean?" Dammit.

"Just wondering what it was about him that made you ask Charlie about him." Uh…

"Well baby he was kind of acting crazy last night." I reasoned.

"Yeah I suppose so."

"And he wasn't the only one. You mentioned that Leah was staring at you." Yes! Take that logic!

"Us. I said she was staring at us."

"Same difference."

"Are you sure you want to go to the beach with them? Maybe we should, I don't know, stay away?"

Matt POV

Please say you want to go. I don't know why but the idea of not going bothered me. It bothered me greatly. It shouldn't but it did.

"Of course I want to go. Sam and the others were nice." Bella said to my relief. Why was I relieved? This was ridiculous. I love Bella. She loves me. No one has ever come close to how I feel about her.

"What about that Jacob Black kid? I think he has a little crush on you. And have you noticed those guys are the size of gorillas on steroids?"

"Yeah the last time I saw Jake he probably weighed 120 pounds."

Strange. "Really? How long ago was that?"

"About three years ago."

"I guess he hit a growth spurt". Or the needle. "Hey guess what I just realized?"

"What's that lover?"

"Charlie is gone."

"Yep he is."

"So…"

"So you want to take me upstairs and ravish me, right?" She knows me so well.

"Unless you can think of something better to do." I told her giving her my best sad face.

"We do have an hour before we told them we would meet them." She whispered into my ear. I picked her up and carried her upstairs. An hour my ass. The Quileutes could wait.

Sam POV

Bella and Matt were 30 minutes late. I was beginning to believe they weren't going to come. That would probably be best. Paul and Leah were pacing the beach. Seth said Leah didn't get much sleep last night. At some point she went to the Swan house and stood on the porch for a while. I understand that Paul was in the trees watching Bella's window.

I heard a car off in the distance parking. Ten minutes later Bella and Matt had arrived. Oh crap. They smelled like sex. Maybe Leah and Paul… Nope they are sniffing the air right now. Paul is walking up to Matt. They are the same height. Paul has slightly more muscle though than Matt and can turn into a giant wolf. This was bad.

"We were beginning to think you two weren't going to show."

"Sorry. Charlie left to go to work and we kinda got occupied." Matt said staring back into Pauls' eyes and smiling. Please don't do anything stupid Paul. I knew neither he nor Leah could hurt them because they were both imprints. But still. I didn't want to test that theory.

"No worries. Just thought you weren't gonna show. So Johnny Football, you want to show us Rez boys how the big boys play ball?"

"I'm sure Matt is tired of football Paul. Right Matt?"

"I'll be on your team Matt."

We all turned to see Leah walking up. Leah had taken her shirt and shorts off. Leah was wearing…oh spirits, the tiniest damn black bikini I had ever seen in my life. I think I just heard Matt whimper.

"Forget the rest of your clothes Leah?" Bella asked.

"What's wrong, Bella? Bikini's intimidate you?"

Bella was pissed. Leah was challenging her.

"You know football would be a great idea. Why don't we break up into teams?" I suggested.

"You pick first football star." Paul told Matt, shoving the ball to Matt's chest .

"Nope. Your beach your rules. Go ahead LaHote." Matt responded shoving the ball back into Paul's arms.

"No problem. I pick Swan."

"Uh Paul, I don't really play sports. At all." Bella had a look of panic on her face.

"Don't sweat it Swan. Why don't you go sit on the sidelines over there and watch." Leah told her smiling. Dammit.

"You know what? Fuck it Leah. I'll play."

"Baby you sure?" Matt asked her with skepticism.

"Sure thing baby. I spend most of the time as your receiver. May as will be a receiver out here." Bella said, glaring at Leah. She then pulled off her top and shorts to reveal, oh my spirits, a blue bikini that had about the same amount of material that Leah's did.

"And you're talking about my bikini?" Leah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay. I guess it's time to pick my player. Uh Leah why don't you come over here. That way you and Bella can be seperat…cover each o… uh yeah."

"I would love to be on your team Matt." Leah said with a pointed glance Bella's way.

"I got Jake." Paul responded.

"Sam."

"Jarrod."

"The guy who can't stop smiling."

"Quil."

"Yeah Quil."

"Embry."

"The kid. What's your name kid?"

"Seth."

"Yeah I got Seth."

"Collin."

"The other kid. Sorry, Brady isn't it? Sucks to be picked last but it has to be somebody."

"Hey cool no problem. Football is not really my thing."

Paul POV

Damn Bella looked good in that bikini. So much pale flesh. She looked so soft. Dammit LaHote, get your head in the game. We need to kick this guys ass.

"The rules?" he asked.

"Tackle. No first downs. Four plays to go. Water is out of bounds, end of the sand is out of bounds up to the driftwood is out of bounds."

"We will kick off."

"Oh No Matt. You get the ball. I insist." This asshole was in for a world of hurt. I wonder if Bella would like him as much if his nose was caved into his skull.

"Paul." Sam warned.

"I know Sam. Just a friendly game of football."

"Stay off my Mate, Paul."

"Stay off mine Leah."

BPOV

I can't believe that skank. She is practically throwing herself at my boyfriend! Fucking bitch. I'm not much of a cusser but I will cuss her out. Thinks I can't play football. Oh shit! I can't play football. Paul walked up to me. Damn he looked good. Stop it Bella!

"Listen Swan. You are going to cover Brady over there. You go where he goes. Understand? "

"Yes, I go where he goes."

"Good. Try not to let Leah knock your head off. I like it where its at. I like everything else where its at too." He winked at me. Did he just flirt with me? I think he just flirted with me! In front of my boyfriend. What the hell is wrong with these people? Dad did say he was the man whore of La Push. Matt took the ball from Sam and I followed Brady. He ran past me and I tripped over me feet getting to him. He was nice enough to stop and help me up. I stood up and saw Matt launch a ball at least 60 yards down the beach that fell just over Jakes outstretched fingers into Sam's arms. Everybody started jumping up and down so I guess that was good. I started jumping too and ran to kiss my man. I turned around and saw Clearwater thought it would be a good idea to congratulate him too. And she was jumping. She was jumping with her arms around Matt. And she was about to jump out of her bikini. Matt was laughing until he saw my glare and stopped. He gave her a high five and walked away. I walked up to him.

"Nice pass."

"Thanks baby."

"The throw was pretty good too." I told him glaring.

"C'mon Bella. She just got excited. She didn't mean anything by it."

"Are you defending her? She was rubbing her tits all over you and practically dry humping you!"

"Swan, c'mon. It's our turn." I heard Paul say. Two could play at this game. "Yeah, show me your moves Paul."

"Baby I haven't begun to show you my moves yet." Okay. I'll admit his voice got to me a little. Matt was scowling.

Matt POV

What the hell is wrong with these two? First Leah is all but dry humping me on the beach in next to nothing, getting Bella mad at ME and now Paul is talking to her about showing her his "moves".

We had to get away from these people. This was the last social outing we were coming to.

"Nice pass Matt."

"Good catch Sam."

"I tell you what, why don't you cover Bella? You know to make sure none of these guys gets too rough with her?"

"Yeah and we wouldn't want you getting hurt either football star. What would the University of Washington think if there star quarterback got taken out by some natives?" Paul joined in.

"You cover Bella, Sam. I trust you. That asshole is mine."

Sam POV

"Sam you can't let him cover Paul. Paul will hurt him!" Leah whispered to me.

I shrugged my shoulders. What the hell could I do?

Jarrod was the quarterback and threw the ball to Embry, who dodged Jacob and began heading for the touchdown marker. The only one with a shot at catching him was Matt. Damn Matt was fast. But not as fast as Paul. As Matt was about to overtake Embry, Paul collided with him from the side. Matt was thrown about ten feet into the sand. Bella and Leah both ran too him.

"Baby?"

Quil ran up. "Holy shit Paul. Did you kill him?"

Matt was moaning. He opened his eyes to see Bella and Leah's breasts hanging over his face. Not a bad way to wake up.

"You okay?" I asked him. I really didn't want ESPN coming down to interview the Tribe that took out the Huskies QB.

"Uh I think so."

"Ladies why don't you give Matt some air?"

"Baby let me help you up." Bella said.

"What's wrong Swan? Your man can't take a little hit?" Paul asked her laughing.

"You blindsided him you asshole! What the hell is wrong with you people! Sam you're a nice guy and we appreciate the invite but I am taking Matt home. You guys have a nice rest of the afternoon. And forgive us if we stay away from anymore of your outings. Paul you can go fuck yourself and Leah for the love of God put your tits up already!"

Bella stormed off dragging Matt behind her. I heard him mumbling something about the asshole must have Samoan blood in him and then they were gone.

I turned to look at the Pack. Specifically Leah and Paul.

"Well that went nicely. Get your shots in you two? Have your fun? Because your imprints just went off with each other and pretty much said they won't be around us anymore! You know what? I give up. I'm tired of this shit. They are your imprints, they are your problem. I'm out of this."

"Sam…"

"No Leah. You deal with it."

Leah POV

Dammit. I saw the way he was looking at me. I know he wanted me. Why the hell did Paul have to knock him out. I went home. There was actually no reason for me to be here. I only came because he was going to be here. Fucking Bella Swan. She knew when I hugged him and felt his skin on mine that he was mine. Possessive little bitch can't take a little rivalry. Oh who am I kidding? I acted like a slut. I can't do that. He could have had his pick of women at UW and he chose Bella Swan. Obviously he wants someone who acts like her. But I can't do that. I can only be me. And I am nowhere close to being her. She is a sweet, pretty college girl who everybody loves to be around. I am a bitter woman who is stuck to this reservation for life. Why the hell would he choose me even if she wasn't around? And Paul. What the hell is he thinking? She had Cullen and all his money and she has the star QB. For a bookworm she does well for herself. And she probably doesn't even try. What the hell would she want with him? What would either of them want with either of us? This sucks. My whole life sucks.

But I was not going to quit. I was going to make him mine. Even if it meant doing something I really didn't want to do. I picked up my house phone and dialed his house where I knew he would have stomped off to after seeing his "Mate" taking care of someone else.

"What Clearwater?"

"You want her. I want him. We have to work together. It's the only way."

"I'm listening."

BPOV

Matt was resting peacefully in my bed. I had him holding a bag of ice on his head. Fucking LaHote. Why does he have to be such an asshole? I heard a door knock. I left Matt laying on my bed and told him I would be right back.

I opened the door wondering who the hell could be knocking that wouldn't just normally come in.

And Paul fucking LaHote was standing there. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"What the hell do you want?"

He raised his hands in surrender. "I come in peace. I just wanted to apologize to you."

"You should apologize to him. That was a cheap shot!"

"I admit it was. Can I come in?" I sighed. I wanted to tell him no. But for some reason I couldn't. He smirked at me and brushed past me. I shivered a little when he touched me. Dammit, Bella get your act together.

"He's in bed right now. You can't talk to him."

"I don't want to talk to him. I want to talk to you."

"Wh…why do you want to talk to me?"

"I want to know you." He was so close to me. I didn't want to fee this way but God I was turned on. What the hell? Why does he do this to me? I could feel his breath inches away from my face. He smelt so sweet. He brushed my hair back with his finger letting it graze the side of my head. It was like his touch was electric. I closed my eyes.

"Please stop."

"No."

"Yes. Why are you here? Why are you doing this?"

"I think the question you really want to know is why you feel the way you do about it."

"What are you doing?" He was stroking my cheek. God it felt good.

"You belong to me." What?

"I belong to no one."

"Keep telling yourself that. I've asked around about you Swan. I know how you were with Cullen. You were submissive to him. You like to belong to someone. You did everything he wanted right up until you dumped him. But it doesn't change who you are. You want me to own your body and soul. You knew it from the moment our eyes met. All you have to do is admit it. And Bella I am the one guy you could give yourself to that won't change who you are. Because you are perfect the way you are."

It's not true. I realize I am somewhat submissive. I learned enough in intro to psychology to know that I have a submissive personality. But I do not want to belong to this man. And my submissiveness has nothing to do with my sexuality, no matter what Paul thought. Right Bella? Right.

"I've been asking around about you too. Want to know what I have found out?"

"Whats that Swan?"

"That your a violent, drunk man whore who uses women and leaves them." I whispered.

"Is that right? I bet you've been talking to daddy haven't you?"

"Yes."

"And you don't like me now right?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah? Do you get this wet just standing by him like you are for me right now?"

"Excuse me?" What the fuck? How did he know that? What was wrong with me?"

"Your so turned on I can smell it on you. I bet your panties are soaked. Your nipples are like rocks. I bet they are aching for me to take them between my teeth and gently bite down. Don't believe me? Take a look. But you already know don't you?" He grinned at me.

"You need to get the fuck out of here." I told him with what breath I had left.

"You really want that Swan?"

"Yes..." He leaned down and smelt my neck. It was like he was breathing me in.

"Fine I will leave. For now. But you will be seeing me. We belong together. You are mine." He walked out and I felt like collapsing.

Matt POV

My head felt like it had been kicked by a horse. Damn this ice felt good. Wonder when Bella is coming back? If I ever see those Quileute guys again it will be too soon. Still, Leah looked damn good today. I heard the window slide up. Wait the window? What the fuck? I rolled over and saw Leah climbing through the second goddamn floor window!

"Leah what are you doing? How did you get up here?"

She smiled at me and it made my dizzy head get a little dizzier.

"I climbed the tree. I figured Bella wouldn't be too excited about seeing me." She was in a pair of tiny cutoffs and that damn bikini top that got me in trouble today.

"Not excited? She will fucking kill you and me!" I whispered. I did not need this shit.

"I was worried about you."

"Now I'm worried about us!"

"Don't worry, Bella will be downstairs for a while. I will hear her if she comes up."

"Leah this is not cool. Bella is my girlfriend."

"Then why are you so excited to see me?"

"I'm not!"

"You get a hard on like that for every girl that climbs in your window? Impressive by the way."

I looked down to where she was gazing. Damn you traitorous body!

"Look obviously I'm glad to see you but..."

"You want me. I can see it in your eyes. And other places." she smirked looking at my shorts.

"Leah Bella and I live together. We have a relationship. She isn't just some girl I met at the club last weekend."

"Then why can't you stop thinking about me Matt?"

"I can!"

"Like hell. Don't tell me you havent been thinking about throwing me down and ripping my clothes off and fucking me like an animal every single time you see me. Because I know that's what I have been thinking about doing to you."

"Leah I am not confirming or denying that comment but you don't even know me. What is going on here?" She looked at me seriously for the first time today.

"You're not ready to hear it. Soon though. Soon you and Bella will both understand."

"Understand what Leah?"

Oh man she just grabbed my dick through my shorts. My very thin shorts.

"Understand that you belong to me! And I will belong to you. I swear to you Matt. No woman will ever make you feel like I can. I was made for you baby. I have to go Matt. But I want you to know something before I leave."

"What's that?" I whispered. Damn her hand was still on my dick. My dick that felt like it was about to explode. I was acting like a damn 14 year old kid watching porn for the first time. She leaned over me and I felt her breasts brush my chest. It felt like electricity runing over my body.

"I never wear panties. And I am completely shaved. No body hair. Anywhere. Everytime you see me I want you to think about that. And you will be seeing me Matt. You are mine. I have to go. Your girlfriend is coming."

She kissed my forehead and jumped out the window. Shit! She jumped out the window! The door opened and Bella walked in. She had a weird look on her face.

"You okay baby?" I asked. She looked a little flustered.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm, I'm fine. Are you okay? Are you feeling better?"

Judging by the issue going on under my shorts I rolled over and smoothly pulled the sheets over me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm feeling better. Let me take a nap and I will be up and at em okay?" I should tell her about Leah but that would get her so angry. She would go after her and none of us needed that.

"Who was that knocking at the door baby?"

"Uh. Oh, uh. It was the mailman."

"Oh okay. Kinda late in the day for the mail isn't it?"

"I think he forgot something when he left earlier. Hey I'm going to go start dinner."

"Okay."

BPOV

I should have told Matt about this. I should have told him Paul was here and what he did and said. But I couldn't. He was having a bad enough day as is. And I needed to calm down. My damn nipples were still hard as fucking rocks. Damn you Paul, you fucking asshole. I sat at a kitchen chair and buried my head in my hands. This has been three days. How the hell am I supposed to avoid him for the rest of the summer?


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own it. I realize the main players in this little drama may seem at times a little strange. Slutty, assholish, you get the idea. Please remember that imprinting is a strong thing. And two of these players have been alone for a long time. Cut them some slack. At least thats the story and I'm sticking to it.

Chapter 4

Leah POV

"Leah what are you doing up so early?" Mom asked as I ran downstairs.

"Going for a run mom." Please don't ask any questions.

"Leah could we talk first?"

Shit.

"Sure mom. What do you want to talk about?"

"I think you know."

"What do you want me to do about it? You know how imprinting works. Isn't that what you and dad always said when Sam left me for my damn cousin? It wasn't voluntary. It was inevitable?"

"Leah this is Charlie's daughter we are talking about. This is her boyfriend. You have to handle this… You can't just…"

"What mom? I can't what? If your boyfriend's daughter wasn't involved in this you wouldn't give a damn right?"

"That's not true. And I'm not saying you shouldn't be with him. I'm just saying that this is a delicate situation."

"So was my fiancée leaving me for my best friend and cousin. But dad didn't seem to give a shit about that. Did he? He said for me to move on."

"I knew nothing about that at the time Leah."

"Yeah but when he died you knew about it. And you forgave Sam. You said you understood and I should too. Now you don't understand me going after my imprint?"

"But, honey, Bella and Matt aren't a part of this world. I'm not saying you shouldn't go after him. But if it's meant to be, and according to the imprint it is, it will happen naturally. I don't want there to be drama. Let's say Matt does break up with Bella to be with you. Charlie is going to flip when she starts going out with Paul, and you know that will happen. And then his possible step daughter is going out with his daughter's ex?"

Wait a minute.

"What do you mean step daughter?"

"Charlie and I…things aren't there yet but one day…"

"Oh Jesus. You don't want me to go after my imprint because it would upset your boyfriend?!"

"No! Dammit Leah, stop putting words in my mouth! All I'm saying is that this situation is complicated. It's not as easy as saying Bella you get Paul and Leah gets Matt and let's all live happily ever after. Feelings are going to be hurt."

"Yeah and you would rather they be mine." I was so tired of this shit.

"No I don't. Have you thought about Matt hurting you? You know he doesn't live here. Charlie says he is a surefire future player in the NFL. He could wind up anywhere. Have you thought about any of this or are you thinking with anything besides your hormones?"

Oh hell no. She did not go there. "Speaking of hormones Dad's been dead barely a year and you are already talking about marriage? Sounds like I come by it honestly."

"Leah!"

"I'm out of here. Nice having this talk mom."

I slammed the door on the way out. Why does everybody want everybody else to be happy? Paul and I are supposed to be miserable, is that it? Fuck that. I know damn well Paul isn't backing off and neither am I. It was time to get a workout in.

Matt POV

Damn my head still hurt. But I had to do this. The only way I could get out of summer conditioning to come to Bella's dad is to promise coach I would keep up with my program. The weight room at Forks High isn't quite on par with the UW's weight room. But it had all the essentials I would need to get the job done.

I turned on the radio and popped in my favorite workout music. 80s rock. I jumped roped to warm up and got on the bench press. I started my set.

"Need a spot?"

"Holy shit! Where the hell did you come from?" Leah Clearwater was standing over me. In a tight dark blue sports bra and tight, tiny spandex shorts. God her legs went forever.

"I come here all the time to work out. You left the door unlocked."

"You scared the hell out of me." I told her.

"Why? I told you I would be seeing you again. You remember what I told you to think about the next time you saw me?"

I swallowed hard. "Yes…"

"Are you thinking about it now?" She smiled down at me. "Oh it looks like you are." She grinned at me.

"Leah I really need to work out."

"No problem. I need to get my workout in too. I was just checking to see if you needed a spot. If you have any problems grunt and I will come…help you."

"Uh, I think I got it. Thanks."

I did my sets as best I could. I sat up and saw Leah doing arm curls watching herself in the mirror. She noticed me looking.

"Like what you see?"

"Uh, you have great uh form?"

"You have no idea."

I needed to concentrate. Maybe I should go running. But running in my current state probably wasn't the best idea.

I went to the incline bench. Probably not the best idea. Sitting up in this position I could see her clearly. Ahh crap she is going to the Squat station.

"Matt? When you are done could you give me a spot over here? Please? I've never tried this weight before and I don't want to hurt myself."

"Oh, uhm. Okay, I guess?"

I finished my set and walked over to her. This was a bad idea.

"So how do you like to be spotted?"

"Just put your hands on my hips and make sure I don't fall." She said.

Great. Oh well. I'm just being nice. I mean it is gym etiquette. Sure.

I placed my hands on her hips and instantly noticed something was different.

"Hey Leah are you sick?"

"Do I look sick? She asked without turning around.

"No, it's just you're not really sweating and you feel like you are burning up."

"Oh that. I uh, tend to run hot."

Yeah no shit. She began her set and I looked straight ahead avoiding seeing her ass go down into a squat position. Unfortunately that meant seeing her chest pressed out as her back curved. I damn near jumped back when her ass backed up against my dick. She was apparently in favor of doing very slow squats.

"Uh, you don't seem to be having a hard time with this weight." I said backing up a little so her ass wasn't rubbing directly against my cock. My very attentive cock.

"You seem to be having a problem with it though." She said smiling at me.

"Uh yeah." I swear I will never look at a squat rack the same way again.

"Listen Leah I really need to get some arm curls in and the rest of my routine. If you think you are good over here, I'm going to get back to work."

"Sure you really want to take your hands off of me?"

No.

"Leah we have had this talk."

"I don't remember us having this talk. All I remember is telling you in no uncertain terms that you are mine. But go ahead. I don't want to stop your workout. I like watching you."

I walked over to the dumbbells after tearing my hands from her waist and started hammer curls. She walked over to the bench press bench. I could see her behind me in the mirror. She laid on the bench and let her legs go to either side. She arched her back raising he beautiful breasts in the air and lowered the bar. I really wasn't going to get any work done today. She was so lean but so strong at the same time. Perfect muscle tone. I really needed to get back to Bella. I really needed to get away from this crazy bitch. This incredibly hot, lean, sexy, beautiful bitch that I couldn't tear my damn eyes from. I'm going to hell.

"Uh I have to go. You don't need a spot right? Cause I really have to go."

"No."

"Okay, well don't lift anything too heavy okay?"

She threw the bar above her chest where it landed on the bar handles. Damn. She must have had 180 pounds on there.

"I meant, no you can't go."

She was walking towards me.

"Uh, I kinda of need to run. You know sprints. And then I have to get back to Bella. She's waiting on me. I think she wants to…" Holy shit it was like she was stalking towards me. She moved so gracefully. I am so going to hell.

She pushed me up against a wall with one hand. Damn she is stronger than she looks. Her other hand started rubbing my crotch through my shorts.

"I didn't say you could go. And I told you that you belong to me."

"Leah I really have to get to my girlfriend…" I whispered with my eyes closed. I couldn't look into her eyes or I would be lost. "And you rubbing me like that probably isn't appropriate."

"You are MINE."

Holy shit. Did she just growl? Why did I suddenly want her to bite me so bad? What the hell?

"But I will let you go to Bella for now. I will see you again soon. I'm never far away." I felt her hand move away and knew I had to get out of here. If not I never would.

I turned and half ran out of the building. I had to get to Bella. This shit was strange. I have had women be direct with me before but I have never had a reaction like I was having to her. Something was wrong.

BPOV

Matt had gone to Forks High to work out, so I decided to get some cleaning done. I still couldn't get over my reaction to Paul yesterday. What the hell was wrong with me? I have a perfect boyfriend and he is great and cute and nice to me. And here I am acting like a whore around a guy I met three days ago. This wasn't me.

After the house was clean I decided to pass the time upstairs. I took a shower. As I was washing myself I grazed my clit and gasped. Well nobody was home. Why not? I started thinking about Matt. How he holds me. How he feels when he enters inside me. How he looks all sweaty after sex with his messed wavy hair and then I looked at him in my mind and saw…Paul. Fuck!

I was so turned on but I would be damned if I was going to get myself off to him. Shit! Annoyed I stomped out of the bathroom and put some clothes on. Torn blue jeans and a tight Tee that Matt likes. I didn't figure he would be home for a while yet so I checked the kitchen pantry. No surprise it was nearly empty. I took the money Charlie kept in the food money drawer and headed to the grocery store.

I was half way done with my shopping when I felt him. I don't know how or why but I knew Paul was there. I turned around and saw him leaning against a shelf with that gorgeous smile on his face. His arms were crossed like he expected me to turn around and was waiting patiently for me.

"What the hell do you want? Come to molest me in public?"

"Ahh c'mon Swan. Its only molesting if the other party minds. You didn't mind."

"Yes I did."

"Then why hasn't your boyfriend come to try to kick my ass?"

"I didn't tell him. He doesn't need to know what an asshole you are." Oh shit he walked closer. Dammit.

"Really? How about I tell him? I think he deserves to know the reaction you have to me. Are you cold?"

"No why?"

"Either your nipples are always hard or I guess you save that for me."

Damn you traitorous body!

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I whispered.

"I told you. You belong to me." Shit he started rubbing my cheek again. I would not lean into his hand!

"I am with Matt. I love Matt. He is perfect. You are just an asshole. A pushy, arrogant, cocky asshole."

"How do you think Matt would feel about you lying to him about me being there yesterday?"

"Keep him out of this."

"You're the one who keeps bringing him up. I would love for us to forget him." He smiled at me. At least he wasn't whispering.

"Or maybe I should tell him?"

"No!"

"Why not Swan? Why shouldn't I? I bet he would be pretty mad to know you lied to him about me being in your living room yesterday."

"You wouldn't do that. Nothing happened. He trusts me."

"If you have nothing to worry about, why is your heart racing?"

He had me backed up against a shelf. Where the hell were other people? Doesn't anybody shop in this fucking store?

I closed my eyes. I could feel his breath on my face. He smelled so fucking good.

"I want you to admit you want me Bella."

"Fine." I have had enough of this shit. "You want to hear that I think you are incredibly hot? That you get me turned on? Fine Paul you do. But you aren't Matt. He loves me. All you apparently want to do is fuck me. I'm not sure what your fucking game is but I am not playing anymore."

"Easy Swan. I just want to know you." He said raising his hands.

"How? By rubbing against me? By talking to me like I'm a fucking slut? Get the fuck out of here Paul. You bother me one more time and I will have Charlie put a fucking restraining order on you. And stay the fuck away from Matt!" He turned without a word and walked out. I waited 5 minutes and went to check out. On my way out I looked around and I couldn't see him. I drove Matt's car home. He said he would be running home. We arrived at the same time.

I took one look at him and every sexual feeling I have had for the past two days came back at full force. From the look on his face, he was feeling the same. I walked up to him and kissed him. He kissed me back. Then I felt myself picked up and I was being carried up the stairs.

Leah POV

"Well that certainly worked out LaHote. We got them both worked up. She threatened you with a restraining order. He practically ran out of the weight room to get away from me. And we got them both so worked up they are fucking the hell out of each other right now while we listen."

"So the plan didn't go as smoothly as I thought it would." He said. He was staring at Bella's window wiht a look of fury on his face. I knew what he was feeling. Standing outside, listenting to my mate make what sounded like frenzied love...Holy shit did they just break the bed? What the fuck?...I came to a realization I hated to admit.

"Sam was right."

"What was that Leah? I could have sworn you said..."

"I did Paul. We have to get to know them. No matter how much we want to jump them we can't just rely on sex to get them. They will resent us. Bella proved that today. And if I Matt wasn't as nice as he was he would have done the same to me. We have to get to know them."

"And how do we do that if they are around each other all the time?"

"We have to tell them the truth."

"They are not ready for that."

"Neither were we. Come on. We need to go talk to Sam."

BPOV

After what I considered animalistic sex we laid in each other's arms. Something wasn't right.

"Baby? Where did you go? Just now."

"What are you talking about Bella?"

"It didn't seem like you were here."

"Uh who do you think was just eating y..."

"Thats not what I meant. It just didn't seem we were emotinoally connected. Did you feel that?"

"Maybe. You mean it was like we were fucking and not making love?"

"Exactly."

"Babe I think it's this place. I mean everywhere we turn we have those Quileutes following us."

"Whose following you? Is it Paul?" I asked. Please no. Anything but that.

"Actually everytime I turn around Leah is there."

Paul didn't seem so bad now. I wish it was Paul following him.

"When the fuck did you see Leah?"

"Uh today. She works out at Forks High School apparently."

"The fuck she does! She never even went to Forks! You are the only one with permission to use that place! Why didn't you tell me?!" What the hell!

"Uh we kinda came straight up here when I got back. I havent really had a chance..."

"She was there before you came home? Is that why you were..."

"NO!"

We laid in silence for a few minutes. I was fuming. At Paul. At Leah. I wasn't thrilled with Matt right now either.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I whispered.

"Things have been strange since we got here. I think we should leave. At least for a few weeks. Why don't you tell Charlie that a friend of mine in Texas died and we need to go to my parents for a few weeks."

"Matt thats awful! What if one of your friends really did die? You would feel horrible!"

"No, no I don't think I would. Right now I may actually kill one myself if I thought it could get me out of here."

Damn. I guess it has been getting to him. Getting away from Paul wouldn't be a bad idea either. Getting Matt away from Leah was souding real fucking good.

"Let's pack. I will call Charlie and tell him right before we leave. We will say a friend of yours is sick."

An hour later we were packed and I was about to get on the phone to call the airport. The phone rang before I could pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Bella this is Sam Uley." Oh shit.

"Yes Sam?" I put the phone on speaker so Matt could hear as well.

"Bella, I know some crazy things are going on. I know you and Matt are probably having some weird feelings. Especially in regard to Paul and Leah. They came to me today and expressed that they are sorry for how they have behaved. They want to explain. I will explain everything. If you and Matt will come to my house, everything will be explained. These weird feelings will make sense. Please Bella."

I looked at Matt. He shrugged his shoulders and then nodded yes.

"We will be there in an hour Sam."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own it. I have been surprised by the reviewers who suggested Matt and Bella should run off to Texas and get away as soon as possible. I would normally agree. But…we wouldn't have much of a story then would we ;)

Chapter 5

Matt POV

I was sitting in a living room surrounded by the "Wolf Pack" and the tribe's elders and waiting. Waiting for my teammates to jump out of the closet and tell me I had been on some practical joke show ESPN puts on occasionally. Waiting for everyone to start laughing and letting me know they got one more shot at Bella and I before we left this goddamn place for good.

Problem was nobody was laughing. The disturbing thing was Bella wasn't either.

"So that's it?" I asked.

Sam seemed surprised by my bluntness.

"Yes I suppose that's the whole story."

"Okay, allow me a moment to recap. One vampires exist. They are super human evil cold beings who sparkle like fairies in the sunlight and drink blood. Two, there used to be a family of vampires here who drank animal blood and caused your tribe to turn into giant wolves. Three, this family moved back and the people in this room, minus the tribal elders, began turning into wolves again and hunt these vampires, the bad vampires, not the animal munching ones, and kill them. Four, should this family come back and cross into the reservation, you wolves would go to "War" with them even though they don't hurt anybody and sparkle like fairies. Five, my girlfriend and I come down for a bonfire and see two wolves who do something called imprinting on the two of us. Something that is supposed to be rare but has happened to two of you already and happened at the same time to two people who are not even members of your tribe. Because of this imprint, you say that we are tied to these people, who have been stalking us these past few weeks. I get all this so far?"

"Yes, I would say that would be a fair recap of the events that have just unfolded." Sam answered.

"So my girlfriend here and I are just supposed to break up and start going out with your two wolves because its destiny or your spirits say so? That about right?"

"Well…"

"Bella lets go. Any of your fuckers try to follow us I will shoot you."

"You have a gun?" Quil asked.

"I'm from Texas. We all have guns. They are issued with your birth certificate. Let's go Bella."

"Tell him Bella." The one named Jacob said. That stopped me.

"Tell me what?" I asked looking at Bella, who wasn't looking at me right now.

"Tell him it's all true Bella."

"Leave her alone Black. I'm not kidding. I have had enough of you fuckers. Bella let's go."

Bella continued to sit.

"Bella?"

She looked up at me finally and I realized she had tears in her eyes.

"Baby its okay. We are going to leave these crazy people and go to Texas. Maybe we can transfer schools to somewhere far away from here."

"It's true." She whispered.

"What did you say?" What the fuck was this.

"I said it's true. I can't vouch for the wolf part but the vampire part is true." She said, a little louder this time and speaking more firmly. What the hell? Did she drink the water here when I wasn't looking?

"Bella what are you talking about? Don't buy into these idiots stories. They're fucking with us. For some reason they have been fucking with us since we got to Forks."

"I'm so sorry I dragged you into this. I never should have brought you here. I never should have come back."

"Bella sweetie it's okay. We are already packed. We can head straight to the airport."

"The guy I dated in High School? The one I told you about? Edward? He was a vampire."

Say what?  
"Baby did these bastards slip something in your drink when I wasn't looking?"

"Matt have you ever known me to be crazy or tell you fantastic stories?"

"No…" Quite the opposite actually. Bella is the most down to earth person I know.

"It's true. Edward was a vampire. He was one of the animal eating vampires Sam was talking about."

"Okay…" What the hell? I didn't know what was going on. This was like an episode of the Twilight Zone. I had to get out of here.

"Bella, it is time for us to go. I am going to Texas. Right fucking now. I would suggest you get up and come with me darlin. But either way I am leaving." And there wasn't a chance in hell I was leaving without her. The psychos around us didn't need to know that right now though.

"We can't. I can't anyway. It would hurt them, physically hurt them." She said pointing to Leah and Paul who had been sitting there without saying a word this whole time. I turned to look at the Chief guy in the wheelchair.

"This isn't our problem. Whatever it is you guys do running around in the forest pretending to be wolves. That's your problem. Not ours."

"You are wrapped up in this as well. It is meant to be." Chief guy said. Old guy just sat there staring at me. Creepy bastard.

"Bella, let's go."

"Matt we have to work this out."

"Don't tell me you believe them!"

She said nothing.

"I will show you it is true. Everything we said." Sam spoke up. This should be good.

"How's that Sam? You gonna turn into a giant wolf in front of me?"

"Yes." Okay this should be great. I gestured towards the door. "Lead the way big guy." To my surprise Sam got up and walked outside, followed by Jarrod, Paul, Seth and Jacob.

Bella grabbed my hand finally and walked out with me. If nothing else this will make it easy to throw her over my shoulder and get her the hell out of here without being trapped in a living room. Bella and I followed them out. They walked about a hundred feet into the back yard bordering the forest.

"Stay where you are on the porch." Sam said.

"No problem buddy." Great they are taking off their clothes. Really? We're gonna take it this far?

They all stood there and stared at us. Naked. Can you say awkward? I was about to turn and leave when it happened. They started shaking.

And suddenly I was faced with the biggest fucking monsters I had ever seen.

BPOV

Oh my God they were beautiful. I started walking towards them. I was drawn to Paul. He was silver. Leah was behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I didn't care. I shrugged her off. I heard Matt.

"B.. get away from the big fucking dogs. Come back to me sweetie."

I couldn't stop myself though. Most of the other wolves backed up. Paul didn't move. I walked up to him and stared in his eyes.

"Paul?"

He shook his head up and down. Oh my God.

"Can I touch you?"

Again he shook his head. I placed a hand on his side and began stroking his flank. He was so soft. So beautiful. So…wrong. I had to snap out of this. I turned and saw Matt on the porch staring at me.

"Matt? Do you want to…"

"No, I'm good. Keep playing with your dog there." He was not happy. I could see why. I walked back to him and stood looking at the ground.

"You coming?"

"Where?

"Out of here."

"But it's true. Don't you believe?"

"I don't know what to believe. I am willing to believe everything about the wolves and I guess if you say the sparkly vampires are real I believe you. But to say our lives are intertwined with these two…"He gestured at Leah and then pointed at Paul..."I say bullshit. I make my own destiny. I make my own fate. I thought that was with you. I still want it to be. So come with me and let's get the hell away from here."

I looked at Leah who had tears in her eyes. Matt was so pissed. I don't know if it was the knowledge or the imprint or everything. I looked at Billy.

"And the imprints can be just friends right?"

Billy looked sad. "The imprint is what you need. And if these two have romantic feelings for you two it is pretty clear you two needed them for more than friends. Have you felt the same? In any way?"

I could feel myself turning red. I looked at the ground.

"Bella?" I heard Matt say my name questioningly.

"Matt don't act like you haven't been attracted to Leah. I'm sorry. I never should have brought you here. If we hadn't come…"

"Leah and Paul would have never met their true loves and you two would never have had children. Or been perfectly happy with each other." Billy spoke up. Matt turned.

"Fuck you bastard! Who the hell do you think you are to tell us what we have? What we will have?"

"It's inevitable. You can't fight fate."

"Watch me. Bella, last time. Are you coming?"

"Matt we have to figure this out. If we leave we will physically hurt them."

"And probably yourselves." Billy added on. Please don't leave me here Matt. I know I should go but I can't make myself.

Matt walked over to the front of the house and I followed. He reached into the back and took out my two bags and placed them on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"What we should have done 2 hours ago. Getting the hell out of here."

I wanted to go, but I felt drawn to Paul. I knew he was listening back there. I could feel him. There was more going on to this. Why couldn't Matt understand that? Why did I have to bring him here?

Matt looked at me one more time and got into the car and slammed the door. He rolled down his window. "When you come to your damn senses call me."

I watched him peel off and he was gone. I could feel my heart breaking. Then I thought I was crying. Until I realized it was Leah crying. She was on the ground. Kim and Jake were consoling her. Paul walked up to me. So much damn hurt. He reached out with a smile and I slapped him in the face.

"What the hell Bella?"

"How dare you fucking smile? How dare you? You think you got what you want? I am here to figure a way out of this and that is all! Then I am going to find my boyfriend and hope he takes me back. Although I doubt it with all the shit he learned today. I'll be lucky to ever see him again! And you? All you do is act like an arrogant jackass. I'm supposed to love you? To be your soulmate?"

"Bella that's not me. I mean it..is… but…"

"Then stop acting like a jackass! I have had it! Sam can you take me home?" I was so pissed and hurt and I couldn't stand to listen to Leah cry anymore. I felt sorry for her and that pissed me off. It was heartbreaking and she was crying over MY boyfriend. How fucked up is this? I began walking towards my bags when I heard two loud howls. What is it now?

All the guys looked in the distance of the howls.

"Brady and Collin. Leeches." Sam growled.

"Bella get inside and stay inside. Please I'm begging you." Damn where has this Paul been hiding? I was so shocked by his tone I just shook my head yes. Then Leah jumped up.

"Matt. He's in trouble. The leech is going after Matt. He almost has him." She was gone, bursting out of her clothes and into the forest. The guys followed suit. Wow. Oh shit! Matt? I felt Emily's arms around me. "Lets go inside Bella. I'll make you some tea to calm your nerves." I walked in to see, Sue, Billy and Old Quil sitting with sad faces. Billy looked up.

"I'm sorry child. This was supposed to be our curse. Not yours." He said looking me in the eyes. I didn't really know what to say to that so I sat down and waited. And hoped Matt was okay. And wondered if I would ever see him again, one way or another.

Matt POV

I can't believe this shit. I can't believe what had just happened. I can't believe I left Bella! But I had to get out of there. No two ways about it. I was heading out of La Push and planned to hit the interstate and not stop until I hit Tacoma. I would stay at a teammate's place and then catch a flight back to Texas. I saw a guy up ahead. He looked like he was hurt. He was lying on the road in front of his car, in the middle of the damn road.

I pulled up. I ran to the guy on the ground and was shocked to see he was dead. At least he looked dead. He looked dead as hell. He was pale and wasn't breathing. I suppose that counts as dead. I ran to the car to look inside for a clue to what happened. My heart stopped.

In the front seat were a man and lady. The man was at the steering wheel and the lady was in the passenger seat. It looked like both their necks were turned at weird angles. The throats were ripped open but surprisingly there was very little blood. The guy on the ground's throat was fine though. It took me a second to put two and two together. But I could feel it. I could feel the cold and I heard his feet shuffling. I slowly turned and saw him.

"Hello. Thanks for stopping by."

This guy didn't look so good. I mean he still looked dead. But his clothes were dirty and torn. His dark hair was shining whenever a beam of light hit it. His eyes had deep bruises under them. His red fucking eyes. What did Sam say about eye color? He reached out faster than I could see and I found myself lifted up over his head by my neck. He was lifting me, all 6'3 210 pounds of my big ass with one hand. Shit, shit, shit. I hate this fucking place!

"As you can see I have already eaten but when I heard your car coming I couldn't resist taking a snack home with me. So if you will be a good boy and pass out we can go back to my place." I kicked this hell out of him and my foot felt like it broke. Damn. Indestructible. Check. Super strong? Check. This was not good. I heard a growl off in the distance. He turned and looked.

"I guess the dogs have come to play. If you will excuse me for a moment."

He slammed me on the pavement. I hit my head. Shit I was going to have brain damage before I ever got back to football practice.

I had enough sense to know when it was time to fight and time to run. This was a time to run. He had his back to me. He was looking at the trees.

Leah POV

/Where is the leech?/

/We are following the scent trail now Leah. He must have come in right after we made our pass./

/Dammit/

/Calm down Leah. We will get to him./

/Fuck you Paul. That's my life out there, not yours./

I knew where he was. I guess the imprint was guiding me. I could feel him.

/Leah do not engage without backup! He will be okay/

Being faster, none of them would get there before me. And there was no way I wasn't "engaging".

I broke into the road and smelled the dead bodies and the leech. And I sensed my imprint. He just got thrown to the ground. The leech turned to me. I saw Matt struggling to get up. Please run Matt.

I jumped in the middle of the road. For some reason the leech wasn't running.

"Well hello puppy. Come to play? I was wondering what it would take to get one of you alone."

I growled at him and began stalking closer. I had to get between him and Matt. Luckily for me he charged. I guess he was expecting me to attack but every instinct I had told me to get to Matt. I jumped over him and planted myself in front of Matt.

"Come now. I thought you would try to take a swipe. Why are you protecting my snack?"

I growled. If any mouth was going anywhere near him it would be mine. He charged again. I couldn't let him get this close to Matt. I went straight at him. He swung and hit me but my paw connected with his head. We both slid back from each other. I knew the other guys were right behind me. He was facing me and when he heard the others he turned. Bad mistake fucker. I jumped him and bit into his shoulder. I had been going for his neck. He turned and I held on. I bit deep and he screamed. I thought I had him when the others burst from the forest onto the road. But he grabbed the top of my head and slammed me over his shoulders into the ground. I'm not going to lie. That shit hurt. I guess when he did that Sam and Jake jumped him. I got up and started moving to my Matt. He was lying on the ground watching. I lay over him to protect him. I think my side was cut. Something was bleeding and it wasn't him. Not that I could see. I lay on top of him and almost collapsed. He wouldn't be able to take my weight. I phased to human. I collapsed but I could feel his warm body underneath me. That was all that mattered.

Matt POV

That was so fucking cool. I wonder who the wolf was that saved my ass. I don't remember seeing him in the clearing. The wolf started moving towards me while I watched the other two tear the, fuck it, I will admit it, vampire to pieces. The wolf was over me and I couldn't see. But then I looked. It was her. It was Leah. Holy shit. She was beautiful. I mean this wolf was beautiful. I now realize what Bella was looking at. Why she couldn't take her eyes off Paul. Suddenly a very naked and a very warm Leah was laying on top of me. She was bleeding and looked like she had passed out.

A naked Sam came walking up and reached to pick her up.

"No."

"Matt she needs to heal."

"I will drive her back. Don't touch her." I didn't know what was going on but nobody was touching her.

Sam nodded and I squeezed out from under her and picked her up in my arms. I laid her on the pavement and took off my shirt. Nobody was going to see her. I wrapped it around her and carried her to my car. It looks like I was going back to Sam's.

Bella POV

I saw them come back into the backyard at the same time I heard Matt's car pull into the drive. I looked at Paul and saw he was fine. I ran around hoping to God that Matt was okay. I saw him get out of the car and walk to the passenger side. He pulled out Leah. Leah wrapped in his shirt. One of them had apparently been bleeding. I could smell the blood. Matt looked at me and walked past into the house. I heard Emily tell him to take Leah upstairs. Paul came around and looked at me.

"You okay?"

"I don't know."

"Want to talk about it?"

"You mean really talk or I talk and you stand there and point out what a slut I am?"

"You're not a slut Bella. Don't ever say that."

I let out a deep breath. "Let me check on Matt and then we can talk."

He nodded and I walked upstairs. It was getting dark. Charlie would be wondering where I was.

I saw him by Leah's bed.

"She got hurt protecting me."

"I figured. You okay?"

He laughed a little. But there was no humor in it. "I think I got another concussion and my foot is probably broke a little. Other than that, I'm right as rain."

"What about Leah?"

"Sam says she will be fine. Needs a little time to heal. That's all. This is some crazy shit huh?"

I laughed. "Yeah you could say that."

"So what now?" He asked looking up at me.

"I don't know. You want to go back to Charlie's?"

"No. I don't want to leave her while she is hurt. But you understand that don't you? If it was Paul hurt I wouldn't be able to drag you away would I?"

"No I guess you wouldn't."

"Thanks for being honest."

"Matt I love you."

"I love you too."

"Let's just take our time and figure this out okay? Please don't run though."

"For you Bella. For you."

"Don't lie to yourself Matt. It's for her too."

He didn't say anything but looked back at her. My heart broke a little more. But why was my heart being pulled downstairs? Oh yeah. Fucking imprinting.

"I'm going to call Charlie and let him know we are staying the night with Sam. Then I will be back here to sit with you."

He sighed. "Fine. Bring Paul too. I guess we all have some things to talk about."

One question kept running through my mind. Why did I have to come back? But I think I knew the answer. And it had something to do with the asshole waiting for me downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own it.

Damn I'm even wondering how the hell this is going to turn out. I've certainly written myself into a mess this time. I really gotta stop messing with characters emotions. They are going to go nuts and start having split personalities... Never mind. Been there done that.

Chapter 6

BPOV

So I walked downstairs leaving the man I have had the most healthy relationship I have ever had in my life with his supposed true love, while I searched out my supposed true love.

"How is she doing?" I guess I wouldn't have to search far. He was on the front porch waiting for me.

"I guess she is healing. At least that is what Matt says."

"He would know." Paul said looking up at the stars.

I let out a breath. "Yeah I suppose he would."

"I'm sorry you know."

"About what exactly? There is so much fucked up shit about this situation I am losing track."

"I'm sorry I imprinted on you. I'm sorry you got stuck with someone like me. I'm sorry Leah imprinted on Matt. Neither of you deserve this."

"Paul..."

"No I really am. I shouldn't have acted like I did around you. But I know. I know clearer than anything I have ever known in my life that we belong together. I'm sorry Bella. I don't know what to do about it."

"You can start by not being a dominating asshole towards me."

He laughed lightly. "The asshole part I can work on. The dominating part. That's all you. You bring it out in me."

"I do? What the hell did I ever do?"

"A wolf is whatever an imprint needs. A wolf has no choice. So if I can't stand but be a dominating person around you..."

"Asshole. A dominating asshole I said."

"Right, a dominating asshole around you, it must be because you need that. If you're being honest with yourself, am I lying? I'm being serious here. No poor attempts at seduction. Don't you like to be dominated?"

I sighed. I was not ready for this kind of introspection today. I was too tired.

"I don't know Paul. I mean I guess a large part of me wants to feel taken care of. I mean who doesn't right?"

"I don't."

"You don't want to be taken care of?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No. I've only ever wanted someone to take care of. To be my whole world. To..."

"Paul this probably isn't the best time to talk about this. I told Matt I was going to call Charlie and tell him we were staying tonight here and then go back up and sit with him. He told me to ask you to come up as well."

"You think that's a good idea?"

"Can you behave yourself?" I asked him with a pointed glare.

"Yes."

"Then it s a good idea. Let me make the call."

Paul POV

Get it together LaHote. You have to be...not yourself. Bring out your inner Jake. Bella made her phone call and walked up to me. She looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes that made me want to take her to my bedroom and never let her out. And the same feelings that made me want to claim her over and over again.

"Upstairs?"

"Lead the way."

I walked up the steps behind her. I was going to get to know her. I would make her fall in love with me but I would do it at her pace. But I still enjoyed watching her hot ass walk those stairs. That ass that needed to be bent over my knees so bad. Wait where the hell did that come from?

We walked in to the guest bedroom and Matt jumped when the door opened and moved to cover Leah. He was guarding his mate. It was subtle but Bella caught it.

"It's just us." She whispered.

I looked and noticed Leah had her eyes open and seemed to be coming around.

"Hey hellcat. That was some grip you had on that leech." I said, smiling at her. She smiled but then saw Bella and looked up at Matt.

"Are you okay?" she whispered to him. He looked back at her.

"Yeah thanks to you. Smooth moves wolfgirl." He told her winking at her. She smiled. Bella didn't. Matt looked at me.

"So I guess we all have some things to talk about." Matt said looking straight at me. I nodded my head.

"Yes, I guess we do. But it can wait." Bella said putting off the inevitable.

"No Bella. It's time for complete honesty. From all four of us. The time for games is over." I said looking at Matt. He nodded his head.

"No more head games, right Paul?"

"Right Matt." I pulled out a chair by Matt for Bella and she sat. I sat on the floor. Leah rolled over. I don't know if it escaped Bella's attention that she was still naked under those sheets.

"So what are we supposed to do? I mean Paul, is imprinting really as infallible and unbreakable as they let on?" Bella asked.

"Yes."

"So you can't expect us to break up with each other and hop in bed with you right?" Matt asked.

"Nope. I'm not saying that. An imprint points a wolf to his or her soulmate. It doesn't create it out of nothing. It just pushes what would have happened naturally."

Bella sighed. She looked so tired. She needed to sleep.

"What do you want to do Matt? I can tell you care for her." Bella asked him.

"Bella I love you."

"Yep but you would throw yourself in front of a vampire for her wouldn't you? You have known her for how long? Never had a real conversation with her? And already she is that strongly bound to you."

"Bella..."

"Don't lie Matt. Complete honesty remember? And in the spirit of honesty I will admit the same thing about Paul. We know nothing about each other but I've known I'm supposed to be with him since the moment I laid eyes on him."

I was surprised she admitted that. She must be really tired.

"Is that so Bella?" Matt asked her. The look on his face was a mixture of shock and acceptance. "I can't give up what we have that easily. Before we got here we were perfect together. How do we know it isn't just this place?"

"If it is just this place what does it say about us that we let it hit us so hard and so fast? Were we perfect Matt? Then why the hell do we have soulmates sitting here beside us? Actually yours is laying next to you covered in only a sheet."

So Bella did notice.

"Can I make a suggestion?" I asked, hoping to get a word in edgewise.

"What Paul?" Matt asked. Judging by the look on his face I guess he was expecting a smart ass comment. I really wasn't going to say anything about a girl having to save his ass today. Honestly.

"Why don't you two give each other a chance to get to know us. The real us. Not the crazy hormone driven stalkers that have been bothering you for the past few days. Why don't you two agree to give us a chance? Once you know us you can tell if its right or wrong and you two can make your decisions from there."

I expected him to yell at me. To his credit he didn't. He just looked at Bella.

After a few tense moments of silence he let out a deep breath. Bella had said nothing. She jsut kept looking at the floor.

"What do you think Bella?"

"I guess it can't hurt. I don't know what else to do."

I glanced at Leah and saw the immense look of relief on her face.

"So what? We are just going to call a timeout and date these two? See how it goes? This is like a damn MTV reality show." Matt asked.

"What do you want to do Matt? You have as much at stake as I do here." Bella asked him.

"Yeah Matt. What do you want to happen? Can you even imagine right now the thought of leaving Leah behind and never seing her again?" I would like to say I hated doing that to him but I didn't. I told Bella I would stop being an asshole towards her. I said nothing about others.

The look on his face showed me I was right. It was the same look I would have if I thought of Bella leaving me.

"I'm not going to sit around here while you seduce my girlfriend."

'Right. Thats why you two are going to take a timeout." I grinned. College boy was catching on.

Bella hit me in the back of the head.

"What do you suggest Matt?"

He was silent for a few minutes but nobody spoke.

"You want a break Bella?"

"Not really but I don't know what else to do. It seems like a logical step. At least we would know for sure." Bella had tears in her eyes. Dammit. I hate seeing her cry. It made me want to kill something.

"I guess we can give it a shot. I really don't see what other choice we have. We can sneak around each other and wonder about the other. Or we can be adults about this and get it out. But I'm not doing it here."

Leah POV

Hope was beginning to spring in my heart for the first time since Matt left earlier today. Right up until he said that.

"What do you mean Matt?" Bella asked the question I desperately wanted to know the answer too.

"If we are supposedly with our soulmates there has to be a reason why they are what they are to us. But I won't be able to find out what it is and neither will you if we are constantly near each other. And I won't stand around while you go out with him Bella. I have to go home."

God no please.

"And I want you to come with me." I thought he just agreed to leave Bella here? I looked up and realized he was looking at me.

"What?" Bella and I asked at the same time.

"This isn't going to be a free for all orgy we are planning here. But if you want to know him and I want to get to know her we can't be in each other's faces all the time. I can't do it."

Bella nodded.

"But you want me to come with you? To Texas?" I asked, making sure I heard this right.

"Do you want to?"

More than I have wanted anything before in my life. I shook my head yes, to afraid to speak.

"What are we going to tell our parents?" Bella asked looking at the floor.

"I wouldn't tell Charlie anything. I'm going to tell my parents the truth. That we are taking a break. We are adults Bella. Its not like we have to hide anything. You can tell Charlie if you want but it would probably be easier on you if you didn't. I don't think this should take long. Do you? We should know in a few weeks at the most. Tell Charlie I had to go back for my dead or sick friend. When I get home..."

"I don't want your mother thinking we broke up and I have been replaced!"

"Then tell me what you want me to do?" Matt practically yelled. I had never heard him raise his voice. I guess the stress was getting to him. It didn't stop me from growling a little. I didn't like him upsetting my mate. Even though I have done the most upsetting of my mate lately.

"Can't you take her to Tacoma?" Bella practically screamed.

"And stay where Bella? If you don't want this say so now. And I am not going to tell my mother you are replaced! I'm not going to tell her anything other than Leah is a friend who needed a vacation and asked if she could tag along since you had to help your dad out. That's it. But we can drop this if you want. But if you want, then as much as it hurts, we need to leave. First thing in the morning. If that is what you want I will do it for you. For us."

This whole time I had said nothing. I didn't at this point know what to say. I honestly couldn't think of one thing that wouldn't make it worse.

Bella looked me in the eyes. She looked at Matt. She looked back at me. She looked at Leah.

"I guess we owe it to ourselves to know." she said so quietly I almost wouldn't have heard it if I wasn't a wolf.

"So what are the rules?" Bella asked.

"No rules. Bella. We are single for the next three weeks but then Leah and Paul have to agree to give us the same amount of time together when we return."

Matt looked at me. "No interference." I hadn't thought of this. Could I be alone with my Bella for three weeks and then be okay with letting her go back to him for any amount of time? It didn't appear we would have a choice. I looked at Leah and could tell she was thnking the same thing.

"I will agree to that if..."

"If what?" Bella asked.

"If Bella and you want that time alone. If not then you two can work it out."

Bella looked at me and then looked to Matt. They both nodded.

"Okay."

Matt POV

Bella and I slept on the floor in Sam's living room. I don't know where Paul slept. I really didn't give a fuck. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea. But what other choice did we have? This was so fucked up.

The next morning I woke up and went into the kitchen to make coffee. Sam was already there.

"Matt."

"Morning Sam."

"So you know with the super wolf hearing and all I couldn't help but overhear the agreement you four came up with last night."

"That right?"

"Yeah, thats right."

"So?"

"I think its a good idea."

"Of course you do."

"But..." Here it comes. I thought this might be an issue.

"How about you and Leah stay here? At our house?"

"And why would I do that Sam?"

"Well we really aren't suppossed to leave the Rez. Being protectors and all."

"Thats too bad. But don't worry. I will have her back before you know it."

"Matt..."

"Sam didn't you break off an engagement with Leah to be with her cousin?"

"Yes..."

"I think you owe her."

"I couldn't help that Matt. You should know that by..."

"Sam. You fucking owe her. I am taking her out of here one of two ways. She is going to ride out of here with me or I am going to shoot every fucking one of you in the dick. I figure by the time you boys heal we will be on our way back. I have a 9mm Glock with a ten round clip. How many of there are you?"

Sam looked at me to see if I was fucking with him. He apparently decided I wasn't.

"Have a nice trip."

I saw Leah come down the stairs.

"Uh good morning."

"Morning Leah."

"You still uh..."

"Yep. Lets go by your place to pack your bags and we will get to the airport. There is no point in waiting."

She smiled that gorgeous smile. A real smile. Not the seductive ones she has been giving me since I have known her.

I walked in and saw Bella was up. She didn't look so good.

"You okay baby?"

"Yes, just please, please tell me you will want the same time with me when you get back."

"I will. You promise the same?"

"Yes." I leaned over to kiss her. I didn't care how many growls it caused. We pulled back and looked at each other. Something was wrong. It didn't feel natural anymore. She knew it.

"Be careful. I love you."

"I love you too baby." I pulled her in my arms and hugged her. I finally let her go and walked out to the car where Leah was waiting.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

"Lets get this show on the road then."

BPOV

I stood in the driveway watching the second great love of my life drive off with my probable future step sister. And I had agreed to it. Okay we weren't Romeo and Juliet but I loved him. When I kissed Matt something was wrong. It didn't feel the same. I knew in my heart it was the imprint. Just like I knew my imprint was right behind me. I turned and saw him. I expceted to see him smiling or smirking. Instead he had the most concerned look on his face.

"You okay?"

"No not really. But we agreed to give this a shot. To get to know each other. No limits placed on ourselves. So long as you understand that doesn't give you free reign to try to fuck me every chance you get, we should be fine." I told him raising my eyebrow.

"I promise I won't try to do anything until you ask me too."

"As if." I told him rolling my eyes. I should be on the floor crying. I was upset. I missed Matt already. But a larger part than I cared to admit was glad to have this time with Paul. I knew that there was more to him than he let on. Now I had to find out what it was.

"So how do we start this?" He asked me.

I sighed. I didn't have a fucking clue. I had only had one two boyfriends in my life. I suppose...

"You could let me take a shower and get dressed and then take me for breakfast."

"Emily cooks breakfast."

"Do you want to have breakfast with Emily or me?"

"You."

"Then get out of my way so I can take a shower. I'm hungry. I just voluntarily let my boyfriend go off with another woman. I need pancakes. lots of fucking pancakes. The we are going to go somewhere to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"You. You are going to tell me everything about you so I can figure out why I just let the best thing in my life go without a fight."

Leah POV

We were in the air and I still couldn't believe it. Mom wasn't home when I left thank God, but Seth knew. I really didn't figure this would happen. I still couldn't believe it had happened.

Matt was staring out the window.

"What's on your mind?"

"Bella."

Of course. Why did I have to ask?

"And you."

"What about me?"

"Everything. I want to know everything there is to know about you. I owe it to Bella. We owe it to each other. You and I owe it to each other Leah. But damn if this isn't a weird situation."

"Just give me a fair chance. That's all I ask."

"Of course. That's why I wanted us to get away. None of the four of us would have a fair chance if we were around each other all the time. It had to be this way."

"Are you upset?" I didn't really want to know but I needed to know.

"I don't know. And I guess that's what upsets me the most."

"I'm sorry." I hated that this was tearing him up.

"Don't be. Things will work out the way they are suppossed to. It's better that we do this than you sneaking in a second floor window." he said grinning at me.

I hoped so. Because I knew one thing for certain. I would die or kill for this man beside me. But I needed to know him as much as he needed to know me.

"So tell me about Texas. I've never been out of Washington before."

"Your kidding!"

"Nope."

"Well sit back and let me tell you about the things we are going to do. First a couple questions. What is your hat size?"

Uh..."I don't really know."

"Okay, we will figure it out. Second. Does the smell of cow shit bother you?"

A/N

So our couples are split. What will they find out about each other? About themselves? Was this a good idea or the dumbest move in the history of relationships? And finally does the smell of cow shit bother Leah? Stay tuned to find out!


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own it. Sabrina thanks for the review. I know it seems like I may veer off course. But I say this in complete honesty. This story like all my stories doesn't really have a course. Or an outline. Or much of anything besides me sitting down and typing and see how it comes out. And Reign thanks for the great review! I don't even mind you calling me "Girl" :)

Chapter 7

BPOV

Eating breakfast with another man was a strange experience. Another thing that was strange was how comfortable I was with Paul.

"So what do you study?"

I was kinda lost in looking at him. The question caught me by surprise.

"Huh" Was my brilliant reply.

"What are you studying? In College?"

"Oh, uh..."

"Bella we aren't going to get to know each other if you can't answer questions." He said smiling at me. I kept waiting for that condescneding grin he gives me at times but to his credit he didn't bring it out.

"I am studying Conservation Biology."

"Why?"

"Because I like it."

"No I mean what do you want to do with it?"

"I had thought I would use Charlie's connections to get me a job with the forest service around here."

"Really?"

"Yes really, why?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"You just never struck me as much of a hiker. Don't forestry people have to hike a lot?"

"Thats true, but I love the natural beauty around here. I want to make sure it stays that way. Or at least try. So if I have to be less clumsy that is what I am going to do."

"That's great. I'm impressed."

"What is so great about it that impresses you? It's just a major."

"What's great is that you love something but your not afraid to get hurt doing it. It's admirable. It shows courage."

"So does attacking vampires. I guess I'm a little impressed with you too."

"Don't be. I didn't choose this." He had a sad look on his face.

"Is it all bad?"

He sighed. "No, I don't suppose it is all bad. I mean the freedom of running through the forest, the feeling of kiling an evil thing intent on killing others. Thats cool I suppose. But the bad outwieghs the good. At least it has until lately."

"Tell me the bad."

"I don't have a life. I can't go to college. College was never a big deal to me but now that I can't go, all of a sudden I'm angry about it. I guess you don't know what you got until it's gone. I can't hold a regular job because I may have to leave at anytime. Which means I'm broke for the most part. I mean I don't need a lot but it would be nice to be building towards something, a future instead of just surviving. And I am lonely. I used to bury the loneliness in alcohol. I can't do that anymore because I can't get drunk due to my werewolf metabolism. So I spend a lot of time alone staring at the walls feeling sorry for myself. Not a productive use of my time. And as much as I hate being in a pack if it wasn't for those guys I wouldn't have a family."

"What happened to you parents?" I whispered. I wasn't sure I wanted to know but I had too.

"I normally don't talk about this. But I want you to know everything. My mother drank herself to death when I was 5. My father raised me after that. He finally drank himself to death when I was 12. It was the greatest day of my life."

"Why?" I knew I wasn't going to like this. The idea of someone hurting him was breaking my heart.

"He beat the hell out of me. His fists I could have taken but the belt. The belt was the worst. I swear when I have kids they are going to be the most spoiled rotten kids on earth because I will never so much as raise my voice at them."

"What...what happened after your father died?"

"My grandmother raised me after that. She moved into the house my father owned. It was a crappy house. Still is. But she made it a home. She was good to me. But I put her through hell. I was determined that I would fight and drink and fuck more than my father ever did. I thought this would make me better than him. Show him he didn't break me. I was right. He didn't. He made me exactly like him. My grandmother died of a heart attack a week before I phased for the first time. Sam has done a lot for me. He has been the brother and father I never had. But still. I still feel the ghost of that old bastard right over my shoulder telling me I'm not good enough. That I'm just like him."

Oh my God. I had no idea it was this bad. Then why would I? It would certainly explain some of his behavior. The need to control everything. He has been controlled his whole life by people who have hurt him.

"How's your eggs?"

"What?" Where did that come from.

"Your eggs? Mine are kinda runny."

"No, they are fine."

"Good. So tell me about you childhood. I want to know about your father. All I know is he is very thorough in his pat down searches. Then we are going to the beach."

"The beach?"

"Well not exactly the beach. The cliffs near the beach."

"Why?

"We are going to jump off. Cliff diving. You still got that blue bikini right?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

Two hours later I was standing at a cliff face looking down below into a big fucking ocean.

"Paul I don't think this is a good idea. I don't heal as easily as you do."

"Bella look at me."

I turned and my eyes went directly to his. I could get lost in those eyes.

"Do you honestly believe in your heart I would ever let you get hurt?"

I shook my head no. He opened his arms.

"We jump together." I nodded my head and stepped into his arms. I was wearing my blue bikini and the feeling of my skin on his skin was electric. I never wanted to move.

"Hold on tight and don't let go." He whispered into my ear. I nodded my head and the next thing I knew I was flying through the air.

Leah POV

"Oh my God. Is that your house? I suddenly felt very self conscious. We were driving a rental car down a dirt road running through a huge ranch. We had passed the electric gate five minutes ago. Suddenly a three story house appeared on top of the hill. It was gorgeous. Matt laughed.

"No that is defintely not my house. See that log cabin on top of that hill?"

I saw a cute log cabin. It was larger than a hunting lodge. But not much larger. It was nice. It was about the size of my home.

"Yes."

"Thats where I grew up. My father has run this ranch my whole life. It belongs to a doctor who visits it about twice a year to get back in touch with nature. As you can see his home is a little bigger than a tent. It sits vacant most of the year. The cattle, horses and wild game that are bred here pretty much pay for this place thanks to my Dad. We got to live in that log cabin for free my whole life. It's a pretty good deal. My dad gets to be a cowboy and get paid for it and Mom gets to stay at home and, and... well I'm not exactly sure what she does but she volunteers a lot. She volunteers at the school, church..."

"Church?"

"Yeah, we are a Catholic family."

"You're a Catholic?"

"Yep."

"But I guess...I'm just surprised. I mean you drink and curse sometimes and you never talked about it..."

"I never said I was a good Catholic, Leah." He said smiling at me.

"I hate to ask this but I want to know what I am getting into. Does your mom like Bella a lot?"

He had a weird look on his face. "She only met her once but yeah they got along great. You're not going to spend this trip comparining yourself to Bella are you Leah? You are two different people."

"I know. Believe me I know. But I used to be a lot like her. Happy, loving. Believe it or not. But then Sam broke my heart and I let it break me. I give Bella credit. She never let a man break her. She is a lot stronger than I am."

"Being strong doesn't mean you never get hurt Leah. Some hurts are harder to get up from than others. But it doesn't mean you are weak. Now relax. Momma's gonna love you. Besides we are just friends remember?" He smiled.

"For right now. Make no mistake Matt. I don't hate Bella. I admire the hell out of her to be honest. I've been jealous of her but I want you. I know why I would have fallen in love with you, even without the imprint. I know why it pointed us in this direction."

"I think I do too Leah. But let's take it easy. We have all the time in the world."

"No, we have three weeks, maybe. Then I have to let you go." I reminded him sadly.

"Leah, you have seen how Bella looked at Paul. You see how they are around each other. I'm not stupid. You think she is going to want me when I get back? I knew when I left she was not going to come back to me."

"You have a lot more in common with her than Paul does. You have a future. Me and Paul...we don't have anything."

"And if you really knew Bella or me, you would know none of that matters to either of us. Besides from what I can tell, you do have something. A great amount of self pity you need to get out of your system. Besides, like I said, I'm not stupid. I know what is going on between us. I can feel the imprint as strong as you can. We won't be able to fight it for long. Neither will Bella or Paul. I am slowly coming to understand that. And maybe I don't want to fight it. I guess we will see won't we?" He smiled at me and I felt hope in my heart. I into his beautiful hazel eyes He was right. I needed to stop feeling sorry for myself. Maybe it was time for me to heal and enjoy my life instead of being angry about it all the time.

We pulled into a driveway and a beautiful dark haired tall lady walked out. We looked to be the same height. Around 5'9 or 5' looked in her mid forties. She was in shape. That much was clear. She had a strange look on her face and was holding her hands behind her back. Matt parked and got out of the car.

"Matt? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were staying with Bella's dad this summer. And what the hell are you doing in that Japanese piece of shit car?"

"Well Momma, this Japanese piece of shit was all the rental agency had at the airport. Bella and I decided to take a break and I wanted to surprise you and Dad so could you please put up the damn guns before you scare the hell out of my friend Leah here?"

She smiled at me as I got out of the car. She brought her hands from behind her and I was a little surprised to see her have hand guns in both her hands. She set them on the front porch table.

"Sorry about that darlin. We don't get strangers out here much so when we see a strange car it tends to make me a bit cautious. So who is this Matt?"

"Leah is a friend of Bella's. She decided she needed a break from Washington and I offered to bring her with me, since she has never been out of Washington."

"If that right? Well welcome to New Braunsfel, Texas." A tall lean dark haired man in his late forties walked around the side of the house. He looked like an older version of Matt.

"Dad." Matt nodded his head. The man nodded back to him. "Son."

They looked at each other for a few seconds without saying anything. Just looking into each other's eyes. Not smiling. I wonder if there was some tension between the two.

"You gonna stand there forever or hug your momma and come give me a hug?" He finally said smiling.

Matt smiled and ran to his mom picking her up in his arms and swinging her around while she laughed. His father walked up to them and hugged him when he put down his mom.

"Damn I missed you son."

"I missed you too Dad." I couldn't believe the love I saw radiating off these three. I suddenly felt like and intruder. And I missed my dad. Matt's mom and dad turned to look at me. His mom walked up and I tensed. Then she pulled me into a hug. I was kinda shocked so I hugged her back, not knowing what else to do.

"Welcome to our home sweetie. Any friend of Matt's is family here. Since you two are just "friends"... she said looking back at Matt.." I guess you will need your own room. Problem is the only other bedroom is Matt's. Guess you'll be sleeping on the couch, Matt." she turned smirking at him.

"Leah you came just in time. I was about to put some pork ribs on the grill and some polish sausage and baked beans. Momma here is gonna make some potato salad. You like barbecue?" His father asked.

"I guess. I don't really..."

"Oh I know sweetie. When we fly out there to see Matt play sometimes we search for a good barbecue place. We have yet to find one. You're gonna love this. Matt! You and Ben get Leah's bags to you room. I'm gonna show her where everything is in the kitchen so she can get a drink or whatever when she wants it around and you aren't around to get it for her."

"Yes ma'am." Matt and his father, I guess Ben, grabbed my two bags from the trunk and took them inside.

"Now sweetie, my name is Debbie and I better never hear you call me Mrs Barker okay? Remember I'm packing heat."

I had to laugh a little. God this woman was a tornado of warmth and energy.

"Okay Mom, her bags are set up."

"Well come on sweetie. Let me show you around your home away from home."

She walked me into Matt's room and my breath caught in my throat.

"Yeah they have always been his obsession. We always thought it was strange since we don't have a lot of them around here, any really. But ever since he saw a National Geographic magazine with them in it when he was a kid the boy has been obsessed."

I looked around his small room and couldn't believe my eyes. Wolves were everywhere. Framed posters were on his wall of wolves. He had a small wolf statue on his bedside table. His curtains had wolf designs on them.

"He never mentioned this to you I'm gathering by the look on your face. Don't let it scare you honey. He's a sweet boy even if he is a little strange." She winked at me and smiled.

"I...I guess I just thought he would have football trophies and stuff."

"Nope. He would never let us hang his awards and trophies. I got them in a box in the attic. He has three state championship rings I keep in my jewelry box. Stuff like that never mattered much to Matt."

"Does that bother you?"

"No. I'm proud. But like his daddy taught him. Trophies and awards don't mean anything if the man getting them is worthless. And he is defintely not worthless. Just like his daddy."

I could hear the pride in her voice. And I knew it had nothing to do with how many championships he won.

"I have to say it is good to meet you. You are beautiful. I had wondered when you would come around. Didn't think it would be this soon though."

"We uhm, are just friends. I met him through Bella."

"Sure you are sweetie." she said winking at me. "You relax. I know it has been a long trip. I'm gonna go catch up with my boy.

I was too tired to lay down but I needed a moment from the shock of meeting my imprint's parents and the reception I got.

I sat on the bed. The house was small and with my hearing I could hear everything. I knew I shouldn't listen but I couldn't help it.

"So you finally brought the one home son. I figured you wouldn't meet her for a couple more years but I have to say I am happy. I thought you were going to bring some bleached blonde bimbo with you." his mother told him. She sounded happy.

"What are you talking about? Bella wasn't like that."

"I wasn't talking about Bella. I'm talking about the one."

"I thought you liked Bella, Mom."

"I love Bella to death. She is the sweetest girl." Great. Just what I needed to hear.

"Then why are you saying Leah is the one? I told you we were just friends."

"Bullshit! I have seen the way you were looking at her. Don't lie to me boy! You've never been good at it." His dad told him. I guess he was in on this conversation too.

"So you just met her and have decided that she is better for me than Bella huh?" Matt asked. I wish I could see his face right now.

"No. Bella is a lovely girl and I think you two will be friends for life. But baby, Bella and you are exactly the same. You are identical almost. I love that girl to death and I know you do to. And if you and Bella ever get your heads out of your asses you will realize ya'll could be the best friends either of you will ever have. But sweetie I don't care how much ya'll made out on the back porch. Ya'll never looked at each other with passion. Not the kind of passion that says you found your other half. Neither of you did. You never looked at her the way I look at your Daddy. And she didn't look at you like that either. You were like best friends playing at house."

"So what makes you think Leah is the one? Aren't you supposed to be telling me to spread my wings and don't get tied down?" Matt asked. He didn't sound outraged. He sounded like he really wanted to know his mom's opinion.

"No, you're screwed if you think you are ever gonna spread your wings with other women, son." His dad said.

"You've known her less than five minutes."

"And I needed less than a second to see how you two look at each other. That's the look I give your dad. She's the one. And I couldn't be happier. She seems like a lovely lady and now I don't have to worry about some cheerleader giving you the clap."

"MOM!"

"What? It's a legitimate worry for a mother."

"And how can you be sure about this?"

"Some things a mother knows Matty."

BPOV

Oh my God this was so fun. The wind blowing past my body. The feeling between my legs. The speed.

"How fast are we going?" I yelled at Paul over his shoulders. We were riding his bike. I was riding, he was driving.

"About 90. You want me to slow down?" He yelled back.

I couldn't stop laughing. I held on to him tighter.

"Not a chance!"

We had been riding for about an hour. We had hit every back road between La Push and Forks.

"Where are we going?" I screamed.

"Where do you want to go?"

I didn't know. We couldn't ride forever I suppose.

"Take me to your house." I yelled.

"Okay." Ten minutes later we pulled up to his house. It was small. Non descript ironically would be the best way to describe it.

He turned and smiled at me. He unbuckled the helmet under my chin and lifted the helmet gently.

"Oh my God that was crazy."

"You enjoy it?"

"Yes!"

"Good. I'll drive you 24/7 to see you smile like that." I blushed a little at that.

"Listen Bella. My house isn't much. I mean..."

I put my hand on his cheek. I hated seeing him so unsure of himself.

"It's your's. I will love it." He nodded his head and I got off the bike. My legs almost gave out and he caught me.

"Yeah its a little weird when you first get off after a long ride."

"I know the vibration between my legs was dri..." I realized what I was about to say and shut the hell up. Judging by the look on his face I didn't shut up fast enough.

He reached for my hand and I let him take it.

We walked in and I was surprised. There was nothing here. A couch, a recliner and a desk.

"Uh, where is your television?"

"Don't have one. If there is something I realy want to watch I go to Sam's. Not that there is ever much I want to watch. You like TV?"

"No I prefer to read. Usually if the TV is on it means some sporting event is on. And I really could care less."

"Kinda strange seeing as how your boyfr...Matt is a football star."

"It's easy to forget Matt plays football sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he acts like he could care less. I don't think he really enjoys the game that much. But that's his business I suppose."

"Hmmm. I guess maybe I judged him wrong."

"I think maybe we all judged each other wrong." I stared at him for a few seconds. He really was beautiful. I hated to admit it but I never felt the passion for Matt that I felt for him. But, is that all that mattered? Passion? Apparently it is a huge part of it judging by the way I react to Paul. A small part of me wondered what Matt and Leah were doing. But to my shame it was a very small part. It was like when I was around Paul all I could think about was him. But isn't that what I felt for Edward? No. Not like this. As much as I loved Edward a part of me always held back. I don't know if subconciusly I was afraid or if I thought I wasn't good enough or equal to him. I mean looking back on it he wasn't really that great. Pretty? Damn straight he was. But nothing compared to this dark haired tan god next to me.

"So lets talk."

That was surprising.

"Wow. I figured you would be spending every second seducing me and I would spend every second fighting you off."

"You don't want to fight me off." He said smirking at me.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really?"

"Yeah really. And in the spirit of complete honesty you know you don't want to either."

Dammit he was right. I am a horrible person. If he tried to kiss me I wouldn't stop him. And if he kissed me it would lead to other things and I wouldn't stop him. But then again Matt was with Leah and we said we would have no limits or rules. But I was not ready to go there. I couldn't give myself to him. Because thats what it was. When I gave myself to him it would be complete and irrevacable. I would be his and he would be mine. I just realized I said when and not if.

"I appreciate it. I appreciate that you aren't pushing me. Can I ask why? Before Matt left all you tried to do was get me in bed or on the living room floor."

"Number one I would have taken you to the couch, not the floor. Number two a threat to my mate is no longer around so I don't feel the need to claim you as urgently as I did. Number three I want to do this right. So yeah. I want to talk. I want to know every secret you have. and I will tell you mine." He leaned near me and whispered in my ear. "I want to know everything."

Oh my. I am a horrible person. But right now, I really didn't care.

A/N

Looks like that imprint magic is heating up.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own it.

Chapter 8

BPOV

I was sitting on the beach staring at a campfire being held by Paul, thinking about the night I have had. Too say that Charlie was not pleased that Matt left was putting it lightly. When I told him we were taking a break to re-evaluate our relationship, he was even angrier. He strongly suggested that I go to Texas and "fix things." I got pissed off and may or may not have slammed a door on the way out. He just assumed it was my fault! I didn't have a car so I walked down the road until Paul pulled up on his bike and I jumped on the back. To his credit he didn't say anything. He just took me here to First Beach pulled out a blanket, lit a fire and wrapped his legs around me from behind so I could lean back on him. Now I was staring into the fire. He had his arms around me. I had shed a few tears but they were tears of anger not sadness.

"You know you can stay with me if you want. Or at Sam's place."

"That's awful nice of you to volunteer Sam's place." I laughed a little.

"He won't mind. You are Pack now. He is the Alpha. It's kinda his thing to look out for all of us."

Interesting. "I may need to take him up on that before this summer is over. If things are this bad now, I can only imagine how bad it's going to be when he finds out about you."

"I also mentioned that you could stay with me."

I sighed. "Maybe one day. But not now."

"I understand." He leaned into my hair and sniffed. I knew he loved the smell of me. I loved to smell him too. I guess its a primal thing.

"You want to stay on the beach tonight?"

"Really? How are we going to do that?"

"I can go get a tent. I promise to keep my hands to myself. I just want to be near you. I don't like it that he upset you. I need to know you are okay."

I thought about for a second. Then I nodded. Feeling his arms around me all night would be nice. Nice hell, I wanted it so bad I couldn't stand it.

He went to move. "Stop. Hold me longer. Just hold me for now." He nodded his head and squeezed me tighter. I closed my eyes and relaxed in his presence.

Charlie POV

I can't believe my eyes. I had followed Bella to apologize for acting like an ass. A major ass. It was just that Matt was so good for her. I hated it to end over something silly. It couldn't have been that bad of a thing. They were fine when they got here. I had almost caught up to her in my car when I saw a bike pull up to her. Great. Paul LaHote. I was going to have to stop him from harassing her. What was he doing out of La Push anyway?

Then I saw her get on the bike with him. I followed at a distance. I saw him pull up at First Beach. And now I was watching Paul sitting with Bella between his legs by a campfire. The two of them were acting like they had been together forever. What the hell is wrong with her? I warned her about him. I should have known when she asked about him that something was wrong. I stood there debating if I should confront her or not when I heard steps behind me. I turned to see Sam Uley.

"Stalking is a crime, isn't it Chief?"

"When it's your daughter it's not stalking. Did you know about this?"

He nodded.

"And you don't see a problem with it?"

"No. Bella is an adult last I checked. I imagine she can do what she wants."

"Not in my house." I growled out at him. Who the fuck did he think he was?

"Then she can stay at mine." What the hell? He doesn't even know her that well.

"Sam you know Bella has a future. And I know you have been working with Paul but you know as well as I do that Paul has no future."

"I don't know that at all, Charlie."

"Did you have something to do with this Sam? Did you break up Bella and Matt?"

"No Charlie I didn't. As I said. Bella is an adult. And Bella knows if she gets tired of your shit she always has a place with me and Emily. I would suggest you leave them alone. Who she spends her time with is her business."

"Its been good talking to you Sam. You can leave now."

"Why? So you can stalk Bella some more? You're on my Reservation. I don't have to go anywhere. But I will leave you alone with your thoughts. I would make a suggestion though. I wouldn't upset Bella in front of Paul. It wouldn't be a good idea."

"I tell you what Sam. You have a daughter one day and then come talk to me. Until then mind your own business." See how he likes that.

"You may want to take your own advice Charlie. Mind your own business. Have a good night." Sam nodded his head and walked away. Damn he is quiet. I could hardly hear him moving in the trees. I saw Bella wasn't going to go anywhere. Considering I had already made her mad tonight I figured I would address this with her tomorrow. See if I can talk some sense into her. She has too much of her mother in her I guess.

I drove away wondering what time she would be home tonight. If she was coming home tonight. I figured I would stop at Sue's place and vent. I knocked on her door and she answered. But she didn't have her usual smile.

"Charlie. I wasn't expecting you."

"I was in the area and thought I would come by and see you." I smiled at her. "Actually I have a problem with Bella and I need to vent to someone."

She didn't look surprised. Strange. "What sort of problem Charlie?"

"Did you know her boyfriend left town suddenly to go home to Texas and she is suddenly seeing Paul LaHote of all people?"

"I...I may have heard something about that."

"You knew?"

"Charlie I just said I may have heard something. You know how small town gossip is. If it has been going on it hasn't been going on long." She was lying. She knew something. And it wasn't small town gossip.

Paul POV

I was walking hand in hand with Bella to go get a tent. I stepped into the parking area by the beach when I smelt it. Bella noticed me pause.

"What is it Paul? A vampire?"

"No, worse. Charlie has been here recently. He must have followed us."

"Oh shit."

"He was going to find out eventually anyway Bella."

"Yeah, but I didn't want him to find out this soon. I mean Paul I just told him Matt and I were on break tonight. Now he is going to think I had been cheating on Matt."

I sighed. I knew she was right. And I knew Charlie was never going to approve of me. I guess that's life.

"You want me to take you home?" Please say no.

She bit her lip and had that look she got when she was in deep thought.

"No. Screw it. I want to be with you. I am going to be with you. If he can't handle it, then that's his problem. Let's go get that tent."

An hour later we were back by our fire which had already died down. I laid down in the tent and Paul laid next to me.

"Paul? What do you want to do with your life? I mean if you could go anywhere and do anything what would you do?"

"I don't know. I havent ever really thought about it." I was ashamed to admit this.

"Start thinking about it. You can't be a wolf forever."

"Actually I probably will be Bella."

"There were Packs in the past right?"

"Yeah."

"And they are not here now. So obviously you won't be a wolf forever. You are a protector and I appreciate that. But you need to think about your future. Don't give up. Now what do you like to do?"

"I like building things I guess. I used to think about getting a job counseling kids who are in the situation I was when I grew up. But like I said, I haven't really had time to think about it." Until now. If I planned to win Bella, to get her to marry me one day and have kids, I was going to have to get it together.

"Online classes."

"Huh?"

"Online Classes. Look into them. Buy a computer and get an internet connection and start studying when you aren't patrolling or working. If you really want something you can find a way."

"Yeah, I think I may do that."

"You can start online classes anytime. We will look on my laptop tomorrow for some programs you might be interested in. I know UW has online programs. And being Native American, there should be plenty of financial aid and grants you can get."

"Is it important to you?" I asked her. I didn't want to be a disappointment to her.

"It's important to you. I don't want anybody ever to limit you. Not me or Sam or vampires. You are to strong for that."

"Thanks baby." I told her. She cuddled a little closer to me. I wanted to kiss her so bad. But I would wait. This was going to go at her pace.

Leah POV

"Matt don't forget that church has changed. Mass starts at 9:30 now. So don't get too drunk tonight!"

"Yes Momma." Matt replied rolling his eyes. I looked at him in panic. I guess he could recognize it.

"Whats wrong Leah?"

"I didn't bring anything to wear to church! I didn't know...what the hell am I going to do?"

"You can wear jeans. Its kinda informal at our church." He said smiling.

"I only brought one pair and it has a rip in the thigh!"

"Okay, relax...Hey Mom!"

"Yeah sweetie." Debbie said walking in.

"Leah didn't bring any church clothes." Dammit Matt!

"Oh good. Come on darlin."

"Uh where are we going?"

"To Target. I saw some of the prettiest dresses there the other day. I can't imagine it will be a problem finding you something. Tiny waist, long legs big bust. Hell I bet a burlap sack would look good on you. Matt we will catch you in an hour or so. I will have her back in plenty of time to go meet those drunk heathen slobs you call friends."

Matt smirked at me and gave me a little wave as I was dragged out behind his mother. I soon found myself in the passenger seat of a very large Chevy truck.

"So are you having fun down here darlin?"

"Uh yes ma'am." She was smiling at me and started staring.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" God I hoped I didn't have anything in my teeth. I had grapes at breakfast this morning.

"No Leah. I was just thinking about what pretty babies you and Matt are going to have."

Had I been drinking something I believe I would have spit it out on the dashboard.

"I'm sorry darlin. I'm missing the filter between my brain and my mouth. I didn't mean to shock you dear."

Oh shit. I haven't told Matt I can't have kids! I wonder what his reaction will be? Oh lord. I need to tell him soon.

"Oh by the way. As long as we are speaking of awkward things thanks to my big foot in my mouth, I need to get your laundry."

"Huh?" I was still in shock I think. And the hits keep coming.

"Your laundry dear. So I can wash your clothes. I can just throw them in with ours. I picked up your shorts and shirt yesterday out of your bag, hope you don't mind, but I couldn't find the underwear you wore yesterday. Figured you must have hid them somewhere."

"Uh." I wonder if I jumped out of this truck if it would kill me. I hope so.

"It's okay darlin. We're both females. You can talk about your drawers. Just hand them over when we get home and I will throw them in the wash."

How to get out of this? I, I ...I was speechless. She is looking at you Leah. Say something! Debbie was smiling at me all of a sudden. What was she thinking now?

"Uh Deb..Deb..."

"Oh my God! You don't wear underwear do you? I knew it!"

"Wha...what?"

"You just struck me as the type. Real in touch with nature kind of girl. Don't sweat it sweetie. Just between you and me, I hardly ever wear them either. Drives Ben crazy knowing that, ya know? Gets him worked up and keeps him that way all day. You ever want to scar Matt for life use that little fact on him." she said winking at me.

This has to be...no there are no words.

Two hours later I was in front of a mirror in Matt's bathroom getting ready to go to some party tonight and meet his friends. I had brushed my hair for over thirty minutes. I wish it was still long. It used to hang to the middle of my back. I tried to put makeup on but I really didn't know what I was doing. I felt Matt coming before I he walked in.

"Whats wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"I can feel it." That surprised me a little.

"I can't do anything with my hair and I suck at makeup and..."

"And you are the most naturally beautiful woman I have ever seen. Can I make a suggestion?"

"Of course." I whispered.

"Turn around." I turned from the mirror and was facing him. He ran his fingers through my hair. I had to stop myself from purring like a damn cat!

He brushed my hair back off my face a little. He took the lipstick from my hand and placed it on the counter.

"You know those really tiny tight blue jean cut off shorts you have?"

I nodded my head.

"You know that mid drift tank top you have? The red one?"

I nodded my head again.

"Put that one. Don't touch your face or your hair. I will be right back."

I walked into his room and put the clothes on that he asked me to wear. He walked back in with his hands full.

"Now we are going to make a real Texan out of you. This is my mom's straw hat and a pair of her Justin boots. Put them on."

I did as I was told and couldn't believe what I saw in the full body mirror hanging on the closet door. I really liked this hat. And the boots were pretty cool. With the cut off shorts I looked...

"Abso fucking lutely perfect." Matt said walking up behind me and looking in the mirror. I leaned back into his chest till I realized it pushed the hat down over my face. I giggled. I actually fucking giggled. I can't remember the last time I giggled.

"I'm gonna make a Texan out of you yet Clearwater. Now let's go."

I sat next to Matt on the way to wherever the hell we were going. We turned off on a dirt road and things got bumpy. We were in his dad's truck and he had moved the armrest between us up so I took that as my cue to move next to him. He placed his hand on my leg and it sent electric shocks through my body.

I guess this is as a good a time as any.

"Matt before we go any farther there is something I kinda forgot to tell you about. Something that would have a long-term effect if we decided, well you know, to stay together, or get together?"

"Okay Leah. Go ahead and tell me."

Best to say this quickly I had no idea how this was going to go.

"I can't have kids."

He didn't look over at me. He just kept his eyes on the road.

"Why do you think that?" Oh shit.

"Well... I don't get my cycle. You know my..."

"Yes Leah, I know what a cycle is." he said smiling at me.

"Let me ask you something Leah. Did you get it before you turned into a wolf?"

"Yes. But turning into a wolf must have screwed that up."

"Not really."

"Huh?" What the hell was he talking about?

"Didn't you tell me that you guys mature almost overnight and then stay the same until you stop phasing?"

"Yes..."

"So your bodies are basically frozen until you stop turning into a wolf right?"

"Yes, I guess."

"And when you stop phasing your bodies become unfrozen right? So it only makes sense that you wouldn't have kids now. Your body is frozen so to speak. As soon as you stop phasing you will most likely be able to have kids. Just like before you phased."

I had been so angry for so long I never thought if that. It never occurred to me to think...

"But what if I can't?"

"Do you want kids?"

"More than anything. I mean one day of course. Not like today."

"Then we can adopt if you can't have kids."

I felt so much relief I almost missed him saying if we could adopt. Not, I could adopt. We. I shut up and allowed myself to feel relief and happiness. I never wanted to go back to La Push. I wish I could stay here forever. We pulled up to a gate and Matt got out. He opened the gate and I drove the truck through while he closed the gate behind me. We drove over a very bumpy field. I was about to tell him if he wanted to find a make out spot he didn't have to search this far. Then I saw it. A set of headlights in the middle of the field. As we drove up I could hear country music blaring. There must have been thirty or so people hanging about.

We got out of the truck and started walking towards the headlights.

"BARK! HEY EVERYBODY! BARK IS BACK!

A large man came running out of nowhere. Well kinda running. He was huge. He picked Matt up in his arms and threw him over his shoulder. He was about to turn around until he saw me.

"Well howdy ma'am. Aren't you just gorgeous? I'm glad you found me tonight. Let me dump his skinny ass over in the woods and I will be right with you."

"T Bone. Put me down! Now!"

The large gentleman known as T Bone placed Matt on his feet. I looked up and saw nearly everyone here gravitating to us. To him actually. I could tell within a moment that he was the alpha of this pack. People were shouting hello to him and a few asked who I was. Matt walked over and placed his arm around me.

"Listen up everybody. This is Leah Clearwater. None of you better get any ideas cause she is with me." Matt said. Somebody placed a cold beer bottle in my hand and I saw Matt get one as well. Matt took me around and introduced me to his old teammates. Everybody was nice. We sat around in lawn chairs in an area lit up by headlights listening to people share stories. Matt got up to say hello to someone and holding his hand I followed.

"Well aren't you something? Are you Mexican?" I heard a shrill little southern belle voice ask me.

"Excuse me?" I turned around to see a cute little blonde girl with her shorts up her ass, not that I could talk, and a checkered button up shirt tied over her belly button.

"Hey Kristen, this is Leah."

"Thats nice. Are you Mexican? Or just addicted to a tanning booth?" Oh fuck no.

"Kristen stop being a bitch." Matt said glaring at her.

"I'm actually Quileute."

"Whats a Quileute? Sounds contagious." The little bitch grinned at me!

"I'm from an Indian tribe on the Olympic Peninsula."

"Oh wow. Matt where did you find her?"

"The Olympic Peninsula Kristen. Maybe if you would fucking listen you might have figured that out on your very own." Matt had a few beers at this point and he was getting annoyed with her. She struck me as a bitch that wanted him but never got him. He rolled his eyes at me and I knew. She never got this. Jealous little bitch.

"So Leah is it true that Indians like live in a teepee and skin buffalo or what?"

"That's called a stereotype. They're not all true. I mean do you fuck every traveling salesman that shows up at your daddy's farm?"

Amazingly this bitch was just drunk enough to step up to me. It was time to end this. I growled at her. Loudly. Form the smell that hit my nostrils I think she may have peed on herself just a little. Matt was laughing his ass off. Guess he was enjoying himself. He put an arm around my waist and I shivered the same way I do every time he touches me. "Lets go baby. I want to get home. You better drive. I will give you directions."

I turned and smirked at the blonde farm girl and walked with Matt to the truck. Before we had made it to the truck I found myself in the air. What the fuck!

"She's mine Matt! You can't have her. I'm taking her home..." I was apparently being abducted by a very large very drunk man named T Bone. Then I was spinning. No T Bone was spinning. Then I was back in Matt's arms and T Bone was passed out on the ground. "Sorry about that. He's a quick little drunken slob but he usually gets dizzy and passes out when he lifts something over his head.

"It's okay." I laughed. These people were...a lot like the guys in the pack.

I drove us home while Matt sang country music with the radio loudly. He wasn't a very good singer but I don't think he cared. I didn't. It was a blast. I had never seen him cut loose like this. We pulled into his driveway and he got out and opened the door for me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me out of the truck before I knew what happened. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ground into him. I couldn't help it. The touching all night had pushed me over the edge. I found myself pushed up against the side of the truck and his lips finally were about to find mine. Then he stopped.

"No."

"No?" I asked breathlessly."

"No. When I kiss you the first time I damn sure am not having alcohol on my breath."

I moaned a little bit. "Matt you're driving me crazy. I don't care about your breath."

"I know baby. tomorrow night we are going to a spot I love. We are going to camp tomorrow night. It is time we stopped fighting this. I am going to go crazy. Now lets go inside so I can take a very cold shower."

I moaned. I appreciated his sentiment though. I was so close. But this was forever I was after. I would have to be patient.

Paul POV

I couldn't sleep. Not with Bella pressed against me in my arms. Her skin felt so amazing. She was talking in her sleep. She started snoring and then snored loud enough to wake herself up.

"What time is it?"

"About 4 AM."

"You snore pretty loudly. Did you know that?" She mumbled. I had to smile.

"Yeah I guess I do. I will work on that okay?" She ground her ass a little harder into me. Any hope I had of sleep tonight just went out the window.

"Paul?"

"Yes baby?"

"Are you really going to take care of me?"

"I want to."

"Can you kiss me Paul? I want to know what it feels like. To be kissed by you."

"Bella are you sure you are awake?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Baby you can stay with me tomorrow night inside. And if you still want to kiss me, I will be glad to. But I don't want to do it when you are half asleep."

She sighed and laid her head back on my arm.

"Okay. Night baby."

"Good night my Bella."

A/N

Thanks for the reviews today. I am surprised by the strong opinions this story has gotten The reviews have been great. I guess I'm just surprised and a little humbled that people are responding as strongly as they seem to be in the reviews. Most of the time I just write stories about blowing stuff up or burning things down and people say cool scene dude. Or man your Bella is a self centered bitch. I will say this. She is. Thats hgow I like her;) Oh and I have an idea of where this is going. I won't have this be a drama of Bella and Matt going back and forth to each other. I believe Matt belongs with Leah and Paul belongs to Bella. And they all know it too. Lunjul I know where you are coming from. But I promise you Paul is not going to be a stay at home bum. My Paul character wouldn't dream of it. How do I know this? Because I write him:) Hope you enjoy this chapter everybody!


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own it.

BPOV

I woke up this morning on a blanket in a tent with Paul's arms wrapped so tightly around me I never wanted to move. I could hear seagulls singing and the waves crashing into the shore. It was hot in the tent but I didn't care. I didn't want to move. But I knew I had to. I had to go face Charlie. And I have a phone call to make. Eventually. Soon. Before tonight.

I tried to fight it. I think I tried to fight it. Maybe I didn't. But I had decided for sure, sometime between last night and this morning. I was going to let Paul have me. All of me. To do with as he pleases. I knew he would never hurt me. I knew I was strong enough to let him take care of me without losing myself in the process. And the thought of letting Paul have me was driving me wild. I had never been this turned on in my life. I felt him moan and he squeezed me tighter. I couldn't see his face but I knew he was up.

"Good morning angel."

"Good morning devil."

"So what is on the agenda for today?"

"You need to take me home. And stick close by."

"Going to talk to Charlie hmmm?"

"Yep. And if it goes the way I think it is, I will probably need you to come get me and take me somewhere."

"Oh I have a few ideas." He said and I could feel his grin in my hair where his face was currently buried in, sniffing."

"Paul?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"Tonight. At your house. You told me you knew what I needed. You said you could take care of me, you would take care of me, if I just gave myself to you right?"

"Yes…"

"Tonight Paul. I'm giving myself completely to you tonight. Body and soul."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. But I know you're a kinda dominant personality and as you like to point out I am kinda submissive. I am trusting you not to hurt me. Not just my body either. When I give myself to you I am yours. I've never given myself completely to someone. A part of me has always held back some. I guess I was just waiting for you. But there are some things you need to know."

"What would that be?" He asked, looking concerned.

"I'm going back to college in the Fall. I don't mind living on the reservation after I graduate because I planned to move here anyway after school. But I will finish school."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"And you are going to school too. And you will finish. I don't care what you study or what you do with your life but you are going to be more than a wolf. Understand?"

"Yes Bella."

"Good now that we got that out of the way let's pack this tent up so I can go get kicked out of my Dad's house." I smiled at him. I tried to make it sound like a joke but I fully expected to be kicked out today. At least I could get some clothes maybe this time instead of walking out with nothing.

"Bella?"

"What Paul?"

"I figure we may as well start now." He said grinning at me. Oh boy.

"What…what do you mean?"

"Tonight. I want you shaved. Everywhere. Wear a skirt. Thong panties. I would say no panties but I love to smell them get wet for me. And no bra. Leave your hair down."

Oh my. I could feel myself getting hot. I was blushing. Was I really going to do what he tells me too?

"Okay Paul." I whispered to him.

Charlie POV

I heard the bike pull up and a few seconds later drive off. Figures he wouldn't stick around.

She walked in looking like…like she had spent the night at the beach. I promised myself I would stay calm. I promised Sue I would stay calm. She reminded me that Bella was visiting and under no obligation to stay with me or do what I say. And that if I piss her off she could just as likely fly off to Florida. I would stay calm. I could stay calm.

"Have a good night?" I asked her as she walked in. I tried to make it sound casual but I think it came out as anything but.

She sighed and looked at the ground like she does when she is uncomfortable. Then to her credit and my surprise, she looked up and looked me in the eyes.

"Dad, I love you. But you don't run my life. Matt and I broke up. He is coming back and we still be friends and he is going to spend the summer here eventually. But for right now he needed to go to Texas. I'm not going to lie to you. We are both adults and I don't feel the need to sneak around. I did at first but then I realized I don't have to Dad. I know you followed me last night. I know you saw Paul and I together. And I really don't care. Actually that's not true. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't follow me anymore."

Okay.

"Bella I understand what you are saying, but you are my daughter. I have to look out for what's best…"

"You don't pay for my school."

"What?" Where the hell did that come from?

"I pay for school. I work. I get financial aid under my name not yours. I pay my rent and I pay my bills. Actually that's not true. Matt and I lived together so we split the bills. So basically you have no say over my life. I take care of me. Dad I love you, but it's my job to look out for what's best for me. I love being with you. I do. I want to spend as much time as I can with you. But if you can't handle the fact that I'm an adult then I can't stay here Dad. I'm sorry."

Uh…

"You and Matt lived together?"

"Yeah, second semester."

"And now you are broken up? You have been here less than two weeks and you are broken up? You went from living together to breaking up and you seeing Paul fucking LaHote?"

"Don't curse him Dad. You don't know shit about him!" Bella said to me loudly. Where the hell did that come from? I was getting mad. I didn't want to but I couldn't hold back.

"I know all about him Bella. I know a lot more than you do. He didn't take long to get you to sleep with him. That should show you how he is. I can't believe you did that!"

"What did you say?" Bella asked me in a low voice.

"I said it didn't take long for you to be throwing yourself at him. Is that who you are? I would have expected your mother to act like that. Not you! Is that what you want to be? You want to be your mother?"

Okay judging by the look of fury on her face, I may have stepped a little out of bounds. Dammit!

"Charlie, the worst mistake my mother ever made was marrying a small town cop who was too scared of the real world to take her somewhere she could have a life. She had to do it for herself. Now it looks like I will have to as well. Goodbye Charlie. Don't come looking for me. Don't come trying to find me or talk to me. And so help me God if you try to do anything to Paul you will fucking regret it."

She said that so quietly while she was looking me in the eyes, I wouldn't have believed it was Bella. She was a different person. What happened? Why did I say that? Why is she acting like this? Is what she said true? I heard the door open but I could tear my eyes away from Bella. She was looking at me with something close to hate. It was only when I heard his voice that I turned. Paul LaHote was standing in my living room.

"Baby, what do you want me to do?"

Without looking at him, her eyes continued to be locked on mine, she told him "My bags are packed upstairs already. Please go grab them from my room, and take me to Emily and Sam's. I have to get ready for tonight."

Without a word he nodded his head and moved upstairs. I wanted to shoot him. I wanted to curse at him. But I was speechless. What was he doing here? He already… did that with her. Like Paul LaHote was going to spend the night with a girl and not…anyway he got what he wanted. He should be gone now.

I saw him walk down with her bags. He took them outside.

"Take care of yourself Charlie." Bella told me still looking me in the eye.

And she was gone.

Oh my God. What did the two of us just do? We had never had a fight like that. I need to call Sue. I was so confused. I think I just lost my daughter. And I was damned if I knew what to do to fix it. She was fine before Paul got his hooks into her. This is his fault. And my fault. I looked around and realized I was alone. Really alone. And for the first time in my life it scared the hell out of me.

BPOV

"You okay?" Paul asked me.

"Whose car is this?"

"Uhh, I borrowed Sam's to bring you home remember?"

"Oh right…"

"Bella?"

"What Paul?"

"You're not okay." He didn't need an imprint to tell him that I guess.

"No, but I will be. I can't believe he said that about my mother. And about me…"

We pulled into Emily's driveway. I felt a little better. I needed to focus on my future. But I had to do something first.

"Paul I need to make a call."

"To who?"

"I think you know." Paul did not look happy.

"We agreed to have no contact with them. With him. You know that Bella." Paul was definitely frowning.

I sighed. I figured he wouldn't be happy about this. But it had to be done.

"Paul, you won. You got me. Okay? I admit that I love you! I admit that I love you more than anyone that I have ever loved in my life. I admit that even though I haven't known you that long that I can't imagine ever feeling this way about another person. You won. But I am not going to give myself to you without letting Matt know first. He deserves to know. I know I promised him to spend time with him without you and Leah around when he got back. But I can't do that! I can't be away from you. I can't be away from you…" I realized I was crying. Too much emotion for me today I guess.

"You love me?" He said so quietly I almost wouldn't have heard him.

"Yes, okay. I love you. I love your personality and your strength and your smile and how much you have gone through and to still be standing. I love who you are and who I see you becoming. Who we could be together. I love you okay?"

"I love you too Bella. I know why I imprinted on you. You are… there are no words for what you are too me. I never would have been complete without you. And if it took an imprint to show me the way and get us there quicker I will be thankful for being a wolf every day."

I had to laugh. I wiped tears from my eyes. "You better be happy and thank your spirits." I said smiling at him. "You got lucky with me." I told him grinning. "I guess I got lucky too."

"But Paul, I have to call Matt."

"I know. If it means I don't have to worry about you spending time with him I guess I can stand it."

"You better be able to do a lot more than stand it. Matt and I will always be friends. He will be a part of this pack as much as I am. You two are going to have to learn to get along. And I will have to learn to get along with Leah. Matt is not going anywhere Paul. You know this."

Paul sighed. I expected an angry or a sarcastic remark. Instead he just nodded his head. I will be inside. Make your call Bella. Hell, I guess if Leah is cool with it call him as much as you want. I know you are mine." He grinned at me.

"Not until tonight." I told him.

He moved my hair of my cheek causing me to shiver when his hand touched my cheek.

"You've always been mine Bella. Just like I have always been yours." He kissed me on the forehead and walked inside. I pulled my cell and looked at my contacts. I took a deep breath and pressed the dial button.

Matt POV

We were holding hands in an inner tube for two. My parents were floating ahead of us. Leah had never been tubing. We had hit some rapids and listening to her laugh made me happy. I had woken up this morning and lost my breath when I saw her dressed for church. She was radiant. I had never seen her in a dress. And knowing she wasn't wearing anything under it was making it hard to keep my thoughts on church related subjects. I held her hand the entire time and enjoyed the warmth that flooded my body. I had nearly taken her against a truck last night. Not very romantic. I had promised her tonight to take her camping. Tonight we would stop fighting the pull. I was going to get lost in her. But before I did, I had a call to make.

"What are you thinking about Matt?"

"Tonight."

"Oh yeah? So where are you planning to take me?" She said smiling.

"To a favorite camping spot I went to when I wanted to get away from everybody. That's all I'm telling you."

"Fine. I like to be surprised. Are you, what you said last night, are you really…or were you just drunk?" She said with a half-smile that let me know she really wanted to know but wanted to seem casual.

"I love you Leah. And I meant what I said."

"You love me?"

"Hopelessly." I told her truthfully. From the moment I saw her I knew. I didn't want to admit it. I kept waiting for her to do or say something that told me she wasn't what I thought she was but nothing. I fell deeper in love with her every day, every moment I was with her.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"I know."

"So you understand?"

"Understand what? The imprint? I could give a damn about that. I would have fallen for you regardless. I admit things probably wouldn't have moved this fast but…"

"No I mean you understand you are mine? Once I take you, once you let me take you there will be no turning back regardless. You will be mine and I will never let you go."

I smiled at her. "Of course I understand." Honestly when she talked like that too me it kinda got me excited.

"Then you can't spend three weeks with Bella without me when we get back. I couldn't take it."

"I know." I knew from the moment I held her hand on the plane there was no turning back.

"But I promised her. So I have to call her and let her know that I am breaking my promise. I have to do it before we take that next step."

"I understand. I know. I never thought you would do anything different."

"Leah you and Bella are going to have to make some sort of peace you know? She is still going to be my friend. And if we are both going to be around each other then…"

"I know. I have thought of this. I'm not sure if she will want to be my friend but I will try for you."

We got out of the river a few miles down and took the bus back to the car lot.

We didn't talk much on the way home. Now much needed to be said. While Leah was taking a shower I heard my phone go off. Bella.

"Hi."

BPOV

"Hey Matt. How's it uh going?"

"Good, how about you?"

I took a deep breath. May as well get to the point.

"Matt I can't do it anymore. I can't fight it. I can't…I just can't." Please understand Matt.

"I know Bella." What?

"What do you mean you know? Is it the same for you?"

He sighed. "Yes it is."

Oh. That certainly makes things easier, I suppose.

"So we both agree?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to lose you from my life Matt. I know this is horrible to ask but can we still be friends? I mean real friends, not the friends that exes say they are going to be but then never are." Please say yes. I'm selfish. I don't care.

"Bella we will always be friends. Best friends. But you know this is what we both want."

I felt sadness and relief. I think relief was bigger than sadness. I'm not sure.

"Thank you Matt. I have to go. When are you and Leah coming back?"

"Probably a few days. I guess since everything is settled I should bring her home and we can all start being friends."

I laughed. That was Matt. Roll with the punches.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Paul is still a prick."

I had to laugh. He didn't sound angry when he said it.

"Yeah and Leah is bitch." I laughed at him. Asshole.

"Yeah but they are ours aren't they?"

"Yes they are."

A/N

Not as long a chapter as usual but I bet you can all guess what is going to happen next chapter. You pervs I got a few reviews today saying that too much time has been spent on Leah and not enough on Bella and Paul. Strangely enough I was thinking the same thing last night. Its like you guys are in my head. give it some time, ya know, if you want to keep reading. Once all my players are back in Forks things are going to pick up for everyone. Other than that all I can say is, I write what comes out. Sometimes I am more into Bella and Paul's mind and sometimes I am in Leah and Matt's head. With Matt and Leah staying in Texas I am naturally more in their heads right now. But that will probably change. Anyway, like I say with all my stories. Each one has the potential to be total crap. Can't wait to see how this one turns out.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own it. Okay, ya'll know what's coming next. If your shy look away. Cause Bella sure as hell ain't shy. And neither is Leah. I've never been good at these types of scenes. Well writing them anyways. I haven't really tried all that much. So have a little mercy on me here.

Chapter 10

Paul POV

I had everything ready. I was just waiting for the knock on my door. I still couldn't believe my luck. I didn't deserve her. I know I didn't. But I knew I would do everything I could to try to deserve her for the rest of my life. Man life can change in a heartbeat. You think you have everything figured out. And then something so unexpected happens that turns you on your head. I can't imagine how she feels. I heard her footsteps before the knock on the door. I was so ready for her. I've never wanted anything as much as I wanted to be inside her right now. But I would take my time. I would give her what she needed.

I stood up and walked to the door. She was standing on my porch looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes. She looked like she was slightly shaking. I thought she may be scared but my nose told me differently. She was as ready as I was.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked her gently.

"Yes."

"Are you giving yourself to me freely?"

"Yes." She whispered. She stepped inside. I reached down and placed my hands on her face. And my lips finally found hers. Our kiss started slow. She tasted like strawberries. I couldn't stand it for long though. I entered her mouth with my tongue and she tasted like I imagine Heaven tastes like. I caressed her tongue with mine slowly and felt her arms wrap around me and her body melt into mine. My wolf was roaring at me to take her but I wouldn't do that. When it came to Bella I was going to do it right for once in my life.

I pulled back and heard her catch her breath. I smiled at her a little.

"It was worth the wait." I told her gently.

"What now?" She asked staring into my eyes.

"Who do you belong to?" It was time to give her what she needed. What I instinctively knew she needed.

"You."

"Go to the bedroom."

I followed her in. Her pale legs were so sexy. Perfect form. And her ass in that tight skirt… She turned around in front of the bed and went to sit down.

"No. Stand." I told her.

"Okay."

"From this point on you have to do exactly what I tell you. Can you do that? Without being embarrassed?"

She bit her lip and scrunched her face and then shook her head yes.

"Because you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You belong to me. You are mine. You won't hide what is mine from me will you?"

"No."

"I want to see you. Take off your shirt."

She crossed her arms and pulled her shirt off and let it drop to the floor. She was better than I imagined. While her breasts weren't large they fit her frame perfectly. And her nipples were small and light brown in contrast to her pale skin. I grazed a finger over one and saw them both get hard. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Perfect." I took off my shirt and walked up to her. I pulled her into my so I could feel her breasts on my body. I smelled the top of her hair. I stood back.

"Did you wear what I told you to wear under that skirt?"

"Yes…"

"Take your skirt off. Now."

She reached back and I heard the zipper going down. I watched the skirt fall off of her tiny waist. She was so small I was almost afraid of breaking her. I could see wrapped around her hip bones was a tiny G string. Just like I told her.

"Good girl. Did you shave your pussy like I told you too?"

She nodded her head.

"Say it Bella."

"Yes…"

"Yes what?"

"Yes I shaved my…pussy like you told me too." Her blush was lovely.

"Were you thinking of me when you did it?"

She was whimpering a little. "Yes."

"Take off your panties Bella. I want to see you. All of you."

She bent over slightly and pulled her panties down. I could see how wet she was. She was going to leave them on the floor.

"Pick them up and hand them too me."

"But they are…"

"Soaking wet. I know. Give it to me Bella."

She reached out and placed her panties in my hand.

"I am going to keep these as a remembrance of our first night together."

She nodded her head. To her credit standing there in front of me naked she did not back down. She looked me in the eyes.

"Turn around"

She did so slowly. I stared at her tight ass. I walked up and ran my fingers over the small of her back down her ass stopping to caress the back of her thighs. I placed an arm around her waist and touched her pussy with my hand. She shuddered while I rubbed her. My cock was pressing into her back. I was going to have to take my jeans off soon. I couldn't stand it. She was so warm. I slipped a finger in her and finally felt the inside of my imprint. She backed up towards me and I felt her clinching around my finger.

"Paul…"

"Yes Bella?"

"Please, baby. I want you so bad. Don't make me wait."

"Shhh. Do as you're told. I told you I would take care of you right?"

She nodded her head.

"Turn around."

She did so and went to kiss me. I let her for a few seconds then I stopped her.

"Take off my jeans Bella. Get on your knees and take off my jeans."

She dropped to her knees and unbuckled my jeans. I sprang free and she gasped. She continued to pull them down and I stepped out of them and kicked them behind me. I'm glad I didn't wear shoes.

"Take me Bella. You know what to do don't you?"

She nodded her head and grabbed my cock. I closed my eyes and threw my head back. And felt her hot mouth enclose around me. I looked down and saw her working with her mouth and hands. Then she looked up at me while she was doing it. She reached down with one hand and started playing with herself. I almost lost it.

"Stop Bella. You don't cum until I tell you that you can."

She whimpered around my dick but stopped.

"Stand up." I had to get her off of me before I lost it. Because when I did for the first time it would be inside of her and nowhere else.

She stood up and looked at me. She had some saliva on her lip from her previous actions and was breathing so hard I thought she might hyperventilate.

"Calm down baby. Lay back on the bed."

She sat back and scooted to the middle of the bed. Her eyes never looked away from me.

"Place your hands over your head and keep them there. If you can't keep them there I will have to tie you up. Do you understand?"

She moaned a little and did as she was told.

"Bella raise your knees and spread your legs wide."

Her eyes widened at this. It was a very vulnerable position I was asking her to be in.

"Do as your told Bella." I told her in as stern a voice as I could muster at the moment. She closed her eyes and spread her legs. She was opened up before me. I sat between her legs and traced her folds with my finger. I found her clit and rubbed. Her hands nearly came off the bed but she stopped just in time. Her waist was wriggling around though. I placed a hand on her pelvis and told her gently to calm down.

I continued to rub her clit watching her fight with herself to stay still. It was so erotic. I had never had an experience like this in my life. I had never made love to a woman. I had fucked plenty but never made love. Never worshipped a woman like I wanted to worship Bella.

I went to the edge of the bed and she opened her eyes to look at me.

"Keep your legs spread."

I lifted up her right foot and began rubbing her the soles of her feet. I sucked on her toes. I hoped she wasn't ticklish. If she was she didn't seem to mind this judging by the moaning she was doing. I knew she wanted to touch herself. She went to move her hands from over her head.

"Bella if you move your hands I will tie you up after I have spanked you. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Say it Bella."

"Yes Paul"…she took a deep breath…"I understand."

I traced the inside of her thigh and massaged her pussy when I reached her center. It was time. I had to have her. I laid between her legs and whispered to her.

"Bella do you want me to eat you out or be inside you?"

"Inside me." Her body was red. She had a light sheen of sweat over her. She was breathing heavily.

"You can move your hands now."

She threw her arms around my neck and say up attacking my lips. I kissed her back hard. Maybe to hard but I couldn't stop at this moment. I felt her legs wrap around my waist as she moved to position herself over me. I lifted her up by her sweet ass and laid her back. I entered her roughly. It was too late to be slow. She screamed in pleasure. God it was the best sound I had ever heard. And I was lost inside her. She was whimpering and saying oh god over and over. I couldn't really pay attention. All I could focus on was her body around my cock. There was nothing else in the world at that moment. I lay on top of her effectively pinning her to the bed. I felt her breasts pressed against me. Her tongue was in my mouth it seemed like she was trying to get to the back of my throat. Problem was mine was doing the same. She kept repeating my name in time with my thrusts. Everytime I thrust she push back. Harder. I wanted to come so bad but I had to do something first. I waited. I knew she was close. I fucked her hard and I felt the rush of wetness surround my dick. Now you may cum Bella. Her body shuddered violently. She orgasmed. With me inside her. She melted underneath me.

"Bella? Are you with me?"

"God yes." She said looking at me. Her eyes were glazed over.

"Baby listen to me. I am going to roll you over on your knees. I want you to put your ass in the air. I am going to take you from behind. When I cum in you I am going to bite down on right here." I traced the area where her right shoulder met her neck. "This is called marking. You will have a permanent mark that says you are mine and only mine. It will never go away. Do you understand what I am telling you? There is no going back from this."

She looked at me with clear eyes. Her hair was wet with sweat and was strung our around her face. She looked so sexy.

"Paul, there was never any going back for us. Not from the moment we laid eyes on each other. Bite me Paul. And then keep fucking me. Please don't ever stop. Stay inside me." She closed her eyes and I lifted her under her back. She weighed nothing to me. I placed my hands on her hips and she backed up into me. I didn't know how long I could last but I knew it wouldn't be the only time tonight I got to have her. I didn't plan to let either of us sleep tonight.

I entered her slowly this time. I started slow and gradually increased my thrusts. Her forehead was buried in the pillow. Her arms were laid out in front of her.

"Bella get up on your hands baby. It's almost time." She raised herself on her hands making her level with her ass. She curved her back.

"Take me baby. Make me yours!"

I lost it. I fell on her and bit down. I felt myself coming at the same time. It was such a rush. I tasted a little of her blood in my mouth but I couldn't let go. She was screaming. I thought for a second it was from pain until I heard her say "Oh God yes Paul." And she threw her head and her wet hair around. I felt her collapse beneath me. She lay flat on her stomach across the bed and I stretched myself and laid on top of her, covering her body with mine. I finally managed to pull my teeth from her and saw the mark I had left. She was mine. Completely.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you Paul. I can't move. Roll me over and make love to me slowly okay?" She mumbled into the mattress.

"Whatever you want baby. I'm here to take care of you."

Matt POV

We were camped out sitting in front of a fire by the big pond in the back forty. No one around for miles. Unless my mom was in a tree stand somewhere with a scope seeing if she was going to have grandbabies. Disturbing thought. I had set up a tent large enough to stand in and brought a few bearskin rugs I may or may not have borrowed from the big house on the hill. Leah and I were silent. Neither of us had said much since we got back from the river. We rode horses out her. She had never rode a horse before so she rode beside me while I guided the reigns next to my horse.

"Matt?"

"Yeah Leah?"

"I'm not waiting any longer. I'll be in the tent. Come inside in one minute. Not a second more."

She stood up and walked inside. Okay then. I'll admit I was a little nervous. I mean I wanted her so bad and I didn't want to be a disappointment. I counted to 60 in my head and walked in.

She was standing there, lit by the electric lantern hanging in the corner. She was naked. Completely naked. I had never seen her completely naked. I forgot to breathe for a second.

"Matt? Take the rugs outside by the fire. I will bring the pillow. I want to claim you under the stars."

Claim me? Interesting term but I am going with it. I did as I was told and laid the blankets down a ways from the fire so we wouldn't get too hot.

"Matt?"

I turned to see her standing there, still naked, looking like a nature goddess.

"Yes…"

"Take off your clothes. All of them. Now."

I took a deep breath and did as I was told. Luckily it was a warm night. I soon found myself standing there naked in front of her with a rather large erection. She slowly walked up to me and grabbed my cock in her hand and squeezed. I think I just forgot how to breathe.

"Look in my eyes."

No problem. I felt her lips brush mine. I opened my mouth and her tongue entered it. I felt an electric shock run through my body. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around the small of her back pulling her closer to me. This was also making me painfully aware of the erection that was currently pressed against her abs. And abs is what she had. Not an ounce of fat on her. Just lean toned muscle and glorious large breasts. I could tell her nipples were dark and extremely hard. Thye felt so good and stiff against my chest.

She pulled back from our kiss bringing me out of my daze.

"Matt, you understand about wolves don't you?"

"Yep I think I got the general idea."

"You know how possessive we are over our mate's right?"

I nodded my head. Dammit if she doesn't turn me on when she talks this way.

"I want you to be sure about this. There is no turning back after this. Once I have you, you are mine. I won't let another female ever touch you. Nobody will have you. Be sure this is what you want Matt. I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone in my life but I want to be wanted too. No doubts no regrets and not because you feel like you have to because of some magic spirit."

"I know Leah. I want to belong to you. I do belong to you. You know this."

"Okay. Lay down."

I lay on the rugs on the ground. She stood over me and looked down. Her legs were so beautiful.

"Ready for me aren't you?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am."

She knelt between my legs. She grabbed my cock again which by this point was in danger of exploding. "You know how long I have wanted to see this? To touch it? Who does it belong to Matt?"

"You Leah. It's yours."

"What about the rest of your body Matt. Who does it belong too?"

"You Leah."

"What about your heart? Who does your heart belong to Matt?"

'You Leah."

"All of it? Because I won't take less than everything."

"Yes, I love you. It's yours. Everything I have is yours."

"I love you too baby. I just need you to understand that even though I am yours, you are MINE! Do you understand that baby?"

"Yes." I moaned a little. Her hand was so hot.

"Close your eyes and don't move. Do not come. I will tell you when you can. I don't mind swallowing you, I plan to as a matter of fact, but you are going to come inside me first. Understand?"

I may have said something but I don't remember. Because at that moment my cock was in her mouth and I remembered that she had an internal temperature above 108 degrees. Oh shit that felt good.

She was going up and down on me so rapidly her head was almost a blur. I was about to lose it. "Leah…"

She stopped and smiled at me. "It's okay baby. You can cum in my mouth later. I need to settle you down."

I tried to sit up but she placed a hand on my chest and pushed me back down. She wrapped her knees next to my head and laid her back across my chest and abs. Her hair fell over my dick. Her pussy was right in front of me. She scooted down and arched her back. I couldn't stop myself. I licked every inch of her. Every centimeter. She tasted like nothing I had ever tasted before. She was grounding her pussy in my face and sat up on me and ground harder. I felt her come twice with my tongue as far into her as I could get it. She finally stopped and sat up on me. She reached behind my head and pulled me up sliding down to my lap at the same time. "Are you ready Matt? Are you ready to be inside your mate?"

"Yes Leah." I whispered. She lifted herself up a little and then I felt her. I threw my head back and moaned. Oh God she was so hot! I felt like she was going to burn me up and I didn't care. "Matt?"

I heard her say my name but all I could think of was her breast bouncing against me and her pussy wrapped around my cock.

"Matt!"

"Yes Leah?"

"Bite my nipple. Bite it hard baby."

I gladly did as I was told. "Harder."

My teeth ground into her hard nipple and she moaned and started fucking me faster than I thought possible. I started using my tongue to flick the end of her nipple in my mouth.

"Grab my ass Matt!" She said almost breathlessly.

I did as I was told and she pushed me back gently on the rug her nipple still in my mouth.

She slowed down her thrusts and was rocking on me slow. It was a damn miracle I was able to hold off coming this long. She was killing me.

"Matt, listen to me because this is important."

"Okay." At this point I would have jumped into a sewer tank if she told me too.

"I need… I have to bite you. If we keep this up I won't be able to stop myself."

I remembered the first time I heard her growl in the Forks High weight room. How bad I wanted her to bite me then.

"Okay."

"Matt it means you will have a permanent mark. On your shoulder. It will mark you as mine forever. There is no going back from this. We will be bound forever."

"Aren't we already?" She was slowing down while she was talking to me. Seems like we could have had this conversation before we started.

"Yes but marking. It's a different ball game. Its, I don't know how to explain it right."

"It all comes down to me being yours right? Forever?"

"Yes." I started pushing deeper into her. I felt her ass flexing with every thrust.

"Just do it Leah. Bite me. I love you. I'm yours. Take me already. Do it."

She growled. Loudly. It wasn't an angry growl, but it was feral, no mistaking that.

She placed a hand on my chest and pushed my back to the rug. She leaned down on me and her pelvis started moving faster she was about to come. I was about to come. She rose up and arched her back and growled. I was so turned on when I came I may blow her off of me. Then she crashed down on me and I felt her teeth in my shoulder right by my neck. I swore her eyes went yellow right before she did it. I lost it. I came and I could feel her coming too. Her body was vibrating. I felt the pain in my neck and it felt like pleasure. I didn't understand what was going on but I gave myself up to it. After our orgasms subsided she lay on my chest and started licking the bite mark. It felt so good. I was so worn out I could hardly move. My body felt like a pile of jello.

"Are you okay?" I heard her whisper burying her mouth in my neck.

"Am I okay? I just had the most mind blowing sex I have ever…yeah, you could say I'm okay."

She laughed a little. "I can't say this enough Matt. You are mine. I am going to try to be friend with anyone you want me to be friends with but no females can touch you. Understand?"

"Yeah…what about Momma?"

She laughed. "Okay your momma can touch you but nobody else."

"I got it Leah. I love you."

"I love you too baby." She began moving down my body.

"Where you going darlin?"

"I'm going to get you ready again and then I am going to lay on my back and let you do all the work. That all right with you?" She asked winking at me.

"Hell baby, it ain't even half time yet. We still got a ways to go before this night is over."

Sam POV

"You're sure? No mistaking it?"

"How the hell would I mistake this Sam? Jarrod saw them too. Two Cullens at the house. Looked like the short girl and the blonde lanky one. And it looked like they were getting the house ready to move back in Sam." Jake said, confirming my worst nightmare. Others would be in danger of phasing as long as they were here.

"That makes no sense. Why the hell would they come back now?"

"We have had increased vampire activity Sam. Maybe it has something to do with that."

"But all the vampires have been by themselves and have seemed to have no real plan or target. Just wanderers."

"Yeah but before the Cullens there were no other leeches. Since they have left we have averaged a leech a month." Jarrod pointed out. Leave it to the math whiz to make a statistical analysis out of leech visits.

"I wonder if they know about us?" I thought out loud.

"I doubt it Sam. And why would they care? Seems like it would be a good reason to stay away if they did."

"We need to find out what they are doing here. But I don't want to give anything away."

"They will know we are different if they smell us Sam." Jarrod pointed out.

"So we need someone who they would trust to talk to them who isn't a wolf."

"Are you out of your fucking mind Sam? Paul will kill you. Alpha or not." Jake pointed out to me.

"I know. Let me just broach the subject with him. And I need to get Bella to call Matt so we can get Leah back. We need all hands on deck."

Paul POV

I heard the knock on my door. I strongly thought of not answering it. I was very comfortable with Bella laid out naked over my body. Fuck whoever was there.

"Paul it's me, Sam."

Motherfucker. I picked Bella up and rolled her over. She barely moved. I am proud to say I fucked her senseless last night. And I planned to lie in bed with her all day. So Sam being here is annoying me to say the least.

"What the fuck do you want Sam?" I asked opening the door.

"Jesus Paul! You always open the door naked?"

"Only when it's unwanted guests and I would rather be in bed with my woman. Now what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you can get Bella to talk Matt into bringing Leah back."

"Why? You missing it already now that somebody else is hitting it?" The asshole smirked at me. Fuck this.

"The Cullens are back."

I saw him flinch a little at that. I probably shouldn't antagonize him seeing as what I am going to ask Bella to do.

"So? You call Leah. Leave Bella out of this."

"Paul, we don't know what they are doing here. We need to know. But we don't think they know about us. I was wondering if maybe Bella…"

Sonofabitch that was fast! I found myself holding my bleeding probably broken nose looking up at a very angry Paul. Alpha or not this was a wolf protecting his mate. How stupid could I be?

"Paul, I'm sorry. Look could you just see if Bella can get in touch with Leah. I tried calling her phone and she won't answer. And I don't have Matt's number."

Paul backed up a little. But he stared at me all the same.

"Fine. I'll even make a deal with you. Bella can go to the Cullens house right now to play investigator for you."

"What's the catch?"

"Emily is going with her. Side by side."

"Fuck you Paul!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought Sam. Get the fuck out of here before you get hurt. I know how much you hate having to resort to your little alpha voice to beat me in a fight. Now I'm going to be in bed with Bella all day long. I am going to claim my mate all day long. If you hear howling it will probably just be me and her. I will ask Bella to call Leah. That's as far as her involvement goes. Got it?"

"I got it Paul."

Leah POV

I woke up in the sun with Matt on top of me. We were both still naked and had slept outside passing out with each other from exhaustion. Last night was the greatest night of my life. I had claimed the love of my existence. I had never felt more carefree or whole. Not even with Sam. I understood what it was to be a part of someone. I heard Sweet Home Alabama playing and was confused for a second. Then I realized it was Matt's ringtone. I slid out from under him just enough to reach it. I looked at the caller ID. What the fuck?

"Hello?"

"Leah it's Bella."

"Yeah I know. Matt is asleep. What do you want?"

"I didn't call for Matt. I called for you Leah."

"And what do you want from me?"

"Sam asked me to tell you he needs you home. The Cullens are back Leah. And he doesn't know why."

Shit. "Let me talk to Matt, Bella. I will call you back."

"Okay…and Leah?"

"Yes."

"Paul claimed me last night. He marked me. I…I don't know why I thought it was important that you know that but I wanted to tell you anyway. I don't hate you. I'm not mad or anything. I just want us…to be friends maybe?"

Damn. What the hell am I supposed to say to that? I told Matt I would try.

"Okay Bella. I suppose you should know I marked Matt. Still want to be friends?"

"Yeah I kinda figured you would Leah."

I took a deep breath. "Yeah we can be friends Bella. Let me talk to Matt and I will call you back and let you know."

"Okay Leah…and thanks, you know for agreeing to be friends and all."

"You are way too sweet for Paul, Bella."

"Maybe that's why we are perfect for each other."

"Maybe so."

I ended the call and looked at Matt who had woken up and was squinting his eyes. To adjust to the light.

"Morning darlin."

"Mornin to you too cowboy."

"Texas vacation over?"

"For now." I said sadly. In truth I never wanted to leave.

"It's okay Leah. I need to get to know your mom and little brother. Maybe we can get back out here before School starts in the Fall."

"That would be nice." Fucking Cullens.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own it. For those of you who have read my stories in the past you know my Bella is usually a headstrong sarcastic bitch. What can I say? Guilty! This Bella in this story is what I feel is more true to form from the books personality wise. At least I'm trying. However I am a firm believer that being submissive does not mean someone is weak. And while at times you may think, damn Paul is kinda pushy, remember he is only allowed to do what she wants and needs. On with the story. For those of you who are wondering, we are not going down the same old path with the Cullens. Been there, done that. Unfortunately I had to have them here to get some ideas I have across. If they cause a stink I'll kick them out.

Chapter 11

BPOV

I was sitting Paul's lap on Sam's couch listening to the boys argue about what to do about the Cullens. I didn't necessarily want to see them but I wasn't afraid of them. Much. So maybe Rosalie made me uncomfortable and I still had nightmares about Jasper but the rest were okay. Except for my blood singing to Edward stronger than any other human. The rest of them were nice. Paul however was having none of it. Judging by Sam's still healing nose anyway. I laid my head on Paul's shoulder and he played with my hair. But he was not smiling. He was staring at Sam. Sam to his credit was avoiding eye contact. Jake was scowling at Paul for some reason. Not sure what that is all about. Paul had asked me to stay quiet during the meeting but I had to say something I forgot to say earlier.

"Oh!"

The room went silent.

"Something you want to add Bella?" Sam asked. Paul looked at me with a frown. I looked in his eyes. "It's important." I whispered.

He nodded and I looked at the rest of the group.

"I'm sorry I didn't say this earlier. It never came up. I mean they were gone and it didn't seem like they were coming back and I guess it just slipped my mind or I assumed you guys knew but now that I think about it you really have no reason to know…"

"Bella, it's okay. Whatever it is, it's okay. You had no reason to talk about the Cullens before. If you know something that would help please tell us." Sam said in a soothing voice.

"The Cullens have powers."

That brought silence to the room.

"What kind of powers Bella?" Jake finally asked.

"Edward can read minds. Except mine for some reason. At least that is what he always told me. He could have been lying but I don't think he was. Jasper, the blonde male? He can feel and manipulate emotions. And Alice, his girlfriend, the one you say is here, has visions of the future sometimes. They aren't for sure though. The visions. They can change."

Nobody said a word in Sam's living room. Paul squeezed me tighter and I laid my head back on his shoulders and melted in his arms. Last night was the most amazing experience of my life. I didn't want to let him go. The idea of not having contact with him was unacceptable at the moment.

"Thank you for the information Bella. This is certainly a game changer. Especially in regards to Edward Cullen."

"There is nothing we can really do. I mean if we get closer to them they well know what we are. Maybe we should just approach them. Maybe it will scare them off." Jarrod said to the assembled crowd.

"We can't approach them on their land. It is a breach of the treaty."

"What if we don't phase?"

'You think you can do that? Be around leeches and not phase Jake? Paul? Any of you? I can't do it." Sam said to the group.

"I'll go." I heard a familiar voice say as he entered the room.

"Matt!" Paul gripped on my waist a little tighter.

"Bella, Paul." Matt said nodding in our direction. He was different. I imagine I was too. He was no longer my Matt. He belonged to the woman walking up behind him and everybody knew it.

"The fuck you will Matt. Imprints aren't placed in danger." Leah said grabbing his hand and leading him to a chair. He sat down and she sat on his lap. I suppose I should feel jealous, but I felt nothing. I cuddled deeper into Paul. He continued stroking my hair but I noticed his eyes kept darting to Matt occasionally.

"Somebody has to approach them and they will break the treaty thing if they do."

"No." Leah said.

"Baby aren't these the animal eaters? They aren't going to hurt me. Especially after I tell them about the Pack."

"No."

"Leah…"

"Shut up Matt!"

To Matt's credit, he shut up. I heard him mumbling something about being not being whipped. I couldn't make it out but it must have broken the tension. The rest of the Pack was laughing. Even Paul.

"So what do we do?" Jake asked.

"Ask them to meet us at the line?" Collin questioned.

"Good idea but we can't exactly call them. I don't have their number." Sam pointed out.

"Hey, Leah why don't we go together? We drive up to the house and ask them to follow us and drive off. They follow and we go into town to a public place and ask whatever questions we need to know." Matt suggested.

The room was silent.

"Leah is not approaching leeches without backup. She would be outnumbered."

"I'll go with her." Paul spoke up. The room looked at him.

"What? Seriously. I can keep my cool. At least in a public place."

This was not going to work. "You aren't going anywhere without me."

"Yes, I am."

I felt tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry baby. I can't put you in danger."

"And I can't let you go walking into danger either! Take me. There is less chance of them attacking, the more of us there are! If something happens Matt and I will run. The Pack can be nearby. Don't leave me Paul. Please."

I hated to resort to crying but I really was upset. Jasper could hurt him. I don't think Alice would but Jasper could. I still have nightmares sometimes about him attacking me. I know it wasn't his fault but it doesn't change what he is.

The room was quiet as they all seemed to mull over on this plan.

"I'm willing I guess if you are Paul. I know I won't let anything happen to Matt."

"I guess so…" Paul was not happy.

"When do we do this?" Matt asked.

"I'm not sure."

"How about now?" Matt asked.

"Uh Matt you and Leah just got here. How about you get settled in and…where are you staying anyway?"

"With Leah. And I would like to get settled in as soon as we get this done so we don't get comfortable and then have to go to see a group of vampires. I prefer to get unpleasantness out of the way first."

Paul shook his head. "As much as it kills me I hate to admit he is right. I want to get this done and then take my girl home to bed." Paul glared at Matt when he said that last part but Matt didn't even flinch. He really was over me. Good. It was for the best.

"Let's go. We can take Mom's car."

"Take mine, Leah. They don't need to know what your mom's car looks like."

Leah nodded and Paul picked me up in his arms and stood like I weighed nothing. I guess to him I didn't. I wanted to get this done and head back to the house and to bed. I never thought if I ever saw the Cullens again, that the biggest thing on my mind would be how soon I could get my new man in bed. Life is funny that way.

Matt POV

I could feel the tension coming off Leah and Paul but I have to say I was kinda excited. I mean I was going to meet some real sort of live vampires and if all worked out they wouldn't try to kill me. At least that was the plan.

Paul and Bella were in the front seat and Paul was driving. Leah was right next to me holding my hand in a death grip. "Leah baby if you don't lighten up on my hand you're going to break it. She smiled at me. "Sorry lover. I'm a little tense."

"No problem baby. It will be okay. You will see."

"We are here." Paul announced.

We stopped and Paul honked the horn. We waited a few seconds until the front door opened and a small female and a very dangerous looking male walked out. They both had that otherworldly beauty that was wrong. Very wrong. How do these people get away with going to high school?

Paul rolled down his window. Leah tensed and looked like she was going to pull me into her lap. I raised an eyebrow at her and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I appreciate you want to protect me but if you expect to have sex with me again you are going to have to let me keep my balls. Pulling me into your lap would effectively remove them."

She at least laughed a little and removed her hand from around my waist.

"Neither of you talk okay?" Paul said from the driver's seat.

The vampires approached the car. Paul rolled the window down.

"Follow us. We are going to the Forks Diner. The La Push wolf pack has a message for you."

"Bella?" The small one asked sounding surprised. "What are you doing here? Edward said you went to Florida and I couldn't look for your future. And now I can't see it! Bella you are in danger! You have to get away. Do you know what they are?"

Bella to her credit did as she was told and didn't speak to the undead. Paul looked at the vampires.

"Forks Diner. Follow us."

And we were driving away at a high rate of speed.

"Well that went well." I said voicing my thoughts.

"Shut the fuck up Matt. This isn't a fucking game." Paul rudely pointed out to me.

"Hey fuck you okay? She gets to tell me what to do and bitch me out. Not you."

"Shut the fuck up Matt!"

"Fuck you Paul!"

"You going to start shit while we have vampires following us because I took your girl?" He said looking in the mirror at me.

"No I'm going to start shit because you're an asshole. Bella has nothing to do with this."

"Paul, Matt shut the fuck up! We need to focus here." Leah said by my side. She didn't look amused. Somebody has been a bad boy.

"Cool. Just let me do the talking." I said.

"HELL NO!" Paul and Leah both shouted at me. This is a small car guys. No need to use your outside voices.

"Leah you guys can barely talk to them without gritting your teeth. Sit beside me and I will talk."

"It's probably a good idea Paul." I heard Bella say in a low voice from the front seat.

Leah sighed. "I guess so. But get to the point. No sarcasm. No small talk. Just find out what they are doing here."

"Ten four, ma'am."

Leah kissed me gently on the mouth. "I don't mean to be a bitch. I just can't have anything happen to you."

"I know baby."

"And Bella stay glued to me and don't say a word. They are going to try to get you involved in conversation. Do not let them." Paul told her.

"Okay Paul." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Even though it didn't bother me it was strange that it didn't bother me. Oh well. I guess I should be grateful. I knew when I kissed her the last time the feelings were gone. Or at least changing at that time.

We pulled into the Diner Parking Lot and walked to a table in the back. I pulled out a seat for Leah and before I could sit down the two Cullens were there. I jumped a little, I won't lie. I saw Paul smirk. Asshole.

"Damn you guys are quiet." Neither of them looked in the mood for small talk.

"Well, have a seat." I gestured to the two empty seats.

They sat down and stared at Paul and Leah, then at Bella.

"So you guys feel free to order anything you want. My treat!" I told them smiling. Momma always taught me to be polite to guests and strangers until the time came to not be polite. Leah stepped on my foot. I flinched. It hurt a little. She looked a little ashamed. That's right she can't hurt me without feeling it. Hehe.

BPOV

Staring at two Cullens after not seeing them for two years was a surreal experience. Paul had his hand on my leg and was squeezing.

"Bella, why are you with these dogs?" Alice asked.

I didn't say anything but I stared back hard. If I talked to them Paul would lose it. I knew he would. And the diners in Forks would have something to talk about for a long time to come.

"Excuse me? Yeah over here? Thanks. I've been elected to talk. I'm sure you can appreciate that my…what's the word?...oh yeah Mate and Paul are a little on edge with both their mates here so if you could direct your questions to me, that would be great."

"Mates?"

"Yeah I'm a mate. Pretty cool huh? But you can call me Matt."

"Bella you are a mate to this, this…thing?" The short one asked looking at Bella again.

"Hey listen, if she talks to you Paul is gonna turn into a big fucking wolf and eat you. And he isn't a thing! Sure he's an asshole as a human and grumpier as a wolf so why don't you focus on me okay?"

The blonde one looked at me.

"So why did you want to speak to us?"

"I want, the Pack wants, to know what you are doing here?" Matt said with a big smile. Please don't cut your finger Matt. I already couldn't look at Jasper. I realize it wasn't completely his fault but the look on his face when he came at me. I shivered. Leah didn't look much better than Paul. I laid my head on Paul's shoulder and he began stroking my hair. This always seems to calm him and me too.

"We didn't realize there was a pack Matt." The blonde one said looking at Matt.

"Jasper right?" Matt looked at me and I nodded my head yes.

"Listen Jasper, there is a pack here. Why are you here?"

"Why is it your business?" Oh shit, Paul was shaking.

"Because I'm making it my fucking business Jasper." Oh shit Matt, don't antagonize the vampires. I felt calm all of a sudden. I tapped Paul on the leg twice for our agreed upon signal if Jasper was trying something. Paul growled.

"Jasper I have to say I was a little jacked up and now I am feeling strangely calm. So why don't you stop fucking with me here? This is our land. You are here. According to our Alpha there have been more vampire attacks lately and they haven't stopped since you guys left. Now you are back. My woman and Bella's man there are risking their fucking lives Jasper, every fucking day to protect people. Now I'm no genius but I can see a connection between you guys leaving and more vampires coming. Now talk to me." Matt's eyes never left Jasper's eyes. I wish I could do that. I looked at Alice who was looking at me with longing on her face. I know she never did anything to me. I had nothing against her. She was my former best friend. Probably the best friend I ever had outside of Matt. But I promised Paul.

"Fine, Matt. We are back because of the increased vampire presence. After we left word got around the vampire community that the Olympic Peninsula was no longer claimed. Vampires started figuring out after we lived here how suitable an environment this was for our kind. A vampire named Maria from the Southwest decided to claim this land. Her and her vampires have been feeding here randomly. Unfortunately vampires like to fight over territory. We never were challenged because quite frankly nobody wanted to fuck with me. We heard from some friends in Alaska that more vampires were in the area. We knew Bella's dad still lived here. Meaning she would probably come back to visit. We have come to claim the land back. We hope out presence will dissuade Maria from staying here."

"Huh." Was Matt's brilliant reply.

"Now that I have answered your question are you satisfied? May we leave now with no trouble?

I looked at Matt and gestured with my eyes to his shirt pocket.

"Oh yeah! Uh no, not yet. I have a few more questions."

He pulled the list Sam gave him out of his shirt pocket and squinted.

"Damn Sam's handwriting sucks."

I guess Paul had enough.

"Are you all coming back?" He asked.

"Yes. Anything else?"

"Yes…"Matt said, squinting at the paper in his hands. He leaned over to Leah.

"Does that look like a 'g' to you baby doll?"

"Yes." She whispered.

Matt smiled.

"When are you going to leave?"

"Undetermined." Jasper said staring at Paul while responding to Matt. "I believe the treaty says nothing about how long or where we live. Isn't that right?"

"I don't know I wasn't there. I mean I haven't actually seen it. Is it written in a book or something or online…Oww!" Looks like Leah kicked Matt. Again.

"One more Jasper. Are you an Elvis or a Beatles guy?"

Jasper Paul and Leah looked at Matt like he had grown a second head.

Matt smiled. "I'm just fucking with you Jasper. You don't have to answer. I know it's a personal question. Hey it was good talking to you. Say hi to the family and all and remind then to stay the fuck out of La Push. Let us know how your claiming territory thing goes. If you need to speak to us come to the treaty line and sparkle. We will see you."

We got up from the table. Paul pulled me into his side.

"Bella? You don't have a future. I can't see it! You are going to die around these wolves." I didn't turn to look at her. Paul pulled me in so close to him I could barely walk. We got into the car and started the drive back to La Push.

"Beatles or Elvis, Matt? Are you always this fucking stupid? Bella is he always this stupid?" Paul asked. He was not happy. I was staying the hell out of this one.

"You were supposed to stick to the list." Paul reminded Matt.

"Yeah and you stole one of my questions so I had to make up one. Besides you can tell a lot about a person based on whether they liked the Beatles or Elvis better. I'm betting he was an Elvis guy. Course I'm just basing that off of his hair. You're lucky I didn't ask him if he a Simpsons or a Family Guy man. I'm a Family Guy man. Stewie is way more of a bad ass than Bart ever dreamed of being."

"Leah can you control your imprint?"

"I don't control him. Not the way you got Bella wrapped up and afraid to speak." Hey that's not cool.

"I'm not scared to talk. I just didn't want Paul losing his cool."

"Sure Swan. You looked liked you were about to crawl up Paul's ass and wait for him to shit you out later."

"Hey fuck you Leah!" I wasn't going to take this shit.

"Fuck y…"

"Everybody calm down!" Matt yelled.

"Hey we got what we needed. We got information. Let's all take it down a notch. We were all in a stressful situation and we are coming out of it okay. Let's calm down and be friends okay?"

Nothing else was said on the way to Sam's. When we got there the Pack was waiting for us of course. Paul and Leah went over what we learned.

"So this may not be a bad thing." Sam said after a moment of silence.

"You think that other vampires coming into our territory that is already trying to be claimed and fought over by another vampire and her friends is a good thing?" Jake asked.

"Well at least the Cullens will agree to stay off our land. If they want to help get the other vampires out of our area that could be a good thing. That's all I'm saying. And Jasper was right. As long as they are not on our land there isn't a thing that we can really do about it."

"Shit." I said out loud. I was hoping they would go away.

"It will be okay baby. They won't bother you here and I won't leave your side."

"Yeah for now, Paul. What about when I go back to school? You think Alice won't find me"

Nobody said a word about that. Now that the Cullens think I am in "danger" they won't leave me the hell alone. At least Alice won't. And that means Jasper and Edward, oh shit…

Paul's phone rang and his caller ID said Sue Clearwater.

Paul had a strange look on his face but answered the phone.

"Sue?"

"Yes Paul. It's Sue. I need a favor. Could you bring Bella over please? I need to talk to the both of you. Please?"

"Sure Sue. We will be right over." Paul ended the call.

"What would my mom want with you and Bella?" Leah asked. That was strange.

"One way to find out I guess."

"We will walk over with you. We need to drop off our bags and unpack. Looks like we won't be going anywhere for a while anyway." Leah said with a hint of regret in her voice. I guess she really like Texas.

The four of us walked over to Sue's house. We came in through the back and entered into the kitchen. I wished we would have gone through the front. We would have had some warning.

Paul and I walked in first. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Bella, Paul, Charlie just wants to talk. He wants to apologize Bel…"

Leah and Matt walked in behind us and stopped. Leah and Matt had their arms around each other.

"What the hell? Matt?"

"Hey Charlie." Matt said with a look of shock on his face.

"Le…Leah I didn't know you were back." Sue stuttered.

"Back? Where was Leah?" Charlie asked. "Wait a minute, were you with Matt in Texas?" He asked looking at Leah.

"Yes…"

"And you two are together? And you knew about this Sue?"

"Charlie…yes I knew about it."

"You knew that my daughter and her boyfriend broke up and she was not only dating Paul LaHote but YOUR daughter took off with Matt? You knew this and you didn't say a fucking word!"

"Charlie calm down. Sue has nothing to do with this…" I tried to reason with him.

"No. I don't want to hear it. I don't know what kind of freaky shit you four have going on but Sue you knew!" He pointed at her. " You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"I thought with the fight you and Bella had it may not be the best time…"

"No. No I am leaving here."

"Charlie please can we talk about this?"

"No Sue. I don't want to talk. I don't want you to call me and I will do the same."

Charlie stormed out slamming the door as he left. Sue looked at us. "Welcome to our home Matt. Leah will show you around. I need to..to…" And she ran out of the room.

The four of use looked at each other speechless. There really wasn't anything to say I guess.

Charlie POV

I couldn't believe this. Bella comes home from college and Leah steals her boyfriend! And she resorts to going out with Paul LaHote of all goddamn people. And Sue lied to me about it! Bella lied to me about it! Dammit I was tired of being lied too. Her own fucking daughter! I had downed my 4th beer, when I heard the knock on the door. Who the fuck is it now? I went to the door and saw the last person I ever expected to see. This could work. I hated the little shit but he was a hell of a lot better for her than Paul fucking LaHote.

"Chief Swan, could I come in? I would like to talk to you about Bella."

"Edward I never thought I would ever say this but it is damn good to see you boy."


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own it. Yep Charlie is nuts and Bella is kinky. 50 shades of Paul kinky. Enjoy.

Leah POV

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?" Shit. She was crying on her bed.

"I'm sorry Mom. I should have told you I was coming back."

"It's not your fault Leah. I figured this would happen sooner than later. This is your home. You can come in when you please. To be honest I haven't been particularly impressed with Charlie lately with how he is handling this Bella Paul situation. It's probably for the best. You were right you know. Your dad hasn't been gone for long and here I am trying to have a relationship with one of his best friends. Maybe I was just afraid of being alone."

"Mom don't be like that. I didn't mean it. I was mad."

"But you were right. But enough of this. If he wants to be a hard headed ass let him. I want to officially meet my future son in law."

I got a shiver hearing my mom say that.

"Mom he is so great. You wouldn't believe how wonderful he is."

"Of course I would dear. He's meant for you. How can he be anything else? So I guess you two will be sleeping in your room?"

"Yeah. I can't be away from him Mom. I have to be touching him. It's driving me crazy that I'm not with him now."

"Damn girl you do have it bad. Do I need to invest in ear plugs?"

"Huh?"

"You know Leah. Is he a screamer?"

She just asked me that. That just happened.

"Uhh does yelling yeehaw over and over again count as screaming?"

"Yes. Yes it does."

"Then no he isn't. But I am..."

BPOV

"So that was awkward huh?" I asked Paul as lay on his bed.

"Yeah. A little bit. Babe your dad is a dick. I mean people say I'm a dick but damn. That man is a dick."

"Yeah he has certainly been acting like one lately. Let's forget about him."

"So you are staying the rest of the summer here with me right?"

"Yes baby. Where else would I go?"

"Just making sure. I have something for you. Something I think you will like. I may be totally wrong about this but…"

"Paul you always know what I like. Last night you did anyway." I smiled at him. Thinking of last night. How strong he was. How controlling, how demanding, how much it turned me one. It made me weak in the knees thinking about it right now. He seems to know just what I need to keep me in a constant state of arousal.

He handed me a leather band. It had intricate wolf designs on it.

"Paul this is beautiful. Is it for my leg? It's kind of long for an armband."

"No Bella. You like to be told what to do right? To be controlled?"

"Yes Paul. I think you figured that out last night." I told him blushing.

"This goes around your neck. It's a collar of sorts. Is that okay?"

Wow.

"Don't ask me Paul. Tell me."

He looked happy I said that. I hope I know what I got myself into.

"Bella when we are home alone, this is the only thing you are allowed to wear. I want you completely naked the rest of the time. When we come home you are to take off your clothes and place them on the bed and put on this collar. You may get dressed again when someone comes over or we go out. Understand?"

"Yes sir." I whispered. There is my man.

Paul POV

I have to stop being so unsure of myself. I want to dominate her so badly and I know she wants it but I don't want to come off like a controlling ass. But it seems she likes that side of me. I feel the need to take care of her, to get her to do what I say, to do anything she wants. I should probably stop worrying about it and just do what feels natural. And having her walk around naked in nothing but a leather collar around her neck seems very natural at the moment.

"Emily is cooking for everybody tonight. You want to go?"

"Sure, sounds fun. I guess I will have to wear clothes hmmm? I need to get to know the guys better anyway."

We walked to Sam's house and saw the rest of the pack had beat us there. Leah was sitting on Matt's lap apparently trying to suck his brains out through his mouth. Shouldn't be hard to swallow judging by how stupid that guy can be. Actually I should probably lighten up. He could be a dick about this whole situation but he hasn't been. Not really. He has handled it better than I would have.

Bella went to Leah when she walked in and asked her how her mother was doing. They began talking about her and Charlie. Matt just looked annoyed that he didn't have Leah's full attention.

We were all enjoying ourselves it seemed. Even I was relaxing. With the drama of the last couple weeks we needed to unwind. Quil was wrestling with Embry on the ground and Jake was looking for an opportunity to jump in. Emily and Kim had made their way over to Bella and Leah, no doubt gossiping about Sue and Charlie. Everything was cool until we heard two howls.

"Seth and Jarrod." I said looking up. The pack started moving to the woods. So did Matt.

"Uh where do you think you are going?" I asked him.

Matt POV

"Uh with you guys? I want to watch. Can't I catch a ride?"

"No." Paul is such an asshole.

"Matt honey, we are made for this, you aren't." Leah told me, placing a hand on my chest and pushing me in the chair. Sometimes I like to be manhandled by her but this wasn't one of those times.

"Yeah, you let us handle this Matty. This is what we do. Stay with your fellow imprints." Jake told me sneering a little.

Quil ran by. "Yeah besides you get a concussion every five minutes. If we ever need somebody to play quarterback against USC then we will…probably call somebody else too." He said laughing. Fuck it was one bad game. Then I was looking at his furry ass. I turned my head to Leah and saw her burst out of her clothes and turn into the most gorgeous wolf.

Sam looked at me. "Stay here"

"And do what?"

"You're an imprint. Find out what the other imprints do." He laughed and was gone.

I turned around to see three chicks looking back at me.

"So…what are we supposed to do now?"

"Now we wait." Emily said. "And pray."

"Fuck that. I'm going to go to Leah's house and get her some clothes at least."

"No, we can't leave." Kim said.

"What do you mean we can't leave? I can do what the hell I want." What the hell are these girls problem?

"Matt they have to know we are safe. Brady stays in the tree lines to protect us. It's easier for him if we are all in one place. It lets them concentrate on what they have to do."

"I'm going to Leah's house." I'll be damned if I was going to get told what to do by a bunch of…

"Matt, Leah got hurt protecting you once. You want that to happen again?"

Bella fucking Swan.

"Et tu Brute?"

"Sit inside Matt. Wait. Leah needs you here when she gets back."

"Fine." I walked inside and turned on the TV. I found a baseball game. Dammit it's the Mariners. Who gives a damn about that team? I started going through the channels and couldn't find anything.

I looked up to see Kim staring at me.

"What?"

"Well it's just that Emily usually cooks while the boys and Leah of course, are out. And Bella is in the kitchen with her. And I was wondering if you wanted a manicure? I noticed your nails are kind of dirty and a little ragged and I was thinking…"

Fuck my life.

Paul POV

/So that seemed a little too easy right?/

/What do you mean Paul? They got away./ Sam said.

/Yeah they took off the moment we were within smelling distance. They didn't stick around. They weren't actively hunting humans./

/Almost like they were assessing us./ Sam said.

/Yep./

/I don't give a fuck. So long as they are gone. I want to get back to Matt. I'm going home to get some clothes. Seth bring me some out the back door./

/Since when do you care about being naked around us Leah?/ Quil asked.

/"Maybe she is just tired of giving you material for your spank bank Quil./ Seth growled.

/Too late Seth. Too late./ Quil responded.

BPOV

I saw Paul walk out of the woods naked. God I wanted to jump him. I ran to him and was in his arms. I started looking at him to make sure he wasn't injured.

"I'm fine baby. Let's go home. Let me throw on my shorts and I will carry you home."

"Okay baby." Thank God I really needed to be home with him. And I didn't want him to see what was in the living room. Too late. I heard Quil's laughter. Paul looked up and ran into the living room to see what was going on.

Matt had his hands on a TV tray while Kim was filing his nails. Dammit Kim! He's never going to live this down.

"Matt, when I said to find out what other imprints do I didn't realize you would take to it so well." Sam said smiling at him. Paul was barely holding his laughter in. I poked him in the back and told him to stop.

"Don't make fun of him guys. I was bored and asked him if I could give him a manicure and he agreed out of the kindness of his heart." Kim defended him. It was a hopeless cause.

Matt stood up.

"Thank you for the manicure Kim. My nails look great." Kim smiled a brilliant smile.

"Would you give me a moment with the wolves Kim?"

"Of course Matty." She said getting up and running into the kitchen.

"Matty?" Paul remarked.

"Not one of you has ever fucked a she wolf. I doubt a one of you could handle it. Now I am taking my she wolf home and fucking the hell out of her. And you can all kiss my ass."

Matt wrapped his arm around Leah who was smiling at him with complete love and walked out.

"I could fuck a she wolf. You know. If I had too or whatever." Quil mumbled.

"You ready to go home baby?"

I nodded my head and was in my Paul's arms. We reached the house and he kicked the door open and sat me down on my feet. Closing the door he looked at me.

"What?"

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something right now?" He cocked an eyebrow at me. Then I remembered.

I ran into the bedroom and threw my clothes off. I went to the mirror to put my…well let's call it what is is…my collar on. He walked up behind me while I was staring into the mirror with my hands behind my head tying my collar on. It felt very comfortable. Like a second skin. I was so turned on. He reached around and placed my nipples between two of his fingers and gently squeezed. I let out a gasp. I could feel his bulge pressing into my lower back. God yes. He kept squeezing my nipples. I closed my eyes.

"Bella?"

"Yes Paul?" I whispered.

"I'm going to put you over my lap. And I am going to spank you. You haven't done anything wrong. Sometimes I will do it because I want to. Do you understand?"

"And you want to now?"

"Yes." Oh God I loved this too much. Was it always going to be like this? I hoped so.

"I understand." He led me to a chair in the corner of the bedroom. I lay across him and felt him rubbing my ass gently. I was about to fall asleep from his gentle touch until the first slap came. It hurt. It hurt and I wanted it more than anything I have ever wanted. I bit my lip and eagerly awaited the next one.

Matt POV

"Seriously dude?" Seth said walking into the kitchen while I was eating cereal.

"What?"

"Dude that's my sister. I can't believe I had to listen to that last night."

"I thought we were being pretty discreet."

"Super hearing dude. Not cool. You guys kept me up till like two hours ago. Hey is that a mark?"

I had my shirt off and I guess he just now noticed. Leah and I haven't really talked about it to anyone and I don't think Paul and Bella have either.

"Yeah. Your sister did this. Why?"

"No it's cool dude. All the girls have them. I just didn't know she had given you one yet." Asshole. One day when these guys stop shifting or phasing or whatever the fuck it is they do I am going to beat the hell out of every one of them.

"When Leah gets up tell her I went for a run. She may be a while. As you mentioned. It was a long night and your sister gives it all she's got." Let the little shit chew on that one. To my surprise he smiled.

"Okay Matt. But she won't be happy that you went out without her."

He had a point. I needed to go to the gym to and I wouldn't mind seeing her in those spandex shorts and that tiny sports bra while she spots me.

"You're right. I'll wait for her."

He patted me on my head. "There a good little girl. I have to go patrol for evil vampires. You stay here and don't run off without my big sister." He began to walk out smiling.

"Wouldn't dream of it Seth. I think I am going to go upstairs and fuc…."

I turned towards the stairs and saw Sue walking in.

"Good morning Sue."

She patted me on the cheek.

"Good morning Matt. You go on ahead and do whatever it was you were going to do. What was it again?"

"Uhm I was going to take a shower." Seth started laughing loudly. I discreetly shot the finger at him.

"Oh that's strange."

"What is Sue?"

"Seems weird that you would take a shower and then fuck the hell out of my daughter. Seems like it should be the other way around." She said smiling at me.

"Yes ma'am." I mumbled not knowing what else to say. I mean…

"It's quite alright Matt. I know you and Leah have sex. Hell the whole damn reservation knows after last night. I'm going to have to invest in some better ear plugs have some coffe and think about being single."

"Have a good morning Sue."

"You too dear."

BPOV

I woke up the next morning wrapped in Paul's arms. I noticed I was extremely wet as I always seem to be around him and my ass was still a little sore. But God that was amazing. I had never been spanked before much less like that. I am going to have to start thinking of ways to be a bad girl. I had to pee so I unwrapped myself from around Paul and started heading to the bathroom. I almost grabbed my clothes when I remembered. I went into the kitchen to make coffee. It was kinda strange walking around nude without Paul here. It felt sort of taboo. I heard my phone go off. It was Charlie. Fuck.

"Yeah?"

"Bella?"

"You called my phone didn't you?"

"Look Bella, about the other day…"

"You should apologize to Sue. The way you are acting, she is too good for you anyway. But if you want to start with the apologies you can start there and hope to God she forgives you."

"You're right Bella. Look I want to make it up to you and Paul. Could you please come to the house tonight for dinner? Bring Leah and Matt. I want to apologize to all of you. Please?"

I took a deep breath. Dinner would mean getting clothes on…

"Let me talk to Paul and call Leah and Matt. I will call you back."

"Great! I can't wait."

"I didn't agree…" and he hung up.

"Who was that babe?"

"Daddy dearest." I told him what Charlie wanted. He started taking my collar off.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I am going to take you to the shower and scrub clean every single inch of you. Then I am going to shave you. Then I will put your collar back on and we can talk about tonight."

"Okay…" I whispered. God I loved this man.

Paul POV

I can't beleive Leah and Matt agreed to this. Hell I can't believe Bella agreed to it. She had to put clothes on damn it! I did not want her putting clothes on.

We drove up to Charlie's house and saw his familiar patrol car in he driveway. Leah and I stepped out of the car first.

The wind kicked up and we smelt it at the same time.

"Leech! Bella stay in the car!"

I started searching the treeline and Leah was doing the same. But the smell was stronger in the direction of Charlie's house. I turned to look at his house and turned to Leah. Neither of us knew what we would find but chances are it wouldn't be pretty.

"Paul what is it?"

"Stay in the car Bella."

"Is Charlie okay?"

"I am going to check Bella. Leah is going to stay here with you and Matt."

I looked at Leah who nodded.

I was about to walk to the front porch when the door opened. It was Charlie.

"Hey kids glad you could make it! Come on in."

I looked at Leah and shrugged my shoulders. If there wa a leech in there we needed to be inside to find it. Bella got out fo the car and started walking to the door. She had a panicked look on her face.

"Bella stop. I walked to catch up with her and heard Matt and Leah behind me. Charlie stepped aside and Bella entered the living room and stopped suddenly. I heard a sharp intake of breath. I looked over her and saw...

"You remember Edward right Bella? He stopped by today to see you and I asked him to ahve dinner with us since I made so much. I bet you two have a lot to catch up on. What's it been Edward?"

"Two years Charlie. Two very long years." Edward fuckign Cullen said walking towards my Mate. I heard Leah shuffle Matt behind her and Matt move to get past her.

"Back off Cullen."

"You must be Paul. A pleasure to meet you. And Bella. It is so good to see your face again. I missed you so much." The fucker smiled and winked at me.

"Well what do you say kids? Let's eat then we can all catch up!" I heard Charlie say in the beackground of the suddent rush of anger filling my head.

I looked my enemy in the eye. "Yeah. Why not? I'm hungry. How about you Cullen?"

A/N

Next chapter- The Dinner Party!


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own it. Yeah I'm evil. And to answer you lightbabe I don't know if all male members of the pack are as dominant as Paul. But c'mon. This is Paul we are talking about.

BPOV

I really couldn't believe this shit. Charlie has stepped way over the line.

"I'm confused Charlie. I have always been under the impression you hated Edward."

"Uh, Bella, that's kind of rude. You and Edward dated a long time. I mean we can let bygones be bygones right?"

"Do you always call your father Charlie, Bella?" Edward asked. Asshole.

"Recently we have had a falling out. If he ever gets his head out of his ass I may start calling him Dad again. Right at this moment it isn't looking to good."

"Look Bella..." Charlie started to say.

"Bella I don't want to be a source of discomfort between you and your father. I can go if you wish."

"I wish."

"No. I think we should catch up with Edward. Don't you Bella? I would love to know what he has been doing for the past couple years." Paul gritted out between his teeth.

"Paul I didn't realize you and Edward knew each other when he lived here." Charlie said looking at Paul in surprise.

"Well Charlie you could say we knew of each other but ran in different social circles."

"Well, Edward this is Matt, Bella's ex boyfriend apparently and this is Leah, Matt's current girlfriend apparently."

"Charlie." I warned.

"Hey no, I said I wanted to apologize. Whatever you four have worked out is great. Please Bella, let's just eat. I fried some fish and I got a lot of it."

"Fine." I agreed. I guess we would see how this played out. I couldn't tell who was more tense, Leah or Paul. I could feel it radiating it off of him.

We walked into the kitchen and sat down. Edward and Charlie sat at the ends of the table. Paul and Leah sat next to him. Charlie started bringing in platters of fish and hushpuppies. He also brought beans and corn.

"Wow this looks great Charlie." Matt commented. At least he had an appetite.

"Edward you're the long lost guest of honor. Fill your plate up first." Matt commented looking at me and winking. I stifled a laugh.

"Actually I ate before I came."

"You ate before you came? That's kind of rude. You knew you were coming over for dinner. Why in the world did you eat?" Matt asked. Paul was shaking next to me. I don't know if it was from laughter or anger. I was too afraid too look.

"I'm on a special diet." Edward responded.

"What kind of diet? You can't eat fish?" Matt asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Uh..."

"I know. You're a vegetarian right?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Hell your in luck. These beans and corn look delicious. Pile some on Edward. I mean your not just gonna sit there and watch us eat are you? That would be kind of creepy. Right Charlie?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Edward have some of these vegetables."

Edward was fucked. Matt was smiling at him.

"Of course Charlie. Edward took his plate and Matt stood up and grabbed it from his hand."

"No sir. You are the guest of honor. And where I am from the guest of honor eats first. It's tradition you know. Here let me fill your plate up."

Matt piled up corn and beans on Edwards plate. He placed it in front of him and smiled.

"Eat up son." Matt winked at Edward.

Edward stared at the plate. He picked up his fork and took a bite of beans.

"Good, good. Now that Edward has taken the first bite we can all eat." Charlie said smiling.

We fixed our plates and sat down. No one said a word. I wonder if anyone would break the silence.

"So Edward, what have you been up to the past couple years?" Leave it to Matt. I can imagine the thoughts he is sending Edwards way. Oh God I can imagine the thoughts Paul is sending his way. Oh God I hope Paul isn't letting him see me naked. Paul wouldn't do that right? He is too possessive for that.

"I have been going to school. In New York."

"Will Edward you look great. You don't seem like you have aged at all." I told him looking up finally.

"Yeah Edward. You look almost exactly like the last time I saw you. Even your hair is the same." Charlie said finally using some of the observational skills that cops are supposed to be famous for.

"I guess I am behind on the times."

"Yeah, some would say way behind the times." Paul smirked.

"So Paul what do you do for a living?" Edward asked.

"I work security. And I'm starting college in the fall."

"Is that right Paul? What kind of security do you do? I wasn't aware of any security in La Push." Charlie commented. Asshole.

"Leah and I work with Sam, Charlie. Taking out the trash that sometimes shows up on our land."

"Bella I thought you said you were going to college in Florida. Charlie tells me you go to the University of Washington?"

"You thought about going to college in Florida, Bella? You never mentioned that to me."

"No Charlie. I just told Edward that when I dumped him so he would leave me the hell alone. As you can tell by his skin he isn't fond of the sun. Are you Edward?"

Leah just spit water on the table.

"Excuse me."

"No problem darlin let me clean that up for you."

"Thats not very nice Bella."

"Neither is 90 % of the crap you have been pulling lately Charlie. I guess it runs in the family."

"Bella..."

"So Matt" Edward spoke up interrupting Charlie and I. "I'm confused. You and Bella met in college. You dated, lived together and then I understand you are now broken up. Can I ask what happened?"

"No you can't." I said giving him a death glare. Please die Edward. Please die.

"And Bella, you are now living with Paul? At least for the summer."

"What about you Edward? Seeing anyone special?" Paul asked.

"No. I'm still getting over an old heartbreak."

"Well you have all the time in the world to get over it don't you Edward?" Matt asked.

"That's debatable." Paul said not looking up from his plate.

"So what brings you back to Forks, Edward?" Leah joined in.

"Esme is thinking of selling the house. So she wanted to make sure it was in shape and have it appraised. In the event she decides to have it sold."

"So what are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"Excuse me?"

"If you have this exciting college life in New York why did you leave it to come help your mom check out a house you already moved out of. Bella mentioned that you were rich. I bet you have lots of houses."

"Yes well, we are a close family. We actually do have quite a lot of houses. We are thinking of buying one in Texas. New Braunfels Texas. A beautiful three story on a large ranch."

No he did not just say that. I looked at Matt expecting to see him scared. I should have known better.

"Oh you don't want to buy out there. I think I know the house you are talking about. It's actually cursed."

"Cursed?"

"Yeah bad things have been said to happen to residents of that house. You could say they disappeared like a puff of smoke. Sometimes you can still see purple smoke in the wind. They say thats the ghosts of former owners. Besides there is a wild life problem out there. Dangerous wildlife."

"What kind of wild life, Matt? Feral Hogs?" Charlie asked.

"Nope. Wolves."

"I didn't realize there were wolves in Texas, Matt."

"Oh yeah Charlie. Wolves show up in the most unexpected places. And the ones in New Braunfels are very, very big. And they don't have a very friendly temperament. You could say some of them are even assholes." Matt looked at Paul. "But the thing about wolves is even if they are assholes, they stick together. Attack in packs. Always."

Leah and Paul were smiling at Matt. Wait Paul was smiling at Matt?

"We may take our chances." Edward said quietly.

"You take your chances boy. But I'm telling you. Never bet against nature. It has a habit of taking care of the unnatural all on it's own. Your call."

"What are we talking about here?" Charlie asked.

Paul ignored him. "So if you are here with your mommy why did you come to see Charlie, Edward?"

"I wanted to find out how Bella was doing. I was shocked to find out she was staying here for the summer."

"I'm not staying here Edward. I'm staying in La Push. You ever been there Edward?"

"Just once Bella. But you know that."

Charlie's head was going back and forth to keep up with the conversation. He is so clueless. Thats what he gets for ambushing me with my ex.

"So Bella, I guess you and Matt will be back at UW in the fall?"

"Yes we will. And you will be back at New York right?"

"I'm not certain. I don't know how long the house may take. I may have to transfer to a school in Washington to continue my education next semester. Alice and I have considered UW."

"Well have fun. I will be living in La Push in the fall and taking online courses."

"When the hell did you decide this Bella? You want to stay with Paul that bad? Weekends aren't good enough for you?"

"Not that its any of your damn business but...No to hell with it. It's none of your damn business." I told Charlie glaring at him.

"Edward you have to try these hush puppies. They are delicious. Here have one." Matt shoved a hush puppy on Edward's plate. Edward looked at it with disgust.

"Come on boy. Eat up!"

"Matthew I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call me boy." Edward said glaring.

"Sorry Eddie. It's a term of endearment where I come from. I'll make you a deal. You eat two of these delicious hush puppies Charlie fried up that have absolutely no meat in them and I will stop calling you boy. Pinky swear."

"Yeah Edward, give them a try. They're good." Paul said looking at Edward.

Edward reached down and placed a hush puppy gently in his mouth. We were all staring. Even Charlie. Edward took notice and started chewing. After he had swallowed he looked at Matt and smiled.

"I said two, Eddie. That was the deal."

"Of course Matt." Edward smiled and chewed the second one.

"Good. I will stop calling you boy. Hell I mean we are the same age right? Seems kinda silly of me anyways."

"So Matt, will you be attending UW in the fall as well or do you plan on taking online classes like Bella?" Edward asked glaring at him. I heard Leah growl a little.

"Nope I will be on campus. I figure I got another 6 concussions to get before the fall is over."

"So Edward, why don't you tell Bella what you are studying?" Charlie said looking at Edward. I guess these two this.

"I am studying medicine Charlie. Pre med right now of course."

"Going to be a doctor like his dad Bella. Can you believe that?"

"I suppose I can Charlie. It's not that unbelievable."

"So what kind of doctor are you going to be?" Matt asked.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you want to specialize in?"

"Let me guess. Urology? You seem like you would be a natural at that. Every time I have seen you I thought to myself, there is a guy who likes looking at penises all day." Paul commented. Oh shit I just spit water on the table.

"Paul thats not very polite. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't say things like that at my table."

"Don't talk to him like that Charlie. He can say whatever the hell he wants. You invited us remember? And I still want to know what you are doing here Edward."

"I missed you Bella."

"I can't say the same Edward. I thought when I broke up with you, we agreed to never see each other again?"

"Yes well. I tried to stick to that arrangement Bella but I guess I wasn't able to hold up my end. I missed you too much."

"Well take a good look BOY," Paul said glaring at him. "Because this is the last time you will be seeing her."

"I highly doubt that." Edward said looking back at Paul. Paul stood up and Charlie did as well. Charlie put his hands on Paul's chest to hold him back.

"Charlie you really don't want to put your hands on him." I warned him.

"My Bella. Your boyfriend seems to have quite the temper problem."

Edward stood up and Leah stood up at the same time. Matt was smiling and scooted his chair back. He motioned to me to do the same. I suppose though that I needed to cool things before Charlie's house got destroyed.

"Can everybody take it down a notch?" I placed my hand on Paul's cheek. I'm not sure why but I knew this would calm him.

"Bella, Edward has a point. Paul does have a bad temper..."

I couldn't take it anymore. It was wrong. It was immature. I... I loved every second of it.

I walked around Paul and hit Charlie. With my fist. In the nose. Hard. My hand hurt. He was bleeding. Oh shit! Edward! I looked and his eyes went black. Paul grabbed Edward by his shirt collar and lifted him up against the wall. Leah was moving towards him as well. Charlie was sitting on the floor holding his nose and looking at me in disbelief. Matt was...pulling a liquor bottle from Charlie's cabinet.

"Whoa. Calm down everybody! I think its time we leave. Paul, put the pansy down. Leah come back to me baby." At least Matt was keeping his head. And he just opened Charlie's liquor bottle.

"Paul go ahead and put Edward down honey. It's time we left. Charlie needs to set his nose. And Edward needs to leave too. Okay?"

Paul was trembling and Leah was only slightly better. Paul finally looked at me and threw Edward to the ground next to Charlie.

"Bella what the hell?"

"Fuck you Charlie. I don't know what your game was tonight but we are over. This was your chance and you fucked it up. Now me and my man are getting out of here." I stormed out of the house and Paul, Matt and Leah walked out behind us. I didn't feel right leaving Edward with a bleeding Charlie but right now I wasn't too sympathetic.

We all walked to the car except for Matt. He leaned by the side of the house. He still had the bottle in his hand but he was also taking off his shirt.

"Matt what the fuck are you doing?"

"You guys can't attack him right? Because of that treaty thing. Fine. But I got no part in that." Whats he going to do? Fight him?

Edward stormed out of the house towards me. Paul growled and went into a protective stance in front of me. Leah went to the side to get to Matt.

"This isn't over. Bella, I love you. I know you lied to me because you thought you were a burden. But what we had is real. It's still there Bella."

"Hey Cullen! Catch!"

Edward turned around at vampire speed. But he wasn't fast enough to avoid the bottle. The bottle that had a part of Matt's shirt stuffed in it. A part of Matt's shirt that he had apparently lit on fire.

The bottle hit Edward in the chest and the flames erupted. He took off in the front yard hitting the ground rolling. After a few seconds the fire was out but his clothes were smoking rags on his body.

"Anytime you want to come check out that house Edward, just let me know. I'll show you around, you fucking jackass." Matt said shooting the finger at Edward.

We drove off and hauled ass back to La Push. I wasn't sure if attacks by imprints counted as far as the treaty went but we should probably let Sam know about this.

Sam POV

"So let me get this straight. You four were invited to Charlie's to dinner and Edward Cullen was there."

They all nodded.

"And Matt made him eat food?"

Nods again.

"And Bella hit Charlie probably breaking his nose and now needs Sue to look at her hand to see if it's broken?"

Nods.

"And Charlie was bleeding from the punch to the nose that was delivered by Bella. All 105 pounds soaking wet of her?"

"Yep, right so far Sam." Leah said.

"So Paul and Leah threw Cullen against the wall. And then Paul threw him on the ground next to Charlie?"

Nods. They were all looking at the ground.

"And then Cullen came out and Matt lit him on fire by throwing a Molotov Cocktail at him when he turned around?"

Matt looked up. "I think that just about covers it Sam."

"Okay then..."

I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or cry.

My phone rang and I looked down. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello."

"Sam this is Carlisle Cullen. How are you?"

"How did you get this number?"

"Sam we came back as a favor to the people of this area. I don't appreciate my son being attacked on our land."

"We didn't attack your son Carlisle."

"Then can you explain why he came home barely dressed after having been lit on fire?"

"That wasn't a wolf that did that Carlisle. I believe you remember the last pack you made the treaty with. We don't use fire until the job is done."

"Sam, it was clearly a wolf's...mate that did this."

"Yeah well the treaty didn't say anything about the wolves' mates did it? But if it means that much to you we can meet right now and settle this."

"We don't want trouble Sam. Edward simply wanted to talk to Bella tonight. There was no reason for him to have been lit on fire."

"These things happen Carlisle. Stay away from Bella Swan, Carlisle. She is a mate of a wolf as well. We won't tolerate any contact between your family and my wolves or their imprints."

"I see Sam. As long as we are clear. No more attacks on my family."

"I can only vouch for my wolves Carlisle. What crazy ass Texans do is their business. Maybe you should talk to Edward about trying to scare humans with thinly veiled threats."

"I plan too. Take care Sam. I guess since we are moving back we will be seeing each other occasionally."

"You better hope we don't leech."

He hung up on me. I thought he was supposed to be the polite one according to the legends. Burn a guy's fake kid up and he gets all bent out of shape.

"So who was on the phone?" Bella asked smiling.

"You four get out of here. And for Gods sake stay in La Push. I've got to run into Forks without being seen to make sure Charlie isn't a bloodless corpse on the floor and his house didn't burn down."

I walked out, barely holding in my laugher. When I got to he woods I couldn't take it anymore. I don't know what the spirits were thinking giving us those two imprints but at least things would never be boring.

Paul POV

"So tonight was fun. We should go on double dates more often." I said, smiling at Leah and Matt.

Leah smiled back at me. "Why don't we go to my house so Mom can look at that mean right hook you got Bella?"

"Thanks Leah."

We began walking out and I grabbed Matt's shoulder holding him back.

"What's up Paul?"

"You did good tonight. I just wanted you to know that."

"Paul you going soft on me?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so." We smiled at each other. I still wasn't sure what to think about the only guy who has ever had sex with my mate besides myself. But I was slowly coming to the realization that maybe he wasn't that bad.

A/N

So...that party went well don't you think? This is my third update today. But I probably won't be updating tommorrow. Please continue to leave me reviews. They inspire me and give me a lot to think about. I've only been doing ths since June so I am still learning as I go.I have Parole Officer fight club training tommorrow. I would tell ya'll about it but the first rule of Parole Officer Fight Club is you don't talk about Parole Officer Fight Club...


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own it.

Chapter 14

BPOV

"What are we going to do about school in the Fall, Paul?" This was a subject weighing heavily on my mind. Actually I had to get it out now right after sex when sex wasn't the only thing on my brain. This imprint business has turned me into a nympho. A dinner with Edward Cullen nearby made my man decide he needed to claim me all night. I may have to arrange for Paul and I to run into Edward more often.

"You're going to school. I will take my classes online. I will come see you when I'm not patrolling. Simple."

"It's not simple Paul. Edward wasn't kidding. He probably will go to UW just to bug me. And Sam isn't going to let you stay in Tacoma everyday when you aren't patrolling. He is still going to want you here for when other patrols run across vampires."

"Bella...I don't know. But I won't let him interfere in your life. And I won't let this wolf shit interfere in your life either."

"It's our life now Paul."

"No, this is my curse. Not yours!"

"Bullshit Paul! You should have thought of that before you left teethmarks in me. Now it's our life. And what do you mean cursed? You think I'm a curse?"

"No. That's not what I said."

That's certainly what it sounded like he said.

"You said it was a curse. Being a wolf is a curse. Having an imprint is a part of being a wolf." Why was this bothering me so much? I'm usually very relaxed after sex.

"Baby, you are the only good thing to come out of this."

"Would you love me without the imprint?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"The imprint points us where we belong. We belong together. I would have loved you anyway. I just got the opportunity to fall in love with you a lot faster. What is the problem tonight Bella?"

"I don't know. I guess I figured I would go to Tacoma and see you on weekends and go on with college like nothing happened. But I'm starting to realize that it isn't going to be that easy. I can barely stand to be away from you while you are on patrol. I lay in bed and sniff your pillow while I wait for you to come home to me. I don't even know where I am going to live. Matt and I were going to move into a new apartment in August and that won't happen now. I just...I don't know what to do. I don't even know if I can afford my own place. It was tough the first semester. And now add the possibility that the Cullens may be there. I guess I'm just scared. I'm scared and the only time I feel completely safe is in your arms. You're the only constant in my life and I'm supposed to leave you here alone in a month." I could feel tears building up in my eyes. Now that the adrenalin of tonight has passed it seemed all this was crashing down on me.

Paul sighed. I wonder if he hated me being this weak. He pulled me by the waist into his body. I was comfortable again pressed against his heat.

"Bella, Don't be scared. I will never let anything happen to you. Even if it means leaving the Pack. An imprints safety overrules the alpha's imperative. Sam can't order me away from you."

"But that puts the others in danger. And you would be alone protecting me if something happened there and wouldn't have back up."

"I will think of something. Don't worry. We will work it out. Maybe you could take online classes with me and we could help each other study here."

"Paul all the classes I need aren't offered online for my degree like they are for yours."

"Dammit Bella chill out! I will think of something."

He was right. He promised he would take care of me. And he has. I need to let him do what I want him to do.

"You know what I need don't you?"

"What do you need right now Bella?" he whispered in my ear.

"You know." I whispered back.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To the back shed. To get the rope."

I smiled and relaxed as I watched his naked ass walk out of our room. God I wanted to lick his abs. I have to figure out a way to break my addiction to needing him every second. At least long enough to get finished with school. But I would worry about that later. I wonder how he is going to tie me up? I wonder what he is going to do to me? Make me do? I wonder why my nipples are so hard at just the thought of the possibilities?

Leah POV

I woke up spread across Matt's naked body. I didn't hear Mom or Seth in the house. I guess we had the place to ourselves. I reached down and grabbed his cock. As always it sprang instantly to attention. May as well have some breakfast. I had him in my mouth for about ten seconds before he was fully awake. After another minute I squeezed his balls and breakfast was served. Time to feed him.

"Good morning Baby. What did I do to deserve that?"

"Guys who light vampires on fire get me hot."

"Is that right? You get me hot."

"I damn well better."

"I need to work out this morning. You think I can use the La Push High facilities?"

"Sure. I know the coach over there. We can stop by and get the keys to the weight room. It's about the same size as Forks High."

"Would you wear your blue gym outfit?"

"No, it's dirty. I have a black one that you will love though."

"Great, let me get dressed and brush my teeth and we can..."

"Matt?"

"Yeah Leah?"

"Get your fucking mouth on my pussy and shut up."

"Yes ma'am. Anything else I can do for you this morning?"

"Not here. The weight room might be a different story."

Two orgasms later and Matt was allowed to get up. I love my boytoy. While Matt was brushing his teeth I was in the kitchen drinking coffee. My phone rang.

"What's up Paul?"

"Leah its Bella."

"Morning Swan. What can I do for you?"

"I realize Matt is your boyfriend and not mine and I don't want to overstep any boundaries and anyway you probably already know this but I wasn't sure."

"Know what Bella?" I was getting annoyed already.

"His birthday is on July 4th. But you know that right?"

Oh shit. Between the sex and the leeches and the...sex we never really got around to giving out important dates. Now I owed Swan. Shit!

"No Bella. Thanks for telling me. He didn't mention it and we never got around to talking about it."

"He won't tell you Leah. He doesn't like birthdays much I don't think."

"Great. So what do you think he would want?"

"You really want to know? It's probably a little strange. He asked me too once but I couldn't do it. Not that I didn't want to I just couldn't literally."

"Just say it Swan."

"Well you know how he loves eighties rock?"

"Yeah..."

"Well if you..." I listened for the next five minutes. Holy shit. That was...freakin brilliant.

"Thanks Bella. Matt is coming down and we are going to work out at La Push High. I'll call you later. I think we should get the guys and girls together and go to a club or something tonight. Get out and have some fun."

"But that would require wearing clothes."

"Shit Bella aren't you wearing clothes...You know what? Fuck it, I don't wanna know. Find some clothes, crawl out from under Paul, get dressed and deal with it. We are going to have some fun tonight."

I walked hand in hand with Matt to La Push trying to not think about Bella Swan, resident nudist. I was wearing a black lycra sports bra and black lycra long tights. Matt had on a tank top and gym shorts. I don't think either would stay on him long. I planned to watch him work out naked. So that was what was going to happen. I may even return the favor.

I saw mom pullling in as we were walking away. I wonder where she had been. She left a note in the kitchen saying she was going to Port Angeles. Looked like somebody was in the passenger seat. Must have been Seth.

Matt POV

Coach was going to kill me. But seriously how am I supposed to work out with a giant fucking erection while Leah is stretching in that outfit? I mean, what the hell? She looked up at me and smirked.

"Get on the bench Matt."

"Okay." was my brilliant reply.

She stalked over to me and pulled my shirt off. Then she pushed me down onto the bench.

"Grab the bar Matt and start your set."

I had about 220 on the bar and that didn't not seem to be a good idea with Leah straddling me.

"Uhh Leah..."

"Do as your told. I want to watch you. And this time you won't run from me."

I pressed the bar up once. And she pulled my shorts off. And my underwear.

"Keep going. I didn't tell you to stop."

I did another rep and saw her out of the corner of my eye. Holy shit she just peeled out of that lycra outfit.

I did a third rep and felt her straddling me. She grabbed my cock and I was inside her. Oh God...

"Don't stop lifting Matt. We both need to get our work out in. You focus on your upper body and I will focus on your lower body." She gasped out.

She started fucking me slowly. In time with my reps. I admit this was a good motivational tool. I never wanted to do more reps in a set in my life.

"Surprise!...Oh JESUS!"

Luckily the bar was at the top position so I was able to lay it on the handles. I looked up at Leah who apparently just proved that Quileutes can go pale. I turned my head to see a lady by the door with her hands over her eyes. Oh my God...

"MOM?"

"Damn Matt. You start a new training program? Certainly different from the one you had in high school. Nice to see you again Leah. I uh yeah I just flew down to spend a couple days with you for your birthday and Sue was nice enough to pick me up from the airport so I could surprise me... I mean you... and I saw Leah's note that you were going to the gym and Sue told me how to get here, so uh yeah. Surprise!"

She was still standing in the doorway with her hands over her eyes. I felt very naked.

"So Leah, it's good to see you. All of you I guess. I don't want to disturb the whole workout thing you two got going on so I am going to slip out. Sue told me where Bella was staying so I think I will go visit her. So yeah..."

Mom walked out. Leah looked down at me with a look of horror on her face.

"Why are you stopping?"

"Matt your mom..."

"Is gone now. And we have a work out to finish. I mean it can't get any worse right?"

Right?

BPOV

Paul was on patrol and I was going crazy. I wonder if Matt had this same problem when Leah was on patrol. Probably not. He probably watched sports or ran or something. I decided to do something productive. It was time to start making this a nicer place for Paul to live. I could start by giving it a good cleaning.

I had the vacuum running and must not have heard the knock on the door. And Paul must not have locked the door on his way out. The vaccum cleaner was very loud. So I damn near jumped out of my skin when I turned it off at the same time I heard

"BELLA!"

I turned around to surprised to scream. And there was Debbie. Matt's mom was in my living room. Paul's living room. and I was wearing nothing but a leather collar and a vacuum.

"De...Debbie?"

"Hi dear. I flew in to surprise Matt and he and Leah were busy so I thought I would come visit you. Sue told me you were here and I knocked but the I could hear the vacuum and the door was open so...Bella why are you naked? And is that a leather collar?"

"Uh..."

"It's okay dear. I don't mind. I mean considering what I just saw Leah and Matt doing on the weight bench this isn't even the strangest think I have seen today and I have been in La Push for two hours."

"Would you mind if I got some clothes on?" What the fuck? This must be the Twilight Zone. Please let this be an episode of the Twilight Zone.

"You go ahead honey and then we can catch up. But leave the collar on. It looks good on you. The leather really brings out your skin tone."

"Uh okay. I'll be right back." I ran into the bedroom and heard Paul walking in the back door. I hopped out of the bedroom trying to catch him when I heard...

"Bella! Get your fine ass out here! I'm going to build you a spanking bench and need to get your measurements...Oh hello. Your not Bella."

Oh shit.

"No I'm Debbie. Matt's mother."

"Oh... I'm Paul."

"Paul did you just come in from outside naked?"

I walked out of the bedroom to see Paul standing there looking down at his body. He smiled at Debbie.

"Yes it appears I did. Should I put some clothes on?"

"Oh, you know. If you want to. I mean...oh my."

Debbie looked at me. "Bella, congratulations."

Paul POV

So this was certainly a weird day. Leah, Matt, Bella and I, Matt's mother, Sam and Emily and Kim and Jarrod were pulling up in two cars to a club in Port Angeles. Debbie decided she had flown to far to stay at home and proceeded to tell us how badly she needed alcohol after this morning.

We walked into the club. The music was blaring. A table next to the dance floor looked big enough for all of us. We sat down and Bella whispered in my ear that she does't dance. No shit. I've seen her walk. I planned to have her sit on my lap all night anyway and see if I could get her drunk and talk her into giving me a hand job under the table. Leah wasn't in Matt's lap like normal. I think she was still traumatized from being caught raping Debbie's little boy on a weight bench. Debbie didn't seem pissed about it. In fact she seemed to find the whole thing funny. But still. That had to suck for Leah. Debbie had Leah next to her and wouldn't stop talking. She then pulled Bella off my lap and sat her on the other side of her and the three began talking. Then Kim and Emily were in on the conversation. And us guys were left sitting there holding our own dicks. Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"Too bad you fuckers can't get drunk. Don't worry. I'll drink enough for all of us."

Matt got up to go to the bar. We watched him because frankly since Debbie was monopolizing the girls there wasn't much else to do. A guy stopped him.

"Hey you're Matt Barker right?" Some guy asked him. Averaged size white dude. Everything about him was average.

"Yeah."

"I'm Mike Newton. Pleasure to meet you."

"Hey great. I'm kinda busy about to get drunk so if you would excuse me..."

"Hey come meet my friends. They are all UW Seattle students. Can't you just say hi real quick? They are big fans. Especially the girls if you know what I mean." Asshole said wiggling his eyebrows."

"Uh yeah I guess. Just a quick hello."

I started scanning the crowd not really interested in seeing Matt greet his fans. Sam was doing the same. We both smelt it at the same time as soon as the AC in the building kicked on. I guess the smell of sweating bodies had hid it before that moment.

I looked for Matt and saw Leah doing the same with a look of panic on her face. We all saw Matt at the same time. He was at a large table. Mike was introducing him to the group.

"This is Tyler, Jessica, Angela, Lauren, and Ben. And over here is Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen and Alice Cullen. We all went to Forks High together. So what are you doing in Port Angeles Matt?"

Leah got up and began moving towards the table. Bella was going to get up and I placed a hand on her shoulder and shook my head. I followed Leah and knew Sam was following me. I guess Jarrod was staying behind to protect the girls.

"Where are they going?" I heard Debbie ask behind us.

"Uh they saw some old friends." Bella answered her.

We walked up to the table and glared at the Cullens. Matt however had a big smile on his face.

"I've actually met Alice, Jasper and Edward. I had breakfast with Alice and Jasper last week and Edward and I shared a drink last night. Didn't we Edward? Jack Daniels right?"


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own it

Chapter 15

Paul POV

I can't believe this shit. We can't even go out for a night at a club without this "Family" fucking showing up. The big guy was trying to stare me down. Like that was going to happen.

"Who's you friends Matt?"

"Oh these are my best friends, Sam, Paul and well I don't know where Jarrod is but he is around somewhere. And this lovely lady is my girlfriend, Leah Clearwater."

"Hey you guys are from La Push right? The brunette named Angela asked.

"Yep."

"What are you doing hanging around with guys form La Push Matt?" The asshole named Tyler asked.

"Well if you were listening numbnuts I just told you my girlfriend is from La Push. You think I might meet some people from there?"

"Holy shit, that's Bella Swan. Cullen look its your ex." Mike said looking around us.

"Oh really? Bella is here?" Cullen said acting surprised.

"She is my woman. Where the fuck else would she be?" I asked him. I really should just kill this guy. Treaty be damned.

"As if you could Paul." Oh yeah mindreader.

"Wanna step outside and find out? I'll leave my guys in here if you leave your guys."

"Paul calm down. We don't need trouble here." I heard Sam say.

"Bella is dating you?" The blonde named Lauren said with a look of disgust. "My she has really fallen since you left her Edward. Slumming in La Push. Not that you aren't hot and all. A booty call sure, but dating?"

"Fuck you bitch! You want some? We can step outside!" Leah yelled at her. The blonde scooted her chair back some. Smart girl. I noticed Sam didn't say anything to Leah.

"You were right Edward. These La Push people do have some anger management problems." The blonde female leech said.

"Oh you think they got anger managment problems? You should see me pissed off. Isn't that right Edward?" Matt asked looking him in the eye.

"Hey Paul you smell that?" Matt asked.

"Smell what?"

"Smells like something burning. Oh well. I guess it could be anything. What do you say we go back to the table and enjoy ourselves?"

Matt grabbed Leah by the waist and started walking her back. Leah was still scowling at the blonde.

I was the last to leave keeping my eyes on Cullen. I didn't need words to communicate what I wanted to say.

"Very classy Paul." Edward said smiling at me.

"Uh are we missing something?" the other girl, Jessica? who gave a fuck, asked.

I was about to ask Cullen outside again when I felt Sam's hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and then I felt a little hand in mine. I turned to see Bella looking at me with absolute love.

"Baby he isn't worth it. Lets go sit down and let me make you feel good."

I turned around and heard the blonde human about to say something. Bella turned back...

"One word and I will cut you Lauren. Now get back to licking up my scraps." With that said we walked back to our table. Matt had Leah on the dance floor. It was a slow dance and I pulled Bella out on the floor.

I held her close and could feel the glares coming from the table. I didn't even want to be here. I just wanted my baby home in La Push with me safe and naked.

We finished our dance and stopped halfway back to our table to see Alice Cullen sitting next to Debbie. Jarrod was on edge. He was close to phasing. Fucking Cullens.

Bella walked up with her hand in mine.

"Bella! Alicia, here was just telling me you two used to be best friends!" Debbie said. It looked like Debbie had a few shots in her already.

"We were, weren't we Bella?" Alice said looking her in the eyes.

"Yes we used to be."

"Well what happened? Did you two have a falling out or what? Give me the dish." Debbie said leaning on her elbows.

"It was really no big deal. Her boyfriend tried to kill me, I broke up with her brother and they moved. That about cover it Alice?"

"Yes I suppose so. It's good to see you again Bella. I hope we can talk soon. We have a lot to catch up on." Alice said getting up .

"We really don't." Bella said.

I sat down and pulled Bella in my lap while Kim continued rubbing Jarrod's uh...yeah under the table. Anyway he looked like he was calming down. Or at least he wasn't angry anymore. I looked at Sam wondering if we should leave and hit another club.

BPOV

There was no way those assholes of high school past were going to ruin my night. I had to put clothes on for this and I plan to enjoy myself. I had survived one dance with Paul without breaking anything and I wasn't going to take another chance. I asked him to get me a drink but he refused to leave my side. Matt got up and walked to the bar with Leah trailing him. He brought back two shots of Patron for me and three for Debbie and continued downing beers.

I was feeling very horny. I hadn't drank in a while and Paul's hands were on my waist. He insisted I not wear panties tonight and I could feel his hands burning through my skirt into my hip bones. The AC kicked up in this place and since he insisted I not wear a bra either my nipples were making their prescence known through my thin shirt. Debbie and Leah looked at me and smirked.

"Cold Bella?" Leah asked.

"Nope. I have my own personal heater that I am sitting on."

I watched Leah and Debbie start dancing and then Matt joined in. He was joined by Kim who was trying to teach him some dance move and failing miserably.

I felt Pauls hand move up my thigh under my skirt. He moved us closer to the table and his hand was on my pelvis. And then lower. I gasped. His fingers were vibrating my clit. He was moving them so fast. I started to breathe faster. I wouldn't be able to hold this off. Dammit Paul!

"Paul stop." I whispered to him in his ear leanging back into his chest. "I'm going to cum."

"Go ahead. I'm giving you permission."

Oh God that did it. I squeezed my thighs together around his hand while he squeezed me so tight and felt the pleasure rolling in me. I bit my lip to keep quiet. I guess it came out sounding like a cramp.

"Bella girl you okay?" Debbie asked walking off the dance floor. "Your face looks like you are in pain."

"No. I'm uh good. I guess I had a stomach cramp. I'm better now."

"Oh thats too bad. I thought you were hiding an orgasm girl. Stomach cramps are horrible."

I downed another shot that Matt had generously brought me. As I slammed my shot glass down on the table I heard Kim gasp.

"How the hell can she touch him? Can you imagine how cold he must be?" Kim asked. I looked up and saw Lauren dancing a slow song with Edward. Judging by the look on her face I beleive she was finally figuring out something was wrong.

"No offense Bella."

What?

"What are you talking about Kim?"

"I just mean, you know, you and him in high school.."

Paul growled. Shit. I turned around and straddled his lap and pulled his lips to mine. Dammit Kim! Not that I minded...

"Ahem. Excuse me Bella?"

Ahh fuck it was Mike Newton.

"Some of us were wondering if you could come sit with us. You know catch up? It will be like lunchtime in school only with music and alcohol."

"Sorry Mike. I'm out with my man. Maybe some other time. And before you ask, no I don't want to see a fucking movie." I started laughing. I couldn't help myself. The shots were getting to me. So I was a little buzzed.

"Hey no need to be a bitch. You always did think your ass was too good to share with the rest of us. Seems like you only fuck rich boys and natives." Oh shit.

I found myself on Debbie's lap and Paul was in Mike's face. Like inches away from his face. Sam grabbed him and tried to pull him back. It wasn't working.

I felt myself being put on an empty chair. What am I? A fucking doll? Matt was in Mike Newtons face.

"What QB? You gonna hit me? Go ahead! See if that shit makes Sportscenter!"

I just realized Matt, Debbie and I werent the only ones drunk. Mike Newton was pretty wasted. Ben and Tyler were trying to pull him back.

"Matt sit down! You hit him and you will fuck up your throwing hand and you know you can't throw a left hook for shit." Debbie said walking up to Matt. Thank God one of us had sense. Leah was ready to jump in front of Matt. Paul was ready to eviserate Mike and Oh shit...

Debbie hit Mike. In the jaw. Mike Newton fell. He fell hard. He was out. The bouncer must have been watching us. Judging by the look on his face he was assessing a group of people who were angry tense and the oldest one had just knocked a 21 year old male smooth out.

"We don't want trouble. Maybe you guys should take it somewhere else." he suggested politely.

"Yes I think thats a great idea." Sam said.

Paul just stood there looking at Mike Newton on the ground. He had a confused look on his face. He looked at Debbie.

"Sorry sugar. You can hit him next time. But lets face it. The only one who was going to get away with hitting him in a crowded place without going to jail was the drunk old lady. Let him put that shit on Sportscenter."

Matt picked Debbie up by her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"C'mon Rocky. Lets get you out of here."

"Dammit Matt, why couldn't your daddy come? I'm drunk, I got in a fight and now all I have to get in bed with tonight is my travel Rabbit."

"Oh shit. I did not need to hear that Momma. Please shut up." I noticed Debbie and Matt's Texas accent came out stronger the more they drank. Soon I wouldn't be able to understand a word they were saying. Soon I would be under Paul and wouldn't give a damn.

Leah POV

Today was Matt's birthday. We all were required by his Alphaness to attend a July Fourth bonfire and now what would double as Matt's birthday party. Apparently Sam thinks sitting around fires and listening to old men tell legends is all there is to do around here. The sad thing is he was right. In three weeks Matt would be in training camp in Tacoma. He wouldn't be back until the first of the year depending on what Bowl they went to. Not to say I wouldn't be there every chance I got but still. I didn't know what I was going to do. I didn't know what Bella was going to do. Or Paul. Those two stuck to each other like glue. I mean Matt and I were always touching. Always. But Bella and Paul looked like they were about a step away from fucking in a crowded living room at all times. As much as I hated to do this, I had to drive into Port Angeles to get some items I would need for Matt's birthday gift. Meaning I had to leave him in La Push where I knew he would be safe.

"Where you headin sweetie?" I heard from the kitchen.

"Oh, Debbie, good morning. I figured you would still be in bed."

"Why? Because I was drunk off my ass last night? Hell I've been doing that since I was 16."

"I'm going to Port Angeles to pick some things up for Matt's birthday. I think I may be able to make it back before he pulls himself out of bed around noon."

"Great! Your mom and I are going to make Matty a cake today and I can pick up the ingredients while we are there." Okay. I guess Debbie was coming with me.

We took Mom's car. I was tempted to take Matt's since that would mean he had no way of going anywhere but I wouldn't be overprotective. Really I wouldn't.

We were enjoying the drive. Debbie was singing loudly. Like Matt she wasn't very good. And like Matt it didn't seem to bother her in the least. She also commented on the scenery. They didn't get a lot of rain and mountains in Texas I guess. Big dam hills? Yes. Big damn mountaints? Not so much.

"Leah we need to talk."

Uh oh.

"About what Debbie?"

"The future. You and Matty's future. And I think it's time we held an intervention."

What the fuck was she talking about? I almost was afraid to ask. I opened my mouth to respond when she said something that made my blood run cold.

"Leah why are those people standing in the road?"

I looked and saw them. Three leeches. I didn't recognize them but they were obviously waiting on me.

I slammed on the brakes and pulled to a stop. I wish I had Matt's car. It was a piece of shit but had a huge engine.

The three leeches, two females and a male, were smiling at me. They were as still as statues about two hundred feet in front of us.

"Debbie, I need you to take my cell and dial Sam's number. It's in my contacts. Tell him we are being chased and we need help. Tell him we are 10 miles outside of La Push heading back."

"But we..."

"Please just do it Debbie."

I turned the wheel and did a U turn in the highway. I couldn't see them in the rearview mirror. They must have been running along the sides of the road in the woods.

"Leah what the hell is going on? Holy shit I think I see one of them running beside us in the woods. At least I see something."

"Call Sam!"

I heard Sam answer and Debbie tell him exactly what I told her to tell him.

"There are three of them Sam. I won't be able to get away in this car." I heard the end of the call. I took a curve and one was standing in the middle of the road. I slammed on my breaks again. This time though I couldn't get away clean. As the car skidded around the trunk hit her and she must have grabbed the car. I put my foot down and heard the tires squeel but we weren't moving. Shit. The other two were walking up the front of the car.

"Debbie, come with me!" I pulled her over to my side and threw her over my shoulder. I took off running with her in over my shoulders but I wasn't fast enough. All three of them were between me and the woods.

"Leah please put me down. I think I'm going to be sick."

I stood Debbie on her feet and placed her behind me.

"Leah what are they?"

"Debbie stay behind me. Don't move unless I tell you too."

The leeches weren't much for small talk. Not one of them had said anything yet. They just kept smiling those creepy smiles.

"She smells like shit. I was hoping her kind would taste good." One of the females commented.

"The other smells good though."

I growled. Debbie was behind me though.

"Debbie back up about ten feet. Now!" I heard Debbie's feet backing up. One leech went to get aroud me and I phased. I didn't hear Debbie's reaction. I was too busy focusing on the three leeches that were surrounding us. Who the fuck was already on patrol?

Debbie stayed behind me. I'm glad she wasn't freaked out. Or if she was she was hiding it well.

One of the leeches moved towards me and I hit it with my front right paw. The other tried to get Debbie behind me and I turned. Then the other came. I was fucked. I couldn't do this forever. And judging by the familiar growl in the forest I wouldn't have too. Welcome to the party...

Paul POV

I came out of the woods at a full run. No time to assess. Attack. Leah was guarding Matt's mom. She was surrounded. The best way to do this was to knock them all on their asses. I went head first into two of them, knocking them away. Seth was behind me. Seth and Embry. They jumped on one and dragged him into the woods. Leah began fighting the one in front of her. Jake came in and jumped in front of Debbie. I got hit by my leech and it pissed me off. He swung again and I bit his fucking hand off. He screamed and I bit deep into his shoulder and threw him into a tree. I followed him and and as he got up and clamped down on his head and pulled. Sam came and assisted us all in finishing these bastards off. We all walked into the woods and phased to human. Jake prodded Debbie with his head to go to the woods. Debbie to her credit did so.

"Leah? What's going on? Why are you naked? Did you really just burst out of your clothes and turn into a wolf? A big damn Wolf? And who are you guys?" She turned around and saw Jake phase to human. "Holy shit!"

"Debbie relax. You are safe now. I need you to go with Sam in the car home and I will meet you there."

"Leah you need to come with me!"

"Debbie I don't have any clothes on."

"It will be okay Deb. I promise you." I told her in my best calming voice. Unfortunately calming wasn't really my thing.

I heard Sam's phone go off. We all listened. Who would be calling now?

"Yeah Collin? What do you mean Bella isn't with the imprints? Paul didnt you tell her to go?"

"Yes, she knew she was supposed to go straight to your house."

"Shit, Collin send Brady to find her."

"That doesn't make sense Sam. She is always there. She always does what I tell her too. She knows its important."

Something was wrong. Leah knew it too.

Sam looked at me. "Paul go. Leah, Jake go with him. Get Quil's ass over there. He should be in the south end of La Push by now."

I took off. The feeling that something was wrong was growing.

BPOV

Paul didn't say much. He heard a couple howls and he was gone. I knew what to do. I always go to Emily's. I threw on a pair of jeans and a white tee. I put my hair in a pony tail and walked into the living room. And there she was. Waiting for me. Sitting on my favorite chair.

"Hello. Bella right? My name is Maria. Have a seat. Silly me, this is your house. Of course I can't offer you a seat. But take one. I insist." She had a Spanish accent. Sounded Mexican. She was pretty like all vampires were. But she also looked slightly insane. And her eyes were bright fucking red.

Not seeing much choice I sat down in the farthest chair away fom her.

"If you are going to eat me would you just get it over with?"

I was scared out of my mind but I would be damned if I let her know that.

"I'm not going to eat you Bella. You think I sent three newborns on a suicide mission all so I could sneak into Werewolfville just to eat you? Don't flatter yourself sister. You don't smell that good. Not good enough to risk death by chewing for."

"So...So why are you here?"

"We both want the same thing."

"We do?"

"Yes. You want La Push to be left alone by vampires and the Cullen's gone and I want the Cullen's gone. And I have no interest in La Push. I will abide by the treaty your tribe has with the Cullens. My vampires will stay out of La Push. But I need your help."

"Why? What could I do?"

"I know things. I hear things. I know for instance that you dumped Edward Cullen and the only reason they are even interested in the Olympic Peninsula is because you are here and they want to protect you. I know Edward still loves you. I know you didn't do a good enough job of getting him to beleive he didn't have a shot again. You need to fix that problem. Convince them to go and I promise no harm will come to your family or friends or anyone in La Push."

"What if I can't? What if they won't leave?"

"Convince them. I don't care how you do it. Have sex with your wolf man in the back of Edward's Volvo. It doesn't matter. Get them to leave peacefully."

"And if they won't?"

"Then a battle is coming. A vampire war. It won't involve your pack. This isn't a threat. But it will be violent. Lives will be lost. Both vampire and human. And probably wolves if they get stuck in the middle of it. I am offering a peaceful way out of this. All the Cullens need to do is agree to leave. I know you are a resonable person. You can reason with them."

"And if I don't you kill me right?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. Like I said, I have nothing against you Bella. I think it is pretty cool that a human dumped a vampire and is now screwing a werewolf. Kid you could write a book about your life if anybody would believe it. But no, I have no particular reason to want you dead."

"How do you know this about me? All of it?"

"Like I said dear. I hear things." She winked at me. The vampire fucking winked at me. "I doubt we will see each other again. And I hear one of your furry protectors coming. So it was nice meeting you Bella. Good luck. You may be the one person who stands in the way of people getting killed."

And she was gone.

I started shaking. I curled up on the floor and couldn't stop shaking. I havent been that close to a human eating vampire since James and then the look on Jasper's face and Edward's eyes. It all came up to me at once and I vomited. I vomited on the floor and I was crying and I had to get it together. I vaguely heard a growl and felt myself being picked up in Paul's arms but I couldn't open my eyes. I shouldn't be this scared. She didn't really threaten me at all. But all I could think about was James snapping my leg and biting my hand. Jasper charging me. Edward pushing me into the glass table.

"Paul?"

"I'm here baby. So are Leah and Matt. Jake is outside. Watching the house. You are safe."

"It was a set up. She sent those three vampires to distract you."

"I know baby. But it won't happen again. I promise you."

I feel safe in his arms usually. I was getting into that warm cocooon of safeness I usually feel around him. But something was nagging at my mind. It might happen again. It could be so easy. And I started school in a month and a half. He wouldn't be there. What the hell was I going to do?


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own it

Chapter 16

Sam POV

Matt's birthday bonfire was full of surprises. So all our surprised Ben, Matt's father, felw down and arrived in La Push about 2 hours after we got everyone settled down. He wanted to surpirse Matt and his wife. Instead we surprised him. He called Debbie for the address to Sue's. I was in no mood too take any chances. Bella was at Paul's and refused to come out of the house. Paul refused to let anyone near her. The last I saw of her before Paul slammed the door on everyone she was shaking in his arms. All of us were concerned that this last ecnounter with a vmapire may have been the final straw.

Debbie of course wanted answers. And when I explained to her that she would be told but that it was a secret and she couldn't tell anyone, even her husband, she proceeded to tell me that I could kiss her ass. I see where her son gets his charming personality from. So here we were, the pack, the imprints and the elders explaining the legends to Debbie and Ben. After Billy finished he asked Ben if he would like to see a wolf as proof.

"No."

That was suprising.

"You believe us?"

"Yep."

Alright then.

"Any questions?"

"Yeah. If we know where a group of these things live why don't we just go kill em?"

"We have a treaty that says as long..."

"You have a fucking treaty. I ain't got shit with these assholes. Give me a compound bow and some wooden arrows."

"Vampires are indestr..."

"Bullshit. If it walks and talks it can die. I can set the arrows on fire. That might help. Put some dynamite sticks on them. Go Bo and Luke Duke on em. Matt can come with me. The boy can't shoot for shit but he can give me arrows as I need em."

"Dad! I'm a helluva shot!"

"Like hell boy! You shot two cows while practicing against the middle of a barn."

"The arrows slipped."

"Yeah tell that to the poor cows who were minding their own business. Hey look at me. I'm eating grass enjoying the scenery and the quiet, BAM, there's an arrow in my ass. Where the hell did that come from?"

"Look Mr. Barker..." I said trying to get us back on point and making a mental note to never be around Matt with a Bow and Arrow.

"Call me Ben."

"Ben.. These things are...the only thing designed to kill them is wolves and other vampires."

"My God I feel like Corey Feldman's mom from the Lost Boys." Debbie said out of nowhere.

"Haim, Mom."

"What?"

"It was Corey Haim, mom. Feldman was the vampire hunter. Haim was the ones whose brother turned into a vampire and his mother was seeing the lead vampire."

"I know my Cories, Matt. It was Feldman. The cute skinny one."

"Whatever Mom."

"I think the boys right Deb..."

"You better rethink that if you expect to get lucky tonight. And from what I have seen it's damn hard not to get lucky around this place."

What the hell is wrong with these people? I tell them that vampires and werewolves exist and they argue over a movie. And Matt was right. It was Corey Haim's mom.

Ben stood up and walked to Leah. "You stood in front of my wife and protected her against three of these things. You could have gotten away. You saved her life."

"I..." Leah started to say. Ben stopped her by neding down and hugging her.

"I guess Debbie was right, not that I doubted it. You two are meant for each other." He kissed her cheek. Leah had tears in her eyes.

"Ben you seem to be taking this awful well." I said.

"My wife wouldn't lie. Matt doesn't lie. I got no reason to doubt. It is what it is. So if ya'll aint gonna kill these things what are you doing about protecting my sweet little Bell?"

"We won't let this happen again." I told him.

"Bullshit. If I would have asked you about this very situation happening last week you would have told me it would never happen. From the sound of it this place is going to be crawling with vampires for the next few decades. And that ain't acceptable. Matt is going to want to come back to Texas eventually and he will be bringing Leah with him. Whether ya'll have this problem figured out or not."

"Mr. Barker, the protectors are bound to this land." Billy said looking him the eye. "Leah cannot leave."

"And what do you think you are going to do to stop them Chief Black? To stop me? My son and daughter want to live somewhere they are going to live there. You gonna bring them back by force. You gonna explain to the FBI that you kidnapped my future daughter in law and brought her back against her will because she is a wolf protector of your reservation. Yeah that shits gonna go real well. You want to bring conflict over it, we can go there but I promise you that you will not like the results." I don't know if it was the black cowboy hat the man was wearing or the look on his face but nobody in that moment doubted him.

"Dad, calm down. Let's just step back for a second. No need to get the guns at this moment."

"Sir, I promise we are going to do everything we can to get rid of this problem so that we can all live in peace."

"See that you do that Samuel. Now it's getting late and I need to go check on Bella."

"Yes, I need to see Bella too. I should have already been there." Debbie added on.

"Uh actually that may not be a good idea. Right now." Quil said. The wise ass was polite when Mr. Barker was around. Maybe I should buy a cowboy hat.

"Paul's mate, imprint, girlfriend, whatever you want to call it, was threatened today. She is very frightened. She has a history with leeches and has even been attacked and bitten by one. Paul is extremely alert right now and is not allowing anyone near the house. Even me." I told him.

"Maybe tommorrow. Look Sue, you mind if me and Debbie stay the night? I was gonna take us to a hotel room but since my goddamn compound bow and hand guns won't work I would feel better having her on the reservation."

"Why don't you stay with me sir? Me and Emily? We have a guest bedroom. Sue's home doesn't have an extra room..."

"I don't mind Sam..." Sue spoke up.

"I know Sue. But this way everybody has there own room and, and,"

"And I don't have to listen to Matt drilling Leah like she was a fucking Saudi Arabian oil well all night long." Debbie smiled.

Leah looked away while Matt seemed to be holding in a smile.

"Sounds like a good idea I suppose. Boy always was a screamer. We could hear him from the barn into the damn house. I can imagine how bad it is now that he actually has a girl with him..."

"DAD! That shit's not funny!"

Leah apparently thought it was and judging by the rest of the pack's laughter I would say the opinion was unanimous.

Bella POV

I tried to sleep. Everytime I dozed off I would wake up screaming. I don't remember vivid dreams. Just visions of James snapping my leg or filming me with that damn camera. The pain when he bit me and Edward bedning over to suck out the venom. Jasper diving at me with his black eyes. Edward's eyes turning black when he saw my papercut. Edward's face the first time he smelt me. Maria sitting in my living room. God what if she wanted to eat me? What would it take to be safe? All because I was so stupid to get involVed with a vampire. Now the Cullens wanted me back. They were following me. Paul was by my side. I wouldn't let him leave. I made him go to the bathroom with me. I wasn't even embarassed that he saw me pee. I didn't care anymore. I only knew one thing in my life for sure. That was the simple fact that as long as I was with him I was safe. So why won't the nightmares go away? Why can't I stop shaking even though he is here next to me?

I think I'm finally losing my damn mind. I have no one. No one but Paul. My father is gone. My mother is on the other side of the U.S. and knows nothing about this. I have no other family or friends. All I have is a wolf bound by an imprint to protect me at all costs. And I will probably get him killed trying to protect me.

"Bella, talk to me. What can I do baby?"

"Just hold me."

"Why don't you let me take you to the shower? I can clean you up and lay down in bed with you."

"NO!" That was a bad idea.

"Why Bella?"

I knew he would realize I was losing my mind when I said this. But I couldn't lie to him. I felt the damn tears in my eyes again. When the hell would I run out?

"If we take a shower we may not be able to hear them coming." I whispered to him.

The look on his face was one of fury mixed with concern. He understood. We had to watch out for them.

Matt POV

"What do you mean, Leah? Just give me my present now. Then we can get to my real present." I told her wriggling my eyebrows.

"No. Shit up and drive."

We drove along into some pretty dark woods. We were still in La Push though. Follwoing her directions we puled into a small clearing off the road.

"Matt walk away from the car. Go twenty steps and sit down and shine this spotlight on the car when you hear the music." Where the hell did she get a spotlight?

"Okay..."

I walked over the twenty required steps, laid a blanket down and sat on the ground.

/I don't know where I'm going/

What the hell? Great White? I love that song! I turned on the spotlight and my heart was in my throat.

/But I sure know where I been/

Holy crap. Leah was in a white see through dress and I could see her white panties under it. She was dancing like Tawny Kitaen. She just did the splits on the hood. How did she? Oh shit she just threw her leg over her head while lying on the hood. This is just like the video. Oh my God... Now she is crawling on the hood.

I sat there through one of my favorite songs ever and saw her recreated the dance in the video. Fuck yes. I had no idea she could dance like this. It was like she was making love to the car. Oh man! The song picked up pace and so did she. I was mesmerized. I couldn't take my eyes away from her. I could see through the dress. But oh, it was just hard to explain.

The song ended and I wanted to cry. And then I wanted her. Badly. Happy birthday me.

"Don't move Matt."

" .but..."

She threw somthing at me. It was a foldout chair. She must have had it in the back of the El Camino.

"Sit down and wait."

"Yes ma'am."

I waited a few minutes and heard her doing something back there behind the car. She told me to turn off the spotlight and not turn it on again until the music started.

I sat in the chair for about thirty seconds until it started. I heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle being started. Really? Could it be? Yes! Girls, Girls Girls, by Motley Crew was blaring through the radio. And Leah was walking towards me. Oh Jesus.

She was wearing a tight leather bra and tight leather hot pants. She sat in my lap and proceeded to give me the hottest lap dance ever. Her pelvis was rubbing the hell out of my dick and I was about to lose my shit. Damn there went the top. And there are those beautiful breast I love so much.

I tried to kiss her but she wouldn't let me. She grazed her tits right next to my mouth but pulled back when I tried to lick them. She smiled at me the whole time, never stopping the dance. She turned around and bent over and had her ass covered in leather in my face. Oh daddy wants.

The song ended as she was peeling the short off of her. True to form my girl didn't wear panties. Unless she was channeling the great Tawny Kitaen.

"Matt?"

"Yes?" I whispered.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you. Really thank you. That is the best gift I have ever got."

"Thank you Matt."

"For what?"

"For loving me as much as I love you. Now I am going to suck your cock and you can cum anywhere you want on me. Excpet my hair. And then I am going to fuck you senseless in the back bed of your car. You got all that cowboy?"

"Yes ma'am. Happy birthday to me."

Paul POV

I stayed up all night. Bella woke up every hour. She couldn't sleep. She kept staring at windows. Bella has had a lot of scares in her life. She didn't need this latest one. I can't beleive our dumbasses let a vampire in La Push. In my fucking house! With my girl!

I think she was losing her mind. I think it was catching up to her. She was in a constant state of fear. I could feel it. She refused to leave the house last night to go to the bonfire. She refused to let me leave her sight. Bella has never been like this. She has always been so strong. It takes a strong woman to let herself go the way Bella lets herself go with me. But now I knew that the wrong move could break her. I was afraid. I didn't know if it was her fear affecting me or my fear for her sanity. I havent been able to let anyone near her. Maybe Emily or Kim or... Fuck it Paul. YOU know who she needs to talk to. Be man ennough to admit it.

"Hello."

"Matt, it's Paul. I'm calling about Bella. She is napping now but she won't be for long. SHe hasn't slept for more than an hour at a time since that leech left."

"WHat do you need me to do Paul?"

"I need you to talk to her. Come alone. I don't think she can handle anymore than you right now."

"I'm on my way."

Five minutes later I heard a knock on the door. Bella was up instantly.

"Who is it Paul?" She grabbed onto my arm and had a death grip on me.

"It's Matt, sweetie. I asked him to come visit you? Would you talk to Matt?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

I walked to the door and saw him on the porch. I'll give him credit. He didn't look like he got much sleep either but here he was at 8:00 AM because I called him.

"Thanks for coming."

"Of course. Where is she?"

"Bedroom."

"It hasn't gotten any better?"

I shook my head.

"I don't really know what to do here Matt."

"Then I guess we will figure it out together."

I followed Matt into the room. I noticed Bella was standing in the door watching me the entire time. She backed up as Matt walked in.

"What's up nerd?"

"What's up Jock?"

"Tell me what has you so worked up? Why are you scared?"

"They are everywhere Matt. I can't get away from them."

"I know Bella. But it's a part of our life. This is what we deal with. We can't hide in corners all the time can we?"

I watched Bella nod her head. Apparently she was of the opinion that she could.

"Bella that's not us. We don't run. Paul sure as hell doesn't run. I get that you are scared now and some stuff that should have freaked you out a long time ago is finally hitting you. But you have to let go of the fear."

"I can't Matt. It's too much." Matt looked at me with worry in his eyes. I was lost here. It was killing me that I couldn't give her what she needed but everything in me told me she needed Matt right now. She desperately needed a friend. And he was being that to her.

"Matt my Dad is gone. He has turned into a complete asshole. Even if he wasn't I can't talk to him about this. My mother either. I worry Paul if I say I'm scared. He just wants to protect me. But I need to feel like I can protect myself. And I don't feel that."

"Well, you are going to have to feel that. We are going back to school soon and you are going to have to be brave."

"I'm not going to school Matt! The Cullens will be there! They won't leave me alone. I hate them. I hate that they won't leave me alone. I am going to stay in La Push in this house with the fucking doors locked until I die."

"The FUCK YOU ARE!" Matt yelled at her.

I growled. I did not like anyone yelling at me.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP PAUL! What the hell? She needs you to pull her up out of this shit. And what are you doing? Letting her cower! Its easy being strong when you are playing sex games Bella. It's easy to be strong when you are hiding in a house and wearing collars and whatever the fuck else it is you two do. But that doesn't count. What counts is out in the world Bella. That's what matters. And you are not going to cower in a fucking corner here. If I have to pull you by the hair you are going back to college. And Paul is in agreement, right Paul?"

Shit. Every instinct I had was to keep her tucked away. But Matt was right. That would kill her spirit. And it would kill her.

"Matt, I can't be aroud the Cullens or any other vampires without shaking. I don't want to see another one. If I go to Tacoma they will follow me."

"I promise you they won't."

"You can't stop them Matt."

"Watch me. I'm going to get them to stop following you. And you are going back to school and Leah and Paul and I are going to do everything we can to make sure you never see another fucking leech again. And if you do we will make sure it's a dead leech. Right Paul?"

Wow. Uhhh...

"Right Matt."

"Bella, my mom and Dad are in La Push. I'm going to give you this morning to hide out but for godsakes take a shower woman. You stink. You smell like vomit and sweat. And that's just to my nose. I can imagine what you smell like to Paul. Then this afternoon you are coming with Paul to Sam and Emily's so my Dad can meet your new man and see that his Bella is taken care of. Understand?"

He began to walk out. I walked behind me. Bella started to follow. Matt turned around. "Shower Bella. Now!" Bella slowly turned and walked back to the bathroom. A few seconds later I heard the water running. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Matt."

"She isn't okay yet but you know that. But she will be and you will get her there. Paul she does't need you babying her. She needs the Paul that won't let her feel sorry for her. Can you do that?"

"I'll be whatever she needs."

"Well I don't need an imprint to tell me that she needs you to be you."

"Where are you going Matt?"

"I got business to take care of. If Leah calls tell her I will be back later. Around noon or so."

"Where are you going Matt?"

"Like I said Paul. Business."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Me? Of course not Paul. I'm as level headed as they come."

And he was gone. Walking back towards Sue's. Why did I suddenly have a bad feeling he was going to do something stupid?

Matt POV

This shit has gone on long enough. I walked to Sues and took out my car keys.

"Going somewhere son?"

Dad was up. Shit. Shoulda known he would be up at sunrise.

"Yep."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Might not be a good idea Dad."

"That's what I figured. And that's exactly why I am tagging along."

I sighed. "I don't suppose telling you some things a man has to do alone would work?"

"Not when you are going to cuss out a coven of bloodsuckers." Dammit.

"How do you know that's where I'm going?"

"Cause I was heading over there myself. I just stopped to see if I could borrow your car."

"Get in."

We took off driving out of La Push.

"So you remember how to get to this vampire lair?"

"Yeah but we have to make a quick stop first. And I may need you to bail me out this afternoon."

"Why's that?"

"Cause before we go to the Cullens I'm going to beat the hell out of the Forks Chief of Police."

Dad sighed.

"Well at least the day won't be boring."


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own it.

I missed updating yesterday. My son had a baseball tournament in Houston. He's 13 years old and damn near 6 foot tall and was a star pitcher and hitter for his last team. This new team who recruited us and said they wanted him has a coach who decided he needs to play out of position, not pitch and hit in the bottom of the lineup. The coach and I had a different opinion of his skill level and the debate was quite lively. It is with that in mind tonight that I offer you the ass kicking of Charlie Swan. Enjoy. Oh and there is gonna be some freaky sex stuff in this chapter. Just warnin you.

Chapter 17

Ben POV

I had fully expected to wake up this morning and go visit come vampires and convince them to leave Bella all by myself.

I didn't expect to be driven there by Matt.

And I sure as hell didn't expect what was about to happen. Matt had explained to me what an asshole Chief Swan has been over Bella dating this boy and then bringing her ex-boyfriend vampire guy to dinner. Of course in Swan's defense he didn't know the kid was a vampire. But from everything else Matt told me about this Edward, Swan should have his ass kicked on general principles, knowing the kid was a vampire or not. So it was with some trepidation that I sat in the passenger seat of this horrible piece of junk car that Matt loves so much traveling to see Chief Swan. My checkbook was being balanced in my head wondering how much bail actually cost for assaulting the chief of police.

We pulled up and to our luck the famous Chief Swan was in his front yard raking leaves. He looked up as Matt got out of the car and smiled at him. Matt smiled back. Charlie walked towards Matt with his hand extended.

Matt hit him with a roundhouse in the jaw. That looked like it hurt. Swan dropped to a knee and had a look like he couldn't believe that just happened. I'm kinda surprised myself. I figured Matt would have opened with an uppercut. Swan got up and Matt hit him in the gut. Swan backed up some more. I think he was finally realizing what was going on. He swung and Matt took a hit to his jaw. There is that uppercut. Good one son. Right underneath the chin. Swan looked like he was seeing stars. Matt stepped forward and Swan charged him. He tackled Matt and they fell to the ground. Bad mistake Swan.

For the last 7 years I have had Matt in mixed martial arts classes. He's pretty damn good too. Swan wound up on top of him and went to swing down at Matt. Unfortunately he opened himself up and Matt kicked him like a damn mule right into the chest. Swan stumbled back holding his chest. I hope the old fart didn't have a heart attack. Matt hopped to his feet without using his hands, show off, and stood in front of Swan. Swan was on one knee and slowly stood up. Matt stood there while he composed himself. Swan finally swung and Matt took a shot in the mouth. I don't know why he didn't get out of the way. I think he just wanted the man to feel he had a shot. Swan went to swing again and Matt did dodge this time. He did a reverse punch right into the back of the good chief's head. Swan fell forward on his knees. Matt hit him in the ribs from behind. That had to tickle a little bit. Matt grabbed him by the hair and dragged him to his front porch. Swan started crawling about halfway to keep his hair from being pulled out. I couldn't decide if that man was more mad or scared. I guess there comes a point when you're getting your ass kicked that the feelings are one and the same.

The dumbass stood up again and went to tackle Matt. This time Matt didn't fall back. He just stood there with Swan around his waist and…ahh crap he just dropped an elbow into the small of Swan's back. That's gonna leave a mark. Matt picked him up off the ground and rolled him over on his back. I saw him take a seat next to Swan.

Matt POV

"Listen Chief Swan. Charlie. Bella and Paul are gonna get married one day. And they are gonna have some kids. My guess is some mean ass boys and some really sweet girls. And right now your daughter hates you. She feels abandoned by you. You lost your girlfriend and your daughter because you didn't like her boyfriend you dumb shit. And let's not pretend for one minute that if I couldn't throw a fucking football you would have liked me either. Now your daughter is pretty tore up. You have been a shit. You got some crawling to do. You understand me?"

He just laid there taking deep breaths. He blinked. That was a good sign.

"I'm gonna take your silence as agreement. You leave Bella alone today. She had a rough couple days. But tomorrow you are going to see her at Paul's and you are gonna apologize to both of them. You may even call Paul son a few times. Ask him to throw the ball around with you."

I took a deep breath.

"Charlie, I'm glad we had this talk. I feel it was, what's the word? Therapeutic. Yeah that's it. But you better pray to God we never have to have this talk again. Next time it probably won't be me. It will be Paul. And he has a shorter temper than I do. Now I'm gonna leave and go visit the Cullens. You're gonna catch your breath and go put some ice on that lip, and probably a heating pad on your lower back. And you're gonna want to see to that jaw and that boot print on your chest. Now Charlie look at me. This is important. Is there anything you are not clear about this conversation or what is going to happen from here on out?"

He stared at me. He didn't look angry. I think he just looked sad. Nothing like taking an ass whoopin to make a man do some serious soul searching.

He nodded his head. And looked at the porch step. I stood up. I had other things to do before my she wolf was up.

"See ya around Charlie."

Paul POV

I listened while Bella got out of the shower. She walked into the hallway and stared at me.

"What do you want me to wear Paul?"

"I don't give a fuck Bella. Put whatever on. We are going out."

"No Paul. I won't leave the house."

"Go put some fucking clothes on Bella."

She turned and I walked in and watched her dress. She threw a pair of jogging shorts and a UW t-shirt on. Perfect. I walked over to her and threw her over my shoulder.

I started walking out with her over my shoulder. I kicked the door open and we were on the road.

"Paul! Put me inside Paul! Let me go!"

"No."

She started beating my back and I kept walking. I walked past Sam's house and saw Debbie, Sue and Emily sitting on the front porch drinking coffee. Bella continued to scream at me hitting my back. I kept on walking. I heard Debbie tell Sue something about calling A&E and having a reality TV show here. She said it would be more entertaining than the one with the Amish kids in New York. And people wonder why I don't have a TV.

I walked 5 more minutes up the cliff. Bella had stopped yelling and started crying. We reached the top and I sat her on her feet.

BPOV

"YOU ASSHOLE! Take me home now!

"No."

You, you have too. I'm uh I'm your imprint. You have to make me happy and I want to go home. Now!

"Actually you're wrong. A wolf is whatever an imprint needs, not what makes them happy all the time. And right now you need this."

I didn't need anything. I just needed to get inside.

"Paul I'm walking home."

"No you're not."

"Why not?"

"Cause you are too damn scared to walk by yourself. You won't go anywhere without me."

I can't believe he is doing this.

"Then please come with me Paul." Maybe tears would work? They weren't hard to come by right now.

"No you are coming with me."

I looked down at the waves below. Oh shit.

"You're going to jump with me Paul?"

"No. I'm going to jump by myself. You are going to jump after me."

"I won't jump without you."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Do what you want. I really don't give a damn. I'm going to the water. You can follow or walk back on your own. I don't care one way or the other."

And he jumped. I ran to the side and backed up seeing how high it was. I saw him hit the water though. Oh shit. GODAMMIT! He left me alone. He fucking left me alone. I couldn't walk back. He was down there. Oh my God I can't believe this asshole has put me in this situation. God, I hated him in this moment. I peeked over the side. I saw him doing a back stroke in the waves like his supposed soul mate wasn't up here alone. Asshole!

I had to make a decision here. I was feeling particularly vulnerable standing all the way up here. Alone. I tried not to think about what I was doing. I just ran. My body was yelling at me to stop but I wouldn't. I needed to get to him.

I was in the air and this time my eyes were wide open. Everything seemed like it was slow motion. The feeling of falling. Of letting myself go. I hit the water, feet first. I don't know how long I was under. I just let myself go. I felt…alive. I felt my body rising up and I was in the air. The waves were lifting me. I felt so free. I realized I didn't feel scared for the first time since I walked in on Maria sitting in my living room. I felt warm arms wrapping around my waist.

"Want me to swim you in?"

"Yes. Then I want you to run me back up on your back. I want to do it again."

"I thought you were scared."

"I guess I got over it."

I turned in his arms and we were floating in the waves together. God he was beautiful with his hair shiny and wet.

"Paul? Thank you for this."

"For making you jump off a cliff?"

"No. For making me live and not hide."

He smiled at me. "My mate doesn't hide from anything."

I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him. I loved the feeling of his tongue in my mouth like it is trying to take over my body from the inside. And he tasted so good. I felt him try to pull my shorts down.

"Not now Paul. I want to jump again. Then you can have me. Maybe."

"Maybe."

"Yeah. You said you wouldn't dominate me so I guess it's my choice now." I told him with an evil grin.

"You aren't scared anymore. And it has always been your choice."

"I know, lover. I know."

Paul POV

Bella was too tired to walk back so I had her in her in my arms and she was napping with her head on my shoulder while I walked. I personally think she is just being lazy.

Debbie and Sue were still sitting with Emily on her front porch. Looked like they were drinking beer now. Sam had joined them and looked at me with questioning eyes. I nodded to him and he smiled. The Alpha likes his pack happy I guess. I was just about to escape Sam's when Leah ran up in a panic.

"Debbie, Mom! Have you seen Matt?"

"I saw him and Ben driving off somewhere this morning. I guess Matt is showing him around." Debbie said.

"Paul! Did he say anything to you? Have you seen him?"

Leah looked worried. Bella had woken up by this point.

"He came to see us this morning. Paul did he tell you where he was going?"

"No, he said he had business to take care of. I told him not to do anything stupid and he said he wouldn't."

"What the hell could he have to do off the reservation?" Leah asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. I've kinda had my hands dealing with my emotionally traumatized woman here.

"His father is with him Leah. I'm sure he is okay." Sue said.

"That's not necessarily true." Debbie said. "Ben never really stops Matt from doing dumb things. He just kinda stands back and makes sure it doesn't get to out of hand. I remember this one time…"

"Oh shit." He wouldn't.

"What Paul?"

"Nothing, it's just he promised Bella this morning that he wouldn't let the Cullens go to school with her and I didn't think about it much at the time because…"

"Because only a fucking idiot would march into a coven of vampires and tell them what to do." Leah said quietly.

"Yeah, I kinda forgot."

"Forgot what Paul?" Leah screamed.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I forgot he was a fucking idiot."

Matt POV

This was a big fucking house. I didn't get long to see it last time but it is beautiful.

"Son you know your lip is bleeding a little."

"Yep."

"Think you might wanna clean that up before we go in?"

"Nah. It will keep them on edge. You sure you wanna go in with me? They are kinda freaky. And the one we are going to talk to the most is a mind reader so don't be thinkin about Mom being naked or anything."

"Shut up and let's go."

I walked up to the door and it was opened before I could knock. A beautiful woman, probably 28 or so when she died, opened the door and smiled at me.

"Matt Barker. And who might you be?"

I saw Dad tip his hat. He thinks he is smooth.

"Benjamin Barker ma'am."

"Welcome. I'm Esme Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

She led us into the door way and we followed her up to a living area on the second floor. I walked in and saw Edward and his two "brothers" and ALice and the blonde female." An older looking guy probably around 24 when he kicked the bucket smiled and walked forward. I heard Dad let out a little profanity. It is shocking to see them up close for the first time. Makes you wonder how people don't know about them right off.

"Matthew welcome. And you are Matthew's father?"

"He's Matt and I'm Ben. Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm Carlisle and this is my family. Your son knows some of them. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie. You have both met Esme of course."

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

I was about to tell her no when I heard Dad ask if she had a beer.

"Uhm no I don't believe we have beer."

"Any hard liquor?"

"Only if your son keeps his shirt on and doesn't have a lighter with him." Carlisle said smiling.

"He asked for it."

Nobody said anything so I guess they weren't in agreement.

"So what brings you here Matt?"

"Bella. She has had a nervous breakdown and it's your fault." Nobody said anything. I guess they didn't believe me. I looked at Eddie.

"Read my mind. It will be easier than showing you."

The look on his face went from thinly veiled hate to concern and finally sadness.

"Maria." He said.

That got a reaction from the others. I heard a slight humming and realized they were doing that freaky speed talking thing I heard that they do.

I looked at Edward.

"Do you see why you have to leave her alone? She is with her soul mate. She loves him. She wants to live. She wants to have a nice peaceful life you once said you wanted for her.

"You don't know how hard it is to give her up."

"Yes, I do."

"But you had Leah didn't you?"

"It didn't make it any less hard. I would have let her go regardless. But I am glad to still be her friend. You could have that one day. Maybe. But right now she is traumatized. All the stuff she has gone through that you all thought she was so great at accepting? It's catching up with her now."

"The…the wolves will hurt her."

"You know he can't hurt her. You know how this works Edward. You've read his mind. All our minds. Besides the most danger she had been in, the most life threatening have been from vampires. You had a chance to turn her. And you didn't. And that ended it. For what it's worth I think you did the right thing."

"You do?"

"Yes. She was too young to make that decision and understand all that it really entailed. What I can't understand is why you are fucking it up now by not leaving her alone."

"I love her."

"Then let her be happy."

No one said anything. The blonde female was smiling. Not a sneer that I have usually seen on her face but a real smile. Esme looked sad. So did the short one. Even the big one looked sad. But Edward surprised me the most. He had his head in his hands and looked to be crying. I mean I know they can't and all but still. I almost felt bad for catching him on fire. He really does love her.

"Edward." I heard my dad say. "You seem like a good kid. You all seem like nice folks. I hate that this had to happen to anyone. I can't imagine it's easy to live with despite these riches you have surrounded yourself with. It has to be tough. And I'm sorry you can't be with the girl you love. It would kill me if it was Debbie that I couldn't be with. But son it just isn't meant to be. That doesn't mean there ain't someone out there for you. It looks like your dad here and your brothers have done well for themselves."

Edward said nothing. He finally looked at me.

"Would you tell Bella something for me? It will be my last contact with her."

"Okay."

"Tell her I love her and I am sorry. I only ever wanted her happy. I will leave her alone."

"I can do that Edward." Dad and I got up to walk out. I just remembered.

"Oh by the way, what are you guys going to do about this Maria chick?"

"We plan to clean up the problem before it gets out of hand. We don't want the wolves or the people of this area to be plagued by vampires who hunt humans. We will take care of it." The blonde one, Jasper spoke up.

"You know something struck me as strange."

"What is that Matt?" Edward asked.

"How the hell did Maria know so much about Bella's past? Anyway Dad and I will show ourselves out."

Before I walked down the stairs I could've sworn that I saw all of them look at Jasper for a second. I wonder what that is all about.

I drove us back to La Push. As I was pulling in I looked to the side and saw Leah in Sam and Emily's yard. She did not look happy. Uh oh.

"Well son, I'm gonna go drink some beer with your mother and visit a spell with Bella. You have fun with this one." He smirked getting out of the car.

"I'm gonna blame this on you."

"She won't believe you."

I followed Dad to Sam's house. Sam, Leah and Paul did not look happy. Bella looked worried but on the bright side she didn't look agoraphobic. And it looked like she had been swimming.

Leah ran up to me and growled.

"They hurt you!"

"Whoa sweetie. They didn't hurt me. Hey who is they anyway?" She pushed me. Hard.

"The Cullens you asshole. I can smell them on you and blood. What did they do?"

"They didn't do anything. I went to tell them to leave Bella alone and talk some sense into them and Edward told me he would." I looked at Bella.

"Edward said to tell you that he loved you, he was sorry and he wouldn't bother you again."

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Yeah really."

"You believe him?" Paul asked looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Yeah, I do." I turned back to Leah who was still staring at me with a look of anger. Intense anger. I had seen her look at me with lust, with love, with humor. But I had never seen her look at me angry. Not like this. I didn't know if I should be turned on or scared. I think I was both.

"Why is your lip cut?"

"Oh that. I stopped by on the way to the Cullens and beat Charlie Swan half to death. I let him get a shot in so I wouldn't totally destroy his ego."

"YOU WHAT?" Bella screamed. Hey look whose back and doesn't smell like sweat and vomit now.

"Yeah, it needed to be done and if Paul had done it he would have killed him. I just beat the hell out of him. He is coming by tomorrow to apologize to you and Paul. Maybe you too Sue. Hey that rhymed."

OWWW, I was on my ass again.

"Do you know how fucking dangerous that was!"

"It wasn't dangerous Leah. The old fart really can't hit very hard. I expected more from a cop."

"I'm talking about the Cullens."

"Oh."

"You're coming with me. Mom don't come to the house for a while. Matt and I have some things we need to straighten out." Leah grabbed my hand and pulled me afterward. I saw Dad smiling. Asshole.

We walked in the house and she threw me to the floor. Ow. That shit is really getting old.

"Hey I thought you couldn't hurt your imprint without hurting yourself?'

"You stupid fucking asshole." She was growling. "This is gonna hurt me a lot more than it hurts you. But since you insist on acting like a child I have to remind you of a few things."

She started stalking towards me. I was kinda afraid to get off the floor. Her eyes were kinda tinged in yellow. I had a feeling she lied. This was going to hurt me much worse.

BPOV

"I can't believe he did that."

"Yeah, I have a feeling Leah is going to mark him again." Paul said smirking a little.

"Again? You can do it more than once?"

"Sure."

"You mean you can do that too me again?"

"I suppose. Why? Do you want it?"

"Yes. But wait to do it before I go back to College. And we need to talk about that."

"There is nothing to talk about Bella. You are going back."

"Paul I don't have a place to live."

"The place you and Matt were going to live. Was it two bedroom?"

"Yes…"

"Then you live with him."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"You need a place to stay. You can have your own room."

"You would be okay with me living with another man."

"Another man? No. An imprint? Sure. You are both claimed. I am not worried about you or him for that matter. You both accepted the imprint. I mean do you have any romantic feelings for him at all?"

It didn't take me long to think about this.

"No. No I don't."

"Besides I have a feeling by the time Leah is done with him today he may neutered."

Ouch.

"Paul? I'm sorry I freaked out."

"It happens baby. I'm sorry I let a vampire get that close to you."

"It wasn't your fault. If she wanted to get to me she would have eventually. At least we know what to look for now."

"It was my fault."

"Paul, can we go for a ride?"

"You want to ride the bike?"

"No, I want to ride you. Your wolf."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Okay." He smiled that gorgeous smile. "Let's go."

5 minutes later I was clutching his fur and laughing like a maniac. I have no idea how fast we were going but this was amazing. We wound up on a cliff top with a beautiful view of the valley and the river. Paul phased to human and like always my breath got caught in my throat suddenly seeing him naked. He was sweating. Beads of sweat were on his abs and glistening down his thighs. I walked up to him and got on my knees. I put my tongue on his abdomen and started tasting the beads of sweat. I reached my hands around and placed them on his ass. I felt him growing large next to my chin and I had to have him. I couldn't get him anywhere near completely in my mouth. So I took his head and what else I could fit and began using a hand to twist his shaft back and forth. He moaned and that made me go harder. I took my other hand from his ass and cupped his balls. They were so warm and felt heavy and delicate at the same time. I started moving my head up and down faster working a little more of him in my mouth. I almost gagged but that seemed to make him more excited. I gently caressed his balls and felt them tighten up. I stopped what I was doing and looked up at him. He was smiling.

"Where do you want to cum baby?"

"On your face Bella." He gasped out.

"You want to mark your mate don't you? You want your scent on me? You want to see your mate covered in your cum?"

"Yes…"

I sucked his cock hard in my mouth. My hand tightened around his shaft while my other hand squeezed his balls. He swelled in my mouth and I barely got my mouth off of him in time. I tilted my head up and closed my eyes. I could feel his cum on my face. It was so hot. I opened my eyes covered in him. He was looking at me with pure lust.

"On your back little girl. Take off your shorts and panties before I rip them off."

I did as I was told and felt my legs being parted. I hadn't wiped him off my face. I was hoping before we were done I would be completely covered in his scent and fluids. I yelled when I felt his tongue go inside me. He had a finger in me. Now two. His tongue seemed like it was trying to consume me. I wiggled on the ground and he used one hand to cup my ass. He took a finger out of me and I felt it rubbing my ass. The finger was wet from me but when he pushed it in it was a surprise. I was so tight there. Nothing had..no one had…Oh God. I squeezed around his finger and came when my clit couldn't take it anymore. I felt this sudden burst with my orgasm I hadn't felt before. I was too caught up in bliss but when I realized what I had done…Oh my God how embar…

"Don't you dare be embarrassed. That was what I want to happen anytime. You can gush whenever you want babe. So long as I am there."

I was a sopping wet mess. I still had his cum on my face. He wiped a little from my chin.

"Paul, you know how sometimes I need you to make love to me baby?"

"Yeah, I know babe."

"Right now I need you to fuck me. Fuck me like an animal."

He growled and flipped me over. I screamed as he entered me. And lost myself to him. But I knew I would be back. He wouldn't let me stay away.

Matt POV

I think I had her calmed down. We were on her bed. Okay I was on her bed. She was pacing. She kept sniffing me all over. I know it's a wolf thing. I probably should have taken her with me. But she was slowing down. She wasn't breathing as hard. Her pacing had slowed.

"Matt, I love you."

"I love you too baby."

"I need you to learn some things. But first I have to wipe that disgusting scent off of you. So I am going to take you to the shower. You are not to move. I will clean you. Then I will dry you off and bring you back here. You will lay on that bed on your back and you will not move. I am going to be bringing leather belts and straps out. You are not to talk from this point on until I tell you that you can. And you will do exactly what I say. And just to let you know, I will be marking you. Again."

Oh shit. She walked over and grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me to her. Dammit I was excited. What the hell is wrong with me? Maybe mom was right. Me and Bella are a lot alike. I hope I'm not a step away from walking around naked vacuuming the house in a collar.

"See Matt I love that you are a strong independent man. But you are not understanding something very important. I told you that you were mine. But I don't think you understand what it entails. You see I'm the alpha of this relationship. I love you and I respect you but if you think I am going to let you run off to see vampires without being punished you are crazy. I will keep you on a goddamn leash if I have too. But what happened today will never happen again."

"O… okay."

I found myself thrown against her wall face first. I felt her hand slap my ass. Very hard.

"I told you not to fucking talk without permission. Didn't I?" she growled at me.

"Ye…"

OWWW she fucking slapped my ass again. What the fuck?

"For a college boy you aren't too bright sometimes. Nod your head if you can't talk. Or I can gag you. Take your pick."

I nodded my head. I should be scared. I should be angry. Then why was my cock hard as a fucking diamond and I wanted her to bite me again? I felt her hand on the back of my neck and she walked me to the shower.

"Remember. Don't move. You may even like this."

I had a feeling I would.

A/N

If some of you are thinking I have some fucked up fantasies about Julia Jones…well I do. And I'm not going to apologize for it ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own it.

Sabrina, thanks for the review as always. I will continue to enjoy my Julia Jones fantasies :) It is with great restraint that I have not had Leah and Bella making out. Only my respect for the traits of the characters and the desire to be somewhat aligned with the overall theme of twilight has kept me from doing so. That and I can't figure a plausible way to work it in :( Maybe next story...

Chapter 18

Matt POV

Okay this is great. I mean she really is washing every inch of me. With soap followed by water followed by tongue. My rational mind says it something to do with scenting. The other part of my brain says who gives a fuck, enjoy this. She pulled me out of the shower and began drying me off. I stood there like a good boy. I never took my eyes off of her. She hadn't dried herself off. She grabbed my hand and walked me to the bed. I was a little scared and very excited. She sat down on the floor on her cute little ass and drew her knees to her head.

And she started crying.

Talk about an instant hard on killer. My dick got sacked by a blindside blitz.

"Uh Leah?"

"What?" she sniffled, never looking up at me.

"Uh honey why are you crying?"

She didn't answer me. She just continued to cry with her head on her shoulders. I got up and sat behind her on the floor. She leaned back into me.

"Matt I could have lost you today." She whispered.

"Baby you know I knew what I was doing. Somebody had to talk to them. And it couldn't be a wolf. You guys can't be within yards of them without shaking."

"Matt, you are the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I was miserable and one look at you and I knew joy like I didn't think I could imagine. Then I had to fight to get you. And once I finally got our love, your real love, not the imprint pull, I thought no matter what happens I can get through this life. Whether I had kids or not or never went to college or had to stay here forever, as long as I had you things would be fine."

"You do have me baby." I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah but for the first time this morning since we came back from Texas, I woke up and you weren't there. And I couldn't feel you. I knew you weren't close. And I thought...I don't know what I thought. I was just so scared. And then you show back up with a bleeding lip and a bruise to your jaw and smelling like the Cullens and I freaked. I lost it. There is a reason why imprints are so protected you know. You aren't a simple boyfriend or a girlfriend. YOU literally are my life. If something happened to you I would probably stop functioning. I may die. Nobody has found out thank God. Our souls are intertwined. If something happens to you, it happens to me. Do you know what woke me up this morning?"

"No. I figured you would sleep till noon like you usually do."

"I felt a pain in my jaw. It wasn't bad but it was enough to wake me up and let me know you weren't here. You weren't under my protection. And I lost it."

"I'm sorry, Leah." Damn I felt like a shit now. I made her cry.

"I understand I hurt you by not telling you or letting you go with me. I made a mistake. It won't happen again. At least not that particular mistake."

"I know baby. And I'm sorry that I was so rough with you. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No baby you didn't. To tell you the truth I kinda liked it."

She smiled and her tears began to stop. "You did huh? You like being pushed around by a woman do you?"

"Well Leah I was bad. I mean I do deserved to be punished for making you scared. You know if you are still in the mood."

"Really?" she said turning to me.

"Yes, really" I told her smiling.

"You want me to bite you again don't you?"

"You're damn straight I do."

Bella POV

I woke up this morning underneath Paul. I was drenched in sweat. I couldn't remember the last time I used a sheet to sleep. I felt great this morning. I slowly crawled out from under him and thought I had made it until his hand fell on my breast and started pulling me back. Looks like I'm going to have to wake him up.

"Paul. Paul."

"Whaaa?"

"You have to let me go. I need to pee."

"No, hold it." He said without looking up or even opening his eyes.

"Uh no. Let me up now."

"Make me." He was grinning. The asshole.

"Paul please?"

"Nope."

I had no choice. I attacked his ribs. Yep, who knew bad ass Paul LaHote was ticklish in his ribs? I do.

He jumped up and rolled out of bed. He fell off the bed. He really doesn't like to be tickled. He sat up from the floor and glared at me. I took off running to the bathroom and made it before he could catch me. I locked the door. If he tickled me now it was going to make a mess. I finished and opened the door and he stormed in and glared at me.

"Coffee or shower first?"

He put his hands on my waist and I remembered I was very naked. Oh no…

"Paul stop!" He had me in the back of the thighs. Nobody knows I'm ticklish and he wouldn't either except for the time he gently nibbled over my entire body saying he was going to eat me up and I went crazy when his mouth found me there. He stopped and glared at the front of the house. I guess he heard something. I heard it then. Somebody was knocking at the door.

"Get some clothes on. It's your dad."

I walked into the bedroom. Paul threw a pair of cutoffs on and walked to the front. I came out following him. He had already opened the door. I saw Charlie. He looked…

Paul POV

"like hell. What happened to you?" Charlie's lip was swollen, his jaw was swollen. He was standing favoring one leg.

"Is Bella in? I would like to speak to both of you. If it's okay."

"Sure, c'mon in."

Bella walked into the living room and sat across from him.

"Charlie."

"Bella, Paul, I'm sorry. Bella I only wanted what I thought was best for you. But you know. You've always known more than I have or your mother has… Matt tells me that you two are serious. I'm not going to pretend to know how this happened so quickly, but it really doesn't matter. I'm glad you're happy and I want to be in your life in whatever way you think would be okay. And Paul I am sorry for the way I treated you. If you plan to be with Bella for the long haul you must realize how special she is and will do everything you can to take care of her. That's all I got to say. I hope I can get your forgiveness and let me back in your life one day. I miss my little girl."

"Charlie." I said as he got up to walk out of the room.

"Yes?" he turned towards me.

"Sue misses you. Give her a call sometimes."

"I will."

"Dad stop by sometime before I go back to college. Okay?" Bella asked. She had tears in her eyes. Girl can never hold a grudge. Shit make him work for it Bella!

"I promise… Uh can I have a hug?"

Bella nodded her head. He hugged her and turned and walked out the door. At the front he turned and offered his hand. I took it.

"Thanks for letting me in Paul."

"I guess if she is okay with it come back and see us. But if you ever hurt her again like that what Matt did to you will seem like a walk in the park."

He nodded and walked to his cruiser.

I went inside and rolled my eyes at Bella. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Paul. He's my dad. I need him. Even if he is an asshole sometimes."

"I know baby."

My phone rang. Sam's house. I hope this isn't Leah telling me she needs help burying a body.

"Hello Sam."

"Paul, this is Debbie. Could you and Bella please come to Sam's? Leah is bringing Matt. It is time we had an intervention with him before Ben and I have to head back. I would like for you and Bella to be there."

"Okay. We are on our way." I hung up the phone and looked at Bella.

"What?"

"Did you know Matt is addicted to drugs? His mom wants to have an intervention."

"Uh no I didn't realize it. But it should be entertaining. And we need to run Matt and I living together by Leah. So let's go."

Matt POV

Leah got a call from Mom and told me we had to go to Sam's. She had a funny look on her face. This can't be good. It's probably just Mom saying her and Dad have to get back home.

I walked in to see a circle of people sitting and looking at me. Sam, Emily, Paul, Bella, Mom, Dad, Sue and Seth were all there.

"Uh what's going on guys?"

Mom spoke up first

"Matt have a seat."

Oh… yeah sitting. "Uh I think I would prefer to stand Mom if it's okay."

"Son sit your ass down."

"Yes sir."

I sat feeling the sting on my ass. I mean it was fun but the aftereffects kind of suck. Leah was smirking. Bitch. I guess I literally asked for it. Plus I had a new bite mark. And I wasn't volunteering where it was either. She came over and sat on my lap. Not helping.

"So what's up?"

Mom spoke up first. "Son I have asked everyone here because we need to talk about some things. But first we are going to start with the number one issue. Tell me what your dreams are."

"Uh mom you know my dreams."

"Tell them to me again."

"Which one?"

"All of them."

"Okay, well you know I want to grow my hair long and stand on a cliff singing Wanted Dead or Alive in a pair of leather pants while Slash plays solo guitar in the background."

"I thought Richie Sambora was the lead guitarist of Bon Jovi." Sam commented.

"I like Slash better."

Mom looked a little exasperated. Bella was shaking her head. Paul was looking at me like I had grown a second head.

"What about your other dream son?" Dad asked.

"Uh, the one where I win the Pro bull riding world championship?"

"No."

"Uh…"

"Think about career goals baby." Mom prodded.

Oh, why didn't she just say so?

"I want to breed rodeo livestock. Bulls and broncs."

"Okay now we are getting somewhere." Mom said.

"Sweetie at no time did you mention anything about football."

"So? I like to play. It's a game."

"And it's a game that could make you millions one day." Dad pointed out.

"Sure I guess. Maybe."

"Son you have had 7 concussions since high school." Dad said looking me in the eye.

"I kind of lost count but that seems bout right."

I felt Leah tense up. I saw Bella look worried.

"Matt I had no idea it was that many."

"No big deal Bella. Kinda goes with being a quarterback."

"You can't afford anymore Matt." Dad said. Where the hell were they going with this?

"Dad, football is paying for my school."

"I can pay for your goddamn school! I've had a college fund for you since before you were born!" Holy shit. Dad was mad.

"You don't even like football! Why the hell are you doing this to yourself?"

"Ben calm down. Matt listen to me, I called a neurologist after the last concussion. Do you know that you shouldn't be playing? At all. You are risking brain damage. Long term. Do you and Leah want to have kids one day?"

"Yes." Leah lay her head on my shoulder. I knew this conversation scared her.

"Do you want to not remember them by the time you are 50? Forget who they are? Their names?"

"Of course not."

"You can't play football anymore. We are all in agreement. Everyone in this room thinks you should quit. It's not worth it Matt." Mom said.

"Mom I start training camp in two weeks. I'm not going to back out on my teammates now. Dad you know that wouldn't be right."

Dad sighed. "You got a good thing going for you Matt. You have good friends. A great girl. A nice area to live in even if it does rain all the fucking time. I really don't care about your teammates. I care about you."

Leah turned to me.

"Baby I don't want to stand in the way of your dreams. But if this isn't your dream then you need to think about the long term affects. That's all I'm saying."

I looked at Paul and Bella.

"Matt you don't even like football. And you don't need it for school. Just quit." Bella said.

Paul looked at me.

"Time to quit Matt. There is more to life than that. You know that."

"Listen I will make a promise to you Mom, Dad. If I have one more concussion, I will quit. I will walk away and never play again."

"Fine son. But one more and I will come down and pull you off that goddamn field myself." Dad said.

"I'll help him." Sam joined in.

"Now I have something to talk to you about. Leah and I want you and Bella to live together, separate rooms of course. That way when one of us is there we can protect the other. And a wolf will normally be hanging out with you as well."

"Chaperone Paul?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's for protection. I trust Bella and you, believe it or not. Leah does as well. If you don't think you need protection then think of it as protection for Bella. And if you don't think you need protection you probably already have irreversible brain damage."

"This is non negotiable Matt. Pack sticks together. It has to be this way."

"Fine. I got no problem. Except for Jacob. He looks at Bella kinda strange at times."

"Yeah don't worry about that. I will take care of that." Paul said with a frown. Weird.

"Anything else?

"One more Matt. Even if you don't have one and you just get dazed. You are out of there. If I have to I will go to the newspapers and tell them UW is playing players at danger to their life."

"You wouldn't do that Mom."

"Watch me."

BPOV

I can't believe the past month has flown by. Patrols have killed two vampires recently that crossed into La Push. Leah has been going crazy since Matt left two weeks ago. She is patrolling nonstop when she isn't running to Tacoma. Matt has set up our apartment and I have moved my things in my room. And I feel like I am dying. I don't remember how to breathe without Paul nearby. This was going to be so difficult. I was about to get him on Skype. I gave him a laptop and we plan to talk every night and I will help him with his online classes. He is majoring in education and wants to be a school counselor. In the meantime he will continue to work with Sam when he can. So it will cut our time even further down. I don't know what to do. I don't know how I will focus on studying.

I logged on and there was my man's face. He didn't look so good either.

"Hey baby. You okay?" I asked him.

"Not really but it's good to see your face. Embry should be there later."

"Why can't you come?"

"Patrols, work, and now study."

"Okay." I said sadly.

"Bella is your door closed and locked to your room?"

"Yes."

"Take off your clothes and back away from the camera a little. I want to see you get yourself off and pretend it's me doing it to you. And uh, put your collar on."

"Yes sir." I told him with a smile. It wasn't him but at least I could bring him some pleasure.

Edward POV

I promised Matt I would never contact Bella again. And I planned to keep this promise. But that doesn't mean I won't patrol when the wolves aren't around. I was running the rooftops when I saw him. He could be going anywhere but the general direction was Bella's apartment. I ran after him keeping my distance. I was close enough to read his mind. He was going after her. I couldn't figure out why. He was thinking of how he was going to hide her and whether he should knock her out or just grab her and gag her. Good enough. He wasn't thinking about who sent him and so I wasn't going to take the chance. It was important that Bella not even see a vampire.

He was fast but I was faster. He reached the apartment building roof next to her and was staring in the direction of her window. I moved in front of him.

"Who the hell…ahh Edward Cullen. What are you doing so far from home?"

"Well home is where the heart is."

"And your heart is inside there, is that it?"

"Yes, and I plan to keep my heart there. Safe and sound and happy. Who sent you? Why do you want her? Where are you taking her?"

I knew he wouldn't voluntarily give answers but usually when you fire questions about something they can't help to think about it.

"Nice try Edward. I know you read minds. I'm not really in the mood to kill you tonight so I guess I will be leaving. I know where she lives. It won't be hard to get her.

"What makes you think I will let you leave?"

"You think you can stop me?"

10 minutes later I was tossing his body parts into a dumpster that I had lit on fire. He wasn't as good at protecting his thoughts while fighting. I got one name before I ripped his head off. But it didn't make sense. Why would he think about Jasper? I knew he had a history with Maria but I never heard anything strange in his thoughts. I reached the roof outside Bella's building. Matt and a wolf were in the living room. Bella was in her bedroom from the sound of it, talking to Paul on what I guess would be the computer since I heard him as well. It looks like she is taken care of tonight. Time to head back to Forks and have a serious talk with my brother.


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own it. So I'm watching Return of the Jedi while I am writing this and have a few observations. If anybody deserves to be turned into a vampire and kept eternally hot and sparkly it is Carrie Fisher circa 1984. Damn. Just…damn. Second observation. What the hell happened to Mark Hamill between the Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi? Looks like his face aged 20 years. Third who wouldn't pay to see and hear a conversation between Emperor Palpatine and Aro? I giggle thinking about it. Especially if they were watching Jersey Shore together. Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 19

Paul POV

I saw it stalking her. She hadn't seen it yet. But I saw it. Pale skin. Pampered arrogant look. Nice clothes. Yeah I knew exactly what it was. Bella sat her books on a table in the Quad. She sat her coffee down. Don't turn around Bella. I was almost there.

"Hi, you mind if I sit…"

"This seats taken." Bella and the asshole turned toward me. Just as I suspected. A fucking Frat boy.

Bella smiled at me and jumped into my arms. "Paul!" Frat boy stared at me. I hugged my girl back and looked at him and glared. I mouthed that I would kill him so Bella couldn't hear. But he heard me. He heard me just fine. I kissed Bella and after a few moments let her come up for air. Frat boy was still there.

"Something I can help you with boy?"

"No,uh,…no."

"You may leave then. I think I see an empty table over there."

He took off at a fast walk stumbling a little on the way over to his new home.

"Paul did you have to scare him?" Bella gave me a disapproving look.

"No, I didn't have to. But it was fun." I told her honestly.

"Sit down with me. Are you staying the night? Please stay the night."

"Of course baby. I'm not going back for a couple days. Until we leave for Thanksgiving break."

"Oh God you mean I get you for two days."

"Yep."

"What am I going to do to you? Oh the possibilities."

"Where is Matt at?"

"They left to go to Washington State yesterday. We have the place to ourselves." She whispered and bit my earlobe. We were practically dry humping on the campus quad.

"Paul, I have a surprise for you. I told my academic advisor that my Dad had early onset dementia."

"What?"

"I know horrible right? But faking an illness is the least he can do for the crap he put us through this summer. Anyway he arranged it that the two classes I need to attend on campus after this semester can be taken on correspondence. I would only have to come to Tacoma to take tests and turn in papers. The rest of my classes can be taken online like yours!"

"You mean…"

"After this semester I am coming to live with you and I won't have to leave."

Oh wow.

"Are you sure this is what you want Bella? I mean won't you be missing out on the college experience?"

"You mean like the experience that you just scared away?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"No not those experiences."

"Paul I could give a damn about being here. I barely function without you here. I think I would get better grades in La Push and I talked to the Forest Service about volunteering there while I go to college. They offered to let me work part time there as an should give me an in when I graduate."

"So only 4 more weeks?"

"Yep. Then I'm all yours."

I kissed her hard. I can't believe she did this. I didn't know how long it would be before I left the Pack and came to her all the time. And with the current number of blood suckers invading our land it was a really bad time to go.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes Babe. You know I am."

"How are your classes going?"

"Still straight A's."

"That's my smart freshman."

Something was off. There was something she wasn't telling me. I knew my girl.

"What is it Bella?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you keeping from me?"

"Nothing baby. Just. Take me home okay. I want to go make love to you."

"Okay." Hard to turn down an offer like that. As we walked away hand in hand I turned and saw the frat boy table staring at me. Fucking blood suckers.

BPOV

We were gathered at Sam's for Thanksgiving. The Pack was all here. Debbie and Ben had flown down since Matt was coming here tomorrow. Sue and Charlie were here. They had been spending a lot of time with each other lately. Again. Leah was here. She still looked like hell when Matt wasn't here. And she hadn't seen him for a week since he had been on the road preparing for the big rivalry thing with WSU. She at least did her hair but she looked so scared. I know she has watched everyone of Matt's games. Except the first one. I went with her and Paul to Matt's first game. She nearly phased the first time he got hit. We had to drag her out of the stadium because she was shaking so much. Now she has to watch on TV. We had all eaten and had settled down in front of the TV. So far this year UW was undefeated. There was talk about Matt being a hymen candidate. Or something like that. It apparently was important and the source of great interest on campus. All I knew is he was holding it together better than I was. He talked to Leah every night over Skype. He studied. And he went to practice. But that was it. He wasn't as carefree as he had been before. I could tell he didn't want to be there. He had even talked about transferring to the WU Seattle branch campus in Port Angeles but was kind of stuck in Tacoma since he was playing football. Leah stayed over at least twice a week but with class and football practice he didn't have a lot of opportunity to spend much time with her. And when she was here I had to invest in earplugs. A lot of earplugs. The super came to my door last week and told me he had gotten complaints about our dog and the growling all hours of the night. I explained to him that we did not have a dog and even let him walk through the apartment to prove it. I guess he bought it but Matt may have to invest in a gag for Leah.

All in all it was a stressful semester. And that is what made me fake my dad's illness. I couldn't take being away from Paul any more. That and another reason.

The game started and UW scored first. Matt threw a perfect pass to open the game for a touchdown. The announcers on the TV were talking about how great he was. They said some football terms I didn't really understand and Charlie was agreeing with the announcers. I think he is hoping to marry Sue so he can have Matt as a step son in law. He still hasn't given up. I guess we all have our dreams. I looked at Debbie expecting her to be proud. Instead she looked as worried as Leah. So did Ben. The game went back and forth. Our defense apparently sucked according to Charlie. Leah was pacing. The Pack was cheering. The game came down to the last minute. We had the ball close to the touchdown marker thing and everybody got quiet. Apparently we were down by 6 and needed to score a touchdown to win. Time was running out. I saw Matt run to the side and throw the ball as the clock went to zero. The cameras traveled with the ball and we scored a touchdown. Everyone was going crazy so we didn't notice at first. At least most of us didn't.

"Leah!" Sam shouted drawing our attention. She was on the ground holding her head. Her jaw was tight. She was gritting her teeth and if she wasn't a wolf I bet it would have broken some. I ran to her and placed a hand on her back trying to get her to look up at me. Instead she vomited on the floor. Turkey and cranberry sauce. Won't be having seconds tonight.

"Matt." She whispered. We all turned to the TV. In the middle of the celebration of the UW players the cameras turned back to Matt. He was on the ground. The crowd was quiet, I guess because the home team just lost. He was just lying there. A replay showed that after Matt threw the ball a guy from the other team hit Matt in the head with his helmet just as the pass left his hand. Hard. Matt dropped on the ground and hasn't moved. Trainers were around him. They signaled for a stretcher. The EMTs came out. They weren't doing anything. Why weren't they doing anything?

Finally Matt sat up. The trainers took his helmet off. The camera showed his eyes. He had no idea where he was.

"Leah honey get up." I heard Debbie say. She sounded like she was crying.

"Leah you need to get up. We are going to get Matt."

That seemed to rouse Leah and she and Ben helped her walk to their rental car.

"We need to go Paul."

Paul was looking at the TV intently and finally turned to me.

"Sam can I borrow your truck?"

"Keys are in it Paul. Go."

"I'm riding with you." Sue said. Charlie started to say something but Sue told him to stay. There wouldn't be enough room for all of them to come back. Charlie looked sad but kissed Sue on the forehead and she ran out with us.

Matt POV

What the fuck? Where am I? My head was killing me. I know I played a game. I think. Think. What's my name? Start with that and work forward. I panicked for a second when I realized I didn't know my name. Then it came to me. Matt. Okay. I squeezed my fingers and toes. All seems to be in working order. I opened my eyes and closed them again. Damn that light is bright.

"Turn off the damn light Ben. It's too bright for him."

Momma?

"Matt, its Leah. Can you open your eyes?"

Leah. Okay it's all back to me now. But wait. What is Leah doing here? She hasn't been able to come to a game since she almost phased and ate that linebacker who hit me in the first game.

I opened my eyes and was relieved to see the light was off. My head still felt like it had a spike driven through it.

I saw I was in what looked like a hospital room.

"Leah? What are you doing here? What am I doing here? Where is here?"

"Matt it's going to be okay baby. I'm here. Your mom and dad are here. My mom and Bella and Paul are in the waiting room. You're in a hospital. You got hit at the end of the game. Do you remember any of it?"

Did I? Good question. I remember calling the audible and seeing the linebacker was going to blitz from the weak side. I remember thinking this was going to hurt. I sort of remember throwing the ball.

"Did we win?"

"Yes baby. You won."

"Matt the doctor says you had a major concussion." I heard Mom say from my side. I turned and saw her and dad looking at me.

"Matt you are done. No more."

Shit. I did make a promise.

"Can I get some Tylenol? Extra strength? Extra extra strength please?"

"Matt you aren't getting anything until I heard the words from your mouth."

I took a deep breath. She would want to talk about this when I had a splitting headache. I looked at Leah who had tears in her eyes. It was obvious was mattered here. I looked at her and then at my parents.

"I'm done Mom. I'm done. Now can I get some damn Tylenol?"

BPOV

We made it back to La Push on Saturday morning. All of us were tired. I fell onto Paul's bed and didn't move. I felt him lie down next to me. I needed to talk to him but now was not the time. I was so stupid. I woke up a couple hours later from a nap. I got up and saw Paul on the computer. It looked like he was writing a paper.

"Paul I need to talk to you."

"Hold on a second darling. Let me finish this last paragraph."

He finished and turned to look at me.

"What's up baby? Is this about what you have been keeping from me?"

He knew me so well.

"Paul I made a mistake."

"Okay."

"You know how tough it has been being apart? I can barely keep my mind on classes when you aren't around."

"I know. Believe me I know."

"I kind of forgot to take my birth control pills for a little bit."

"What like a few days?"

"Like a month."

"A month?"

"Yeah…"

"When was this?"

"About two months ago. I didn't remember until I found the pill bottle in a bathroom drawer. I just, I haven't been sleeping well and I have a hard enough time keeping track of school and you and remembering to eat and…

"Bella, baby chill out. It's okay. So you are taking them now. What's the big… Oh."

"Yeah."

"You're…"

"Yep."

"How long?"

"About two months."

He didn't say anything. Just looked at me with a blank face.

"Paul are you mad at me? I promise this won't affect your school. I can handle this financially myself. I will have my job and I think with financial aid refunds from school that I can…"

"Bella you are really pregnant?"

I started to cry. "I'm so sorry Paul. I know you probably weren't ready. I mean I swear I didn't do it on purpose I was just so fucking stupid…"

I felt his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest.

"Bella you don't know how happy you have made me."

What? I looked up and he was crying. Holy shit he was crying. And it looked like he was happy. I have never seen Paul cry. At anything. The man wouldn't budge at the end of Saving Private Ryan. But here he was.

"You're not mad at me?"

"God no Bella. And we will make it work. We don't have rent to pay now that you are here. I can work more with you close by and still go to school. We can live off of student loans if we have to. I don't care. I will make this work baby."

I felt so relieved

"Are you okay with this?"

"I…yeah, I mean I was scared of your reaction but now that I know you are happy I am too. I love you Paul."

"I love you too baby. You have no idea how happy you have made me."

Our moment was cut short by howls in the distance. Paul picked me up in his arms and ran me to Sam's. Fast. I guess he was going to make sure I got there. He sat me down on the front porch. I told him to be careful and he gave me that wicked grin of his and burst out of his clothes running into the forest. Kim was walking up and Emily was at the front door. I saw Matt walking up. He was looking better. Being around Leah has that effect on him I guess. I was kind of surprised when I saw Leah walk up behind him. Debbie and Ben came out of the house to see what the commotion was. Emily explained that there were vampires on the land and the pack was out taking care of it. Ben thought this was pretty cool and asked if he could watch. We all shouted no at the same time. Matt walked in holding Leah's hand. We followed them in.

"Leah why are you here? Is Brady not in the tree line?"

"He is. But I can't. I can't phase. I want to but I can't physically do it."

"Has this ever happened before?"

"Nope just since Matt got home. I tried to phase for patrol last night and couldn't do it."

"What has Sam said?"

"He doesn't know. Says he is going to talk to the Elders later."

"Oh sweetie of course you can't phase." Debbie said.

"What are you talking about Debbie?"

"Sweetie you're pregnant."

"Uh Debbie look, I know we have never talked about this before but I can't get pregnant because of this wolf thing." Leah said. Matt was looking between his mother and Leah.

"Yes but now you can't turn into a wolf. It's because your body is changing. I bet once you have the baby you will go right back to shifting if you want."

"Debbie I'm not pregnant."

"Oh yeah? How many times have you vomited since we got back? Cause I counted three honey. I thought you wolves don't get sick?"

"It was because Matt was hurt."

"Matt was fine the last three times. Well at least he wasn't in any immediate danger. I mean you don't think you can get pregnant so I bet you two don't use birth control right?"

"Mom that's kinda personal."

"Yeah well your personal business is going to be showing in a big way about 7 months from now." Debbie said smiling. Ben just looked thoughtful. I guess he was in agreement with Debbie.

"Look on the bright side Matt. She will get her figure back almost right away cause of this wolf thing. Took your mom a year." Ben commented. Debbie hit him. A year?

"I'm not pregnant. I can't have kids. I don't even get my cycle."

"Of course you don't dear. You're pregnant. You don't get a cycle when you're pregnant. We have a lot to educate you on don't we sweetie?" Debbie said smiling.

I looked at Leah. She wanted to believe it so bad but she was so scared.

"Let's take a test Leah."

"Sure you got one on you? She laughed. There was no humor in her laugh.

"I have three in my bags at the house. I took one and figured the others were pointless."

"Bella you are pregnant!" Debbie and Emily shouted at the same time.

"Yeah, I just told Paul."

"Bella you really think it's possible?" Leah said looking at me.

"My boyfriend just turned into a wolf and is running down a vampire with his friends. You really want to talk about what's impossible."

Leah looked at Matt who had that dazed look in his eyes again. I hope he didn't have another concussion.

"Baby if I am I'm so sor…" She didn't get the rest out of her mouth before Matt was kissing her."

Leah finally pulled away. "If I am I'm so sorry Matt. This isn't a good time for you."

"I don't care Leah."

"There is never a good time Leah. Just a time that's meant to be. We weren't ready for Matt but he turned out all right." Ben said.

"Okay let's get the test first."

"I'm so excited. I get to plan two wedding pretty soon too."

"Weddings!" Leah and I said at the same time.

"Yes weddings. Matt is gonna ask you to marry him Leah. Aren't you Matt?"

"Matt I don't want you to be tied down just because I'm pregnant." Leah told him.

"Baby I bought the ring last month." Leah started crying. What is with wolves and crying today. What a bunch of pansies. I was crying a little too.

"And Bella? When Paul asks you tonight just say yes. Don't give him any shit. He bought his ring at the same time Matt bought his. So be surprised and say yes."

"Yes ma'am." I said nodding to Debbie. We heard noise in the back and walked out to see the pack walking back in. No injuries. They were all smiling. I guess maybe today would be a good day.

A/N

Come on. With all the sex these nymphos are throwing around somebody was bound to get pregnant. Even birth control has limits. See you all tommorrow.


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own it

Chapter 20

BPOV

"Hey Mom, how's it going?"

"Baby I didn't expect to hear from you. You never call anymore. Getting too old to talk to your mother I suppose."

"I called you two weeks ago Mom."

"You used to call me every day. And then it was every other day. Then once a week…"

"I get it Mom okay?"

"So what do I owe this pleasure, sweetie?"

Best to just get this out there. At least she is on the other side of the country.

"Well I got some news…"

"Did you make the Dean's list again?"

"No, uh, school is going fine but that's not why I called. I'm uh…"

"Spit it out Bella."

"I'm pregnant and getting married." I said as quickly as I could.

.

.

"Mom? You there?"

"I don't think I am. I must be having a waking nightmare."

"Mom, it's not that bad. I mean I'm happy…"

"What did Matt say?"

Oh shit I never got around to telling her.

"Uh Matt's not the father. We haven't been together since June."

.

.

"Mom? You still with me?"

"Who…who is the father Bella?"

"Paul LaHote. I don't think you know him…"

"No I don't sweetie. Can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose."

"HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!?"

Ouch. That hurt my ears.

"Uh…"

"Did you not take your birth control pills?"

"I kinda forgot for a little while."

"How long Bella?"

"A couple of months…"

"A couple of months? Are you that stupid? What the hell Bella?"

"Hey I made it a few years longer than you did!"

"Are you going to get an abortion?"

"Mom!"

"What? You don't have to get married Bella. There are other options."

"Did you think about having an abortion when you found out you were pregnant with me?"

"No but I had your father. And look how that turned out."

"And I have Paul. And he won't leave me. And I won't leave him."

"Sure Bella. I'm sure you are madly in love with a guy you've known since, when? June, July? Did you meet him at school?"

"We've been seeing each other since June."

"Right after you and Matt broke up? Damn you didn't waste time did you?"

"Not funny Mom."

"Not meant to be Bella. Okay you are not getting married. You are coming to live with me. I can help with the baby and you can finish school down here."

"No I'm not Mom."

"Yes you are."

"Since when do you tell me what to do? I have been taking care of the both of us my whole life! You don't get to tell me what to do! I'm having this baby and I am going to keep going to school and I am marrying Paul."

"Bella please think about this. Where is Paul from anyway? Is he going to continue to go to school? Are you going to support him and take care of the baby?"

"Paul is from La Push…"

"La Push! What the hell Bella?"

"What the hell is wrong with La Push?"

"They are going to expect you to stay there. Tribal shit and all that. I won't let that happen…"

"It's not your choice Mom! Look I just called you as a courtesy to let you know. I wasn't asking your permission for anything. Take care."

"Wait! Does Charlie know?"

I took a deep breath.

"Yes Mom, he knows."

"And what did he say?"

"He forbid me from being pregnant and sent me to my room until I wasn't anymore."

"Funny Bella. I'm glad you can tell jokes."

"He didn't say anything. He understands that I am an adult and can take care of myself."

"No he doesn't. There is no way Charlie was that calm."

"Charlie has come to see things in a different way lately Mom." Especially after Matt beat the shit out of him but she didn't need to know that.

"I'm flying down to see you."

"Oh God no Mother. Please not that. So not necessary."

"What, I can't see you now? I am going to meet this guy who knocked up my daughter. Does he even have a job?"

"Yes, he works construction and goes to college."

"Construction? Wow, sounds like a bright future."

"MOM!"

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella."

I was about to scream no when I heard the dial tone. I tried calling her back but she didn't answer. This was not good.

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"Uh Paul we are going to have a guest tomorrow."

"Who is that?" He asked concerned. Paul hates guests.

"My mom."

"Oh."

Leah POV

"So baby how is Matt taking the news?" Mom asked.

"He says he is happy. I hope he is happy. But now I feel like a burden to him. I'm supposed to take care of him, not the other way around."

"You're supposed to take care of each other. And you're not a burden. That man loves you"

"Yeah I suppose so. I just. He had so much going for him when he met me. And now…"

"Dammit Leah, stop it. You feel sorry for yourself way too much."

"I do not! I feel sorry for him."

"He is going to be fine. I can see it in his eyes. He's happy. I'm not saying it will be easy. It won't be. But it will work."

"You know Debbie wants us to move to Texas. Live out on the ranch. Says Matt can go to UT San Antonio since he won't be playing."

"What does Matt say?"

"He says he wants to go back to UW for one more season to be eligible for the NFL and then leave school."

"That's not going to happen! Why would he want to do that?"

"Guess?"

"Money."

"Yep."  
"That boy has more going for him than he realizes. You know his dad told me he is amazing at training horses. Really loves it too."

"Not many horses to train around here Mom."

"There could be."

"Yeah…but…"

"You want to move to Texas? Don't you?"

"It's not like I can phase anymore. No point in sticking around here. It's just putting Matt in more danger than normal being here."

Mom sighed. I sighed. I didn't know what I wanted to do. A big part of me wants to run from here while I have the chance. Another part of me wants to stay because I have a responsibility. Even if I am temporarily sidelined.

"Mom if I stay here Matt is going to play football again. Not even his mom or dad would be able to stop him. You know he is invited to New York next week for that Heisman award ceremony. Word on television is he is going to win it hands down."

"Are you going?"

"He asked me too. I want to."

"Then go."

"Okay. I don't know what to wear. I mean New York?"

"Leah has Matt ever been to New York?"

"No."

"Then he will be just as lost as you are. He is going to need you there. So take care of him. Now as far as moving to Texas, that's between you and him."

"You don't mind?"

"I don't like it but it may be what's best for you. Get away from vampires. Fight the urge to phase. Not that you can phase but still."

"Mom why did this happen now? I mean I have never…I mean…"

"Maybe it's just the right time with the right man. Don't look too hard at gifts. Take them and run. Even if it means running to Texas. I'll love you and be there when you need me no matter where you are."

"Thanks Mom."

Matt POV

Why did I do this? The first local rodeo I have seen around these parts and I bring these idiots. Paul isn't so bad but Quil? I must have brain damage.

We were in the holding pin area. The bull riding event was scheduled for tomorrow night. I made friends with the livestock manager and he let us come back to check out the livestock.

"So whats the big deal? You get on a bull and ride the thing for what? A few seconds? And then you're done. It jumps a few times and it's over. I still don't get it." Quil said gifting us with his rodeo insight.

"Quil its 8 seconds and you wouldn't last 2 seconds on this bull. Or any other here."

"Matt you have taken one hit too many. I could ride this cow into downtown La Push if I wanted too."

Leah came up and wrapped her arms around me. I saw Bella walk up behind Paul holding her nose. The girl never could stand the smell of nature.

"Matt, you are not riding one of these things."

"I know baby."

"Yeah Matt. Just because you wear a cowboy hat doesn't mean you can ride this beast. It takes a wolf to do this and not get hurt." Quil smiled at me.

"Matt no." Leah said glaring at me.

"Paul can we leave? It stinks here. The smell is making me nauseous." Bella whispered.

"Not yet baby. I feel a bet coming on. Let's just watch."

"$100 bucks says you can't last 8 seconds on this bull Quil."

"I would love to take your money Matt, but I doubt the nice gentleman who let us back here would appreciate me taming his cow."

"I'll let you. Arrogant little sonofabitch. Call my Bull a cow will you?"

I saw him walking up behind Quil but didn't say anything. He said just what I thought he would.

"Uh that's all right sir. I've never ridden one and I would hate to hurt him."

"Matthew there is some rigging in the trailer behind my truck. Why don't you get your friend here set up."

"Be glad too Jerry." I said smiling at Quil who suddenly didn't look so sure of himself.

"Matt I've never done this before."

"You said it yourself. Piece of cake right? Sit down, hop a few times and hop off. Easy enough."

"You ever done this?" Leah whispered to me.

"Sure baby. I was the Jr Amateur bull riding champion when I was 14 at the Bexar County Fair."

"County fair? Impressive." Paul snorted.

"The county has 2 million people in it dumbass. It's the county around San Antonio and the third biggest in Texas. Which means it's a hundred times larger than anything you boys got up here."

"Easy there Cowboy. Didn't mean to piss you off." He said smiling.

Asshole.

I got Quil strapped in. He looked very scared. If I didn't know he could heal I wouldn't do this. But he can so fuck it.

Bella puked.

Leah saw it and she puked.

Quil looked like he wanted to puke.

"Okay Quil. Hold on with the hand that is wrapped. Don't let the other one touch the bull. Keep your legs tight and try to anticipate his movements and go with it. If you somehow make it to the buzzer use your free hand to unwrap your gripping hand and jump off and run for the gate. Got it?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"And Quil, when you get over the gate have my money ready."

"Whatever. Piece of cake. Hey what's this cow's name anyway?"

"Death Eater. Have fun." I winked at him and got ready to pull the chute.

Quil sat there while I held on to the gate.

"Anytime."

Quil looked at me and then nodded his head.

"I guess I'm…

I opened the chute and Death Eater blasted out of the stall into a full turn in the air. Impressive If Quil leans into this he could get a good…Who the fuck am I kidding? I heard Quil yell for one second, two seconds…, yep there he goes. Ouch right into the fence. Head first. That had to hurt. The clowns tried to help him out but ole Death Eater stomped him one more time for good measure. Quil was lying on the ground not moving. I looked at Paul in the stands. He shrugged his shoulders. Jerry the livestock manager walked up to Quil.

"Hey boy. Boy? You alive?"

Quil moaned. I guess he was alive.

"How you like my cow now son?"

"Uhhh I don't like it?"

"I can't believe you didn't use a helmet and a protective vest. Are you just stupid or you got a death wish?"

"Helmets? Vests?" Quil asked looking at me.

I winked at him. "Real cowboys don't need that crap, do we Quil?"

"I fucking hate you Matt. I think some ribs are broke. And my shoulder is probably pulled out of it's socket. And my head is killing me."

"And you owe me a hundred bucks. Don't forget that."

"I fucking hate you Matt."

"Ahh don't be like that Quil. Maybe we can go to the beach and see the girls in their bikinis. You remember that don't you Quil? When you invited Bella and me to the beach knowing Paul and Leah imprinted on us. Make sure she wears the blue bikini right Quil?"

"I really, really fucking hate you Matt."

Paul POV

I can't believe I am nervous about this. Renee called and told Bella she had landed and rented a car. Bella gave her the address to our house. Now I have to meet this crazy ass woman. She was due any sec…oh shit I hear a car coming.

Bella looked a little worried. She looked scared. Why would she be scared?

"Bella you are an adult. From everything you have told me she is a child. You can handle this."

She took a deep breath, nodded and went to the door.

"Hell Mom."

"Hi Bella. Are you packed?"

"I'm not going anywhere Mom." Bella said rolling her eyes.

"Well you aren't staying here. I mean this house is too small for a baby and a husband."

"Not going anywhere Mom."

"We'll see."

I was already pissed and she hadn't even introduced herself.

"Mom this is Paul."

"Oh my. That explains a lot."

"Explains what Mom?"

"I would tie him up too." She said smiling at me.

"I'm Renee, Paul. A pleasure to meet you." She was smiling. This was good.

"So I'm guessing you didn't know that Bella "Forgot" her birth control pills did you?"

"Uh no ma'am. But I can't say I'm not happy about it. Because I am. Very happy."

"Paul you are a good looking guy. I bet you don't want to be tied down anymore that Bella needs to be. Don't you think it would be better if Bella came with me to Florida?"

"I think…No I know, I would kill anyone or anything that tried to take her and my baby from me." I told her looking in her eyes. May as well lay the cards on the table.

"Uh…" Yeah choke on that.

"Mom what Paul means to say is…"

"What Bella? What does Paul mean?" Renee looked worried. Good.

"Uh well he tends to say what he means. So I guess he is saying he would kill anyone that tried to take me or the baby from him?"

"So you won't let my daughter go. Is that it? I mean if I was going to be held hostage by someone I would hope he is as good looking as you but you do realize that her father is a cop? The chief of fucking police?"

"Yes we have met. And Bella is free to do as she pleases. I never said she couldn't leave. Just that I would kill anyone who wanted to take her, without her consent of course." I smiled at her. May as well back off the death threats for my baby's grandmother.

"Why don't you have a seat Mom? Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Uh do you have any tequila? Or maybe Scotch?"

"No, we have Tea, Coke and water. Neither of us drink much alcohol so we really don't keep it around."

"So cut the shit Renee. What do you hope to accomplish by coming up here?" I shouldn't be rude but after Charlie I wasn't really in the mood for anybody else's shit.

"I want to know the man who is going to marry my daughter."

"Then ask questions. I like straight questions. I'm sure you think I'm not good enough for your daughter and you would be right. But no one will love her more. And I will kill myself making sure she has everything she needs. And this includes going to school and having the baby. So ask away, Renee. I'm an open book."

BPOV

The visit with my mother went better than anticipated considering the rough start it had. To my everlasting joy she decided to stay a few days. She wanted to…I don't what the hell she wanted to do. Ogle my boyfriend? Annoy the crap out of me? Have somebody cook for her? Who the hell knows with her? She decided to stay at Charlie's thank God. I guess she didn't like our house. He was over at Sue's all the time anyway. I thought I was making a lot of headway with it. It wasn't huge but I didn't like being away from Paul anyway and it made me feel good to know he was close when we were home together. And I was slowly decorating it. Trying to make it a home for Paul. Something he never really had with his parents and couldn't or wouldn't enjoy with his grandmother.

Against my better judgment I was back in Port Angeles at the Rodeo Arena. These things should be outlawed. They are so cruel to animals. Matt looked like I just cursed his ancestors when I mentioned that. Plus if the wind picked up anymore I would vomit again when the stench of cow shit hit me. Oh that stuff is nasty.

"Leah where is Matt? We came to this damn animal cruelty circus to make him happy."

"I don't know Swan. He told me he was going to get some popcorn and nachos. That was twenty minutes ago."

"I wonder if he met some real cowgirls Leah." Paul said raising his eyebrows. I hit him in the ribs.

"Shut up Paul." I told him.

"Yes, shut up Paul. My man knows who he belongs to. He probably just stopped to talk to someone. You know how friendly he is with people in hats. Even if they are wannabe's in Washington.

We heard the announcer. We all looked up. Strangely enough it sounded like he said Matt Barker was riding some bull named Hammer Head. That…but…his head.

Leah was staring at the arena with a look of disbelief. I followed her gaze and saw Matt on a bull. I think it was Matt. He had a helmet thing on his head and a thick vest on. But…

"I'm going to fucking kill him." she said quietly.

Matt made it to the buzzer. He sort of jumped and sort of fell off the bull after that. He landed on his back and the bulls legs came down right betw…

"Holy Shit! He just about got his nuts stomped off! Did you see that Leah? That bull barely missed!" Paul said laughing. Leah wasn't laughing. She had her cell phone pointed at Matt the whole time.

5 minutes later Matt walked up to where we were seated.

"So, did you see me baby?"

"I told your mom Matt. She wants you to call her. Now." Leah was looking straight ahead.

"But...but…Leah you gotta call her back and tell her you were kidding baby."

"Oh no Cowboy. I didn't want her to miss your ride so I recorded it and sent it to her. She wants to congratulate you on being so brave to ride a bull a week after you got a massive concussion." Leah was still looking straight ahead.

"Paul why don't we give these two a little time."

I walked off with Paul while Leah was still staring in front of her and Matt was still apologizing and explaining how he had everything under control. What a fucking idiot.

"I think I would like to give that a try." Speaking of fucking idiots.

"I like your testicles right where they are thank you."

"Baby you trust me right? You know I will take care of us right?"

I knew my mother coming was going to make him feel insecure.

"I trust you with our lives Paul." I told him placing his hand on my belly. My flat belly that was going to get very, very large. Dammit. A year? It took Debbie a year? Shit. So much for Blue Bikinis this summer.

Paul POV

"What am I doing out here Sam? I want to be home with Bella. If she wakes up and I'm not home in bed she is going to freak."

"We have been asked to attend a meeting." We were in the middle of the goddamn Forks forest.

"A meeting with who?"

"Me."

I damn near phased when I heard his voice.

"Paul calm down. Edward asked to speak to the two of us."

"Alone? Are you crazy? His vampire buddies are probably right behind him!"

"Jake and Jarrod are not far away. Besides Edward means no harm, right Edward?"

"Right Sam."

"All right. You called this meeting. What the hell do you want?" I asked frustrated already.

"That's not good."

"What's not good?" I asked him.

"Bella and Leah are pregnant."

"Didn't take you long to get into our heads did it?" I asked glaring at Sam.

"I can't exactly turn it off Paul. Congratulations though."

"Didn't you just say it wasn't good?"

"Paul would you let him talk?" Sam said no really asking me.

"Sam while Bella was at school she was nearly kidnapped three times."

"Bullshit! She would have told me!"

"She didn't know."

"And how is this possible Edward?" Sam asked.

"Because I killed the three vampires before they could get to her."

"And why would you do that?"

"I said I would have no contact with her. I have kept up my end. I fully plan to never contact or see her again. You have won her Paul. But you can't stop me from loving her."

"She was protected."

"Sometimes. Other times the wolves weren't here yet. Even when a wolf was there I didn't want her anymore traumatized. Would it be better to let the vampire in her apartment so your wolf could phase in front of her in a very small apartment and put her in danger and fear or would you rather have me kill it before it gets that far?"

"I don't like you following her." I said coldly.

"I don't blame you and I don't follow her when she is with one of the wolves. But she must be protected at all times. There is a reason that vampires are trying to get her. I think it has to do with Maria. But I'm not sure why yet. I can't talk about it at home."

"Why?"

"Jasper. Jasper used to be a part of Maria's coven. She is his sire. He commanded her armies. He left her. But… somebody is giving these vampires information on Bella. Her past. Her whereabouts. I can't get anything from his head. But he is hiding something from me. I don't know what. He is good at hiding his thoughts."

"So why come to us?"

"Because you needed to know. This isn't a simple territory grab. And it makes no sense that these vampires who knew I could read minds would try to kidnap Bella. Not kill her. Just kidnap her."

"We only have your word they did try to kidnap her." I pointed out. Sam stood there and said nothing.

"Yes you do. I am not going to waste time convincing you. You either believe me or not. I want Bella safe. And now she is pregnant. She will be particularly vunerable. And if Leah is pregnant I am guessing you are down a wolf as well."

Cullen looked concerned. I hated to say it but either he was sincere or a very good liar. Probably a very good liar.

"So why do you think Maria is after Bella and Jasper is helping her?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but I have a theory. No vampires were after Bella after she left me. No vampires were after her her entire first year of college. Vampires didn't start coming after her until…"

"Until she started living with me."

"Yes."

"And the two of us saw Jasper." Oh shit.

"Yes."

"So what does this mean?"

"From what I understand of Maria she makes newborn armies to take over territories. Jasper used to help her. If Jasper saw Bella with you and told Maria, then she would only waste time on Bella if Bella had something that could give her an advantage. Power."

"What, she wants to Bella to be a newborn vampire?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"No. She can make vampires anytime. My theory is she wants Bella for something Bella can give her."

"Like what?" I was getting irritated here.

"Like a wolf?"

"Bella wouldn't give her a wolf."

"If she was sleeping with you, it's possible that she would become pregnant. And if she got Bella she would get you. You know you would come to her and do anything she wanted to save Bella."

"So?"

"What if Maria wants a wolf baby? What if she wants to breed wolves? She is viscious Paul. With Jasper's help she controlled newborns. The most volatile of our kind."

Holy shit. Sam and I were speechless.

"And if she finds out or Jasper finds out that Leah is pregnant, then she will be in danger as well. All of your mates could potentially be in danger."

"So what do we do Sam? If he is right then Emily and Kim could be in danger of being kidnapped. And Bella and Leah are at the top of the target list. Wait, Jasper doesn't know Bella is pregnant right?"

"Right. And it will stay that way. I won't tell anyone in the family. But she and Leah have to leave. You have to get them out of here Sam. With wolves of course. Once they start showing, it won't be long until Maria figures it out."

"What do you think Sam?" I asked. As much as I hate to say it, this fucking leech made sense. I still wasn't convinced he was on our side but I knew he loved Bella and telling us his plan would do him no good.

"We are stretched thin without Leah. I f I lose you, and then another wolf…the reservation would be…"

"I will help you Sam."

"Excuse me?"

"I will help you. I trust Carlisle. He and Esme will patrol the borders of La Push on our side of the line of course. You can call us. With Bella and Leah in hiding I doubt you will be faced with many more attacks if they can't smell her near."

"Sam are you considering this? Working with him?"

"I want our imprints and our reservation safe. And our imprints' babies. Of course I am considering it."

"You trust him?" I can't believe this. But…I guess I did kind of believe him.

"Any ideas on where they should hide Cullen?"

"No. And I don't want to know. I don't want anyone to know. You have to sneak the two of them out before they start to show. I would suggest that I mention to Carlisle in Jasper's hearing that Bella is leaving to go with Paul on a vacation. I am going to mention a resort in Oregon. I am going to tell the family that I am upset about this because apparently you two are getting married. I am then going to the resort. If anyone comes looking for Bella there I will know that Jasper is behind it."

"Sounds like you have this thought out Edward." I said to him. I still didn't completely trust him but something was telling me I should. And I hated that something.

"Do we have a plan? Will you allow us to work together? Once Maria is dead and gone and anyone with her you and Bella can have your lives free of threats. And if we play our cards right we could get rid of the vampires in this area for good."

"We have a deal Edward. I won't tell you where they are going. And I won't think about it while you are around."

"Good. Here is Carlisle, Esme's and my cell numbers. Don't talk to anyone else. Alice can't see the future of the wolves or anyone around them. She won't be able to tell Jasper where you really are going. I trust Alice but I can't expect her to be suspicious of her mate. He would know it quickly. Paul, I know you don't care about me or my feelings or my life. I can't really say I care about your's either. But you are protecting and loving my heart. Keep her safe."

And he was gone.

I looked at Sam.

"Did that just fucking happen?"

"Yep."

"So what are we going to do?"

"You and Bella and Matt and Leah and Quil are going to Texas. You are going to Ben's ranch. And you are going to do it quickly and quietly. And you are going to stay there until this is solved."

"Why Quil Sam?"

"You will need help if you are attacked."

"Why Quil Sam?"

Sam smirked at me.

"Because his family knows the secret. He can go away somewhere no questions asked for an indeterminate amount of time without his family asking questions or becoming suspicious."

"Jake could too."

"I need Jake here."

"Fuck you Sam."

"Oh and Paul? You can't use a plane. No trail."

"You mean…"

"Yep. Road trip. With Quil. Across half the damn country."

"I hate you Sam."


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own it

Chapter 21

"So she is getting married?"

"It appears so."

"She is pregnant."

"That would be my guess. You want me to take her now?"

"No, let it run its course. It will be even easier now. As a matter of fact I want all our soldiers gone from the area. It is time to make them lazy."

"As you wish."

BPOV

We have been on the road for 15 hours. I was in Sam's car with Paul and Quil and Matt and Leah were up ahead in Matt's car. We were stopping for the night. I can't believe this shit. I'm pregnant. I'm supposed to be relaxing and glowing and enjoying what little time I have left with my normal size body. Instead I am crammed in a car on a long journey with Quil who won't

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Damn Paul. I was just singing. You won't let me listen to the radio. I thought I would entertain Bella."

"Does she look entertained?" Paul asked growling at him.

"No actually she looks like she is going to vomit. I just figured that with all the quiet she has had time to contemplate that not only is she with you, but she is reproducing more of you."

"Quil!"

"I kid Bella. I kid. When I think of people the world needs more of the first thing I think of is Paul."

"Quil another word and you are going to be running on the side of the car." Paul stared ahead.

"Thank God a fucking motel room."

"So we are going to get a double right?"

"No, we, as in me and Bella are getting a single. Leah and Matt might get a double if you can talk them into it. If not you can get your own room or sleep in the car."

"That's not nice Paul. I was planning on doing some of the driving tomorrow. I need a good night's rest."

"You are not ever driving a vehicle with the mother of my child in it."

"So if she wasn't preggers I could drive?"

"No."

"Okay, that makes…"

"Shut up. Cowboy Bob is pulling ahead into that parking lot. Looks like the Day's Inn it is."

"Hey look, Leah's head popped up finally. Gee I wonder what she was doing."

"Probably what Bella would have doing if your dumbass wasn't with us."

"Uh Excuse me Paul?" I asked him shocked that he would say that. I mean he was probably right but still.

"Sorry Babe. Fifteen hours on the road with that has got me in a mood. I need a hot shower and a long blow…"

"PAUL!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"Damn Bella. He sure does expect a lot from you doesn't he?"

"Shut up Quil."

"I'm just saying that it would sure be different if Jake had…"

"Quil!" Paul gave the idiot a murderous glance.

"Jake? What does Jake have to do with this?"

"Nothing." Paul was seething.

"Oh she doesn't know? You never told her Paul? Bella, Jake has had a major thing for you since he first met you."

"Oh."

"I can't believe you didn't know. He kinda makes it obvious."

"Maybe she only has eyes for me asshole? You think of that?"

"Then you shouldn't be so insecure with her knowing." Quil said smiling. I wonder if Paul was going to have his body shipped back to La Push in one piece or break him up into tiny pieces so he can use those flat rate shipping boxes?

We pulled in. I got out to go to the trunk and get our bag for the night. Quil got out on my side. He turned just in time for Pauls's fist to connect with his nose. Oh God. Blood.

"Bella?" Baby he's okay. I mean he will be."

I vomited. I guess Leah had gotten out of the car and must have heard me because she was vomiting too. I wonder what she was vomiting up. That's mean Bella.

I looked up and saw Paul looking worried, Matt smiling like a guy who had just gotten a blowjob for the last hundred miles and Quil trying to straighten his nose.

"Why don't I get us some rooms?" Matt said.

We wound up getting adjoining rooms. Because we absolutely refused to allow Quil in ours he slept in the nearby woods as a wolf or in the car. I really didn't know and as mean as it was I really didn't care. I just wanted to sleep. I got out of the shower and didn't bother putting clothes on. I wanted nothing between Paul and I tonight. I got under the cold sheets and immediately snuggled into his very hot, very hard body. And felt something pressed against me that was very hot and hard.

"Baby, I'm exhausted. And there is a very thin door between our room and Leah's."

"Baby, I know you're tired. That's why I want to help you relax. All you have to do is lay there and I will take care of everything."

"Paul I am not having sex where Leah and Matt can hear me!" I whispered to him.

"Didn't they have sex at the apartment when you were there?"

"Yes and I hated it. It was…gross. If Leah isn't growling she is…I don't know what she does. She makes this weird sound."

"So let's give her some payback." He smiled at me.

"No! That's embarrassing."

"I think you sound hot when I'm fucking you."

'Fucking me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh making love to you I mean."

"Yeah sure."

"Baby I do love you. You know this."

"Yeah but you spend half your time making love to me and the other half fucking me." I pointed out to him.

"Which do you like better?" he asked me in a low voice, almost whispering in my ear.

Goddamn it! I could feel myself already getting wet. It was either fuck him now or I was going to be restless all night. And then I heard it. A low growling sound. Then that purring kind of sound. Then the sound of a headboard hitting our wall! Those assholes! Can't they give it a break for one night.

Another sound, sounded like a palm hitting the wall. I guess they can't give it a rest. Fine. They want to play that game?

"Paul, fuck me."

"You mean make love right baby?"

"No I mean fuck me. Hard. Now."

"There's my Swan." He smiled and his mouth went low. I might have been quiet. But the sound of another palm hitting the wall and a growl put that out of my mind. She wants to have a sex contest? Oh we can have one. And I wasn't about to lose to her.

The next morning I slowly walked out of the room and saw Leah doing the same from hers. I don't think either of us got much sleep last night.

"Swan."

"Leah." I nodded at her.

"So uh, last night was kind of crazy huh?"

"Yeah things definitely stepped up a notch." I admitted blushing a little. I screamed curse words last night I didn't even know that I knew.

"You think we disturbed anyone last night?"

"I…I hope not." I heard a door open. It was the room next to Leah's. And then the door opened from next to me and Paul's room. From both rooms walked out the cutest little boys. In their baseball uniforms. And there parents were with them. Looking at… us. Above us I saw a few doors open. Apparently there was a youth baseball team staying here last night. Oh good.

The moms were looking straight at us. They knew. The dads were looking at us. And the looks they had were disturbing.

I looked at Leah and she had the same look of panic on her face as I did. One of the mothers walked up and asked if we had a good night last night. I was…fucking speechless.

Matt and Paul walked out, took a look around, and started laughing their asses off. Quil walked up and wanted to know what was so funny.

"Bella you puked yet this morning?" Leah asked me.

"Nope. Not yet."

"Lets go to that Denny's there and load up on some ammunition."

I grabbed her hand and we walked hand in hand across the parking lot. I turned to see most of the dads and a few of the moms staring.

"Hey Leah, we are in Utah right?" This is bad. We may not make it out of here.

She grinned at me. "Yep." She said reaching behind me and grabbing my ass. I squeaked a little and turned around. I could imagine the thoughts that went through those men's heads. It was kind of funny.

I started laughing. "There you go Bella. Have a little fun. Let's go eat."

The five of us ate. I noticed when I was holding Leah's hand that she wasn't as warm anymore. She was close to normal temperature. Paul and Quil ate like horses of course.

"Let's get on the road. We got 17 more hours to go and I am getting home tonight come hell or high water." Matt said.

We were held up coming out of West Texas by an auto accident. Apparently a tractor had hit a limousine. No deaths thankfully but the single lane road was tied up for ours. We finally had to backtrack and almost got lost. I was imagining us in one of those cheesy slasher flicks about kids getting lost on the back roads of a desolate area. We drove in at 9 that night. Paul was exhausted. We were all exhausted. Even Quil managed to shut up and sleep the last few hours. Ben and Debbie were waiting on us as we drive up.

Quil slept on the couch. Matt and Leah slept in his room. Paul and I slept in Debbie and Ben's room. And Debbie and Ben left. I'm not sure where they slept. I slept till ten the next morning. I walked in to start the coffee and Debbie was already drinking a cup.

"Morning sweetie. Welcome home."

I smiled at her.

"Home away from home huh?"

"I'm thinking this is going to wind up your home. Around this area anyway."

"No, not me. Leah and Matt maybe. Not me."

"Well you are here now and you will be through the next few months. At least through the pregnancy. And we have weddings to plan. I've actually already started. I know what Matt and Leah would like and I have an idea what you would like as well. I'm guessing small for the both of you right?"

I smiled. She knew me so well.

"So Matt and Leah have to go to New York next week right?"

"Yeah, Ben and I are going with them. Matt's probably going to win. I have to say it's a helluva way to leave the game. We are leaving Paul in charge."

"Paul?" I must have heard that wrong.

Leah, Quil, Paul and Matt eventually wandered into the kitchen while Debbie and I made breakfast. Ben walked in from outside.

"Okay. Here is the plan. Matt and Leah can stay in Matt's room. There is a cabin about a hundred yards from here behind that tree. It used to be for the workers but they live locally now. The bills come out of the ranch's expense so there is no need to worry about that. Bella and Paul that's your home now. Do with it what you well Bella. Quil, there is a smaller cabin for the workers about two hundred yards beyond the river bed over there." Ben said pointing in the opposite direction from our cabin. Thank God.

"Matt I am working on building you and Leah a place but it will take some time. So Leah please keep the growling to a minimum. We do get up early around here. I promise to do the same." He said winking at her. She looked like she wanted to crawl under something and die.

"What do you mean you are building us a place Dad?" Matt asked.

"Matt I have lived rent free and ran this ranch, this huge damn ranch your whole life. What the hell do you think? I'm not poor son. Besides you have to have your own place next to our business."

"What business?"

"I bought that back hundred acres to the east from the fine gentleman who owns this establishment. I practically stole it from him since he has no idea what land is worth. I bought some horse and bulls. I've been breeding rodeo stock for the past year."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I was kinda hoping it could be our business. Give it a try. Ya'll are going to be here the next 6 or 7 months, give it a try. Leah may not want to go back."

I looked at Leah and could tell she was shocked by this. But I also saw hope in her eyes. She didn't want to go back. I didn't blame her.

"You kids can take this semester off but come summer you are going to enroll at UT San Antonio or UT in Austin and starting college. All of you. Even you Leah. Your momma told me you graduated with honors. You aren't going to waste that brain of yours. And Matt it's time you learned agriculture from a damn school that actually knows something about agriculture." Debbie told them. I think Leah was about to cry.

"Bella you want to conserve things? There is plenty to conserve around here."

"Ma'am I kind of have to find a job. I have a baby on the way." Paul put in. I was afraid he would stop school because of my pregnancy. Now I felt like crying.

"You're working here son. You are going to help me out since I lost some hands and you and Matt are going to work with the livestock. Matt is gonna need help breaking horses. And the two of you can flex your hours around school. Listen we are going to make this work. The way I see it we got two little lives that are coming soon that are expecting us to all have our shit together. And we will have it together. Everybody understand?"

"YES SIR!" Quil yelled.

Ben looked him in the eye. "What the hell are you doing here again?"

"Sam wanted me here for protection. Sir."

"Who does he want you protected from?"

"Uh…he wants me to protect Bella and Leah and Matt."

Ben started laughing. "That's a good one son. You're going to protect Matt? We might find you a job as a rodeo clown. I hear that you already have a fondness for bulls."

"Now you kids go back and get settled in and then meet back here at 1. We can eat then take care of a few things. Matt I'm gonna need you to ride the fence line with me so it doesn't take all goddamn night and you can show Paul how it's done as well."

"Wait, you want Paul to ride a horse?" I laughed. Not happening.

"Yeah couldn't I just do it as a wolf? It would be done in a few minutes."

"And scare the hell out of every cow out there? And folks carry guns and poach land around here son. Walking around as a big damn wolf is not a good idea. You hold that shit in unless there is a bloodsucker around. Then you have my full permission to turn into a big damn wolf. Tell then don't be scaring these animals."

I loved the cabin. It was perfect. I loved this place. It was so beautiful and wild. I didn't even smell cow shit in the air. Paul looked more relaxed than I had ever seen him.

"What you thinking about honey?" I asked him as he stood on the front porch looking out at the pasture.

"Wondering how the hell to ride a horse."

"I'm sure Matt will show you."

"Yeah, that's what I am afraid of."

Matt POV

"So how you like it here Paul?"

"It's different. I've been outside all day and it hasn't rained yet."

"Yeah we don't get much rain around here until the Spring."

"No snow."

"No we don't get much of that either."

"So what are we supposed to be looking for?"

"Vampires."

The look on his face was priceless.

"C'mon, I'm just fucking with you. We are looking for tears in the fence that cattle may be able to get through. Mostly calves."

"And calves are the small cows right?"

I sighed. This was not going to be easy for the poor guy. But he did take my girlfriend less than a year ago and damn near killed me on a beach so fuck him. Paybacks a bitch.

"So how are you Leah doing?"

"Doing great. You didn't hear the other night?"

"Yeah I heard. I mean how are you doing with this pregnancy thing and all?"

Damn Paul LaHote wanted to have a bonding moment with me? What the hell? I must have brain damage.

"I guess I'm doing good. I'm glad she could have children because I know she wanted it…"

"How are you doing? Just between me and you."

"I'm pretty damn happy." I told him honestly. "I mean it's not the best time but it was going to happen eventually anyway. Besides for it to happen now it must be fate or something right? I mean she got pregnant damn near the same time Bella did. What are the fucking odds?"

"I guess I never thought about it like that."

"Are you happy?"

"I feel like I have ruined Bella's life but besides that I am extremely happy."

"Partner Bella doesn't look like a girl whose life is ruined. She looks happy. Why don't you relax and let the both of you be happy. We are safe here. She is safe here. Be happy."

Now, it's getting late and we are going to slow so we need to pick up the speed, okay."

"I snapped my finger at his horse and took mine off at a run. Just like I suspected his horse took off after mine." I looked to the side and saw his horse running next to mine. But no Paul. I turned around holding in my smile. He looked pissed. I don't know what his problem would be. It's not like he can be hurt.

"What's wrong cowboy? Couldn't hang on to your horse? You have that same problem with Bella?"

"I landed in cowshit you asshole." Paul said glaring at me.

"Well Bella ain't gonna like that shit. Literally. Better hurry up so you can get hosed off before you go into her home."

I had to hold his horse while he got up. It only took him three times.

"I thought Indians were supposed to be good with horses. What the hell happened to you Paul?"

"You don't need to be good with horses when you turn into a wolf."

"Good point."

?POV

"You seen her around?"

"Nope."

"She isn't in Oregon."

"Didn't think she would be."

"He the human male, is from there. She might go there or Florida to hide. I don't know why she is hiding but it is obvious now that she is. She knows something is up"

"Gee I wonder how she figured that out. Maybe somebody should stay out of her fucking house? Does it really matter where she is?"

"Yes. It does. Keep your eyes open. If you find her do not approach or let her boyfriend Know what and who you are. Avoid at all costs and keep in site. That's all. Understand?"

"Got it."

A/N

Just a quick word. I used to be a paramedic and worked a small community in Texas. I really did work a wreck where a Limo hit a tractor. These things happen guys.


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own it

Chapter 22

Jasper POV

I was far enough away from Edward that he couldn't hear me make the call. I know he went to Oregon to see if anyone would show up. What an idiot. How stupid does he think I am? I will admit though that he is doing this out of love. I would never let anything happen to her. But he wouldn't trust me and I can't actually blame him. He really does love her. If it was Alice, I wouldn't do it. Selfish? Yep. And Alice would kill me too if she knew what was going on.

This had to go down right, or everybody was going to get hurt. Physically or emotionally. It didn't matter.

"How's it going brother?" I asked him hearing him pick up the phone.

"Things are quiet here. I don't like taking this long."

"I know Peter but if we try to rush her she will suspect something."

"Why don't we just ask the girl for help?"

"She's pregnant with a wolf's baby. You think he would let her come anywhere near us, much less help us?"

"The bitch could be torturing her for all we know."

"Do you think she is?"

"No. But if she can't escape she must be surrounded Jasper. You know how Maria is. It was a miracle the three of us escaped the first time."

"And we will do it again. And this time we will do what we should have done back then. We are going to kill the bitch."

"You know Charlotte will hate me if the girl gets killed because of her. Any girl, much less a pregnant one."

"Then we will just have to make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"You know your family may not ever forgive you for this right? Even if everything goes right. You sure you want to be involved? Maybe I should just go to her and promise to fight for her if she doesn't hurt Char."

"She doesn't want you Peter. Char is a means to get you. You are a means to get me. And I am a means to control her newborns and the wolf army she wants to breed. The stupid bitch thinks she can control wolves. She is really insane this time."

"Jasper this is taking too long."

"I know. But you know Char is alive. You would feel it if she were gone. Maria isn't going to do anything to any of us until she gets what she wants. Until she gets Bella Swan's baby. Trust me Peter. This will work out. I don't care about the family. I mean I do but you and Char are my family first. We take care of each other."

"Does Eddie suspect anything?"

"Always. He doesn't trust me on a good day. He knows I am hiding my thoughts. But he doesn't know why. I'm trying to use this time that Maria is using to wait out the birth to throw him off the trail but I may have to leave soon."

"How has Alice not figured this out?"

"My plan revolves around wolves becoming involved. As long as that stays the same, she won't know a thing. But I do think she is getting suspicious."

"Why don't we just find out where Maria is hiding and go in and get Char. Wouldn't the Cullens help?"

"We have no way of knowing how many vampires she has. We have to separate her. She will listen to me. I can convince her to fall into our trap. You need to trust me Peter. Now is Bella there?"

"I don't know. I've heard some people in town talking about the Matt kid moving back with an Indian girl. But if I go to the ranch and the Indian girl is there or Bella's mate then they are going to pick up my scent and take off again."

"If Matt is there Bella is there. Keep your ears open around town and cover your scent as much as possible. Peter we will get Charlotte back. Unharmed. You have to trust me."

"I do brother. With my life."

Paul POV

"What do you mean? I need horse feed. I need a lot of it. 26 bags according to this list."

"What kind of horse feed? There are several kinds."

"I don't know. Horse feed. Won't they eat anything? I mean how many different brands do you have?"

"42."

"Oh."

"Baby why don't you just call Ben and ask?"

I didn't want to do that. He gave me one job. Get horse feed. It shouldn't be this hard.

"You say Ben little lady? Ben Barker?"

"Yes, you know him?" Bella asked in her sweetest tone. Thank God she rode with me. I don't think this guy liked me very much.

"Hell sweetie. Everybody knows everybody around here. Except you two. Now who might you be?"

"What's it to…"

"I'm Bella and this is my fiancé Paul."

"Ya'll working for Ben?"

"Yes we are."

Damn Bella tell him everything.

"I tell you what Ms. Bell. You go have a seat in my office and take your boy here with you and I'll get the guys to load up the truck." He told her winking at her.

Boy?

Boy?

"I'd be glad too sir. I didn't catch your name."

"Hell cutey you can call me Fred." He said smiling at her. Crusty old fuck.

"Thanks Fred." I gritted out.

"You can call me Mr. Vickers."

"Pleasure Mr. Vickers." I glared at him. Bella pulled my arm and I let her lead me to his office.

"That guys an asshole."

"He's nice Paul."

"He needs to mind his own business."

"Haven't you figured out that everybody knows everybody's business around here? Is La Push any different?

"I guess not. But we are supposed to be lying low."

"Yeah I'm sure we will get tracked to Gruene General feed store. I bet a lot of vampires come here."

"They're everywhere Bella."

"Paranoid much? You sound like me when I had my little nervous breakdown. Besides I feel safer out here than I did at Forks."

"You like it here don't you?"

"It's growing on me. I mean you have been more relaxed than I have ever seen you except after sex of course. I mean when is the last time you phased?"

"I phased a few days ago to check in with Sam."

"Other than that? Have you felt the urge to phase?"

I let out a deep breath. "No, I suppose I haven't. I will admit this place is peaceful."

"Don't you like the campus in San Antonio?"

"Yes…"

"And don't you enjoy working around the ranch? Especially now that you have learned to ride a horse?"

"Yes okay. Yes I like it here. But Bella you know Leah and I belong in La Push. We are protectors."

"La Push seems to be getting along without you just fine right now. Besides Leah isn't going back. Why should you have to?"

"What do you mean Leah isn't coming back? She told you that?"

"No, I can tell by the look in her eyes. The house Ben is building. The business Matt and if you admit it, you are building with Ben. She loves it here. She never liked La Push. And not Billy Black or Sam or anyone else is going to make her come back. Hell I bet she never phases again after she has the baby."

"Alright Ms. Bell. We got your feed all loaded up." Fred said walking in. "And if you ever need anything, you come by and see us here, alright?"

"Thank you for your help Fred."

"And we will always load for you Ms. Bell. So if you have to come alone, you know don't worry about it. It's taken care of." The old bastard said glaring at me.

On the way out several of the "boys" in their fucking John Deere caps were checking out Bella as she walked by. She wasn't showing yet. I wish she would hurry up. She will probably still have guys leering at her. The girl has no idea how hot she is. Thank God.

"I don't think Fred liked me."

'Maybe if you tried smiling at others the way you smile at me people may like you a little more. And I mean smile, not that cocky little smile you usually give people."

"Babe, that's my look."

"Find a new one."

Leah POV

I am never leaving here. Ever. I've already told Matt. He asked if I was sure but he is very happy. He's home. And I am going to make this place home. The house was almost done. Bella and I were four months along. And if I had to bet money, she is never leaving here either. As much as I hated to admit it, I hoped not. Little miss sunshine was growing on me. Thanks to her example of smiling and blushing at everybody and talking to them like she has known them forever I have kinda become an accepted part of the community. I was Mrs. Matt Barker after all, after the little yard wedding we had at the camping spot where I first marked Matt. My Mom and Seth snuck down. Charlie came with them and saw Bella and Paul get married right after we did. It was simple. No fanfare. Just our family. And being Mrs. Matt Barker had its prestige. There was no money associated with the title but apparently it went a long way being a local Heisman trophy winner's wife. At least until the next team around here won a State Championship. Debbie still had the damn Heisman trophy on the kitchen table cause she couldn't figure out what to do with it. It was a good life here. I didn't even mind so much that people around here still thought I was Mexican. I don't even look Mexican! Although I have to say with the Tex Mex food we have here I may not mind. Bella, Debbie and I were currently finishing up a Yoga session. Debbie has had us doing prenatal Yoga for the past month and I have to admit it felt great. Even Bella is getting better as clumsy as she is.

"So what are you girls going to do today?" Debbie asked us.

"I really hadn't thought about it. Maybe take the truck to watch the boys work with the horses today. Since you won't let Matt work with the bulls I think Paul is going to give it a try. Should be entertaining."

"I don't know. I think Paul will be alright. He sure has taken to Ranch life. What about you Bella?"

"We aren't going back."

That was a surprise.

"Does Paul know this?"

"I haven't told him for sure yet but he likes it here. I don't think he wants to go back. And I'm not going back. So that means we are staying. Besides Sam can't alpha order Matt or me. And you have to be near your imprints. So…"

"I thought you let him make the decisions princess?"

"You're right Leah. I LET him make the decisions. Doesn't mean I don't step up and make the important ones."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Ben is going to make Paul an equal partner with Matt. He was just waiting word that you two were staying here."

"Paul has too many bad memories in his house and La Push as a whole. I've never seen him more relaxed than he is here."

"Yeah I heard he is starting to fit in pretty well. They know what he eats at the diner and Fred Vickers finally let him call him Fred." Debbie said smiling.

"Just one thing you are forgetting about Swan."

"What is that Leah?"

'What do we do if leeches show up at our doorstep?"

"Don't you think if they were they would have by now?"

"I don't know." I admitted. It seemed like things were too good.

"Besides we have Quil here somewhere. What the hell has Quil been doing lately?"

"He's been Ben's assistant. Ben figured out he couldn't really do anything around here without breaking something or making it worse than before. So he lets him hand him tools and such."

"Ben is hanging out with Quil all day?"

"Yeah, I think it's doing the boy some good." Debbie said. She was being serious.

"Well Quil is definitely going back." I said. Please make sure Quil goes back.

"Yes he is, that boy by ain't quite cut out for Texas. If he didn't have that wolf thing going on he would probably be dead ten times over by now. Got bit by rattlesnake the other day. Picked the damn thing up like an idiot. Thought the snake's fangs wouldn't puncture him. He got bit in the hand and then it got his face. Came running to me crying with his face all puffed up. I told him he was an idiot but I think reminding him is doing no good. Wasn't much to do except wait for it to go down. I jumped Ben's ass for letting him get hurt. Not that it was Ben's fault. He's like a kid or a bad puppy. You take your eye off of him for one second… "

I wonder how much longer before we can send him back?

BPOV

Life is pretty good down here. The last time I was this happy was living in Arizona. I had to learn to wear sunscreen again. And Paul bought me a straw hat. So that helped. And I got to wear shorts. Sort of. I was beginning to show quite a bit. It has been 5 months. I am over half way through my pregnancy. I started school. Paul started school. Even Leah and Matt started school. All our classes were in the afternoon or evenings so we could get work done in the morning and schoolwork at night. Leah was hardly showing at all. It kind of pissed me off. It's like she stayed the same but somebody put a basketball under her stomach. And of course her breasts got larger. What the hell? Like she needed it! I however felt like a whale. Bitch.

Paul didn't seem to mind. He couldn't get enough of me. He was so happy. There was no way…

"We aren't going back."

He sighed. "I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah Sam picked it up from my head the last time we talked. He wasn't happy about it. None of the elders are happy about it. Hell they aren't happy about Leah not coming back. Except her mom and brother. I think they expected it. Problem is they know we have to do what the imprints want and can't order us away. Sam wanted to call you but I told him no."

"I don't mind talking to Sam, Paul. He's not going to change my mind. I hope this is okay with you."

"It is. Would it matter?" He asked smiling at me.

"Of course it would baby. It would let me know how hard I am going to have to convince you."

"Thanks." He smiled at me.

"Baby I wouldn't say this if it wasn't for both of us. But you are happy here whether you want to admit it or not. I've never seen you so relaxed."

"It is nice out here. A little too nice. It seems like I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Relax cowboy. Let me buy you a hat. Maybe that will help."

"I'm not wearing a hat Bella."

"Then I'm not letting you tie me up tonight Paul."

"Why the hell not? What does a hat have to do with it?"

"You give I give. You don't give…I don't give. Maybe I'm getting tired of hiding rope burns around my wrists. Maybe you should buy some softer rope. Maybe I will forget to bitch about these things if you wear a hat that I buy you."

"Maybe. Or maybe you'll do what I tell you to do." He said grinning. Dammit he knows me too well.

"That's always a possibility. But do you want to take that chance?"

"I think I might." He started reaching for the top button of my shirt and I stopped him.

"We have to go."

"It's a hundred yards that way. And besides you know you will be cooking tonight anyway. No way Leah gets this right."

"She is cooking and you are going to act like you love it." I told him looking him in the eye. Debbie was trying to show Leah how to make Chicken Fried Steak. The first couple times Leah nearly burned her kitchen down. Since then she has bought 4 fire extinguishers and a fan to blow smoke out the window. It was time for round three.

"Matt has to lie to her. Not me."

"Paul?"

"Yes?"

"It would make me happy if you told her she was a good cook. At least for tonight."

"Fine."

PPOV

We walked into the cabin and I heard Debbie on the phone. She did not sound happy. Sounded like she was talking to…Billy Black?

"I don't give a damn what you say Black. My girls are not having their babies in some fucking clinic in La Push. They have doctors here and a real hospital and they are staying here."

"Mrs. Barker if the babies are not born on tribal land they won't be members of the tribe."

"Oh really? Well that's your loss isn't it?"

"Yes it would be. That is why this is so important. To all of us."

"Too damn bad. Why the hell do they have to be born on tribal land anyway? Who came up with that bullshit rule?"

"Our ancestors."

"Maybe you ancestors didn't know about hospitals. Ya think?"

"I'm afraid this is not up for debate Mrs. Barker." Oh shit Billy is using his chief voice.

"You're damn right it's not. You don't want them? I got some Cherokee friends around here who will take them in their tribe."

"Those babies are not Cherokee! They are Quilieute!"

"Exactly. And they will be wherever they are born."

"Mrs. Barker…"

"I'm sure the Cherokee would be glad to have some shifters. They probably have problems with goblins and I bet some shifters would be real helpful."

"This isn't a joke Mrs. Barker."

"You are right Chief Black. It isn't a joke. You just got on my shit list. I see you or any of your council besides Sue here and I'm blowing your ass away. What does Sue have to say about this? She hasn't said a damn thing to me about it."

"Sue doesn't think Leah or Bella will come back anyway so she does not want to get involved."

"Sounds to me like she either don't give a shit or she is relieved her daughter isn't gonna give birth at a fucking clinic."

"Mrs. Barker…"

"Chief William Black. This is the last word from me on the subject and it is final. The girls are having their babies, in a HOSPITAL, here. If you want to stomp your feet and say they can't be in your club then fine. But that's the way its gonna be. Good day to you sir."

Debbie slammed the phone down and looked at Bella who seemed to be in shock.

"Hey you two! You hungry? I think Leah has it down this time."

Well I guess that put's that little issue I was going to bring up to Bella to rest.

Matt POV

I was tired. I had been training one particular horse all goddamn day. And that was a stubborn bastard. I may name him Paul. I got under the covers and cuddled up next to my Indian princess.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"My back hurts. Its been hurting off and on all day. You think they could be contractions?"

"Nah. I mean your water hasn't broke. At least the sheets don't feel like it."

"Asshole. I'm serious. The doctor said this could be the beginning of contractions."

"Ahh I doubt it baby. Let's get some sleep. If you are still hurting in the morning we will take you in to get checked out."

"Fine. If you think it's okay. You want to…"

"Uh yeah. But I'm kinda tired baby."

"Your too tired for me? That's a first. Is it going to start being like that Matt? Am I no longer sexy to you?"

What the fuck?

"Leah of course you are. But that damn horse about killed me today."

"He's a bucking bronc. He's supposed to be like that."

"Okay darlin. You know I think you are sexy. No matter what."

"No matter what? Are you saying there is something the matter now? Cause I happen to know Paul doesn't have a problem with Bella. He can hardly keep his hands off of her."

"And I'm different?"

"Apparently tonight you are. I've been waiting to feel you inside me all day and you come home and eat and want to go to sleep. Hell no."

"Okay baby. Let's make love."

"No. I don't want to now. I don't want you too because you feel like you have too."

"But…" that makes no fucking sense.

"Leah are you okay?"

She didn't respond. I figured she was mad but then I heard snoring. What the fuck?

I woke up 4 hours later to Leah moaning. Leah usually only moans when we are having sex. This couldn't be good.

"Baby? You okay?"

"I'm having contractions. It hurts. Bad." She moaned out.

"Okay, lets go." I helped her up and got her dressed.

"Call Bella. I want Bella with me and your Mom."

"Okay darlin. Let's get you to the truck and then I will call your girls okay?"

We were driving out of the ranch and I already saw the headlights following us. We got into the ER and the nurse checked her out.

"Oh shit."

Oh shit? That can't be good.

"We have to get her up now. She's about to have this baby."

"Uh her water hasn't even broke."

"Sweetie did you take a bath last night?"

"Yeah, but...oh.

"When did the contractions start?"

"I had back pains last night but I was told it was no big deal." Leah said glaring at me.

"Well come on darlin. We have to get you to an OB room."

"Are they going to put the epidural in when we get there? Will it hurt? I heard it hurts."

Holy shit Leah was scared. That was making me scared. Leah isn't scared of anything. Ever.

"Actually darlin you are to far along for an epidural. You are having this baby in the next hour. Maybe if you had come in last night..."

Why did she have to say that? Why?

Leah glared at me.

"Matt you are so fucking dead."

"I...but...you didn't tell me your water broke..."

"Cause I didn't know!"

"And that's my fault?"

"Matt don't get that tone with her!"

"Yes ma'am. But she is blami..."

"Matt shut the hell up. There ain't no reasoning with a mad bull or a pregnant woman. You would have a better chance with the bull." Dad always did know what to say.

"Bella? Come with me Bella."

"I'm here Leah."

"Come in the room. I want you and Debbie to be there. Ben, Paul no offense bu..."

"No! We are good! I think Paul and I are going to get some coffee while you ladies and Matt take care of business."

I helped Leah get on the bed where our child was about to be born. This seemed kinda surreal. I was about to be a dad. If Leah didn't kill me first.

BPOV

This was scaring the hell out of me. I mean Leah Clearwater is almost in tears. She is in pain. This is the toughest bitch I have even known in my life. And she is in serious pain. The doctor is here. I have been holding on of Leah's hands since we walked in here and lost feeling in that hand. Debbie has been holding her other hand. She looked like she was in the same shape I was in. Matt was running his fingers through Leah's hair. This usually made her sort of purr but she was having none of it today.

"Can't we just stop this and come back tommorrow? Isn't there some drug you can give me?" Leah moaned out. Holy shit this must hurt. Neither of us had wanted to know the sex of our babies. So we had no idea what was coming out.

"Leah I am going to need you to bear down and push when I say to push." I heard the doctor say.

"The baby is crowning. Bella do you want to see this? You'll be doing it soon as well." the doctor asked me. Leah let go of my hand and Matt grabbed her hand. She nodded at me to look. I walked around and saw.

"Oh sweet God what is that?!"

"Thats the baby's head Bella."

"But...but it's so big."

"Yep, babies usually are. What did you expect? A smurf to pop out?" This doctor apparently thought he was funny. Leah screamed. I looked up at her raising my head from what was going on...there... and saw her. She was in so much pain. I mean a lot of pain. Oh God the baby was coming. Ewww what is that? Oh damn. Oh hell no.

I felt a little dizzy. "Swan if you pass out on me now I will tear you to pieces." Leah gritted out between her teeth.

"I'm... I'm good."

"Bella don't lie to me. How bad is it down there?"

"It's bad Leah. It's real bad. We should seriously consider becoming lesbians after these kids are born."

"Push!"

"Matt I love you."

"I love you too baby." I heard him respond. Sort of.

I looked down and there was the baby. I heard the doctor say they had a girl. Paige Nicole Barker. I couldn't tear my head away from what was still going on. What is that? Matt just cut something on Leah with scissors oh gross. I knew everything that was happening here. But reading about it from a book and actually seeing it in person is a little bit different.

Paul and Ben walked in. Paul wrapped his arms around me. I suddenly didn't want him to touch me so much.

"Whats wrong Bella?"

I ignored him.

"Doctor? Why couldn't Leah have an epidural?"

"She was to far in her delivery Bella. It could have hurt the baby."

"Can I be admitted now?"

'Are you having contractions?"

"No but I really don't want to take the chance of not getting here on time."


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own it

Chapter 23

"No Paul. We are not doing that."

"C'mon baby. It's been a long day."

"You took me against the side of the barn earlier today. I'm not as flexible as I was once was. Like 9 months ago. And now if you cum and I go into labor I am not going to have your cum inside me. That's just gross. Our baby is not going to come out through that. No. Bad dog."

"I won't come in you baby. On you yes. In you no."

"You'll get it in my hair. You're a horrible aim."

"You could always swallow."

"Yes I suppose I could. But what do I get out of it?"

"Uh, I could return the favor."

"No! Nothing is going down there. This afternoon was your last shot baby."

"But it could be weeks before you deliver!"

"Oh shut up. Don't even say that. It's been 5 days since Leah delivered. I can't be that far behind."

"Anxious?"

"Ready to get it over with. Having babies is supposed to be cute and cuddly and warm and fuzzy, but delivery is something I plan to block out. Leah still hardly walks! And I am getting there in time for that epidural. Nobody is gonna stop me."

"Ahh c'mon. Leah did it without. Don't you want to show her you are as tough as she is?" the asshole asked me, grinning.

"Nope. I'm a better cook. That's good enough for me. She can win everything else. I don't care. Besides you weren't there. She was scared. She was very scared and in a lot of pain. I plan to be comfortable."

"So what are we going to do about tonight?"

"Get the lotion lover boy."

"Can't you use your mouth?"

"Only if you promise not to cum."

"How do you want to get off?"

"I don't. I just want to sleep. And go to the hospital at the slightest twinge of pain."

Paul POV

I don't know what Bella's problem is. She is so beautiful. She thinks she has gained all this weight but she has only gained weight in her belly. Just like Leah. She has always been insecure about her body for some reason though and I guess this isn't helping. I was lying awake in bed at 4 AM because Bella was snoring. Loudly. She would stop every few minutes and tell me to stop snoring and then go back to snoring. I finally got to sleep around 6 AM after stuffing enough pillows around my head to drown out the snores. I had enough pillows around me that one wrong move and I would be suffocated. I guess this is why I didn't hear her. But I felt her. She had reached a hand under my mountain of pillows and was pulling my ear. Hard.

"Yes?"

"My water broke. The sheets are wet. I hurt. You said you would take care of me. When you marked me you said you would take care of me. Get too it Paul."

I was up in a flash. We already had her bag packed. I was in the truck and about to drive off when I realized I forgot her. I ran back inside to see her glaring at me. Not a great start.

"Call Debbie and Leah."

"I'll call Debbie, but I don't think Leah is in any shape to come."

"I DON"T CARE IF THAT BITCH HAS TO CRAWL! CALL HER NOW!"

Holy shit. I made the required calls expecting to get bitched out by Leah. Surprisingly she said that, Matt and her were on their way and were leaving Paige with Sue. I called Debbie and got Ben.

"We are on our way." Ben said answering his phone.

"How did you know?"

"Why else would you be up this early on a Saturday?"

Good point. We arrived at the hospital and I ran in to grab a nurse, telling her that we had a baby on the way. The nurse looked at me strangely. What are these people's problem?

"Son I hate to tell you this but you ain't pregnant."

"Of course not! She is…" I turned around to look at Bella who was not there. SHIT! I ran back outside and saw Bella trying to work her way out of the truck. I helped her down and had an arm around her side.

"You couldn't find a wheelchair in a hospital Paul?" Damn she is in a mood.

"Sorry. I got excited."

"I'm sorry. It's just these contractions are coming awfully fast. And they hurt badly. I don't understand it. They just started not long ago."

A nurse had apparently followed me out with a wheelchair. She wheeled Bella in while I waited outside the exam room.

"FUCK NO!"

I ran in to see what the hell just made Bella say the F word.

"I'm sorry honey. It works like this sometime. You are coming along quickly. The good news is you won't have a long labor. I would say an hour to three hours tops."

"Listen, this is some kind of scam. You people wouldn't give my friend an epidural the other night because she was too far along. Are you just out of them and just don't want to admit it? Because there are other hospitals. There are other hospitals right Paul?"

"Uh, the only one close is the military hospital Bella."

"Then go fucking sign up for the fucking military!"

I didn't really have a response to that. Thankfully Leah and Debbie came in. Debbie looked concerned. Leah was smiling her ass off.

"Hey Bella. How are you doing baby girl?" Leah asked her in a concerned voice that was in direct contrast to the smug grin she had on her face.

"Leah stop it. Listen Bella you can do this. It only hurts for a little while and then you won't think about the pain. You will only feel joy at holding your baby." Debbie told her in a soothing voice.

"Debbie did you have a natural childbirth?" Bella asked her. She was paler than usual and sweating.

"God no child. I had every drug for pain they could give me and had Ben sneak me in some a couple shots of Jim Beam."

Bella just got incredibly paler.

"Do you have any Jim Beam?"

"No sweetie that's bad for the baby."

"Debbie you should probably just hold her hand and stop talking now." I told her quietly.

"Don't worry Bella. It will be over before you know it." Leah said.

Bella screamed. She really doesn't have much pain tolerance. That may change after today.

"Damn girl, time to get you in a room." The nurse said walking in.

They wheeled Bella in, bed and all, and she was screaming. Looked like the contractions were less than two minutes apart.

The doctor walked in and looked at Bella and then Leah.

"Damn if you girls don't waste time."

"Just get it out Doctor."

"Oh don't worry Bella. It's coming out. Soon enough." He laughed.

"Doctor you think this is funny? What's the biggest size wolf you have ever seen at your front doorstep?" Bella asked glaring at him.

"Uh I don't think I have ever seen a wolf at my doorstep Bella. Why do you ask?"

"She is just in pain Doc. She says weird things when she is in pain." I told him.

"Oh you just fucking wait until you hear the things I'm going to be saying to you soon enough."

"Bella you probably shouldn't curse around the baby." Leah said smiling.

"FUCK YOU LEAH! FUCK YOU PAUL!"

"Debbie I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

What the hell?

Bella screamed again.

"I hate you Paul! If you hadn't been fucking me and had been with me I wouldn't have forgot my pills and then you had to talk to me in the grocery store and in the living room and then you were sweet on the beach. Why couldn't you have kept being a bastard?! Why Paul? You are evil! You are the fucking devil! AHHHH"

Uh… Leah was barely holding in her laughter. Don't laugh Leah. Please don't laugh.

"Paul? I'm sorry baby. You know I love you right? I'm sorry. I didn't mean those things."

"I know Bella. It's okay."

"AHHHHHHHH! I fucking hate you Paul LaHote! You did this. You…this is your fault!"

I was about to say something about how she forgot to take her birth control pills until Debbie gave me a death glare and shook her head.

"Uh…I'm sorry?" I looked at Debbie and she smiled her approval.

"It's okay baby. I forgive you. It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. Even if you were strangely happy and accepting when you found out we were having an unplanned pregnancy. It was almost like it was planned…"

"Baby I swear it wasn't. I was surprised as you."

"OHH JESUS! What the hell is going on? Leah hold my hand. Paul what the fuck is going on down there?"

The doctor raised his head and said the baby was crowning. "You're going to have to push Bella. Paul come down here and see your baby being born.

I walked around to the foot of the bed…

"OH MY GOD!"

"What Paul? What is it?"

"Nuh..Nothing. Bella just keep pushing."

"C'mon Bella you have to push!" Leah told her.

"No Leah. You push. Do it Leah. Just get in there and pull the baby out. DO it quick Leah! I gave up a boyfriend for you bitch. You owe me! Now do it." Leah let out a laugh. She better hope she starts phasing again after this or Bella is going to kill her.

"Bella push already!"

Bella gritted her teeth and I kept my eyes on her face. She was really sweating. I thought childbirth was supposed to be a beautiful experience?

"Paul look. You are missing it." I heard the doctor say. I'm not sure where he was. I guess he was getting ready to catch.

I dragged my gaze down. I think I was going to faint.

"Paul if you faint I am cutting your balls off, I swear to God!" Bella screamed at me.

"Bella push! You're almost there!"

"ARRRGHHHHH!

Holy shit. The baby was out. The doctor clamped something and handed me something. He dragged me over and I dutifully did whatever the hell he said to do. I think I cut something.

"You want to hold your son?"

Son? "Yes."

A nurse handed me our baby. He was wrapped in a blanket. He had Bella's eyes. I would recognize those eyes anywhere.

"What's his name?" I heard the doctor ask me.

"Austin Connor LaHote."

"Congratulations."

I walked around to Bella. She was sweaty and her hair was a mess. She looked in pain but she was smiling. I had never seen her more beautiful.

"Paul how is he?"

I laid him down into her arms.

"He's perfect Bella. He's perfect."

Matt POV

I am in hell. I mean I'm not, but I gotta sleep sometime right? Right? Quil offered to take care of the baby at night so we could sleep. Like that's gonna happen. Knowing his weird ass he might do something stupid like imprint on a baby.

Leah was happy. She wouldn't stop holding Paige. Except at night. Then it was my turn. Luckily this was a semester break and none of us were going to school next semester. Sue was here and Charlie had come down. Mom was going back and forth between our house and Bella's.

This was crazy. Every time she burped she threw up a little. Apparently this is normal. She doesn't cry a lot until she is hungry. And then she is a lot like her mother. You better feed her quick or you would think she was going to turn into a wolf.

Paul was on cloud nine. Fucker wouldn't stop smiling. I knew he wasn't getting anymore sleep than I was. Unfortunately things still had to be done. Leah, Bella and the babies came out to watch us work the horses. We had just gotten our first contract with a local rodeo for some of our livestock. It was a big deal with us. If the horses and bulls did well it would go a long way to kick starting our business.

But the babies. They were cute and adorable and required so much attention. Keeping Quil away was almost a full time job. Sam had called him back now that the babies were born and he decided he was leaving soon. Seth was coming to take his place. Nothing was keeping Seth away. We found out that Kim and Emily were both pregnant. Leah's temperature had remained the same. I think she may never phase again. And that made me incredibly happy. I knew she hated phasing. She was still healing quickly though. It has been three weeks and you can barely tell she had a baby. And she was so happy. Renee was coming down tomorrow from Florida to meet her grandson. Paul wasn't happy but he seemed to handle her better than Charlie. He still growled at Charlie on occasion. Charlie didn't know Paul was a wolf. But he knew better instinctively to fuck with him. Especially now that he had a baby.

We were gathered in the living room of Mom and Dad's house watching TV and chilling out. Bella asked about snow and Leah said she would like to visit La Push for a weekend when the first snow fell. Bella refused to go anywhere near Forks or La Push.

"Doesn't it snow anywhere in Texas?" Bella asked.

"We could go to New Mexico. It's right next door and snows there sometimes. I think there is even a ski resort there."

"I was watching the weather when we first moved down here and saw it snowing in Lubbock. Can't we just go to Lubbock?"

Mom, Dad and I all froze.

"Uh Bella, it's not a good idea to go to Lubbock."

"Why?" Paul asked.

"Well ya'll have seen Lord of the Rings right? Well Lubbock is kinda like Mordor. Its part of Texas like Mordor is part of Middle Earth. But it's a desolate place and you only go if you have to burn something up. Kinda like Mordor."

"Oh really?" Bella asked. "Are there Orcs in Lubbock?"

"Worse. There are Texas Tech fans there."

"Oh."

Bella POV

I woke up to the sound of my little man demanding food. Sort of like my big man but he does it all hours of the night. Paul was snoring. I hit him a few times in the ribs and he didn't move. I knew he was faking. It was his turn. Oh well.

I crawled out of bed and walked the short walk to the nursery. There was Mom in the extra bedroom. Glad you came Mom. Nice to have you here. Thanks for the help. Yeah I'm going to start dinner in a minute. I have to bathe Austin. Oh what was that? I'm glad you don't mind waiting. Go back to watching TV and dinner will be ready before you know it. What's that Mom? Oh Austin has a dirty diaper? Sure I will change it. What would I do without you here Mom? When the fuck are you going home?

I mean I can only take care of so many babies at once.

I looked into the crib and there was one of the two men my life revolved around. He may have had my eyes but he looked so much like his father. He was so beautiful. I was sitting in the rocking chair when I heard it. Somebody was outside. I was sure of it. I slowly rose with Austin in my arms and walked away from the window at our backs. Who would be up at this time? Maybe it was a coyote. Quil was still here. Maybe he was doing some sort of patrol. I was about to walk into the bedroom when Paul came running out and headed for the door. I ran to the middle of the living room because I really didn't have any place else to go. Mom was still asleep. Surprise. I was nervous. Paul came back in and picked up his phone. "Get over here now."

"Who was that?"

"Quil."

"Why are you calling…oh you have to be kidding me?"

"No, I wish I was."

"Well you are just going to have to kill it. I mean this is our home. We are not getting ran out of here."

"I know darling. It's gone now."

Paul picked up and called Leah. She apparently was up. I guess our kids are on the same feeding schedule. She was taking the baby to Matt and going to walk outside. Quil came running in wolf form and Paul walked outside and told him things were fine here and to get to Leah's. He took off and we were alone. Paul made me stay inside.

He walked in and he was wired.

"Tommorrow morning get your mother out of here. Come up with any excuse you have to. Leah is going to get Sue out of here as well. It will be easier with her obviously."

"Paul?"

"Yeah baby?"

"They were waiting?"

"For what?"

"For the babies to be born. It has to be that. There is no other reason. I could think of to bother us now."

Paul said nothing but I could tell by his eyes. He had already thought of this.

"They won't make us live in hiding. We will kill them." He told me looking me in the eye.

"Just protect our baby Paul. Just protect our baby."

Jasper POV

"So has Alice figured out where you are?"

"I'm around wolves. She can't see me. Did you find out what we need to know?"

"The babies are born. They are home."

"Okay then. I'll make the calls."

This first call was going to be difficult. I called Carlisle.

"Hello."

"Carlisle."

"Jasper! Where are you? Alice is going crazy with worry! She can't see your future!"

"I know Carlisle. I need you to listen to me. An army of vampires, is coming to Forks and La Push. They are going to try to take Sam and Jarrod's mates. I don't know how many are coming. Maybe 20, maybe less. You have to let the wolves know. You have to stop them. Can you do that Carlisle?"

"Jasper what is going on?"

"Carlisle I'm giving you a fair chance here. You must protect those women. The attack will come in the next few days. Be ready."

I ended the call and dialed the second number.

"Maria."

"Hello lover."

"We know where the babies are."

"I want the babies and the mothers."

"One mother is a wolf. You won't be able to control her. I will get you the baby and Bella Swan. The Paul wolf will follow her and do what you say once we have Bella."

"When?"

"Two days. But we have a problem."

"What is that?"

"They know there are vampires in the area. Peter heard them call the rest of the Pack. They are coming here. And the Cullens. We can't do this smoothly with them all here."

"What do you suggest lover?"

"Send your army to La Push. Attack them there. Distract them."

"All of them? Are you insane?"

"Do you doubt that I can protect you?"

'Of course not."

"I am asking you to send your army against my mate. If that doesn't show loyalty I don't know what does."

"True. I hope she dies. I can't believe you are tied to that little bitch."

I shuddered listening to her say that.

"Bring the girl to me in three days at our arranged location. It will take that long to get my army to La Push."

"Sounds good."

"I love you Jasper."

"I love you as well Maria."

I ended the call and looked at Peter.

One more call to make. The toughest one.

"Alice?

"Jasper where are you?"

"Listen to me Alice. You have to leave the Cullens."

I explained everything. I asked her not to let Edward know. Not if she was worried about Bella's safety. This was too far to stop now.

"I won't let Edward know. But I won't leave."

'Alice you have too. There is an army coming."

"That's your fault Jasper." She was unsurprisingly angry.

"Alice we couldn't take on Maria's army alone. The wolves never would have worked with us. This is the only way to protect Bella and her baby from Maria. I had to split her forces. No way does she send her entire army. We will take care of the rest and kill Maria."

"You are sacrificing Bella to save Charlotte. And you are expecting the wolves to work with us now."

"Neither will be hurt. If you can go along with this. And with their mates threatened the wolves have to work with you now. Especially since you have this information."

"I will not leave the family. Unlike you I know where my loyalties lie. When this is over, do not come back Jasper. Ever."

I sighed. I knew it would come to this. "I love you Alice. I hope one day you can forgive me."

"If Bella Swan is even injured I will kill you myself Jasper."

She hung up her phone. This better work. It had to work.

A/N

If there are any readers from Lubbock, no offense meant towards you. Lubbock is a …lovely city. I enjoyed my visit there. Really…


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own it. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm having fun. This won't be the last chapter but we won't be far off. Makes me kinda sad. I liked writing this story. But I never have a plan. I just let the story run its course. And this one has about ran. Not quite. But we are getting there. For those reviewers who instructed me to Update ASAFP (I can't figure out what the F stands for;) I bring you my second chapter of the day. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 24

Paul POV

"So that's the situation Paul."

"What are you going to do Sam?"

"Whatever it takes, even if it means working with the leeches."

"I'm sending Quil back."

"No. He won't make it here in time and you need him watching your back. Seth is staying here for now. Until this is over. Paul you do realize that maybe it's best if the four of you leave right?"

"And go where Sam? Where is safe? Where are they not going to find us? No I am staying here and will kill every damn one of them if I have to."

"Keep me informed Paul."

"Keep those girls safe Sam."

"You too."

So the Cullens received word from Jasper Hale that vampires were coming their way. This is a trap. Why would Hale warn the Cullens and tell them to work with the wolves to protect Emily and Kim?

"I don't know." Quil said.

"Was I talking out loud?"

"Uh yeah."

I sighed. I didn't know what to do. The first thing I knew I had to do was get Leah and Matt and Debbie and Ben and Bella in the same house with the babies. Quil was going to have to guard them and I would have to attack anything that came. Man I wish Leah could phase.

It was getting dark. I had to phase. I had a feeling tonight something was going to happen. I walked in and saw Bella looking scared. I kissed her on her forehead and kissed little Austin on his.

"I need you to get to Debbie and Ben's house. We all need to be together."

"Even you?"

"No Bella. Not me."

"Paul there is no way only one vampire is coming. You can't fight more than one."

"I can do what is necessary."

Garrett POV

"You sure this is going to work Pete?"

"Nope. You want to back out now, it would be a good time. Things are about to get kinda hairy. Literally. I know there are at least three wolves. We aren't trying to kill them. Jasper doesn't even want them harmed. We distract them. That's it."

"And we are going to start this little operation by lighting off dynamite thereby starting a fire that will most likely be used to burn us?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so."

"I will help you Pete. You know I love Char. But I have to say this is some crazy stuff. I think Jasper may have over thought himself this time."

"I don't know what else to do. This is the best idea we have had."

"That's frightening. I still prefer a straight up fight. We can take that bitch and whatever newbies she has with her."

"While she has Char? Probably in pieces with a newborn about to throw her head in the fire?"

"Point taken. So when are we going to start this?"

"As soon as Jasper texts me that he is in position."

"Well at least tonight won't be boring."

Jasper POV

I could see they had all gathered in the same house. I hoped all the wolves would go after Peter and Garrett. If not I would have to deal with it. At midnight I texted Peter. Seconds later I saw the explosion in the distance.

There goes one wolf. Shit. I was hoping for more. The other wolf walked out and phased as well. But he stood in front of the house. Not good. I bet there was at least one more inside.

Bella POV

"Quil go with him! He is going to get hurt! Go!"

Quil turned around and whined. He kept looking back at the direction Paul had ran off too.

"Quil go!" I yelled.

Quil took off. I looked around the room and saw some concerned faces.

"Why would they blow something up?" Ben asked.

"What?"

"Sonofabitch it's a distraction. Matt get the propane tanks from the back porch. I'm getting my rifle."

I looked at Leah and knew from her face that Ben was right.

"Debbie hold Paige." Leah handed her baby to her and stood by the door.

Matt came in holding a small propane tank Ben used for his gas grill.

"Listen son. When you see a leech you throw that at him and I shoot. Ladies cover your ears. And cover the babies' ears."

Paul POV

I ran to the fire. This makes no sense. Why let me know they were here? But I could smell them. They must be hoping the smoke would disguise their foul stench. But I could smell them. Two of them. On either side of me. I had to play this…

/Quil! Get your ass back to the house/

/There is more than one Paul. Bella told me to.../

/I don't give a fuck what Bella said! This is probably a distraction! Go!/

Peter POV

I saw the second wolf run up and then leave. The silver wolf was standing there. Waiting for us to make a move. Damn he looked mean. He locked eyes with me. I had seen some scary stuff but this guy had hell in his eyes. He was a killing machine. A tree flew at him from the side as he was about to go after me. Garrett hit him with an Oak.

He went down. The tree was on top of him. Jasper was going to be pissed if he was hurt or dead.

"What the fuck Garrett!"

"I didn't think a tree would take him down. I was just trying to distract him."

"Check and see if he's breathing Garrett."

"Fuck you! You check. This is your crazy ass idea anyway."

I stepped toward the tree

I whistled. I wonder if that worked.

The tree exploded and flew away and standing there was an even more pissed off version of the wolf that had been there earlier. Only now he was looking back and forth between me and Garrett as if deciding which if us to eat and which of us to have for dessert.

"I think it's time to run Peter." Garrett whispered to me.

"Yeah no shit. I hope he follows you." I took off running. No such luck. Looks I was rabbit in this dog race.

Bella POV

Leah and I heard the noise at the same time. A window opening in the back room.

"Matt he's coming in the back. Don't you dare throw that tank with the babies in here!" Leah said to him. Ben was aiming his rifle at the back bedroom like it was going to help. I just knew it was Maria. That's why my heart stopped when I saw Jasper Hale enter the room.

"What the hell?"

"Bella I need you to come with me. I don't need your baby or anyone else. I just need you."

"She isn't going anywhere with you!" Leah yelled causing the babies to cry.

Jasper looked at her. "You can't phase can you? You want to come? You can if you want but I promise Bella is going regardless. You want to protect your babies come with me Bella and I will do everything I can to make sure you come back."

What the hell was this?

"I come and you leave my baby alone?"

"Yep."

"Bella!"

"What else am I going to do Leah?"

Leah was quiet but was staring at Jasper. I know she was trying to phase. But she couldn't.

"Debbie take care of the babies."

"Leah?"

"No way Bella goes alone. I will make sure she gets back."

"Hurry. The other wolf is coming back. You either work with me or I take a baby. I would really like to avoid that."

That fucking bastard.

"Let's go."

"I need your child's diaper and clothes he has on."

"What? What kind of freak are you?"

"Do it! Now."

"Debbie."

Debbie undressed Austin. She was crying. Ben was shaking and had his gun pointed at Jasper the whole time but there was nothing he could do. If he fired the ricochet would hit someone and he knew it.

"Take me." I heard Matt say.

"You won't work partner. But I appreciate the sentiment. Sorry I have to do this girls."

He moved so fast I didn't see what he was doing. But I felt a pinch in my neck and then nothing.

Quil POV

Paul was going to kill me. I could smell it. He was right. The leeches were a distraction. He saw what I saw when I got to the house. What I smelt.

/Quil do not phase to human. Go get her. I am on my way. Do not lose that trail./

Paul was pissed. I jumped the house and saw him in the distance. It looked like he was running with two bodies. Is that Leah?

He was too far away. I saw a car pull up when he reached the road. He threw the girls in the backseat and the car was gone. I made it to the road and trailed. The road came to a fork. I had no idea where they went. Which direction.

/Split up Quil. Take left and I got right/

It was too late. He had them. They got away.

/NO!/

/Paul we need to get back to Matt and see if he gave any clues to where they might be headed./

/If you stop running I will kill you./

So we ran. And ran. For hours. But once we got to the city within minutes of the road forking we couldn't tell if they made it to Austin to San Antonio. Hell they could be in Houston be now.

Paul POV

I can't believe I lost her. I was torn between grief and all-consuming rage. I had to think though. I had to clear my head. I walked in and saw Matt pacing with a look of rage on his face. Ben looked serious and Debbie was crying and holding both babies. Matt told me what happened. It was Jasper Cullen. He threatened the babies if Bella didn't go with him. Leah wouldn't let her go alone. If, no, when I saw Leah again I was going to hug her so hard I bet I would break her.

I had to call Sam.

"Sam how many attacked. Are you okay? Is the Pack okay?" I asked him. I had to know how bad it was.

"Hell Paul only 8 showed up. The Cullen's were surprised at how few came. We all took care of them with no problem. Edward Cullen didn't even have to show."

"It was a distraction Sam. They weren't after your mates. They got Bella. Jasper Hale got Bella. He had two others with him. Leah went as well. He didn't want her but she wouldn't let Bella go alone."

"We are on our way Paul."

"No! Stay with your mates. I don't know if they are still targets. I have no idea where they are Sam. I don't know what to do here."

"You and Matt know where they are. Follow your instincts. They are your marked mates. The marks will lead you to them. You just have to relax and trust that they will. Give into your wolf."

BPOV

I woke up in the back of a van. Handcuffed. Leah had handcuffs on her wrists pinned behind her back same as me. She was awake and staring at me. I don't think she wanted me to say anything.

"I know you are awake. Bella you aren't snoring anymore and Leah your breathing is very rapid."

"What are you doing Jasper? Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you?"

"Absolutely nothing Bella. And I promise you if there were another way I wouldn't use you. But I need a distraction. And you are it. You and your baby." He said, holding up a doll with Austin's PJs and I would bet his diaper on.

"What the hell are you up too Jasper?"

"We are almost there. All will be explained."

I felt us pull into somewhere. Someone opened the back of the van we were in and I saw we were in a warehouse. Two leeches, pulled us out.

I saw them and I screamed. Leah rushed in front of me God bless her but there was nothing either of us could do.

"Vi…Victoria? Laurent?"

"Hello Bella. Nice to see you again." Victoria said smiling at me. I turned to look at Jasper.

"Calm down Bella…"

"Calm down? Calm down? Fuck you Jasper. I am handcuffed in an abandoned warehouse with three vampires who have tried to eat me! And you want me to calm down!"

Despite my outburst I felt myself calming down. Dammit Jasper.

"Don't do that Jasper. I have a right to my emotions."

He at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"I'm sorry Bella. Let me introduce you to everyone and get those cuffs off you and your friend."

"She's a wolf!" Victoria said stepping back.

"She can't phase."

"How the hell do you know that?" Laurent asked. He looked scared. I'm glad someone besides me is.

"She would have already."

"She smells like a wolf."

"She's not." Another voice said coming around the corner of the van. Two more leeches were there.

"What the fuck is this? The brotherhood of evil leeches?" Leah asked.

"Must be a convention in the city Leah. By the way where the hell are we?"

"Bella, if I uncuff you and your friend will you listen to me? Please?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

Jasper POV

Bella, you know Victoria and Laurent. This is Peter and Garrett. Peter is my brother. He helped me escape Maria many years ago when I was under her service. He and his mate Charlotte. Now Maria has his Mate. She said she would burn her unless we got the mother and mate of a wolf under her control. At first her plan was to kidnap you and Paul and make Paul impregnate you so she could breed wolves."

"Uh Jasper that's just. That's just gross."

"You should also know Maria is insane. Dangerous insane but insane. She creates a constant army of newborns revolving around her. She will kill Charlotte if we don't give her what she wants. When we discovered that you were getting married we figured you were pregnant. Then Maria wanted you and the baby and would use you both against Paul.

Everyone here is a friend. Even Victoria and Laurent."

"You knew Victoria when she and James went after me?" Oh this motherfucker.

"No, they are friends of Garrett. They agreed to help us"

"Why?" Leah asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are they helping you? What's in it for them?

I looked at Garrett.

"We are bored?"

'What?" Bella asked.

"We are bored. I mean things like this don't happen often. Usually its run here, eat somebody, run there, eat somebody. This kind of excitement doesn't happen every day." Garrett was eyeing Bella in a way I didn't like. I doubt her husband would have liked it either.

"Hey are you eye fucking my sister because you think she is hot or tasty? Either way cut it out." Leah said. This girl had some fire. It must be killing her not to phase.

"Look, Maria sent half her newborns to Forks yesterday to attack the Cullens and the Pack."

"SHE DID WHAT!" they both screamed at the same time.

"Don't worry. I warned the Cullens and the wolves that they were coming. I'm sure they have taken care of the problem by now."

"Warned? The Cullens don't know what you are doing do they? Does Alice?"

I took a deep breath. "I told her yesterday."

"And what did she say?" Bella asked me quietly.

"She told me she never wanted to see me again and if you got hurt she was going to hunt me down and kill me."

Nobody said anything. Peter had a strange look on his face.

"Don't feel guilty Peter. I chose to do this. I knew the consequences."

"So what are you going to do with me and Leah, Jasper? If she split her forces why can't you just go get her?"

" We have to make her think she got what she wanted. We can't show up with nothing. She will know we betrayed her and probably throw Char into a fire. We need you with us. Holding your baby in your arms. At least a baby that smells like yours. That's why I needed the diaper and clothes. Believe it or not each wolf has a distinctive scent and your children already have the scent."

I saw Bella take a deep breath.

"So what's the plan?"

I told her.

"And if she has more than you suspect?"

"Things are going to get interesting. I don't suppose you think you could get Paul to…"

"He will tear you into pieces and burn you before you knew what happened." Bella said looking me in the eyes.

"Okay then. That's a no."

Peter POV

We were driving to Maria's meeting place. The desert of West Texas just out of Odessa. Open land. Nobody around. And she could see everything coming. Just like Jasper thought. It was just the two of us and Bella and Leah. And the Cabbage Patch Doll. I saw a fire in the middle of the desert. A big fire. Shit.

Jasper pulled over. "We run from here."

He picked up Bella and placed the doll in her hands. And he was gone.

"Don't touch me."

"I thought you wanted to go with Bella?"

"Fuck!"

I took that as a yes and threw her over my shoulder and took off behind Jasper.

Oh shit.

Maria was standing by a fire surrounded by about 14 vampires. About 7 of them looked brand new. Two were holding Char by her arms in front of the fire. Her arms were spread. All it would take is one pulling and the other throwing and she was ash. And I would be jumping in after her.

Jasper sat Bella down on her feet. She had the bundle wrapped close to her body.

"Here she is Maria. Bella Swan and her baby. Now let Charlotte go."

"Jasper if I let her go then how do I know her and Peter won't lure you away from me again?" she smiled. Evil bitch.

Jasper moved around Bella and grabbed her by the neck.

"Maria I love you but you are not going to fuck over my friend. Let Char go or Peter kills the one wolf's mate and I kill the other and her baby before Char hits that fire."

She began laughing. "Jasper I would do whatever makes you happy my Major. Now bring the girls and the baby too me. I am interested in his smell. He smells like a wolf but also like…plastic?"

"Bella walk towards Maria. Maria let Char loose. Now!"

"Fine." Maria nodded her head at the two newborns and Char was over to my side in a flash.

"What are you doing Peter! You can't let her have that baby you bastard!" Char screamed at me.

I saw Jasper place a hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Bella get back. Get back with Leah. Far back."

"Jasper what are you doing?" Maria asked.

"What I should have done a long time ago Maria. I'm going to put you out of your misery."

"The three of you? Really?" she laughed.

"I was thinking of the 6 of us."

I heard Vicki, Laurent and Garrett running up. Within seconds they were by our side. The newborns spread themselves around Maria.

"6 against 15? Really Jasper? Last chance to call this off. I won't spare you. She…"pointing at Leah "Is a wolf not a wolf's mate. I can breed her with any male and have my wolf pups. That means I don't need her " she said pointing at Bella. "But I will keep her baby."

"Maria, I think you have forgotten just who the fuck I am." Jasper was gone. The most feared vampire warrior in history was in his place. The God of War. The designer clothes and high school book bag were nowhere in sight.

I saw the newborns shaking in fear. Maria looked a little unnerved herself. Jasper was laying on the juice.

BPOV

This was so not good. I was shaking. I'm not ashamed to admit I was scared. I mean I am the most breakable person here. In the past I may not have had a great sense of self preservation but I had my baby and my man to live for now. And I dragged Leah into this. I hope Jasper is as much of a bad ass as he and everyone else thinks he is. Leah looked sick.

"Leah are you okay?"

She looked up at me as was sweating. She smiled. "Yeah. I'm feeling pretty fucking good right now. Stay close to me."

I heard the sound of breaking marble and looked up at Jasper and his brotherhood of evil leeches. They attacked. There was a lot of growling. And a lot of pale flashes. I couldn't keep up with it. But Leah apparently could. She threw me behind her and I saw Maria hit her. She fell to the ground. Maria walked up to me.

"Let's see my new puppy." She grabbed the doll from me so fast I never saw her move.

"Oh Jasper. You have been a sneaky boy. Well Bella like I told you in your house, I didn't particularly want you dead. I actually wanted to breed you like a cow. But since I have your friend her I'm going to go ahead and kill you. Please don't take this personally."

I closed my eyes when I saw a flash of red knock Maria down. I looked up and saw Victoria standing over her smiling. Holy shit, Victoria just saved my life. I looked at Leah on the ground but she wasn't there. Another newborn flashed by and hit Victoria. Maria was up in a flash and was about to grab my neck.

"Hey bitch!"

Maria turned around and saw Leah standing in behind her.

"Didn't I just hit you? Sit down until I am ready to take you home little girl."

Maria turned back to me. I saw Leah over her shoulder. Even in the dark I could see Leah's eyes turn yellow. And I saw Maria's face as a large wolf clamped down on her shoulder.

Didn't see that coming, did you bitch?

Leah dragged Maria away from me. I heard my name. Somebody was screaming my name.

I turned to my right and saw a large wolf running towards me. And riding him was…Matt?

Quil ran by and Matt grabbed my arm and dragged me up in front of him like he was riding a horse. I saw Paul's silver mane jumping on Maria with Leah. I heard tearing sounds. I don't think Maria will be bothering us any longer.

"Hold on Bella. Quil get us the fuck out of here." Matt yelled. I swear I think he was smiling.

Quil kept running until we were about a hundred yards from the fire. Two newborns were in front of him. Matt and I slid off.

"Stay behind me Bella." I heard Matt say.

"Uh you're an imprint too. You stay behind me." Chauvinistic asshole. I mean I was really glad to see him but damn.

Another newborn showed up. I looked and saw flashes in the distance. Jasper and crew were still fighting. How many of these damn things were there? More than we saw at first, I can guarantee you that.

Quil was in a protective stance in front of us. One of the newborns tried to circle him. Then all three newborns were on the ground. And Alice and Edward Cullen were standing over them. Quil attacked and Edward and Alice went after the other two. Soon there was no newborns remaining. Edward looked at me. He was almost feral he was so angry.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Yes."

He looked at Alice. "Go home Alice. I will handle this."

"No. I will see this through. I know what has to be done. I won't stand in your way. He's yours the rest are mine." I could see that Alice rather than being angry looked very, very sad.

Quil lay down by us and Matt helped me up on him. I saw Edward and Alice gather body parts and run towards the fight. Quil ran Matt and I back to the fire.

Edward tossed the body parts in the fire. It looked like Paul and Leah had taken care of Maria.

This could be over.

Or maybe not.

Peter POV

I think it was over. The newborns were dead. The wolves had taken out Maria. The six of us were all in one piece. I can't believe this shit worked. I had Char wrapped tight against me. I swore I would never let her go again. Garrett was smiling when he turned towards me and then the smile was off his face. All 6 of us turned slowly.

Three very angry wolves were growling at us. Along with Edward and Alice Cullen. The wolves and Edward were snarling. And they were walking closer to us.

"Hey guys. Uh… thanks for the help? Can't we all get along? Any of this coming through?"

The wolves and the Cullens were stalking towards us. The silver death machine was at the front.

"You're right Jasper."

"About what Edward?"

"You are fucked."


	25. Chapter 25

Don't own it

This is it folks. I thought maybe one more but it didn't come out like that. I hope you enjoy. See you at the bottom of the page.

Chapter 25

PPOV

Eddie was right. But we did have the numbers. Sort of. I turned to Garrett to see his reaction to this turn of events. The sun was coming up on the horizon. Garrett looked at me and nodded. He was ready. Problem was I doubt Jasper was going to let us do anything to harm the group of people who currently wanted us in that fire.

"Hey look, we had nothing to do with kidnapping Bella. We are gone. Good luck Peter, Jasper,"

I turned and saw Victoria and Laurent take off.

Okay.

"Jasper you went too far "brother". You knowingly placed Bella in danger." Eddie said slowly walking towards Jasper with the silver wolf at his side.

"Edward, I did what I had to do to save Charlotte. They have nothing to do with this. Let Garrett, Peter and Charlotte leave. This was not their choice." I heard noise behind me and saw that the two other wolves have gotten behind us. Looks like nobody would be following Victoria and Laurent.

"Jasper, Garrett and Peter distracted Paul so you could kidnap Bella and Leah. They are as guilty as you are. Charlotte may leave but that is it. Do you want to leave Charlotte?"

BPOV

I saw the blonde girl named Charlotte clutch at Peter's waist. She wasn't going anywhere. Peter held her tighter. They weren't preparing for a fight. Not even Garrett. They were just standing there. I guess Jasper wasn't even doing his thing because I did not feel calm. I looked at Alice and she had a broken look on her face.

Dammit.

Shit.

This is wrong. I looked again at the blonde girl. She was looking at Peter with absolute love.

"Please Edward. I won't fight you. You can have me. I will jump in that fire voluntarily. Just let them go. I swear they will never bother Bella again. Peter didn't want to in the first place. It was my idea."

Dammit.

"Stop."

Nobody seemed to hear me, even though everyone here besides Matt had perfect supernatural hearing.

"STOP!"

That got their attention.

"Stay back Be…"

"Shut up Edward!"

Paul turned to me. He phased human.

Damn, how many more weeks before I can have sex?

"Bella what are you doing?"

I walked past him and stood in front of Jasper.

"Bella get the hell away from him!" Paul hissed.

"No Paul. There has been enough death today."

"Bella he kidnapped you! And Leah!" Matt yelled.

"Leah went with me willingly. Yeah I'm kinda pissed he did this but he did it for them." I told him pointing at Peter and Charlotte.

"His mate was in danger Paul. And Jasper is their friend. What would you have done? If it was me what would you have done to get me back? To get Matt back for Leah?"

"It was you Bella!" Edward said.

"Yes it was. That's why I am telling you now. That there will be no more death today."

"Bella you expect me to just let him walk away!"

"That's exactly what I expect Paul. He didn't harm me. Yes he kidnapped me but he did it for his friends. He did it to save his friend's mate. I'm not saying what he did was right. It was incredibly stupid. And he did risk my life. But he had a decision to make. He shouldn't have to die for it. He's going to pay enough."

Leah had phased human and Garrett turned to look at her. Matt ran over to her and handed her his t-shirt which was thankfully long enough to cover the important parts. Garrett I noticed, was smiling. What the hell kind of horny guy is this?

"Bella, I can't let him get away with this."

"He could have taken me before Paul. He could have given me to Maria and left. Instead he fought her. Even when he saw he was outnumbered he could have given me to her and not risked death."

"Bella!"

I walked up to him. I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Paul, I'm right here. Feel me. I'm right here. Jasper is an honorable man. I know this because only an honorable man would risk his relationship with his Mate and his family and his own life for a friend he felt he owed. Jasper do you swear to never bother us again?" I asked him looking at him but keeping my palm on Paul's cheek.

"Yes Bella. I swear it." He whispered.

"Peter?"

"Yes Bella. I swear it. I got the love of my existence back thanks to you. I will never bother you or your family again. I swear it. Just please don't let Char be hurt."

"This is ridiculous. You may have to listen to her but I don't Paul."

"You're right Edward. You don't. But you never did listen to me did you?"

That shut him up.

"Bella this is really what you want?" Paul grabbed my hand that was touching his face and caressed it.

"Yes Paul. A part of me wants to see them all destroyed for what they put us through. But, I understand it. I don't like it. But I understand it. And Maria is dead. You killed her and Leah killed her. The threat is over. Enough hurt has been caused by this. I just want for us all to go home and get back to our babies and our life."

Paul stared in my eyes. I could see the rage in his eyes still present. But I could also see his love.

"What would you do if I was in the position that Charlotte was in Paul?"

"Anything."

"Bella, are you sure about this?" Leah asked.

"Yes Leah. But it's your decision too. What do you think?"

Leah was quiet. Motherhood really has mellowed her I thought suppressing a grin. Then I remembered that nothing about this situation was funny.

"I don't know Bella. How do we know they will never threaten us again?"

"Look at them Leah. Do you think they want any of us now?"

Peter was furiously shaking his head no. Garrett seemed to agree. Jasper just stood there staring at Alice.

"Jasper Hale do you swear to me, that you will never bother Bella again and stop those you think may threaten her?" Paul asked him, walking up to him.

"Yes."

"Understand Jasper. I want nothing more than to kill you. The only thing I have wanted more in my life than killing you is Bella. That's why I am going to let you walk out of here. Because she is asking me to let you. If I ever see you or your friends again I will kill you. Those two that left. I better not see them either. Because if I see one of you I am going to get my friends from my pack and we are going to hunt down and kill you all."

"I understand. You have my word. You will never be bothered by vampires again. I will make it my personal mission to make sure of this and protect your family and Leah's family from vampires. From a distance of course."

Jasper stuck his hand out. Paul looked at it and backed up with his hand on my waist.

"Let's not take it too far. I'll take your word. Today."

Jasper dropped his hand and smiled. "I understand."

Edward walked up to Jasper.

"Never come near our family again. Carlisle knows what you have done. They all know. You showed yourself to be the monster I always knew you were."

Jasper didn't respond but looked instead to Alice.

"No Jasper. We are done. I never want to see you again. You could have come to me for a solution. But you thought you knew best. And you put others before my friend. You put others before us."

"Alice we are mates." Jasper whispered.

"And I will spend the rest of my existence feeling the emptiness of your loss. Because you are dead to me. Edward, it's time for us to go." Alice turned her back to Jasper and began walking away.

"Bella I'm sorry…"

"No Jasper you aren't. Because if you had a chance to do it over you would have done the exact same thing." I told him truthfully.

"Quil, give Bella and Matt a ride to the highway. We have a car there. It's time to go home." I heard Paul say.

Quil came over and Matt helped me up. Leah handed him his shirt quickly and phased. I can't believe Garrett was still looking. I looked at him and he put his thumb and pinky to his face and mouthed "Call me." What a fucking idiot. He really needs to get a mate.

We reached the highway. Paul pulled on a pair of shorts from the van they had driven. Quil did the same while I shielded my eyes because ewww. Leah took back Matt's shirt. I realized I was incredibly sore and remembered I had a baby very recently. The adrenalin was wearing off. Looking at Leah I am guessing phasing solved all her physical problems. Bitch. Edward was fuming as he got in the driver's seat. Alice was about to get in when she fell to her knees and began sobbing into her hands. I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me and smiled finally. She stood up and got in the front passenger seat. We couldn't have been more than a few miles down the road before I fell asleep.

We pulled into the ranch at nighttime. I remember we left in the morning. I had no idea what time it was. Paul picked me up in his arms and carried me into Debbie and Ben's house. He held me and Austin in his arms while I listened to Leah fill Debbie and Ben in on what happened while holding little Paige. Edward and Alice left as soon as they dropped us off. Edward didn't even say anything to me. I was grateful.

"So Bella, you didn't want him dead?" Ben asked looking at me.

"No, a big part of me wanted him dead."

"Good. You made the right choice."

"Are you kidding Ben?" Paul asked.

"Nope. She thought outside of her own wants and needs to the greater good. It's what makes her a better person than him. You walking away made you a better person than they are. Revenge is easy. Seeing past revenge to the affect it would have on others is very hard. Bella was right. It was time to end it. If you had killed them who's to say they wouldn't have had friends who would have come at us? When would it end? Not till everyone was dead. We have more important things than revenge to worry about here. We got a family here with the 8 of us. And we got weird cousin Quil there. We got two babies to raise. We got a ranch to take care of, school to finish and a business to build up. There are more important things in life than revenge Paul. You know that. So do you Leah."

"It's time for you two to give up the phasing. To live in peace. To live your lives. The lives you are meant to live. Leave the vampire revenge thing to the vampires. We have our life. And it's a pretty good one I think." Debbie said taking Austin from my arms and cooing at him.

"I got two grandbabies, two great sons and two great daughters. Let's just be happy we all got out of this okay." Ben said.

"And now it's time to go to our homes and go to bed. We got to get up early in the morning. We got 6 bulls and 8 broncs going to the Johnson County Rodeo in the morning. And they ain't gonna walk there by themselves."

Ben and Debbie walked to the bedroom leaving us all alone.

"So I am heading back tomorrow, unless you guys want me to stay?" Quil asked.

"What do you want to do Quil?" I asked him. I wasn't going to kick him out after all he had done for us. Paul tensed up. I think he was probably still a little pissed that Quil left the house to do what I told him to do.

"I want to go home. I want to find a woman who I can start what you four have. That's what I want. But don't worry. I will still visit." He said winking at me. Oh good.

"Besides Seth is coming in a few days. I think he wants to check out his niece and nephew a little more and look around the UT campus in Austin. He will probably be coming to college here in the next year.

"I thought the protectors couldn't leave Quil?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah well, since the four of you pretty much gave the Elders the middle finger I guess we can all do what we want. Only seems fair. But I don't want to leave. It's my home. You guys. You have a home. I never would have guessed it would be here but it is. Take care of each other. I don't know what you will do without me around. Just watch out for rattlesnakes. Those fuckers hurt." Quil walked out leaving the four of us alone.

"So this has been kind of crazy huh?" Leah asked.

"Yep."

"What are you girls going to do tomorrow?" Matt asked.

"I'm thinking we are going to hold our babies pretty much all day." Leah answered him.

"Hey Leah since you phased I guess everything is all healed right?"

"Yes Matt."

"How about we head home and put little Paige to sleep?" He said smiling at her. Bitch.

"No."

"What?"

"It's not fair to Bella. I won't have sex until she is able. It's only right."

Leah stood up with Paige and walked to the door. She turned and winked at me.

"Love ya sister."

"Love you too sister. And Leah? Thanks ya know? For going with me and not leaving me alone."

"Never Bella. I will never leave your side. We're family."

I watched her walk out while Matt followed explaining why no sex was a bad idea.

"I suppose we should go home. But I don't feel like getting up. I am so sore."

"You need to go to the hospital?"

"Nah. Pain management isn't really their thing. I would hate to waste their time."

Paul picked the both of us up and started the walk to our house.

"I don't suppose you might want to come to the fair tomorrow and see my bulls knock the shit out of some rednecks would you?"

"Maybe. If you get me a soft pillow to sit on."

"I think that can be arranged."

Paul POV

As much as I said it would be a long time before we came to La Push we found ourselves there 6 months later. Kim and Emily were delivering. On the same day. Bella was with Emily and Leah was with Kim. They traded out about every hour. Emily and Kim gave birth in the clinic. Both had epidurals. Billy almost made a sarcastic remark before Bella threatened to roll him off a cliff.

We stayed for a week. We had a celebratory bonfire. Both Emily and Kim had boys. I wouldn't let Paige look either of them in the eye.

There had been no leech attacks since Maria's eight vampires had showed up. Some of the guys were thinking of stopping. Including Sam. Jake was ready to take the lead. He had recently imprinted and was still trying to convince the girl to go out with him. Apparently she was playing hard to get but he was wearing her down. Quil imprinted when he returned and walked into Jake's house, laying eyes on Rachel Black for the first time since he phased. Jake was less than thrilled but was slowly coming around. Maybe if Quil didn't think about sex with his sister every time he phased things may go differently.

Leah and I had not phased since we came back from the battle in the desert. Our temperatures were nearly normal. I cut myself the other day on barb wire and it took me three days for the cut to go away. We were becoming human and it was great. Seth had stopped phasing and now went to UT in Austin. He lived in the cabin Quil had stayed in for a year. He couldn't stay with Matt and Leah because Leah still growled and made weird noises all night long and sometimes in the day. I noticed Bella had started making some weird noises too. I wonder what the hell those girls talk about. Seth helped out with the business but his heart wasn't in it. He planned to go to medical school after he graduated college. It was good to be back in La Push to see our friends. But I had no urge to stay here. I wanted to get home. I went back to my old house. A young family had bought it. It looked nice. A couple kids were playing in the front yard when Bella and I went by. I'm glad some good memories can be made in that house. Bella was still my world. Her and my little boy. Stopping phasing hadn't changed that. Nothing ever would. I still thanked God that I had her every single day. The 6 of us flew back at the end of the week despite Billy Black trying to talk us out of it. Bella and Leah threatened to call Debbie and let her talk to him. That shut him up.

Matt POV

What a wild crazy ass ride this has been. I always thought I would graduate from UW. A trip to Forks and everything changed. We were graduating today. All four of us. Paul and Leah had gone to summer school to graduate a year earlier with Bella and I. We had no plans to do anything with our degrees. Bella and Leah ran the office at our livestock business and Dad, Paul and I worked the livestock and helped Dad manage the ranch. Mom did whatever the hell it is that Mom does. Still we thought it would be a good example to the kids that we all graduate and Mom insisted. Not long ago Leah and I had gotten in a slight argument about her cooking skills when I tried to take over the kitchen one night, and she laid a few tidbits of information on me that shut me up. I bought Mom a 24 pack of white plain underwear for Christmas. Just disturbing. But I was glad Leah still never wore them.

I will never forget packing to come to Forks. Bella and I had both been so unsure of where we belonged in life. And then fate sorta took over. I walked across the stage right after Leah. Mom cried. We sat down and watched Bella and Paul walk across the stage. I think Paul may have been crying a little. He said something was in his eye. He has really mellowed in the last few years. Unfortunately his boy is hell on wheels. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Austin and Paige start preschool a few months ago. Some boy pulled Paige's hair on the first day. Austin hit him in the jaw. Not a slap but a full on round house. Then Paige kicked the little punk on the ground in his ribs. So we found a different preschool and things have been good since then. No acts of violence. I had a feeling timeouts didn't work on Paul or Leah when they were kids either.

BPOV

I almost lost my breath and fell off the stage. I grabbed my diploma and instead of walking off I turned around and saw Paul grab his. He was crying. He would never admit it but he was. Our children were in the stands in Debbie and Ben's laps clapping. I waved to them. Charlie and Renee were there as well sitting next to Sue and Seth.

I can't believe how far we have come. Looking back on the decision to come to Forks four years ago with my boyfriend, I decided it was the best decision I ever made. Not that things weren't complicated for a while. But it all worked out. Four people were saved and two children were born. At least two so far. Leah and I had a couple of graduation presents for the boys we would be telling them about at the graduation dinner.

And this time we were getting our damn epidurals.

A/N

I'm always sad when a story is done. I get involved with these characters and they stay on my mind while I wonder what they will do next. I wonder if any of my readers came to the same observation I had today. My little Texas family was like the Cullens in a way. Ben and Debbie, Carlisle and Esme. Leah and Matt, Rosalie and Emmett, Bella and Paul, Alice and Jasper. Edward….Quil… Anyway just a random thought that occurred to me today. Thanks to all the readers who have left reviews and let me know you enjoy my writing. It makes this such a fun hobby. I don't honestly know where I am going to go next. I should know in a couple days. I have a few ideas in my head but am always looking for suggestions. I just want to keep doing things that haven't been done before. Or at least trying. You guys are the best! See you soon!


End file.
